Grim
by Traceytrey12
Summary: Revenge- beware because it can consume you. When Ash finds herself between the only two men that have ever meant anything to her, she discovers there's more, much more to the story than she ever thought possible... (NOTE: this story was 'inspired' by Joseph Morgan, who plays Klaus. This story has NOTHING to do with the vampire diaries but more along the lines of for his fans)
1. Prologue

**So just recently updated this story and reposted the rewrite to Morality (which is now named Grim). I just posted this as a whole new story because it was WAY easier this way, than to go into every chapter of Morality and upload, overwrite, blah blah blah. As I said in Morality, it was a rough draft that I wrote as it came to mind, and now it has been just a wee bit perfected :) ENJOY!**

PROLOGUE

1981

"Don't worry Sherul. This is the right thing to do."

"Yeah, it's not even a baby yet..."

"...thanks guys. I'm so glad your both here to do this with me. I don't know how I'd get through this otherwise." Sherul said softly.

"Does Lark know?" Lisa asked the burning question they both wanted to know. Sherul shook her head slowly, knowing they thought the worst of her.

"...Is it Lark's?" Amanda asked, touching her hand. Sherul nodded. Amanda and Lisa knew Sherul's last baby girl was not Lark's. Yes, she and Lark had been separated, giving Sherul time to reconnect with her long lost love, Ben, who in the end ran for the hills as soon as he found out she was pregnant. She returned to Lark, and on the delivery night, to her horror, Lark and his whole family took one look at the baby and knew it wasn't his. Stella was the splitting image of her father from the moment she came into this world.

Now here Sherul was, pregnant again. She was still in love with Ben, and it didn't feel right to have a second child with Lark. Her friends had convinced her it didn't have a soul yet. It wasn't a baby, so therefore it was ok to get rid of it.

Something that she'll always regret.

1983

"Oh god, please. Please." Sherul begged, staring at the little stick in her hand that would soon tell her if her life was about to be drastically altered.

It was positive. She was pregnant again. After she gotten rid of her last pregnancy, she never thought God would ever forgive her. She didn't deserve another, but here it was- clear as day, all signs point to yes. She was still with Lark and raising their two children together, Brad and Stella. Now it looks like a third would be added to the family. Stella wondered if Lark would be happy. He never seemed to be happy about anything.

Brad was 7 and growing into a beautiful boy. Stella was 4, quiet, shy, always fiddling with her clothes. I hope this one is a girl so she can have a sister to talk to, and I hope she has red hair. I've always wanted red hair.

"I'm home," Lark shouted from the kitchen. "I'm starving. You have dinner ready yet?"

"It's almost ready. How was your day?" she asked coming in and taking his coat.

"Same as always. Work," he grumbled coming into the kitchen and flopping himself at the table. "What did you cook me?" he asked without looking at her.

"Onion patties," Sherul told him as she went to the oven and checked on her dinner rolls.

"Didn't we just have that? I'm tired of the same o' shit all the time Sherul. Why don't you and your little girlfriends do something useful and learn to cook?" he said aggravated. Sherul said nothing. She knew when he was in one of his moods, the best thing to do was to not say anything at all. "Where are the kids?" he asked a little softer.

"They're washing up for dinner," she said quietly, taking the rolls out. After sitting them down, she then turned towards him, bracing herself against the counter. Saying a quiet prayer he wouldn't get overly mad for what she was about to say. "Lark...I have something to tell you," she squeaked out.

"What? Speak louder; I can't hear you when you mumble," he said, turning towards her with a raised voice to show her the proper level of speaking to him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed and squared her shoulders. "I'm pregnant."

The next few seconds felt like minutes as they both sat there staring at each other in silence. "Is it mine this time?" he asked with a sneer. It took all Sherul's might to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. After she gotten rid of the last baby she told Lark everything, and he will never let her forget it.

"Of course it is. Who else's could it be? There is no one," she said feeling insulted.

"We'll see," he said getting up to grab a beer. That was his sign that the conversation was over.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

1988

"Ash!? Time for you and Tom to come in and wash up. Your father will be home soon. Where are they?" Sherul asked aggravated turning to Stella and Brad.

"In the back, playing under the porch again with all those bugs," Stella said with a disgusted look on her face. Sherul cringed inwardly. She went to the back and stomped on the porch.

"OUT!" she shouted. She heard some whispering and muffling, followed by some scrapping as they made their way out. First, was Ash with her fire red hair, covered in mud. She bent down and grabbed her 3 year old brother's hand to drag him out.

SIGH

"What am I gonna do with you two, huh? Get inside and shower. Stella! Help them wash up," she ordered, placing her hands on her hips.

"OH MAAAN!" Stella complained, grabbing both of them and dragging them towards the bathroom.

Sherul saw the messy trail they left through the house and thought she'd get to it after she checked on the tea that was boiling. Brad was on the couch watching cartoons, waiting for his father to arrive with dinner. She heard the front door close as she was in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Sherul, what is this mess in the house? What the hell do you do all day, huh!? Laze around watching tv?" Lark shouted angrily coming into the kitchen, eyes flashing dangerously. Sherul whisked around quickly to face him.

"It just happened Lark. I was about to clean it up," she said defensively.

"Clean it up my ass. I bet you were you lying bitch..." he said mumbling the rest off. Sherul went to grab a mop and cleaning liquid quickly. The children have come out now, finished with their shower. Brad was sitting on the couch staring at his father wide-eyed. That's when she noticed the kids were waiting to eat.

"Did you grab dinner?" she asked without thinking.

"No I didn't grab any damn dinner. Why don't you cook?"

"I didn't set anything out Lark. You told the children you were gonna bring them something tonight."

"Well, I forgot!" he shouted. "Get off my ass about it!"

Sherul stood in the kitchen awkwardly, the silence deafening. "...well can you go and get something? The kids are hungry," she pressed, now also raising her voice. Lark slammed his fist on the table and stood. She noticed Stella scamper to the corner and start to clutch at the bottom of her night gown. He walked past her and over to Sherul without a word. Sherul stood her ground.

"Lark the kids are hungry, go get something," she said turning away from him. He grabbed her hair to stop her, and hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand. She turned baffled. He raised his hand and hit her again, slamming her to the floor. "STOP IT!" she cried. All the children, but Ash, ran to the couch huddling together on it. Lark drew his foot back and slammed it into her rib cage. She cried out she was sorry.

"Sorry? Sorry, huh? I'll make you sorry," he said grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards the bedroom screaming. All the children could hear her cries as he beat her trapped between the bed and wall in their bedroom. Ash was the only one who could see it all.

There was nothing they could do.

1989

Sherul knew she had to get out. The problem was that she didn't know how. She hasn't worked since she was in high school. She has four kids. She was trapped.

Worse. She caught Stella crying often. Stella had told her Lark was doing things to her. Touching her in places. She knew in her heart it had been going on for a while now. What's worse- she told Stella she didn't believe her. She didn't want to face this. Not now.

She and lark were making friends. Doing good. One couple, a man named Jack and his always drunk wife Sandy, were over often.

Sherul was becoming quite close to Jack. Was even developing feelings for him. She knew he must have felt it too. Not that either of them would ever act on it. They were too good of people for that. Deep down inside her, she wished this man could be the rescuer for she and her children. He would make such a wonderful father. Gentle, funny, and not afraid to get down and play with them. Oh, how life would be so different.

A few months later, Sandy left Jack. Just off and ran, leaving no word. Shortly after that Jack started noticing things. Bruises on my face. How Stella would scream bloody murder when he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He knew what was going on, and he wasn't gonna just sit back and let it happen.

He finally convinced me to call the police one day. They arrested Lark, who of course was let out later that day on lack of proof. That's when she knew she'd never be able to get rid of him. It was time to run.

One day, while Lark was off to work, she had Jack come over. He told her they could all stay at his place.

Lark came searching for them, screaming for her to come back to him. He promised he'd change and never lay another hand on her or the kids.

She believed him.

It only lasted about a week before the bruises were back. Jack came.

"Sherul, why are you here? Why on earth would you come back to him?" He asked on the other side of the screened in porch.

"Just go Jack, ok? Don't make this harder than it is. The kids need their father."

"FATHER? You call that monster a father? If you stay with him, you're gonna ruin them and the rest of your life."

"...please Jack," she said tearfully. "I can't." He stared at her for several seconds at a loss at what to do, before he turned to walk away. Sherul watched painfully as the man of her dreams left her for good. Preparing herself for the pain it would bring.

Once Jack got to the car, he suddenly punched the roof. "I LOVE YOU", he said desperately, turning to her. "And I love those kids. If that's not enough for you, then I don't know what is. Because that monster...he doesn't love you. He couldn't," Jack said with tears filling his eyes. Sherul's breath ceased to come as she pondered this wonderful man who stood before her. Could this be real? Her prayers had finally been answered? Slowly, she unlocked the door and opened it. Jack stood there with newfound hope in his eyes. Without a second thought, Sherul ran out of the house and into Jack's waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

ASH-1999

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted as I walked into the pizza shop. Today was the day of my 'surprise' birthday party. In truth, I already knew about it thanks to my superior detective skills, A.K.A asking my 7 year old baby brother. I still put forth my best smile of surprise.

I've been getting into music lately. My favorite was Luke Mcqueen. It seemed anytime I needed him, he was there, playing on the radio at the right time to cheer me up and wrapping me up in the warmth of his voice. Today was the day I knew I'd finally get his tape and be able to play it anytime I wanted. Something that I have been looking forward to for months now.

"Happy birthday baby," Sherul said giving me a big hug. "15 today. My how time flies by." she said a little sadly.

"Cheer up Sherul. She's growing into a smart beautiful young woman. You should be proud." Jack came up behind her, putting his arm around her waist.

"You both should be proud dad," I said kissing him on the check as he laughed. "Where's Stella?" I asked hopefully. It had been weeks since the last time I saw or heard from my sister. She was always in the middle of some new phase in life and it was impossible to reach her at times.

"Coming." A slight uneasy smile crossed Sherul's lips.

Stella chose at that moment to grace us all with her presence. Stella, being Stella, came in with what she considered her sexiest outfit (to any other passerby, it just looked like it belonged in the trash) and her current flavor of the month..Ted. Ted was the lowest of the low. I hated him. He pranced around like he had a million bucks, when in real life he needed his mommy to come pick him up and lug him around.

Now that he had my sister, he thought he was the top dog. I will never understand why Stella would set her standards so low- if she even had standards for that matter. He enjoyed women- enjoyed her sitting in his lap at all times and flaunting her breasts around so others would want what he had. It was the envy he craved for, not my sister. "BABY SIS!" Stella came in scampering towards me in her outlandish platform heels that helped compensate for her short height. "Happy birthday. I love you," she said, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a hug. I saw Ted smirk. Knowing him, he was probably getting off on this 'sister on sister action'. _Disgusting _

"Hey Stella. Thanks. It's really good to see you. How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh you know me. Here and there. Here, I got you this..."

"And me," Ted said, jumping in rudely as Stella handed me my unwrapped Luke McQueen tape. The biggest of smiles must have spread across my face. I couldn't control it. As far as I was concerned the party could be over now so I could go home and listen to this. I grabbed my sister and hugged her tightly. Ted tried getting in on the hug till Stella elbowed him in the gut.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. 80% of my attention was concentrated on the tape I had gripped in my hand the whole time. When we finally got home, I ran for my bedroom, flopped on my bed, and pulled up my tape player. It was the happiest day of my life.

**A year later. **

"Hey Ash. Did you hear?" My best friend Erin asked as soon as I got off the bus to school.

"...hear?" I asked, giving her the go ahead to continue.

"We got a new guy. His name is Sky. SO cute," she said with a big smile that reveled more than she was telling. "And..guess what." with an even bigger smile.

"...he looks just like Luke McQueen..." I answered in a hypnotized manner as he walked by at that very moment. Followng my gaze, Erin started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I knew you'd be hooked," she said with a nudge. "Come on. We're gonna be late for first period," she added as she dragged me along til I knocked into a hard wall. Only it wasn't a hard wall as I had first thought. It was a guy. And he was staring daggers at me.

"...sorry." I apologized quietly staring into angry blue eyes. A cold chill made its way up my arm. He said nothing and watched us as we continued on our way. "Who is that?" I asked quietly, hoping he didn't overhear.

"That's Liam. He's a senior and bad news," she replied looking back, her voice laced with uneasiness. "I heard he lives in a car and killed his parents. He gives me the willies."

"That's ridiculous." I chanced another look back, but found that he was already gone.

"Well, you know that rumors always originate from somewhere," she defended. "No one has ever been to his house, or met his parents, and he does whatever he wants. Tory swears that her father saw him out at 3 in the morning sitting with thugs drinking in a bar," she said matter of factly.

"Then how come he didn't say anything to the owner about there being some high school kid?" I asked doubtfully, and she shrugged.

"I didn't ask."

...

At lunch I got a wonderful surprise, Sky was sitting at the popular kids table in direct eye sight of my table. I could stare all I wanted with little notice. It warmed me to see him laugh and talk to the others. He was gorgeous. He looked just like Luke with the long curly dark hair, bright blue eyes, tall, lean muscles, and dimples when he smiled. _How could a girl resist?_

"You're staring again." Erin told me.

"I know," I said taking a bite of my apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" she asked looking at me worried.

"Yup. Gotta lose a little jiggle," I said finally looking to her. She smiled digging her spork into her wonder meat and sticking it in front of my face.

"You mean, you're not gonna miss this?" as she waved it back and forth. I shoved her hand away shaking my head and pressing my lips tightly together. "SIGH..ook. Then I guess you don't want any of theeeeese," she said, reaching into her bag and bringing out our favorite macaroon cookies. I sat there staring at the little baggy of temptation, and swallowed my now tasteless apple.

"You're so sooo evil." I smiled, grabbing the bag and diving into it. "So, what do we know about Sky?" Saying his name out loud for the first time sent a swarm of butterflies to my stomach.

"Well, I asked Tory. She said he's from New York, no siblings, and of course, his parents are rich," she said, making a grand gesture as to why he's now sitting with the popular kids. "I believe the Barbie squad over there is already trying to get him to throw a party since his parents are gone a lot of the time," she added with an eye roll.

"Think we can get into it?" I asked looking back to their table. Erin slammed her hand down on ours disbelievingly.

"Since when do you care for these stupid airhead parties?"

"Since Sky is throwing them. How else am I gonna meet him?"

"Uh, do you really want me to state the obvious here? Cause I can think of lots of other ways," she exclaimed. We sat there silent for a few minutes have a staring contest, till she finally caved. "Finnne we'll go," she said throwing her hands up into the air in defeat. I squealed my delight and grabbed her for the biggest of hugs.

**AT THE PARTY**

It was jammed packed. It had everything a teenager could ever hope for. Booze, guys and gals of all ages, the smell of vomit and piss in the bushes, and loud music. As I was walking up the steps, the thought occurred to me that Luke McQueen would never be into such things. He was against anything that was harmful to your body, including meat. I quickly pushed that thought aside, not wanting to put a damper on Sky just yet. There had to be a reason God sent him here. Of all places why here? He had to be different from the average guy around these parts who were just interested in tricking you out of your panties.

"You sure about this?" Erin asked as we stared at the intimidating house from outside. I couldn't speak. I swallowed hard and grabbed her hand, leading us into the loud house.

Our first objective was to get me in view of Sky. Then, doing something that made him come talk to me. Make a first impression. I knew once I talked to the guy, I'd know whether or not he was worth the time. Ok sure, the fact that he looks like Luke McQueen might have already put him in my high praises, but I was gonna try very very hard to look past that. TRY

We spotted him on the couches with a large group of other students from versus grades. He was already talking it up with the head of the Barbie squad. Some sort of tickling sensation I felt coming from the other end of the room pulled my gaze from him, and as I looked, I locked eyes with that mean Liam guy. I found that he was staring at me unblinkingly through all the masses of people holding a beer to his lips. I couldn't look away, and my hands started to get sweaty under his steady gaze. "Ok, so I think I got a plan to get him away from Miss Barbie," Erin said, breaking me from his gaze. "I'm thinking if we jam up the kitchen door with you trapped inside someone, being me, will go and get him. Then TAH DA...he's your knight and shining armor," she said triumphantly.

"And how will we jam up the door genius?"

"Easy, you lock it from the other side. At the right moment, you can just unlock it, and he'll think he did something," she said as I raised my eyebrows in question. "He's prolly drunk enough to believe it. Don't worry," she said with a shrug, and started walking towards the kitchen to begin clearing people out. I took one more glance back at Sky and sadly realized she was probably right. I couldn't help it, even if I tried. My eyes went back to the other side of the room. Liam was gone.

Now that Erin had successfully gotten rid of all the 'cattle' in the kitchen, we were going over our plan again. She went outside the door and told me to lock it. She jiggled the handle and bumped and banged on the door. "Perfect," she said from the other side. "Ok, I'll be right back with prince charming."

"WAIT! Erin! What am I gonna say to him?" I asked in a panic, but she was already gone.

Erin weaved through all the students that were laughing and bumping and grinding each other, desperately trying to get to Sky. Luckily, he was still on the couch...making out with Miss Barbie. She cleared her throat loudly and they stopped to look at her. Miss Barbie just smiled then tried going back to the task at hand. "Sky isn't it? I need ur help. My friend seems to be jammed shut in your kitchen," she said feeling a bit of satisfaction as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked disbelievingly. Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"If you're too busy. I could just ask one of the football players who offered to help to tackle the door," she said with an evil smirk. Sky jumped right up, almost throwing Miss Barbie to the ground.

"NO! I can go," he said making his way towards the kitchen. When he got to the door he asked if anyone was in there. My stomach twisted in knots.

"...um yeah."

"How many of you?" he asked. I looked around dumbly.

"Just meee," I said coming up to the door and grabbing the knob, waiting for the right moment.

"Ok, stand back. Just in case." I heard him wiggling the handle and giving the door a few soft nudges. I took the next moment to unlock the door. The door came flying open and hit me on the head. I fell to the floor feeling something warm and wet dripping down my face.

"Oh my God. Ash!" Erin yelled as she came running in pushing past Sky, who was standing there dumbfounded. "Don't just stand there you idiot. Get her something!" she barked at him. Sky went over to the sink and grabbed me a wash cloth, trying to stay as far away as possible from me.

"Could you please get her upstairs to the bathroom before I hurl. It's on the right." he said looking away disgusted. I looked up at Erin with tears in my eyes. _Someone kill me now. _She reached behind me and helped me up. We made our way as carefully as we could through all the people. Halfway to the stairs the music started LOUD and the lights started flashing. Everyone started cheering and jumping up and down to the beat. That's when Erin and I got carried away with a mob of people. She going one way and I another. "ASH!" she yelled. I fell to the ground with a cry out. Within half a breath, I was up and into someones strong arms carrying me out of the mob. I could barely see his face, but I knew. I knew it was him. Liam.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He roared at anyone that was in our way. The music might have been loud, but there was no mistaking what he wanted you to do: get the hell out of his way The stairway was small and crowded, so I wrapped both arms around his neck tightly, bringing myself closer to him. Without missing a stride up the staircase, he looked abruptly at me like I was an errant child. It was a look that asked, 'what the hell was I thinking?'. I was frozen, scared to breathe even.

In the next breath I took, I caught a whiff of his cologne. It was light and sweet, perhaps to make up for the personality of the guy wearing it. _A heavy and toxic scent would suit him more,_ I thought coyly to myself.

The next thing I knew, he somehow had opened the bathroom door and sat me gently down on the counter. His movements were swift as he took the bloody rag from my hand and threw it in the far corner. I sat there awaiting his next action, feeling odd now that I realized I was alone with bad boy Liam. _My rescuer._ His eyes ran across my face and slowly up to my wound before he started to lean towards me. There was an odd look in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat, and my lungs suddenly forgot how to work._Is he gonna kiss me?_ With him being this close, I could clearly make out the dark and light blue swirls in his eyes. His eyes never wavered from mine as he inched closer in what felt like forever. My eyes found themselves slanting partially shut as I tilted my head up towards him, awaiting the moment when his lips would touch mine. His hand suddenly reached behind me, grabbing the towel that was on the rack. He pulled away, breaking me out of my haze. He quickly wet the towel and brought it to my face. _I am SO stupid,_I thought, the embarrassment inevitably warmed my cheeks.

I wasn't bleeding anymore, I noticed. _Thank GOD._He rinsed the towel out. He grabbed my hand with the softest of touches, and put it over the towel on my face. It suddenly felt impractical for me to be letting him do all this. I didn't even know him, nor he I.

"Hold it here for a little while longer," he said in a British accent that took me aback. That's when Erin came running in.

"ASH! Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Those Dumb ASSES..." she started. Liam straightened when she got to us and left abruptly before I could even find my voice again to thank him. Erin stopped short, looking towards the door with me. "What happened?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," I said dumbfounded. "We got separated, and I got pushed to the ground. The next thing I know, I'm in Liam's arms, and he's carrying me up here."

"The asshole saved you? Huh..interesting," she said, looking back towards the door.

"Hey, did you know he has a British accent?" Erin frowned and shook her head.

"If he didn't look like he wanted to rip people's heads off all the time, I might find that bit of information sexy, but ah..well," she shrugged.

After she helped clean me up, she started on Sky. "What a wuss. I think he was gonna cry- I swear to God," she said laughing, only to stop when she saw my face.

"Was it that bad?" I asked shamefully.

"Listen. You gotta know something. The guy was already over there with his tongue deep down Barbie's throat. He was just shy of dry humping her." She paused for effect. "I hate to be the one that ruins this for you, but Sky is just another loser," she said softly, handing me a dry towel.

"...yeah, I know."

"You know?" she asked shocked. "Since when?" she asked disbelievingly.

"The moment we walked into the house, I guess. He and I are in two different worlds. I just didn't want to give up so easily on him," I said, throwing the towel to join the discarded one from Liam.

"Good news is, at least in two years, high school will be over. No more dealing with boys, bring on the men!" A big wicked smile spread across her lips.

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Happy birthday Ash," Erin said to me as we toasted to my 23rd. Life was good, or at least I was fine with it, Erin would have her own totally different opinion. She and I had ended up in San Diego and now owned our very own frozen yogurt/sandwich shop. It was great to be your own boss. We both went to college to get our business degrees, and I'll soon start back up to try for my masters. A lot has happened since that ill-fated day at Sky's. We never actually spoke to one another those last two years, as he was busy nailing anything that gave him the time of day. I was right about him.

Sadly, a year later, Luke McQueen ruined any chance of my dreams coming true- he got married! I was mortified and stricken with this overwhelming grief, to say the least. Seeing Sky everyday became that much harder.

And Liam? Erin was against me even trying to talk to him, but I felt I should at least show him I'm grateful- minus the whole thinking he was going to kiss me part. Which, I never did get that chance to thank him for saving me. The next school day, I found that he had moved. No address, no phone number...in fact, no one ever saw or heard from him ever again.

So that pretty much brings us to the present. Right now, my interest is one thing: running the shop. _How exciting right?_ Ok, I'll go ahead and admit it, I do kinda have an eye for someone. He's our chef, and since he is, he is therefore forbidden. Never mix work and pleasure. I've had one boyfriend my whole life, the one truly decent guy I have ever came across, and those were the longest 2 weeks of my life. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get past the whole brotherly feeling. It shouldn't feel like you're kissing your brother, after all. Erin says my standards are too high, so when there is even the slightest chance of me liking somebody, she's all about setting us up.

"Never," I said stubbornly

"Awww, come on. You never let me do this. Just this once is all I'm asking. Tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention he's exotic. Hey, Mexican can be exotic...for you at least," she defended her reasoning at my look. "Let me do this for you," she continued to plead. I shook my head. She slumped back into her chair with a deep sigh. "He's not even that great of a cook," she whined, trying another angle and causing me to burst out laughing.

"You never give up, do you? We can't fire the guy just cause I date him then leave him," I said, shaking my finger at her. She stood up, looking frustrated.

"Ok. Fine. I give up. " She waved her hands in surrender. I looked at her skeptically because she had never given up so easily before. She grumbled, then walked away towards the back. I sighed in relief, then went back to eating my birthday lunch. That's when I heard her muffled voice in the back talking to a man.

"Oh o," I groaned, getting up quickly and going towards the door to listen. The voice I heard her talking to filled me with dread. HIS voice. My stomach sank. I tried listening some more, hoping to make out more clearly what was being said, but that's when I heard him closer to the door and realized, he was headed this way. _Oh No!_ I quickly pulled up the nearest chair and took a seat, pretending I knew nothing. He came out carrying trays and stopped short when he saw me. "Mark. Hi," I said sweetly.

"Ash. Hey boss. How was your birthday lunch?" he asked with his big sexy smile.

"Great. Loved it so much, thanks." I patted my belly for extra effect. He took that time to notice his surroundings. I saw him stop at my old table._You know..the one with all the uneaten food on it he had prepared for me._ I cringed inwardly, hating myself for making it seem like I didn't like his food. He looked back at me and gave a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. Then went to go put the trays where they belonged. I looked towards the door and noticed Erin's head go quickly back into the kitchen. I glared at the spot where her head was, wishing I had some kind of magic powers to get back at her.

"So uh, got any plans for your birthday tonight?" he asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"No...well maybe. Never know with Erin," I stammered.

"Good. Cause she just told me she needs my help in keeping you entertained for your birthday," he said, taking a seat next to me and smiling.

"Oh?" That's all I could get out.

"Yeah," he said with a sexy grin and his blue-green eyes pentrating right through me. I felt my cheeks begin to warm, and he stood once more and left me to go back to work in the back. I had no idea what that meant, but apparently something was gonna happen.

**Later that night...**

I was going to kill her. If there was ever a chance for me to get away with it, I would have taken it. She had taken me to a bar. A BAR! I hate bars, but that wasn't the bad part. She had me dressed in something my sister would have loved. According to her, Mark had this idea. Apparently, I was wearing his favorite color, as was everyone else in the bar. Little splashes of red everywhere on so many people I've never seen before in my life. I have to admit though, that part was kinda cool. Mark came in around that time wearing a dorky, red, happy birthday shirt. Though, on his body, it was hard to say it looked dorky. He walked in like he was an emperor. With his arms opened wide, he walked towards me and embraced me in a big bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Ash. Tonight, the bar is yours. Only drinks you want will be served and..." He gestured towards the band on the stage. They started playing my favorite song: _River Flows in You_. "Only your favorite songs." He looked at me expectantly to see if I approved.

"Wow. Do you own this place or something?" I asked shocked. He shook his head.

"Nah, a close family friend owns the place. He owes me one," he said. He shrugged and pulled me close to him to start slow dancing.

"Thank you," I said softly. He smiled and put my head on his shoulder, resting his on mine as we danced quietly to the music. He felt wonderful and warm, reminding me of what I've been missing all of these years, and of what I didn't wish to be reminded.

Erin had slipped away somewhere, since I no longer saw her sitting at the bar. After the song ended, the band started playing the birthday song with a guitar. At that time, Erin and Stella pushed in the biggest chocolate cake I had ever seen. "Stella?" I said surprised.

"Happy birthday baby sis. Go ahead make yourself that wish," she said smiling. I smiled and closed my eyes. I had nothing to wish for I noticed. A dark shadowy image of a man came to my mind suddenly. I didn't know who it was, or why I thought of it. _Because of stupid Mark,_ I thought. But it felt right and warmed me to my core, despite the fact that I was now fine with being alone. I closed my eyes tighter and blew out my candles as everyone cheered and clanked glasses.

The night went on as any other party. _At least this time there wasn't the smell of vomit and piss_,I thought idly. Stella was busy telling Erin and I all about her new flame..Tony, when the bar suddenly got quiet. Everyone was staring at the door. I couldn't see due to all the people, but I noticed they started moving aside as whoever it was started making their way towards where we were. I looked at Erin, wondering if she had any part in this. She shook her head and mouthed, "I don't know."

Mark chose that moment to step in front of us. I looked around him and almost dropped my drink when I saw Liam standing there in the flesh with two others. After all these years, the guy still had power and danger emanating off him. He looked exactly the same: dark, dirty-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a look that could kill. My mind instantly went to the memory of us on the staircase, and then drifted to him inching closer to me in the bathroom. My heart quickened at the thought.

I saw his eyes flicker to mine for a moment, and I knew he recognized me. "Your kind aren't welcomed in this establishment," Mark said threateningly as he crossed his muscular arms together.

Liam smiled. "Can't a guy and his mates come in a for a pint?" The two on either side of Liam made no move. They just stood there like statues. I saw the owner of the bar and 4 others come stand near Mark. _What's going on?_

Not seeming threatened at all, Liam gave an evil, crooked smile and said, "Come on boys, it's a birthday party. Do we really have to do this now?" he motioned with his hands. "Besides, we're scaring the guest," he said looking right at me. My heart skipped a beat. Mark worriedly looked back at us.

"...alright," he grudgingly agreed. "But don't stay long."

"I think we'll stay as long as we like," Liam said in a low, threatening voice only we could hear. Mark took a step towards him, angrily clenching his fists.

"IT'S OK!" I shouted in a panic. "I know him," I said, trying to stop whatever this was.

Mark looked back at me with wide eyes, surprised I would know a trouble maker like Liam.

"You did say the bar was mine for the night, right?" I asked, looking at the owner and Mark. They slowly nodded their heads. "Then, I say it's ok." I looked at Liam, who was now staring at me with a masked look.

Mark looked back to Liam and his friends before moving grudgingly aside. Liam gave a small smile and went to the back. His friends followed silently behind him.

"Wow. He is hawt," Stella said whistling. She leaned over in her chair so she could get a better view of the boy's goodies.

"He's bad news. Don't even go there," I warned.

"Yeah, as you can see. God, I don't think I've ever been in such a tense moment. Thought there was gonna be a throw dooown," Erin said in a funny voice before taking a shot.

"Mmm, wouldn't mind seeing that," Stella said, playfully smacking the table. "Time for more shots!" she announced, taking the last one down. I opted to get this round.

"Hey Max, can I get 9 more shots?" I asked at the bar.

Maxed smiled, "You girls take it easy now."

I grabbed the tray he put them on and turned to go. A pair of hands went up and grabbed it before I ran into someone. I looked up into a pair of curious blue eyes. Liam's eyes.

"You're a bit clumsy, aren't you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I wasn't used to seeing anything other than hate emanating from his eyes, so it took me a second to answer.

"Maybe it's just when you're around," I said, furrowing my brows.

"So you remember me," he stated.

"You doubted it?" I asked, walking back towards my table. He kept stride with me easily.

"Not for a second." A cocky, sexy grin suddenly appeared on his face. He stared at me as if he knew all my dark secrets and desires, making me feel highly uncomfortable. A blush crept back up as I thought of the stupid bathroom again and my mistake of thinking he actually wanted to kiss me.

I stopped and asked, "What do you want Liam?" He moved to stand in front of me then, looking at me intently.

"I want to know why, Ash," he said softly. I was shocked and awed that he knew my name. He didn't have to say anymore because I knew what he was asking. It was the same question I had been asking myself since I stopped the fight.

I squared my shoulders, not liking the way I easily got flustered around him. "I don't like fighting. And besides, it takes a real man to walk away," I said, glaring at him. He licked his lips and said nothing, causing me to dart my eyes to them against my will. I added, "...and, I suppose I was repaying your favor."

"Ah. There we have it. I saved yours, so you thought I needed saving from big bad Mark and his hounds?" he asked, a mocking tease in his voice.

"It was 6 against 3," I said defensively.

"13 actually, but that doesn't matter. I can handle myself sweetheart, so thanks anyways," he informed, turning to head back to his corner of the bar.

"What's your problem?" I asked, getting angry now and stepping in front of him.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes softening. "There's more going on here than you'll ever realize, love."

"You ok Ash?" Mark asked, suddenly appearing at my side from nowhere.

"Of course," I replied with a nod.

"Not to worry, big guy. We've decided we're leaving," Liam said, clapping Mark on the shoulder. He looked at me for second then added, "Happy birthday Ash." Then he walked out with his two friends following closely behind.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning I awoke to sunlight blinding me in the face, in a bedroom that was not my own. I sat up in a panic, scaring whoever it was that was under the covers next to me. He pulled down the covers and I found that it was Mark. Shocked, I tried remembering how I got here...in bed...with Mark.

When he saw the look on my face he quickly added, "Don't worry. Nothing happened." I released the breath I had been holding. To think that I had given my virtue to Mark on a drunken night I had no memory of. Think God I hadn't.

"Well, how did I get here?" He started laughing and got out of bed at that point. To which, I was greeted with an eye full of Mark in boxer briefs. I shyly looked away, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Blushing? Are you actually blushing?" he asked amused, coming to my side of the bed, boxer briefs and all. I turned my head the other way once more.

"Please Mark, put some clothes on. AND WHO does that?! Who sleeps in bed with their boss in their underwear?" I asked outraged.

He paused a heartbeat. "Well, I've never had complaints before," he said in a deep voice, walking to his drawers and pulling on some PJ bottoms. "There. Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now, answer my question." He looked at me confused. "How. Did. I. Get. Here?" I repeated slowly.

"Oh, that. Well, you girls drunk. A LOT," he laughed. "Erin was a lightweight and went home early. Stella. Well, Stella..." he said smiling. I cringed to think just what my drunk sister probably did do. "She was still going strong when we left. Don't worry.." he started at the look of disapproval on my face. "I made sure Max took her home at closing time," he said proudly. "As for you. I tried and tried getting your address from you, but you just weren't having none of that. Kept telling me you're not that kind of girl," he said with a huge smile. "So, I just brought you here. I put you on the couch, came in here to go to sleep, and in you come getting under the covers with me. I tried telling you, but you passed out QUICK," he said with a loud laugh.

"Oh," I said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I haven't slept that great in a long while...and last night was fun," he said as he left the room for a moment then came back with a glass of water for me. "Here. Why don't I take you out on a real date, huh?" He unexpectedly asked. I began to choke on my water, coughing uncontrollably. _So sexy I'm sure._ "Sorry, didn't mean to just throw that at you like that." I waved my hand as to say it was ok, while my cough subsided.

"Mark," I started with a small smile. I was trying to let him down easily, till I saw the hopeful expression in his eyes. "..we work together."

"It'll make it more interesting," he stated unblinkingly.

"If something goes wrong we..."

"Can be adults about it," he finished. I bit my lower lip trying with all my might to find a reason not to. But with him sitting there, shirtless no less in all his musculey sexiness, waiting for me eagerly to say yes, it was hard to say no.

So I agreed.

...

Erin was beside herself with joy after she had dragged out every last detail from me. She and Stella were looking forward to dressing me up for my "big" date. To which, I declined by locking myself up in the bathroom where they couldn't reach me.

"Sis, come on! Let us in. That's one joy you took from me by not dating anyone through your teen years. Shame on you for not letting your sister help her little sister go out on her first date," she complained.

"Not gonna work Stella. You and I both know you were too busy trying to keep your tracks hidden from mom and dad," I said laughing, remembering her hellish teen years.

"...oooh yeah. Well, a lot of good that did me. They knew anyways didn't they." She slumped against the door.

"A. Come on," Erin begged. "You only have an hour left." I looked at my phone and realized she was right. _Shit._ Against my better judgement, I slowly unlocked the door and the girls fell into the room laughing.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I did get to choose my outfit- a black little number that hugged in all the right places. Grant it, they did deny me the two others before this one. And I had to say, I hardly recognized myself. I looked...

"Gorgeous.."

"Hot.." they both had said.

"Hope Mark can be a gentleman and can keep his hands off of you," Erin said with that devilish smile of hers.

"I don't know. My sister seems to need to let hair down and have some fun. Maybe Mark is that guy," she said winking. "Make sure you remember EVERYTHING because as soon as you walk through that door..."

"We will be waiting with three spoons and a pint of rocky road," Erin finished gleaming.

"...yeah, I don't think things will go THAT far ladies, so calm yourselves," I added with a shake of my head.

"If it was me, and I had that hunk of meat staring me up and down, girrrl," Stella said fanning herself, making us all laugh.

"She's right you know. He has this look in his eyes that I think even Ash's defenses would have a problem going up against." Erin chimed in.

"OK. Enough girls..please. Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"Sorry. Can't help it. It's not often we get to have date "what if" talks with you," Erin said, touching my shoulder. "Seriously though, what it comes down to is what you want. And if what you want is HIM, we're just saying 'You Go Girl!'" she said laughing wildly as she ran out of arms reach of me.

I agreed to meet Mark at the restaurant. He was standing outside in the cold waiting for me, wearing dark jeans and a dark coat with the collar twisted up. _He is one good looking man. Lord help me,_ I thought. He opened the cab door for me and paid my fare. Then, looking me up and down he said, "WOW." Mark grabbed my hand and slipped it into the crook of his arm, never taking his eyes off of me. My legs suddenly felt weak.

As we took our seats, my mind began to think back to what the girls had said earlier. If I really should just let loose and enjoy myself with Mark. He seemed to really want to by the way he's been looking at me. But Erin was right on one thing, Mark was a gentleman and he would never do anything else but look. I had no idea on a way to go about it myself. I was a terrible flirt. With that now in my mind, I was too embarrassed to talk.

"No menus?" I asked, not able to take the quiet after a few moments.

Mark shook his head. "I know the chef. He's making something special for us." He stared at me with a look that saw right through me.

"So another surprise then? You must love surprises." I laughed with an obvious fake one that made me feel like a fool. He gave a small smile and leaned forward.

"You're not nervous, are you?" he whispered with a teasing smile on his lips.

"..I..uh...noo," I stammered, and a loud laughter erupted from him.

"Wow. I got the beautiful Miss Ash nervous and feeling all jello ey inside. Nice," he said leaning back in his chair, clearly at ease. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've never..." He stopped short when he saw my face. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"...been on a date?" I finished for him. "Not really." I started playing with the table cloth. He leaned forward and grabbed my hand with his warm one, giving me the gentlest of looks. "I've had a boyfriend for a short time, but we never..went out." I looked up at him. He intertwined our fingers together and looked at me pitifully. I almost couldn't take the half pity look he was giving me. Why did I have to be pitied? It's not a bad thing after all. Not THAT bad. It did save me from a lot of heartaches.

"Then I'll have to make sure this becomes a good memory," he said with a look that meant so many things. My stomach tightened at the thought of what those words could mean. I wondered if I really could go any further than this with him...with ANY man for that matter. I've seen too much bad happen for people's own selfish reasons, and for that reason, and others I wasn't sure of, I never could find myself connecting with a man in that way becauce the doubt was always there.

Dinner was amazing. It was so new and exotic for me, that I couldn't even pronounce the name of the dish. We sat there at the table way past when we were finished eating. Talking. There were still many people there when he asked me to dance. "...there's no music." I laughed looking around. He pulled me up by my hands and led me to the center of the restaurant, just like in some corny movie.

"I know," he whispered next to my ear. I couldn't help it, but it felt cheesy and kept me from enjoying the moment. I told myself to shut up and go with it. Try to enjoy being in this gorgeous man's arms. That this is probably the reason I never connect with anyone. No one in the restaurant was giving us a second thought anyways, so it should be easy. I closed my eyes and willed myself to let go and enjoy this moment, to let the music take me in, and to feel his hand on the small of my back as he held me close.

Suddenly, we heard the shatter of dishes. We stopped dancing and saw a couple arguing. The woman was throwing the dishes at the man she was with, just missing him and hitting the wall behind. Everyone in the restaurant got up from their tables, quickly moving out of the way. The employees tried to calm the woman down, but she would not listen. Mark looked at me and gave me an apologetic look, then left jogging towards the woman at a slow pace. As soon as Mark reached the table, the woman stopped and looked over to me. Then she handed Mark her fork. Everyone in the restaurant applauded him, and he bowed his head dramatically, as I stood there wondering why she looked to me.

Then he turned and gestured for me to come over to their table. _Oh o,_ I thought confused. Anxiety took over as I asked myself if I should refuse or just go to him. I took a deep breath and walked uncertainly to the smiling woman and man. "Ash, this is Mario and Maria. They are celebrating their 50th tonight," he said with a big smile. "She asked us to join them in a cocktail." He pulled out a chair and waited for me to sit.

"...how sweet," I said, sitting cautiously, wondering if the knife throwing was going to happen next. The couple did not speak very good English, but I found that Mark was from the same city as them in Mexico. Mark was so excited to talk to them, that he completely forgot about me not being able to speak Spanish. So, the next two hours went by very slow for me. I sat there mainly watching them talk and playing with my empty drink, feeling more like I was a nuisance than a part of the group. Every so often Mark would give me a quick recap of what they were talking about. About 30 minutes into it, he gave up that in its entirety.

Thoughts about tonight and my feelings were at the top of my mind, but then I started to think about Liam and the collection of looks he has ever given me. It then occured to me that I still had those looks saved up in my memory, especially everything that happened last night between him and Mark. _**'There's more going on here than you'll ever realize, love,' **_Liam's words must have done something. The guy was bad news after all, right?

By the time it was time to leave, I was beyond ready to go home and change into something more loose fitting. In the taxi ride home Mark guiltily apologized. "Sorry about that. Sometimes we Mexicans can get carried away with ourselves and forget the time."

"No it...it's ok," I said, trying to make him feel better with little effort. The last two hours; I saw; had put me off and I was well over ready to end this date and to never think of him or Liam ever again.

"No it isn't. I was supposed to make this a night to remember, and look what I did. I bet you just wanna run inside when we get there," he said looking at me.

"Well..not run," I smiled. He smiled back halfheartedly. "At the restaurant I had time to think, and I started thinking about last night, at the party." He looked at me, wondering about my change of subject. "When Liam showed up, you said 'his kind'. What did that mean?" Thanks to the overhead street lamps, I saw the change in his mood the instant I mentioned Liam. I could all but see a wall go over his features.

"...we're on a date, and you start thinking about another guy?" he asked with an offended look. "Something going on between you two that I need to be aware of?" he asked, sitting further back in his seat. I chose to completely ignore his first question, as it was his fault I found the time to think about him during our date in the first place.

"I knew him in high school, but there's nothing going on and there never was. He was older than me." I heard Mark snort at my last sentence. I frowned and added, "Just because I have a simple question about the guy doesn't mean anything." After a moment, he finally answered.

"I only asked because you were thinking about him, and last night...it seemed the guy could easily get you all riled up." _That's funny cause right now you don't seem to have that problem either._ "As for your question...you should ask him." I understood his tone and hard look. It meant he wasn't going to say anymore on the matter. It only made me want to ask more questions, but I didn't. I just sat there with my arms crossed and my mouth just as closed up as his.

When the taxi got to my front door, he got out as well to my surprise. "Look, I'm sorry," he said, standing close to me. "I seem to be saying that a lot tonight," he added with a small laugh at himself. "Can't seem to do anything right, huh?"

"...tonight was nice Mark. It wasn't that bad," I tried. He stared at me for a long moment before coming even closer to me.

"Well, there's still one thing I could do right," he said softly, leaning towards me. Even though I had a feeling this was going to happen tonight, it didn't stop me from becoming nervous.

When his lips touched mine, they were soft and patient. Waiting for me to make the next move. I opened my mouth slightly, and he took that as the 'go ahead'. Pulling me against his body, he delved his tongue into my mouth. I tried desperately to will myself to enjoy this. Enjoy his warmth and heat he had to offer. After a little persuasion, I soon found myself wanting to melt into his arms. But then he started to soften the kiss again, ending it much too soon.

He kissed me on the cheek softly then said goodnight, leaving me there on the door step alone with my frayed thoughts...

...

When I walked into the house, the girls were fast asleep on the couch. As soon as I shut the door, they jolted awake.

"What happened?" Stella asked before her eyes were even fully opened.

Erin sat up and stretched. "Yeah. Was he Mr. Exciting or a boring o' gentleman?" Erin teased. I put my hands on my hips in disappointment.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around that we encourage?" They said nothing, but looked to one another and beamed.

"Quit stalling, and get your little cute butt over here," Stella said, patting the couch beside her.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for having to relive everything again.

When I had finished, they said nothing, making me feel I needed to defend myself.

"Well, clearly there's something big going on between those boys, but you can't just go and ask Liam. He's a moron for even mentioning that to you," Erin started, making me feel slightly better.

"And the guy shouldn't have had a cow about you trying to make conversation. It seemed like a perfectly normal question to me about him and Liam. It happened in a occasion you were both at, after all," Stella added. I nodded my head, knowing I was lying by not telling them the whole truth. I wasn't just "making conversation" with Mark, so much as trying to understand all things Liam.

The truth hit me hard right then- that's exactly what my problem is. Liam. Why the hell would I care about someone who has done nothing but shown hatred and loathing towards the world, let alone me? _Stupid girl_

I noticed too late, that they had stopped talking and were staring at me with big smiles on their faces. "Thinking about that kiss, huh?" Stella asked knowingly. I didn't want them to know exactly what was going on in my head...not yet. So I gave them a little smile.

"I must say, I'm a little proud of you, and of Mark, I might add," Erin said, putting her arms around our shoulders. "The guy is the first to awaken a little something in you, and that is quite an accomplishment in itself...I wonder if he knew what he almost did, would he regret stopping that kiss?"

"Let's just leave it at that ladies. Things happen for a reason, right?" I said quickly getting up. "Time for me to turn in. It's been a long night. Goodnight." I stood up from the couch to get away.

"Night..." They looked at each other, confused. I took that as my one chance and walked away, leaving them on the couch looking after me.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"She's asking questions," Olly warned Liam.

"I'm not worried. He wouldn't dare say anything to her."

"Thought you said she was perspective?" Olly argued. Liam turned to him with a hard look set in his eyes. His anger quickly building with the wonder of what exactly Olly wanted him to do about Ash.

"Mark may be different than us, but he does follow the same rules. He won't let her find out the truth," he pointed out with an air of the subject being closed now. Liam poured himself a drink, and couldn't help but ask, "How close have they become?"

"They seemed to be on the outs a little, but he ended up kissing her," he confirmed. Liam downed his drink to help wash away the pang of jealousy that information had brought. He suddenly wished he hadn't asked. Now he would never get that image out of his head.

"I'm sorry Liam, but I feel I must say that I don't trust that he will." Caution heavy in his voice. He did not want to upset Liam. "And if she does find out about him, she will most likely find out about us. We can't have a human roaming around with one of _them with _our knowledge."

"I don't need you to preach to me about what should and shouldn't happen." Liam's eyes flashed a dangerous color. Olly recoiled slightly. "...I'll go to her. Let her ask what she wants. Get it out of her system...I started it anyway. Then I, and I alone, will decide what to do with her," he said, half angry with himself. Why did he have to push it by going to her birthday? He knew it would do him no good, and now he was forced to see more of he because he had made her a situation and concern for his kind. Why couldn't he have just left her alone?

Olly relaxed noticeably, unaware of Liam's inner turmoil. He knew if Liam was on the matter, he and the others would be in safe hands.

...

Work was weird. _I knew it would end up this way_

Not only were Mark and I not seeing eye-to-eye on sharing certain information, but now there was that awkward 'we kissed' feeling. I was sure everyone in the restaurant knew about what had happened and kept looking at me with disapproval. Of course, it was all in my mind, as Erin liked to point out. "You did nothing wrong," she kept saying.

Today, Mark has yet to set foot in the dining area, keeping to the kitchen. Every time I'd have to run back there, I would find him looking at me, thinking I hadn't noticed every time that he did. I figured he was waiting for me to make the first move. I had mixed feelings about doing that anyways, so maybe it was all for the best. I didn't want to go into a relationship with a person who kept secrets- one that looked dangerous for that matter. I needed someone just as honest and loyal as I was. It was the only way it was gonna work- the only way I would be able to open up to someone fully..._I hope._ This was the excuse I happened to give Stella and Erin when they started nudging me to make my move.

We just had our dinner rush, when I found myself stuck in the back alone with Mark. Something I've been trying to avoid all day. He was wiping down the counters, staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I was busy putting up the leftover food containers in the freezer when he came up behind me clearing his throat, startling me.

"..oops," he said, looking apologetic. "You're mad at me. If it's the kiss...I have to say, I'm NOT sorry about that," he said, trying to be cute.

"It's not the kiss," I said going back to my work. He picked up a few containers as well and started helping, not going anywhere till we had this out. He was quiet, waiting for me to go on. "Look, I need someone who can be completely honest with me Mark. And you're obviously one who needs to have a few secrets. There's something going on between you two, so I don't think I'm the girl for you."

"So Liam sealed our fate? Did you ever think, it just isn't MY secret to tell?"

SIGH

Ignoring the Liam jab, I asked, "Is it dangerous?" Though I already sensed the answer. He nodded his head slowly. "Then you expect me to go on with you, fall for you, and to always turn a blind eye?" I hypothetically asked. "Not a chance." I shook my head.

"Look, I don't know what the future may hold. This isn't something I can just share with just anyone. Maybe I'd end up telling you, maybe you'd end up finding out for yourself, OR maybe not. Ok, I know I can get touchy about 'Liam', as you like to call him," he said, saying his name in what I think was meant to be mocking me.

"See that. That right there. I mean, what is that? The way you two were with each other Mark...like..it was two gladiators gearing up to go to the death. Do you know the guy saved my life in high school?" Mark reeled himself back suddenly, my innocent admission catching him off guard. "He can't be that bad," I added quickly.

"Well, NO. I most certainly did not know that," he said, looking at me weirdly, making me feel highly uncomfortable. He made a quick movement then and grabbed my wrist roughly, hurting me as he inspected my hand and arm.

"What are you doing?!" I asked outraged, trying to pull my hand back. He whipped his head back up and glared at me. _The SAME damn look I used to get from Liam..._

_What do boys just inherit that look nowadays?_

A that moment, a bus boy came in with the dishes to wash, startling both of us this time. Mark let go and went back to cleaning. He wouldn't even look at me the rest of the night. He didn't say a word to anyone. So much so that it started to scare me more than relieve me.

Erin walked to the back office where I had retreated, not wanting to see Mark's stupid face anymore.

"Hey, you ok? You're looking kinda flushed," she asked in concern.

"I'm fine...maybe. I think I just need some fresh air. I'll tell you later. Can you handle the rest of the close up?" She looked at me worried before answering.

"Of course," she said staring at me. I stood and put my coat on. "Be careful Ash," she added as I was walking out. I turned and gave her a weak smile, then was out the door in minutes.

...

I decided to walk home. It would only take an hour. An hour, I was in dire need of to sort through what was in my head. I was SO angry at Mark. With his 'might tell me in the future' talk and what the hell was he looking for on me? _That really freaking hurt._ I've never seen him behave like that. Anytime there's ever the smallest insect in the kitchen, he's all about gently catching it and setting it free outside. None of this made any sense. It was making me realize just how well I probably didn't know him.

Once I got going, I started thinking more on what he had said. _Not just HIS secret to tell._ The other night, I asked him about what he meant when he said 'Liam's kind'. Which, should be an easy answer- junkie, gangster, a sadist. But with that statement, he was making it even more

Lost in my thoughts, there came a noise behind me that brought my attention to it. After a quick look I saw that there was nothing on the deserted street. _Prolly just an animal, _I told myself. I tried to resume my thoughts, but just after taking 3 steps, I heard it again- only this time, the sound was a little closer. I turned around quickly and looked around once more. "...hello?" I asked softly, hoping it was nothing. After I was sure I could see nothing, I turned back around and walked slowly. Listening, my ears strained for any sign of noise, all previous thoughts forgotten.

I started shaking slightly, realizing I had become frightened. The feeling of darkness was around me, chilling me to my bones, telling me something bad was about to happen. Out of nowhere, there appeared a shadowy figure just ahead of me.

I slowed to a stop, as did he. _Oh God._ I froze. Wishing I took up some kind of Kung Fu lesson at some point in my life. I reached into my pocket quickly, searching for something- anything that could be used as a weapon. I only found a pen. Taking it out carefully and slowly I threw the lid away.

The man reached his hand up and shook his finger at me. Shocking me with the fact, that he could see my small pen in this darkness. "What do you want, huh?" I shouted, trying to sound strong, but failing miserably.

Right then, something big came up from behind and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me out of the street AWAY from the lights. _NO!_ My chest started to constrict. It became increasingly more difficult to breathe as his hand tightened around my throat. I was trying to grab any part of him that would hurt him, but it was like his skin was made of leather. He felt nothing, and what was worse: I felt as if I could DO nothing.

I felt the tears rolling down my face. Thoughts of Erin and our last words together came to my mind; my sister and family whom I loved more than anything; and Mark. Poor Mark. He would kill himself over this. I told myself to get a grip. _MAN UP. IT ISN'T OVER YET! _I gripped my pen, making sure the pointy end was facing in the right direction, and jammed it HARD behind me.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, grabbing for his eye and shoving me against a stone wall. I hit it hard before falling to the ground. Before I could scream for help, the second man was there dragging me towards him and covering my mouth with his. He reeked of beer. I tried spitting his kiss back at him, but tired of my struggling, he slapped me hard with the back of his hand. A flashback, I had no recollection of, appeared before me. It was of my mother- her falling to the ground and being dragged by her hair, my brothers and sister running to the couch, and a man...a man I had long forgotten. I felt the tears working their way back up as the blood curling screams of my mother had me paralyzed in my head.

Trapped in my mother's horrific past, the guy ripped my dress open, bringing me back to the present with a scream. I was cut off by the other, who covered my mouth with his bloody hand. His warm blood filled my mouth, making me gag. I wreathed and kicked with everything that I had, but it was as if they could feel nothing. I might as well had been hitting them with a feathery pillow. I soon realized I was just wasting precious energy and that I should save it for the right moment..if there ever was going to be one. The first one choose that moment to bring out a knife. A big one. He made me understand that if I said anything he'd slit my throat. I nodded my head warily.

They said nothing as one held me to the ground from behind to keep me silent, and the other explored my body with his hands. All I could do was watch in horror and anger. _I'd rather die than let them have their way with me,_ I thought.

Just as I was contemplating my death, it went pitch black in the alleyway. I couldn't see ANYTHING. The man removed his hands from my hips. Then I heard a scuffle and an awful crunching sound, followed by something wet hitting the wall near me.

A low growl came from the second guy at that moment, who was still holding a knife to my throat. "You SonofABitch," he said in a menacing voice, gripping his knife better. I knew what was coming. He was going to do it, he was going to slit my throat, and there was nothing my rescuer could do about it. _He won't be fast enough,_ I cried to myself.

I still had an option. ME. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands, praying at least THIS part of his anatomy had some feeling. I reached low behind me, searching for his precious manhood. _Found it!_ I gripped it HARD and pulled down. He cried out in agony, and I felt the knife leave my throat as I was pushed gently aside by someone.

Then. Silence. All I heard was my own breathing, which was almost more terrifying.

Nothing came from my rescuer. Though I was sure they were still there. I could _feel_ them looking at me. I realized then that I was exposing myself, so I quickly pulled my dress closed. Then I heard him. Right next to me. If I was in any other place, I wouldn't have been able to hear his quick intake of breath. He reached, making me jump, and gently grabbed my chin. Moving my head side to side, as if he were inspecting my face. _Can he see me?_ A low growl came from him then, making me worry at how bad my face could possibly be.

Deciding to test if he could in fact see me, I reached out my hand and he grabbed it, stopping me from touching him. A small gasp escaped me at his movement. _He can see me._ I wanted to know how. Maybe he was wearing one of those nifty night goggles because there could be no other explanation. At my sound, he let go of my hand uncertainly.

"...thank you," I said softly for my rescue. I waited, and he said nothing. _Why is he not speaking? _

Tentatively, I tried again to reach for him and found his hair. It was soft, full, and had a curl to it. I brought my other hand up and went down to his eyes. Shocked, I realized that nothing was there; his eyes were closed. _Who are you?_He didn't move a muscle.

Seeing as he wasn't speaking or stopping me, something overcame me and I daringly let my curiosity go. I moved my hands down tracing his unshaven face and ears with my fingers, picturing him as I went along. He let out a small sigh, stopping my movement, and turned his face ever so slightly into my hands. That small sound alone, and the feel of him, did something to me, sending a pang to my heart.

I don't know why I did it, perhaps my thumb had a mind of its own at that moment. It twitched and ran slowly over his lips. Rewarding me with a sexy sigh, followed by an unmistakable tremble. I froze. Not because I was scared, but because I was getting excited and it surprised me. This alien like emotion that has long been dormant, finally awakening.

He brought his hands up to mine, prolonging the touch for a second longer, before bringing them down in his. My eyes caught a glimpse of something bright before suddenly becoming heavy. I couldn't keep them open. I tried to fight it, but it was pointless as I went spiraling into complete darkness...

...

My mind woke before my eyes were ready to open. Snuggled up in warm sheets, I stretched, regretting it instantly when a sharp pain shot through my neck. I gently rubbed it and opened my eyes to see that I was not in my bedroom.

_Not again,_I groaned, thinking back to waking in Marks bed only two days ago.

I sat up and froze because of who was staring at me from the doorway. Liam. He was wearing a black jacket over a white snug shirt, arms crossed, looking at me with that famous Liam look he has. My mind went to last night. _Oh God..was that Liam?_ I was speechless and shocked. My nerves were on high alert as I racked my brain for everything that had happened, coming up with things that I couldn't begin to explain. It had to be him since he was standing HERE staring at me. He saved me. **Again **And I,_God what did I do?..._I got excited just by exploring a strangers face. HIS face. My pulse quickened and a blush rose to my cheeks. _Why oh why did it have to be him?_

"...It was you?" I asked, trying to confirm what is now probably the most embarrassing moment in my entire my life. Wordlessly, he unfolded his arms and walked over to the bed, sitting down carefully.

"I'm starting to think you're jinxed," he said, ignoring my question. "That or you're trying to get my attention." A wide, sexy grin graced his features. My mouth went dry at this new Liam that was sitting so near to me. Smiling? Now he's gonna start throwing 'oh so sexy' smiles my way? What is he getting at?

Liam stared at me curiously. I shook my head and sat up slowly. "Sorry? What did you ask?" I hoped he hadn't been sitting here this whole time waiting for me to answer something I didn't hear because I was busy melting over his smile.

"I didn't ask anything." He looked confused. I felt like punching myself in the face at that point. _Why do you get like this around him, you stupid girl?_"How's your throat?" He looked down at my neck, causing an even warmer blush to creep up my body under his heavy gaze.

"It's sore, but nothing some pills and time can't fix," I added, half paying attention to what I was saying. I was exploring his face with my mind's eye, seeing things I've never noticed before. Like the soft curl of his hair, the lines that appeared on his forehead when he raised his eyebrows, the dark blue pools of his eyes, his cute flat nose, and his big red...

"...yes," he said, interrupting my rude staring. I frowned at him, not understanding. "The answer to your question, is yes. It was me."

"Oooh." I came to. "What happened to those guys?"

"Dead," he said simply. "But you know that..." He watched my reaction closely.

"I do? What happened? Ho..how?" I muttered.

He had no problem hearing my question clearly. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Ash?" he said, leaning closer to me in a softer voice. I shook my head profusely.

"It was impossibly dark...they were so strong...and you were so...," I trailed off, not able to look away from him. With him this close it was seriously affecting my concentration. A familiar scent drifted from him, invading my senses. Liam's smell. Drawing me back to those damn stairs and that damn bathroom.

_He's beautiful,_ I couldn't help thinking.

"...and I what?"

"...you could see me and you were so fast," I said even more bewildered.

"Go ahead and ask me Ash. Ask the question that has been on the tip of your tongue, and in the back of your mind since that high school party. I know you've sensed it," he said unblinkingly. My breathing hitched up a notch. Yes, there was a question. I just didn't know how to word it. Why, how was he able to be there for me? There was always something about him that was off. Not just the fact that he was a loner, known as a bad boy, but something else. His look, the depth of knowledge behind his eyes, his mere presence demanded your attention. He was unlike anyone I have ever laid eyes upon.

"...who are you?" I asked quietly as possible. He sat back and looked as though he were considering something. After what felt like minutes, he finally answered.

"It's not a matter of who...but what Ash. And that's something very dark and too complicated for you to understand at this point."

"Then give me the simple version..."

Startling me, he leaned in extremely close, intense eyes boring into mine that made it impossible to look away. "...if I tell you...you stop all these inquiries with Mark." I nodded my head slowly.

"A Revenant...is the easiest term I could give you." I furrowed my brows never hearing this word before. "Demon...cursed soul...vampire..take ur pick," he sat back, letting the information sink in.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't WANT to say anything for fear he'd say afterward that he was joking and think me stupid for believing. But oh, how I did believe him. Liam being something as dark as a vampire seemed to suit him just perfectly. I tried matching every point in my life where he was in it, looking at it with this new revelation as if the foggy eye goggles had been lifted. I sat there quietly, with what was probably a stupid look on my face, as he took in every thought that my eyes would let him read.

Just by looking at him, it made sense: his demeanor, his eyes, even his look feels inhuman. Never mind all the showings up at the right time and the strength he had to possess. How fast he was in the alleyway and the high school party; he couldn't have been human to have been able to do what he did last night...the bar._**His kind...**_As Mark's words rang through my head, a new understanding of what Mark has been trying to hide made its way to the surface. _So this is what he couldn't tell me, he was just trying to protect me..._

And now look at me. I want to someone who belongs in people's nightmares_. _What is wrong with me? _I've become nonsensical and now find myself tempted by the impossible. All these years of waiting, for what, so a DAMN vampire could waltz in and awaken the woman in me? How damaged I must REALLY be._ The thought scared me as much as it made me despise myself.

_I don't want to want him. _

Not able to look Liam in the eye with this realization, I quickly got out of bed. In a flash, he was there in front of me, stunning me. The way he looks at me now is so different from the Liam I know, an almost raw sadness to it. My fingers itched to touch him again. _At least this time I'd KNOW it was him._

"Liam...why me? Why have you been saving me?" I asked sadly, desperately wanting to know why he has made himself my personal shield. He looked at me long and hard before answering, half a dozen emotions going across his face.

"I don't know...what..it is about you." I saw a flash in the depths of his eyes. It was so quick, I wasn't sure I saw it, but I know it was there. Something that made him feel...vulnerable. _Me?_ Oh how my heart wished it so. But how could I be worth this beautiful creature? _Beautiful creature? God I do have it bad, don't I? Somehow, at some point, he must have saw something in me that wasn't really there...I'm just a normal girl. A normal, damaged girl._

I felt the sting of tears coming and cast my head down, praying for them to stay away. _Not now..._Liam took the few steps to me and reached under my chin, lifting it up so I had to look at him. This tender Liam scared me because I wasn't used to it. I almost wished for the old Liam to be here so I could go back to hating him...Almost.

"Don't be afraid of me...I couldn't bear it," he pleaded tenderly. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm not afraid." _At least not about you being a Revenant._ He gave a small half believing smile as we stood there with his hand lightly on my chin, flashes of last night started coming into my mind. His SIGHS particularly. He liked my touch, that much was obvious. It was almost like he craved it. I started to feel warm all over and felt myself get excited again, my breathing quickening. _Oh how I'd love to hear those wonderful sounds again._ I found myself staring at his red lips. Wondering what it would be like to be kissed by Liam...wondering what they'd taste like and what they'd feel like on my body.

All the while, Liam stood there patiently, watching me look at him. Probably hearing my heart beat increase with every second I was staring at his lips _OH GOD. _"I better get going," I said, suddenly needing to get away so I could think clearly as it was impossible with him near me.

He didn't stop me as I walked out the door. His gaze following me until I was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What happened!?" Mark snarled.

Jimmy stood his ground. Though Mark was way older than he, he did not want to seem inferior to him. "After your call last night about the girl, I told Quid and Sam."

"AND?!" Mark asked, beginning to quiver all over.

"They wanted to test your theory to see if that Grim really cares for this woman." He paused when Mark's eyes flashed. "They weren't supposed to hurt her- not really- just see if he'd come. I swear Mark, that's all they were supposed to do. They were supposed to get out of there when he showed."

"Well, obviously they weren't quick enough! There's blood everywhere in that alleyway! Why didn't y'all trust me to do this?! He isn't some newbie Revenant, he's one of the oldest Grim's we've ever come across!" Mark yelled, now starting to pace, trying to calm himself before he lost control.

Jimmy said nothing. He knew Mark wouldn't like what he had to say. They couldn't tell him because of his attachment to the woman. He wouldn't have let them do it if he knew of their plan.

"Now he has her." Mark interrupted his thought. "There's no telling what he'll tell her," he said quietly. "...keep a close eye on her, her actions will tell us how much she knows."

"Why don't you just ask me?" Liam appeared in the bar. Mark and Jimmy turned around quickly, shocked they hadn't sensed him there sooner. Liam was glaring at them, daring them to make a move against him.

Jimmy growled and started to quiver. Mark put his hands up in front of Jimmy to stop him. "No, not here," he commanded. "You got some nerve to walk into here," he said turning back to Liam.

"Well, I thought she'd be safe since you took a liking to her, but it seems..." Liam said eyeing Jimmy. "I was wrong." They both said nothing, waiting for Liam to go on. They knew with just the two of them there, they could never take him on. "She only knows what I am," he said, answering their earlier question to each other. "She didn't even mention your name." A smug smile crossed his lips. Mark clenched his fist, wishing he could smack that smug look off of him. "Now, on to the matter of last night," Liam continued, rolling up his sleeves. "Who's idea was it exactly to try to rape Ash?" All smugness and light banter aside, rage suddenly built behind his blue eyes.

Mark felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. _Raped?_He looked at Jimmy, who looked to him with wide scared eyes. This was the last thing he wanted Mark to discover of last night's test. Mark started to quiver, his control slipping with each second that passed. He'd kill Jimmy for doing this to her. He looked back to Liam, feeling ridiculous for feeling ashamed when he had nothing to do with it.

"Right then." Liam said, having just gotten his answer by Mark's reaction. His features turned, eyes suddenly an almost blinding white. A low growl came from him as he bared his teeth at Jimmy. Before Mark could blink and stop him, Liam had Jimmy by the neck. "NO!" Mark shouted as he lifted Jimmy and ripped his head off. Liam dropped Jimmy's headless body and tossed aside his head pointedly near Mark's feet. Mark watched it roll to a stop at his boot, feeling the loss immediately. _One more friend dead because of Liam_

Liam stood there breathing heavily, calming himself so his features would go back to normal. Mark stood glued to the spot. Oh how he wished he had it in him to kill Liam by himself. "She deserves better than you," he told him.

Liam's gaze softened, "...I know." he expressed sadly before he walked out, leaving Mark with his unquenched anger swelling to a new high.

...

Walking into your home was such a great relief sometimes. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it. Finally, I felt like I was able to breathe now that I was in the safety of my home. What Liam had said was beginning to sink in. He was a vampire or a _what did he call it...a Revenant? _

He was a monster of the night. He prey's upon others to drink their blood_..I think. He comes out in daylight..maybe he doesn't do the whole blood thing too then. I really should learn to ask questions before I run out. After all, I should know what I'm getting myself into here before I..._

_ God its too late..I'm already in too deep,_I thought, when I already yearned to be with him. _And he..what does he want with me? I find my STUPID self wanting to believe he cares for me, but he is known as a bad guy for a reason. I NEED to find out what I'm getting into here. And quick._

I started to wonder what other things were real...the boogie man, bloody Mary, werewolves, ghosts, the lochness monster..any of them that were a page from a horror film or book.

"SURPRISE!" Stella, my mother, and Erin shouted from around the corner, scaring me out of my skin. When they saw how frightened I actually was, the smiles on their faces dropped and they rushed to my side. "Are you ok?" Stella asked.

"Oh my God..your face," Erin said quietly from behind.

"I'm fine..it's nothing," I tried, but the tears started to come, betraying me. I bit my lip and shook my head, not able to say anything more. They grabbed me and led me to the couch. "Hi mom..sorry," I said looking to her, realizing I had yet to react to her being in town.

She waved her hand as if to say, it didn't matter. "Tell us what the heck happened? Who did this to you?"

I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to say or even where to start. _They'd think I'm crazy._ Erin interrupted and gave me a good place to start.

"You didn't come home last night. Were you with Mark?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"No." I stopped to think about how to word this. "Last night, on my way home..I got attacked." I paused when they all three gasped. "It's ok though; they didn't have a chance to do much. Liam...he helped me." Saying his name made my stomach twist into knots. It felt so unnatural to talk of him when there was so much more to him that I couldn't say.

"The hot bar guy?" Stella asked. I nodded my head.

"Liam!? Wow." Erin was speechless. "He's becoming a regular knight in shining armor."

"Well, whoever this Liam is, thank God he was there. You must be shaken up, right?" Mom asked, hugging me. I nodded my head, pretending everything was alright, when in fact everything was the direct opposite.

"Yeah, I guess the after effects of last night are just now hitting me," I lied. Last night in the alleyway seemed to matter so little now. In truth, I haven't even given it a second thought. My mind was filled with Liam and the puzzle of why me.

"I'll go make you some tea to warm your bones," My mother said kissing me on the forehead and leaving. Stella moved to our mother's spot and draped her arm around me.

"...did something happen with Liam last night," Erin asked, naturally picking up on something I wasn't saying._I shoulda known she'd catch that there was more. Only been friends since we were 10 after all._ I looked at her with my eyes wide, wondering how much I'd dare tell.

"I think...I...I have feelings for him," I barely got out. Erin sat there silently staring at me as if she had forgotten how to blink. Digesting what I had just said like I was crazy. _If she only knew just how crazy_

"Well...ok then. I guess that's understandable. The guy has saved you, twice." Erin tried to understand. Though her eyes said otherwise.

"Ooooo he's THAT guy. The high school bathroom guy," Stella remembered suddenly. "Sounds like he's got a thing for you and.." I put my hand up to stop her from continuing. I wasn't up for a boy gushing moment.

"I'm not going to pursue this. He's a...too much for me," I said, feeling my spirit die out when I knew this was exactly what I had to do. Stella frowned, as did Erin.

"You mean..bad?" Erin asked. I just nodded my head.

"Two different worlds after all," I said honestly. _Now if only I could convince myself of that truth_

"Well, who can blame you. Every girl has a bad boy fantasy." Stella laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Least your smart enough...I never was. SIGH," she said dreamily as Erin playfully swatted her.

"Oh, that reminds me. Mark has called like 3 times this morning. He's starting to get on my nerves," Erin said, getting up. I cringed, not wanting to deal with Mark today. He was the last thing I wanted on my mind.

At her mention, the phone started to ring. She looked at it rudely then back at me, throwing her hands up as she went to answer it. She picked up the phone and handed it to me without answering. I heard Mark's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Erin..heeeello?" he asked, persistent. I took the phone and the girls left, giving me some privacy.

"Mark."

"ASH! Oh thank God your home. Open your door, we need to talk," he demanded.

"Look here Mark, don't you order me around.."

"..sorry. You're right, that came out rude," he interrupted. "Could you pleeease open the door so I can talk to you?" At my hesitation, he added, "It's about Liam."

I hated that he already knew what my weakness was. He knew I'd open the door now. I hung up the phone without a word and thought about it. _Damn it._ Mark knew he had me as did I; there was no chance that I wouldn't let him in.

When I opened the door, Mark was right there, gasping at my face. He looked terrible, ragged- like he had been dragged under a car or something. In his eyes, I saw guilt. _Probably over our argument_, I reminded myself. _God, was that also just last night? That definitely seems to matter so very little now._ I stepped back to let him enter.

"Actually, could we go somewhere? I borrowed a friend's car," he pleaded. I stared at him uncertainly and took in his pleading, desperate face. A twinge of guilt made its way up as I remembered all my persisting about his 'big secret'. Before I could second guess myself, I shouted to the girls that I was going out.

The car ride was quiet for a while, neither of us knowing what to say. Tired of the quiet, I sighed and looked at him. He glanced my way, then pulled the car over, turning off the ignition slowly. It looked to be a difficult task for him to look at me. "...does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Not if I don't move too much," I added sarcastically. "Mark..what's going on?" I asked, tired of waiting for him to get on with it. _God, why am I so short with him?_ _It's not his fault about Liam, he was only trying to protect me._

"Liam told me...he told you." I nodded my head, not certain if he really did know the full truth. "So, I guess that means I'm allowed to tell you now, about me." _Him? There's more?_ I thought, worrying if this was going to be too much for me all in one day. "But first, I want to make sure you get the full picture of what he is. This..." he said pointing to the building across the street. "Is his." I followed to where his gaze was, not understanding. It looked like a night club of sorts. There was a HUGE line outside, despite the fact that it was 11 in the morning. Not party hours.

"A night club?" I asked not caring. He looked at me directly then.

"No...well yes, but that isn't what it's used for. And those people, they're wannabes."

"They want to be..." I started, not able to finish my sentence.

"Yes. They line up here everyday, offering themselves to Revenants. They never change them into one of them, just take what they need and let them go." _Didn't sound so bad. These people knew what they were doing then._ At my silence he added, "I know what you're thinking. So what? I'll have to show you," he said, getting out of the car and going around to my side.

"In there? You want to bring me into there?" I asked disbelievingly.

"You'll be with me, so no one will touch you," he said taking my hand and leading me across the street. I had to admit, I was a little curious and terrified at what I might see. To be able to get a glimpse into Liam's world would be so insightful after all.

He led us around the back. I thought for a moment he knew a secret entrance and that we were going to sneak in, till he came to a door that was nicely tucked away, almost blending into its surroundings. He knocked on the door three times and a small panel was opened. Mark stuck his hand inside and winced as something from the other side poked him. He stepped back and the door was slid open by an unknown being. It was pitch black, I could see nothing..or hear anything. _Awfully strange for a night club_

Mark glanced my way and gave me a reassuring smile before leading me inside. I clutched his arm for dear life, trusting his directions because I could not see anything. _Mark can obviously see...like those guys..and Liam. _I began to worry after this thought, realizing that Mark had to be something other than human too. That this could be his secret. _Revenant?_ I started to doubt being here with him, wondering what his connection was to all of this, and wondering if he had anything to do with what happened last night. _All of this seemed to have started after Mark..._

Several steps inside, I finally began hearing some faint sounds. Music and what sounded like...moaning? I stopped walking at that point and felt Mark look at me. I needed to know more now, before I went any further. "Mark, how are you able to get into here? If you hate Liam so much, and if this place is so private...how?"

"...my kind, require certain services that are only offered here." _His kind?_At my silence, he continued, knowing I needed to hear more. "We get sudden uncontrollable urges..and well, here we can freely divulged without worrying."

"Urges?" I pressed.

"Sexual...mostly. Sexual urges of the unnatural," he said shamefully, as I slowly started to understand. My stomach suddenly began to feel uneasy. I had to force myself to take the next few steps when he tugged on me to continue moving forward. Soon, I felt something soft ahead of me..a curtain. _Finally._

Mark paused. "Ready?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head, knowing he could see me fine, and that I'd probably never be ready for whatever was on the other side of the curtain. "Now, whatever you see, don't comment. You can stare, but don't comment. They'll hear you," he warned as I tried to fight off my nerves.

He pulled back the curtain and I covered my mouth in a gasp...


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

What I saw both disgusted and intrigued me. I scanned the room quickly, not wanting to stay on one thing or person for too long. Regardless of what Mark said, I was NOT going to get caught staring. I knew if I got caught, they'd take one look at me and know I didn't belong. There were so many Revenants here, WAY more than I thought there possibly could be in this city. I noticed right off the eerie eyes of the Revenants. They appeared to have nothing but an empty darkness inside.

The room was dark, though you could see plenty, just like at any other club. On this side of the large room there were curtains, both opened and closed. Tables and loungers were everywhere. Some private, some open. Up the spiral staircase, and down it. Further away, down a few stairs, there was a live band playing on a big stage with something resembling a mosh pit in front of it. The Revenants were lost in their own little world, swaying as one to the music with their arms and faces raised towards the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes for a closer look and could see things hanging just above the pit, though I could not make out what they were from where I was standing.

It was clear at who was Revenant and who was not. I immediately got the impression that human's were here for the sole purpose of servitude, not at all for their own enjoyment. The human's had their own special uniform that left little to the imagination. Who's purpose, I soon realized, was for the benefit of the feeding Revenant.

The majority of them were openly feeding, sharing, licking their meal for the night off of either each other or a human. With their blood stained faces they looked as though they loved to bask in it, loved the feel of the blood on them. My stomach suddenly felt queasy. I tried to picture Liam like that, hallow eyes and all, but it was too difficult to picture him becoming a monster like them. _Not my Liam._

Focusing on not locking eyes with a Revenant, I kept my attention on the people. It was a big contrast to what was lined up outside. Some were walking around happily, while others didn't seem to want this. My mind looked around, while with difficulty, it tried to make sense of what it was seeing. Human's were being displayed like an all you can eat buffet, dancing in blood behind glass walls, walking around half naked offering 'samples'. Most of them already had numerous holes in them with streaks of blood trickling down their bodies. I watched as a girl walked up happily to a Revenant and offered her arm to him. As soon as the Revenant had agreed, her features turned terrified. He grabbed her roughly from behind and sank his teeth into her neck. Not a sound came from her. None at all. Though she looked to be in so much pain and petrified out of her mind, a gasp never escaped her lips. I thought again of the people who were waiting outside willingly and wondered if this was really what they wanted. To be all but butchered, passed from one Revenant to the next as they did what they pleased with them.

The Revenant caught me staring and removed his lips from the girl, smiling at me. I looked away quickly taking a step closer to Mark. Not daring to look in that direction again.

At that moment, a pretty girl came and stopped in front of us with a smile. She waved her arm in front of Mark, trying to entice him to have a try. "Wrong crowd Doll," Mark said softly to her. Her fake smile dropped and she sneered looking me up and down- telling me with her eyes that I was nothing special, before finally going back to her 'Job' and moving on to her next potential offering. Mark looked to me with disbelief and grabbed my hand to led me to a private booth so I could observe easier without so much notice.

As soon as we sat I gasped, having realized what was hanging from the ceiling above the pit. Humans. They were hanging from what look like numerous hooks placed strategically throughout their bodies. I was about to object when I suddenly found Mark's finger on my lips, silencing me. I stared at Mark, feeling my face flush at such an intimate touch. His eyes hovered on my lips momentarily, before he brought out a pen and grabbed a napkin from the table, and began to write. When he was finished he slid the napkin in front of me.

_They won't bleed to death. There are special tubes on the hooks to prevent it._

I nodded my head and glanced back towards the pit. Watching as a group of Revenants stood under a hanging girl and pulled on something. They all lifted their heads, mouths open as, what I guessed, blood came trickling out of her. She must have been in a deep sleep of sorts, because the girl made no move as her wounds opened up like a lip of a pitcher to let her blood flow freely from her.

Shortly after turning my attention away from the pit, I caught onto a game some of them liked to play around the open loungers. A few human's were being forced to stand naked in awkward positions. If, and when they fell, they got fed on by a group of eagerly waiting Revenants. The human's that were forced to do this were crying their silent tears, holding out as long as they could on one foot before the inevitable, and they fell.

Several curtains were closed around some loungers. I shuddered to think what could be going on behind them. What was so bad that they weren't wanting to share with the room?

There was a magnificent bar against the back wall. Big and medieval, like it came from that Era. _Probably did_**,** I realized.

Above it in big red letters for all to see was a list:

THE RULES

1. No killings

2. No thefts, abuse, or sexual assaults of any kind

3. You spill it, you bought it

4. H.M.R. is a MUST

Any violation of these rules will result in immediate death of YOU. NO ACCEPTIONS

I sat there puzzled over the fourth. _H.M.R? I'll have to ask Mark later_, I thought puzzled. As I was still mulling over the rules, a woman came out of a curtained off room, catching my full attention. I caught a brief glimpse of someone naked sprawled out on a table covered in blood head to toe, surrounded by Revenants. I looked at Mark startled. He grabbed the napkin and started to write again.

_Feeding frenzy. They like to have their favorite blood type mingled with another._

When I finished reading I looked back at the closed curtain and heard someone cry out in pain. My heart lodged itself into my throat, imagining the pain of having all those Revanants on them at once. I had to force myself to stay where I was. To REMEMBER where I was. That this was not the place to be saving people. I thought back to the rules and wondered just how well they could keep up with the law here. It seemed it could be too easy for them to just kill someone without a second thought. People were no more than something that was on the menu here. A delicacy.

Mark sat there watching me. Not needing to look at anything because he KNEW what was going on in this horrible building. I stared back at him, listening to all the tears, faint moans, and cries of pain of the poor people. _This place was Liam's. This is what he is. Who he really is. The reason why people say he's bad news..because he is. This is how he thinks of humans...of me. He thinks so little of us, and that is why he can't understand why he's been saving me. I'm just another blood bag in a large crowd to him._

_He's a monster_**, **the thought breaking my heart.

Mark lifted his hand and swiped at a lone tear I hadn't realized escaped. I couldn't stay here any longer. No more of this could I take. I made a move to stand and Mark grabbed my wrist without a word. I looked at him baffled and he put his finger up as if to say wait. He grabbed the napkin again.

_One more thing you NEED to see_

I fully planned on refusing him till I saw the painful pleading look on his face. I couldn't usher up the courage and deny him his simple request. I nodded my head in agreement that I'd stay. The next instant, the music died out and Mark darted his eyes to the stage. I followed his gaze and saw Liam was now standing there. _Shit. _I slouched down in my seat quickly, hoping not to be seen by him.

Everyone became quiet, giving him their full attention and something else...excitement. You could feel it in the air as they waited eagerly for Liam to begin. His eyes were closed and hands together. Waiting. I could feel his power all the way from here as I was sure everyone else could.

He opened his eyes and hands slowly. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his eyes. They were unlike everyone elses. Glowing. He was breathtaking and fierce. A deadly combination, and I pitied anyone who he chose as his prey. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Thank you for coming. It seems...it's that time again," he said. I looked around and saw that all the Revenants were standing and had their fangs and black eyes out, rippling with excitement.

I heard it before I saw it.

Chains...

A man was pushed out onto the stage wrapped in thick heavy chains. He took one look at Liam and fell to his knees shaking his head, pleading with him. The Revenants in the audience all started to laugh at the chained man, and he started to cry. My heart went out to him, but my eyes couldn't look away.

Liam only gave the man one look before turning back towards the audience. "If someone here can speak for this...scrap of fecal matter," he sneered looking back to him, "speak now." The whole place went deathly quiet. I could hear the poor chained man's ragged breathing as he looked around helplessly. After no one made a sound on his behalf. Liam looked once more to the chained man pitifully. The man's face turned irate and he fell to his knees and started to quiver. Liam bent, readying himself as the crowd cheered gleefully.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. The man was changing right before me. His shape was becoming so deformed that his chains finally fell to the floor. He started to make solid shapes of things I thought weren't possible. A dragon, a lion, a centaur..then finally a great eagle with huge talons. He took off in flight trying to escape what was to come of him, but Liam was much faster and grabbed him by the wings. The eagle tried with all its might to chomp at Liam, but he couldn't reach him. Liam bared his teeth angrily at the great bird and suddenly ripped his wings off. My hands flew to my mouth and I bit down my cry of horror.

The bird fell to the floor and transformed back to a screaming man with no arms. The crowd cheered and started to chant in an unknown language to me. I looked at Mark who was staring unblinkingly at the man on the stage with tears in his eyes. I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and I grabbed his hand. We watched together as Liam stepped up to the screaming man, paused to look at the crowd, and then smashed his head in with the bottom of his boot.

It took only one smash. The man's head looked like a messy pancake after just one step from Liam's powerful foot. _He never stood a chance against him, it was an unfair fight,_I realized at the cruelty of it all. The crowd roared its approval as Liam looked up and stared into the crowd. I sat there feeling like he was a total stranger. This Liam I certainly did not know. And I didn't want to ever.

...

I turned to Mark. BEYOND ready to go. He nodded his head and stood, taking my hand in his big one. At the door, I realized my phone had slipped out of my back pocket.

"...my phone," I said to Mark, turning to go back for it. I stopped dead in my tracks because there at my table, was a Revenant. She was bending over into the seat grabbing my phone. I gasped and grabbed Mark's hand unconsciously. She smiled sadistically and walked over to us, holding my phone just out of arm's reach. "Never seen this pretty face here before. Your new play thing Mark?" she asked staring at me.

"Just give her her phone back Mandy," Mark said between clenched teeth.

"What's your name sweety?" she asked, ignoring Mark.

"Ash," I said quietly.

"Well, Ash did you enjoy the killing? Liam is masterful at those isn't he?" she smiled between Mark and I. My stomach fell to the ground. _At those. As in he does them often._ At our silence, she continued on, eyeing Mark carefully. "Watch out for this one, he's..." she started, suddenly becoming tense. She turned around slowly and I caught a glimpse of Liam that was behind her. _Oh god,_ I thought in a panic. There was no telling what his reaction is going to be to me being here.

Liam didn't say a word to her as he put out his hand. She dropped my phone into it, not needing to ask, and apologized over and over, looking as if she was afraid he was gonna hit her. He motioned with his head for her to leave and she took off appreciably. Liam stepped closer and fixated on our joined hands before he glowered at Mark.

Mark stood tall before saying, "She had to know."

Liam said nothing to him, just looked at me with knowing eyes. The eyes I had just seen turn to an incredible color, then rip a man apart who never stood a chance against him. He looked as if he knew what I must have thought of him now and it tore at him as much as it angered him. I swallowed hard, scared at what he might say next.

He lifted his hand, offering me my phone back. He barely grazed my fingers with his, but it still caused my hand to trembled. I was torn between excitement in touching him again, and wanting to run away. His hand froze at my tremble.

"Get her out of here," he said scowling at me. Mark looked and saw that everyone was curiously staring at us in the club, so he didn't waste another moment as he pulled me out of there. Far away from Liam, and far away from this madness that is Liam's world.

...

It was a silent ride home, both us replaying what we had just seen in our minds. When he turned off the ignition in front of my house I asked him about the man in chains.

"Are you the same thing he was?" I asked, not looking to him.

"Yes...a Skinwalker," he said softly.

"...and this is why? This is why you hate Liam?"

"Partly," he paused. "That Skinwalker had to do something bad, gone against us or something. Liam has bestowed it upon himself to handle cases like that."

"But the rules there..it said no killing." I tried to understand. Mark shook his head.

"That's only for the Revenants and when they're feeding. Liam is the only one who actually DOES any killing...of the supernatural. He gives the Skinwalker a chance by if someone speaks for them, but that's even more dangerous. If they don't have good reason for why the Skinwalker did whatever he did that was wrong...then they'll both die. "

"Who decides what's a good reason?" I asked in disbelief.

"The Revenants present," he said with a disgusted look.

"That's not fair. I saw them, they LOVE the killing," I said outraged. Mark solemnly nodded his head.

"Yuuup," he agreed frustrated. "That place needs to be destroyed. But others are iffy on that matter. One, because we worry how the Revenants would retaliate when they can't have their life of luxury," he said air quoting the "Luxury" part. "Two, well like I said, it also supplies to some of our needs."

"Sexual," I said thinking out loud, feeling slightly disgusted. Mark looked at me, wishing I understood.

"We aren't dangerous, not like a Revenant." He wanted to make clear. "And it's not all sexual, just what it's mostly used for with us. About once a month, or around our birthdays, we get overwhelming urges. Everything is so intensified..it could be dangerous if we lose control with a human. And sometimes, those urges are just too much to take on, that's what the club does for us. Sexual, anger, anything like that where we need a safe place to express and get those emotions out."

"Wait so...with a Revenant?" I asked shocked. Mark nodded his head repulsed. I choose not to comment on that any further. I could clearly see how he felt on THAT matter. "Why does Liam look...different from the other Revenants?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because he's not one. I'm not quite sure of what, but there's not many of his kind in this world. And the Revenants have their own name for them, but they are forbidden to tell anyone. What I can tell you is what my kind presume of them. We think they were once Revenants who desired to be more at one time. That not every Revenant is strong enough to become one of them. So when someone does come across one, it's a bit of an alarming moment. No one knows of their weakness, so they are the true threat to this world...and darker. Death always surrounds his kind." He watched me closely as Liam's words echoed in my head. **"Something very dark and too complicated for you to understand at this point." **

"Death?" I repeated his last point.

"Death," Mark confirmed. "It drives him." He helped confirm my suspicions of the club. If Liam did those killings often, there was no telling what he really let happen to those people there. The people who were just merely a food source. Who could just as easily be me.

Hearing what Mark had to say about Liam's kind had me feeling weak and shaky. Having seen how bad the Revenants are, and if what Mark was saying is true that Liam's kind are darker, I couldn't help but feel the warning signs go straight through me. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"What does H.M.R. mean?" I asked, needing to change the subject.

Mark sighed before answering. "Well, now that's the tricky one. Human Memory Removal. I have no idea how it works. They can somehow...influence a human to forget, or to feel a different way about something. That's how they are able to keep the blood supply flowing. Everyone thinks it's a wonderful place," he exaggerated.

I sat back in my seat, letting that bit of info sink in. _Mind control? That sounds so silly. How is that even possible? I wonder if Liam ever...to me?_ I wondered nervously, secretly wanting to find an explanation for my feelings towards him. I guess there'd be no way of knowing unless I asked, and THAT is out of the question now. I have no idea how I'd ever be able to look at him in the face again. Mark interrupted my thoughts...

"Hey, you ok? I know what you saw is a lot to handle." He looked concerned. I looked at him, afraid to speak for fear my voice would betray me, so I just nodded my head. "I just thought you should know since...you seem to like him." I darted my eyes to his, feeling embarrassed that he picked up on my feelings for Liam. I felt like such a naive girl. Wanting someone...or something I knew nothing about.

"...thanks. I did need to know. So, thank you Mark. I know you're looking out for me," I said softly. "...and thank you for telling me your secret." I felt I must say.

Mark held my gaze and gave me a small smile. "Better late than never." His eyes sparkled with hope.

I looked away, not ready to see or feel what Mark was offering me...again. To forget Liam. Even after everything I saw, I still didn't know what that meant for my feelings towards him. There was still something there. Just now...I WAS afraid of Liam. "I think I need some time to think." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Sure..yeah," he said with a forced smile. I reached for the door handle and he added, "Take care of yourself Ash."

I looked back at him. We both knew what he meant. Watch it around Liam. "I will."

...

That night I tossed and turned in and out of sleep. I kept seeing Liam's face with glowing eyes with a bloody face, laughing. Since I've actually never heard him laugh before, that part kinda mesmerized me. Then I would realize he was surrounded by other Revenants and they were crawling hungrily towards me. I would then feel something wet on my finger and would look down, seeing that it was blood. When I'd bring my hand up to touch my face, it came back covered in it. Then I would realize it was my blood that was on Liam's face and he was laughing AT me. Then I'd wake.

TWICE. Twice I had that stupid dream, in one stupid night.

Around 3 in the morning I gave up all hopes of sleep. I needed answers. I NEEDED to NOT to want him. I was terrified and I was angry. _Why..why did he have to care? Was this some sick game of his?_I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, or else he would have done it by now. And now, thanks to the other night, I now knew where he lived. _I'm going over there._I paused, thinking twice about that last thought. _No, I need to get this over with. I'm tired and need to move on with my life. And if I don't do this now, I'll never gather up the courage again,_ I knew.

I got dressed and snuck downstairs as quietly as possible. Feeling like I was a teenager again who was trying to not get caught by mom and dad.

"AHAH!" Erin hollered, turning on a side lamp in the hallway. I jumped and covered my heart, trying to calm myself. "AND where are you going, you naughty naughty girl?" she said wagging her finger at me. I SIGHed at her.

"What the hell you doing down here in the dark?" I asked, side stepping her question.

"Hmm, avoidance..." she caught. "That's easy, I was getting something to drink and heard you coming down the stairs. Aaaaaand from what I can tell, you're going somewhere," she said, stepping around me to inspect my clothing. "Nothing too sexy, so not a late night rump. BUT you do have a little bit of eyebrow and lip gloss on..so definitely a boy," she said stopping back in front of me. I bit my lower lip self consciously, knowing she had me.

"...there's something I need to get off my chest with Liam," I confessed.

"AH. Bad boy Liam is turning YOU into a BAD bad girl," she said, smiling evilly. "...you know, I think something is really going on between the three of you. Mark, Liam, and you. You didn't tell me what happened with Mark today. Is everything ok?" She turned serious.

"Sorry. I know I've been kinda MIA recently. Just need to sort some things out. Mark shed some light on Liam, so now I want to go confront him about it." I saw her frown, then I added, "I know, I know I'm being kinda cryptic right now, but I promise I'll explain more later when I figure all this out."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll be here whenever you need me. Just...be careful ok? And I mean NO walking alone in the dark..in dark scary places this time," she said all motherly. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Er."

"Sure sure..now get your ass over to that hunk of meats house," she said back to her playful self. "And uh, details...I want me some details." She winked.

...

Mark walked into his apartment and threw his keys down onto the side table. Ash heavily on his mind. He hoped it was enough, what he showed her. Once she knew the whole story behind his and Liam's fighting _Well, she won't want anything to do with either of us. _

A movement in the corner caught his eye. Before he could think to react, Liam had him by the neck lifted off the ground. Mark gasped for air and grabbed for Liam's neck pointlessly. **The guy didn't need to breathe. **

"I should rip your throat out here and now," Liam threatened in a menacing voice that would have sent chills up anyone elses spine.

"Go ahead. She'll know it was you.." Mark sputtered bravely. Liam grudgingly put Mark down slowly. Mark hunched over gasping for air.

"I underestimated you," Liam said, taking in the room. "And that's saying something."

Now recovered Mark said, "What choice did I have? You go around being all 'moral' like, saving her, and telling her the truth. I can't tell her my secret as easily as you can tell her yours. But you didn't tell her fully now did you LIAM?" Mark said getting angry. Liam turned back towards him, getting angry again himself.

"Don't you lecture me on full truths. She'll know all in time when she's ready."

"Right, and then we BOTH better be ready to lose her." Mark stared icily. Liam said nothing, but Mark knew it was hurting him. Which was more than he could ever ask for- to get a chance to hurt big bad Liam.

Liam's gaze softened a bit before he walked over to the window. "Will this feud ever end between us? We've been doing this for over a 100 years."

Mark was thrown off guard, he was expecting to have the same old throw down they always did, not to see this side of him. "...our families really know how to hold grudges." Liam gave a small chuckle looking back at him. "But I think we both have too much hatred towards one another and done too much to each other to stop now," Mark said honestly.

Liam eyed Mark with a dark look. "I could just kill you and end all this misery."

"...you I both know that's an empty threat. Not only for my mother, but now because of her," Mark gloated. "I got so lucky and found her, Liam's little 'secret'. A human." He smiled. "And no matter what you are, you are the most irritating man of your word. So the fact that you promised my dying mother you wouldn't kill me, you won't. Or else I think back when I drove that knife through your last pure bloodline..would of been the time you'd of done it," he whispered mockingly. Liam quickly got in his face, eyes glowing and fangs out. Mark stood his ground unflinchingly, he was calling Liam's bluff.

"One day...that little promise will matter no more," Liam said in a low constrained voice, and in the next instant, he was gone.

...

Walking up to Liam's door seemed so menacing. The closer I got to it, the more my anger dissipated. _I don't remember his house looking so scary before. Of course, that was day time and I wasn't really paying much attention as I was RUNNING out._

I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to do. _I'm going to confront a creature, even a Revenant is scared of, about all his wrong doings,_and knocked on the door tentatively. After no one came I knocked again more loudly and aggressively, refusing to believe he wasn't home at this hour of the night. Beating the thought away of what books and movies always implied a vampire to be doing at this hour of the night. Nothing was going to scare me away.

The door crept open on its own as I stood there confused at what to do, looking and feeling like a fool. My mouth suddenly forgot how to speak, so I just entered and apprehensively closed the door behind me. _Do't be a chicken..donnnn't be a chicken. _I kept telling myself over and over so I wouldn't back out and leave.

He still had some lights on in his great big house and I made my way through quietly searching for him. _If nothing else, he can probably hear my heart beating loudly. _Unexpectedly, a door in the far corner opened and out came Liam in a towel. _GULP..._and wet. _Double Gulp._ All anger vanished from my mind. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have looked away. My eyes suddenly were not listening to my commands of look away, look away.

He was something to behold as he resembled that of a Greek statue, with wide shoulders and strong lean muscles. A patch of hair in the middle of his pale chest and a small line going down to his..._STOP IT ASH. _

Taking noticed that I was standing there frozen in his hallway, Liam stopped in the bathroom doorway. Without a word he walked slowly towards me. I began to feel foolish. My hands suddenly felt like a foreign object that I didn't know what to do with. He stopped a foot away with a look of surprise in his eyes. My heart fluttered. _Stupid stupid heart. _

Now that I was face to face with the beast that I knew he was. My mind still only saw that Liam from the alleyway. The one that touched my heart so as he sighed at my touch. _But that guy is a lie. The real one enjoys killing those that are inferior to him, and lets those monsters use humans as play things._"Is this a bad time?" I asked quietly. My voice feeling like a cracked whip in the dark hallway. He shook his head slowly, staring at me without a word, like I might disappear if he blinked. "I think we need to talk," I said uncertainly.

He swallowed noticeably. "Of course we do..." he paused, realizing he was in a towel. "Give me a moment. I'll go put some clothes on. Take a seat anywhere and I'll join you shortly." He motioned to the house, since we were just standing in his hallway.

"Anywhere?"

"Whichever room suits you," he said turning.

When he left, I looked to the room on my left. It was a collection room of sorts. Swords, crafts, what looked to be journals, handwritten notes, and clay vases scattered everywhere. I was tempted to enter, but I would die if I was caught going through his things. I thought it best to choose somewhere less personal. Towards my right was a large room. I stifled a gasp. It was a library with books floor to ceiling. Old looking books, and a great dark chestnut desk with one of the most comfortable looking chairs I have ever seen. The room drew me in immediately.

I went to the chair and ran my hand over it lovingly. Thinking of Liam sitting here alone all these years in this big o' chair reading. _NO..nooo_. I had to stop myself from thinking this way. _This isn't right. _

"Ahum." Liam cleared his throat, causing me flinch. "Why don't you have a seat? It's one of my favorites," he said, coming towards me carefully with a gentle smile. He changed into some comfy sweat pants that hung loosely from his hips and a long sleeved black V. My mind started to wonder again, thinking that he looks just as yummy this way as he does wet wrapped in a towel. I shook my head trying to clear it.

I smiled tightly, "I think I'll stand," I said as Liam sat back against his desk, readying himself for what I had come here to say. I didn't want to get comfortable for I needed to stay focused. I took a deep breath and began."Today I learned a lot about you and your world. Things I really already knew, but wasn't wanting to see it until it was right in front of my face." I paused to swallow and bring in a shaky breath. "Those poor people. And you...you have this place especially for that." I skipped around, hoping he would understand and I wouldn't be forced to recall all that I saw. "It's wrong Liam," I said strongly looking into his sad eyes. "...and you and I." I broke off, feeling my eyes begin to water. I had to look away. There was no way I could do this while I looked him in the eye. "I don't know what this is, but it doesn't make sense. How can you be so heartless with them, and then with me...you put on an act, like you care. If this was a game to where you just wanted someone to care, well then congratulations you succeeded. This stupid human cares!" He pushed himself from the desk at that point, bringing my attention back to his eyes. He had a masked look but I recognized it as hurt. I hurt him.

"...go on. Finish what you came here to say," he snapped.

I found myself getting angry right back, "Answer my questions first!"

"As far as the club is concerned, it's a necessity. I've lived for over 500 years. YOU know NOTHING of what it would be like if it wasn't here," he fumed. _500 years?_ I was speechless, never really considering how old he was before, and now losing focus on what I should be concentrating on. "At least under my roof I can control them," he said softer, bringing my mind back on the right track. I knew what he was saying about the club was most likely true, but it didn't make it right. Why did it have to be like that in there? There had to be other options. Better options than that!

"And the people?" I asked, losing some of my nerve.

He paused only briefly before adding, "They too are a necessity. They want to party with vampires...they get their wish. You can't damn me for that. Do they regret it instantly? You bet. Their fear makes the Revenants experience more...fulfilling, and their blood to taste that much sweeter," he said in an enticing way, making my anger turn to rage.

"The Skinwalkers...and what's your excuse for killing them so unfairly?!" I asked, gaining my nerves back. His jaw noticeably clinched and his eyes turned hard like a glass marble. This was obviously a touchy subject.

I could clearly see his anger building. He was losing his masked exterior fast. "So this is what you see me as? It is deserved. Trust me on that..." he said darkly.

"That's it? That's all you wanna say on that?" I asked in disbelief. "To trust you..that it is deserved?"

"They're MURDERERS!" The torment suddenly evident in his eyes. "Murderers of innocent, of my family Ash," he said with an unmasked ache. My heart automatically reacted to his grief, wanting to make it go away and to hold him. I gave it my all to stifle that feeling. With this new picture Liam was setting before, it instantly had me regretting bringing up the Skinwalkers. I wondered if Mark knew this of the men Liam was killing in his club. _Surely not. Mark couldn't hold that against him.._

"I'm sorry...I didn't know," I said rooted to my spot, not trusting myself if I got any closer to him.

"Did you come here to prove to yourself that I was a monster, or because you wanted ME to prove to you that I wasn't?" he asked sacastically. "I won't Ash. I know what I am, and you obviously do too." His words hitting me like a slap to the face.

At that moment, I wanted to go. To be as far away from him as I could so I could cry this out and get over him. Move on. _I don't know what I was thinking to come here. He isn't just going to stop being a vampire_! "...this was a mistake," I said turning on my heels. I walked quickly to the door and turned the knob. Suddenly, Liams hand was on mine and his breath in my hair. I froze.

"...my feelings...are not an act," he whispered into my ear, sending a delicious shiver down my spine. _Who am I kidding? I'll never get over him,_ I admitted honestly to myself. He splayed my fingers out with his and joined our hands together on the door, pressing his body into mine. A moan I couldn't control escaped me as I leaned back into him. Loving the feel of him against me.

He stepped back and turned me around. The heat in his eyes alone was enough to make my knees want to buckle out from under me. He was no longer masking his feeling here, reveling his true need to me, and me alone. He cupped under my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. Pleading with his eyes that I believed him.

I grabbed the V of his shirt and slowly pulled him towards me, desperately needing him to show me. He painstakingly lowered his head slowly to mine. Knowing what I wanted. Afraid of giving it to me.

The instant his warm lips claimed mine, goosebumps came up, feeling as if something had passed through my body. I held onto his shirt for dear life for fear I'd faint into a heap on the floor. With this one kiss I felt everything. Every desire of his, his sadness, his loneliness, his passion, everything he has held back from me.

His kiss became more demanding and urgent, devouring my lips. Holding me tightly when pressed himself into me against the door, letting me feel every inch of him. A husky moan escaped him. My body thrilled at hearing that wonderful sound again. I wanted more, but before I could go any further, he suddenly broke the kiss to look at me. I watched as a quick glow came and went into his eyes, starting at his pupil's and making its way out. I was utterly captivated by their beauty. He took a deep breath to calm himself and leaned his forehead against mine, not ready to let go of me just yet.

"This...above anything else..is real," he said.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"How much longer will you be staying mother?" Stella asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, as long as need be," she said smiling, being mysterious.

"Everything alright at home with Jack then?"

"Of course honey. We'll always be crazy about one another. Still, till this very day, we excite each other..."

"Ewww mom, mom..please, enough. NUH UH...don't want those images thank you very much." Stella stopped her before she did any permanent damage with flashes of Jack and her mom. Sherul just smiled and went back to her book and tea.

"I could ask you the same you know. How long do you plan on living off of your sister?" Sherul asked carefully. "I know you and Ted...or Luke..or whatever the last one was called, broke it off. Does your sister know yet?"

"...no," Stella said, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Stella, you're such a smart and beautiful girl. I don't know why you do this."

"Well, I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry I can't be perfect like your precious Ash. I'm not as strong and smart as she," Stella snapped.

"Don't give me that pity party; you are too. You just like having someone take care of you. Why don't you ask Ash for a job? Could make it a family business. At least then you wouldn't NEED anyone."

"SIGH. I'm not gonna be a nuisance and work for my baby sister. I just need time. I'll think of something..."

"Ok." Sherul gave up with a huge sigh. No matter how many times they have had this conversation, it always ended the same way with Stella doing things the way she wanted and in the time she wanted to do it in. **Take her or leave her**, that was her motto. "Do you need any money?"

"Nooo, I have some saved up, and I have a card of an ex's I'm allowed to use," she said defensively.

"K." Sherul studied her daughter. After several quiet minutes went by, Stella spoke again.

"Mom...I saw HIM...a couple of nights ago." Stella stared at the table cloth, a slight tremble rippling through her as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Who?" Sherul asked, feeling as though someone had just walked over her grave.

"Lark." Stella's voice cracked in the quiet kitchen. The name sat there between them for several moments, hovering in the air like poison, before Sherul could finally find the right words to say.

"What happened?" Stella shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Nothing. He didn't even recognize me. He was in a bar, and I just sat there, staring at him. I couldn't believe he was RIGHT there." Sherul reached across and grabbed her daughter's pale hand.

"I'm sooo sorry baby. That man doesn't deserve to be walking on this earth," she said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah...you're right...and why is that mother? Why does that monster get to walk around as if nothing happened?" Stella asked, her eyes now reflecting the anger and hatred from their past. Sherul withdrew her hand slowly and opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. Stella stood. "It's because my mother, who loves me sooo much, chose to believe her daughter was a liar!" Sherul started to cry uncontrollably, wishing there was something she could do. She'd take it all back if she could, but she couldn't. Her poor baby's wounds ran too deep. Stella turned to leave...

"Stella wait! Please...please forgive me. I was a stupid STUPID scared woman, and because of that, I hurt the one person I should never have hurt that way. I shoulda been there for you, but I wasn't. I'm no better than he is," Sherul sobbed.

"No...no you're not," Stella grieved before going out the back door, leaving Sherul alone to be consumed by her own misery.

...

Ash bolted up in bed with a start. _MY BED, _she realized. The last thing she remembered was kissing Liam. _I kissed Liam,_ she sighed, leaning back against the pillows in a dreamy daze. She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing because she was still confused on where they stood with one another.

On their own accord, her fingers began to trace the memories of where he had touched her, her body slowly warming with the memory, stopping short when she got to her lips. _I wasn't dreaming again, was I? _The disappointment in that possibility sinking in. _No, I couldn't. Not even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to conjure up his kiss. _It was unlike any experience she had ever had. She swore it felt as if he had reached into the depths of her and caressed a part of her soul that no being ever could. The scary part was, that there was a small part of her that wanted to give her all to him- whatever he wished, it would be his, just as long as that sweet kiss never ended. _This can't be healthy..._

On her night table, she saw her phone and keys were there as always, and right there next to them was a parchment closed shut with some sort of black seal. She reached for it and lazily traced the seal that looked like an L. _Liam._ She opened the letter carefully.

_Ash, Forgive me, for I think that you have had an overwhelming week and need time to process everything. That's exactly what I am going to give you. Know that everything that was discussed last night, I meant every word of it and your concerns will be forever with me._

_ There is one thing I'd like to address to you as is the point of this letter. You wanted to know why I have been saving you. I hesitate in telling you because I've been around for a long time and never has anyone captivated me so. Darkness and death surround me. It is and has been my world for as long as I can remember, and I have learned to accept it. When I found you, the death and darkness became harder to accept because I found myself wanting...more. You have this light in you that seems to shut all of that out. If ever there was an angel for me, you would have to be it. An old, beautiful soul, such as yours, is what makes you a rarity. Of all the beauties, the people, the landscapes in the world, you are the truest form of beauty I have ever laid eyes upon in my 500 years. _

_ On our first meeting, I hated my partiality_ _towards you instantly. I didn't want to care for you. Caring for someone meant a weakness, and I couldn't have that. It wasn't safe. _

_ The night of the party I couldn't just let you die, as I probably should have if it was your time. I kept telling myself afterwards that I just did it so that I wouldn't have your blood all over the house. So it wouldn't tempt me because it was already too difficult to pretend to be human. _

_ The truth is, now that I'm willing to admit it even to myself, I did it because I couldn't bare to see that divine light go...that hope only you seem to spark in me. Without you, I'm certain that the darkness and death in me would have swallowed me whole, and I would have by now accepted me for everything that I am. I don't know for certain if that is the best thing for me. _

_ This world has had little impact in my lifetime, but you reminded me that I was still here. Which is why I left. It wasn't right for me to want you. To care for you. I had no right. I still think that I don't. Whatever your decision, know that I will not interfere and no danger will EVER come to you. _

_I will be gone for a few days on business matters. When I return, whatever your decision, I'll accept. _

_Yours,_

_L_

Ash must have read the letter five times before she finally set it down to think. She had a decision to make. With the turn of events that last night had brought, she knew there was no going back now. Liam has shown her that he wants her, and now has left the ball in her court. Made it her decision on what happens next between them.

The fact of the matter was, that she didn't know what all she could handle. She had been given a glimpse into Liam's world, and she didn't like it one bit. And that was just a little crack into his life, there was no telling what the rest would be once the door was flung wide open. "Death." Mark's words echoed in her head. Blood was one thing, but death? What did that mean? That he liked to kill? That he HAD to?

What she did know was that there was this pull towards Liam that she couldn't deny. _No matter how hard I try to fight it_. The man she saw was so different from the man everyone believes him to be. Not at all what she expected, and she craved to know more.

Then there was Mark. Her gut sank at the thought of him. _What's wrong with me? Mark's funny, gorgeous, kind, he has it all. Then why do I have to force myself to feel something around him? _ She wished she could easily forget the both of them, but she knew in her heart that she would not. It was already haunting her that it took TWO supernatural beings to make her feel something in her numb body, and that no normal, red blooded man could do that for her. Now she needed to decide if she should try to go back to the NORMAL world she has always known, or take a chance and step head first into the world of death, blood, and all it's hidden dirty secrets.

"Time. That's exactly what I need."

...

I went downstairs and ran into my mother wiping at her red eyes. "Mom! What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She gave a weak smile.

"Oh nothing. Just reading a sad book," Sherul lied. "Hun, I think Stella needs some sister time, or some help. Maybe..you could take her to work with you. Maybe she'll start to want to help around," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, hinting to me at what the real problem was. _Stella_

"You want me to get Stella...my sister..to want to work?" I asked in disbelief. "Look, mom...," I started.

"Ash..just...do it..ok?" she interrupted seriously, causing me to become alarmed at her urgency.

"Ok...Do you know where she is now?"

"She'll be back later." My mother said, walking up the stairs without looking back. I stared after her, wondering what the hell I had missed. Of course, Stella and mom were at it all the time, but this seemed serious. _Sad book my tush,_ I thought to myself. I know my sister, and she has a mouth on her that likes to run away with itself. _What did she say now?_ SIGH

Erin came in the door with a huge smile lighting up her face once she laid eyes on me. "HEY, if it isn't our little BAD girl. Tell, teeeell me...what happened last night?" she prodded. I smiled and looked away bashfully, feeling a blush burn my cheeks. "OOOOOOOh, this must be gooood." She started to look around to make sure my mom wasn't around. "Did you do something your mother wouldn't approve of?" she whispered close.

"NOO," I said, not able to stop the smile from forming. "but I don't think this is the time. I think something is going on with mom and Stella. I found my mother crying and Stella's gone somewhere."

"Oh. Well, Stella did seem a little...out of it last night when she got home. I thought she was just drunk. She got home and went straight up to bed."

"...I think I need to go find her. Will you help me look for her?"

"Of course," she said grabbing her keys again.

We drove around the neighborhood, asked neighbors, and went inside a few bars..until I finally found her sitting in a nearby apartment complex's playground area. She looked up as we walked up to her.

"So, you're still quite the detective, huh sis?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Well, to be fair, I got lucky and saw you sitting here as we were driving by."

"How long did it take you to find me this time?"

"Oh, about an hour." I sat down on a swing near by. She snorted slightly.

"You're slipping."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "So...you wanna tell us what happened between you and mom?"

"NOT..particularly..no." She looked away, taking a lot of interest in the ants on the ground suddenly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Erin offered. Stella shook her head.

"You're as good as family too Erin," Stella said. "Look..Ash, could we just drop this please? I don't want to talk about it." She stood to distance herself from us.

"...ok. When you want to talk, I'll be here then," I said, trying to hide my hurt. _We used to share everything together. _"Listen..why don't you come to work with Erin and me today? Get you out of that house. We could really use the help anyways."

Stella turned towards me with a frown. Considering. "Did mom put you up to this?"

"Nope," I lied.

"Yeah. Ok."

Erin clapped her hands together. "Great. So lets get a move on. We're already running late."

...

At work, Stella was flying. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. I couldn't see why she didn't ever want to work. I've never seen her so happy. She was bustling and fast, flirty with all the customers, young and old, and not to mention she got on well with the staff. Mark seemed to be getting back to his old loud self. Every time I seemed to enter the kitchen everyone was always laughing at something he had said. It was a great day. I don't know if it was just me because I was on some kind of high from kissing Liam, or if everyone was truly enjoying this beautiful day.

Mark might of seemed himself, but after a while, I got the feeling that it was just an act. Every once in and a while, he'd catch my eye and hold it there. Like he was wanting to send me a private telepathic message. _Or maybe this is just his come hither look, _I thought with a slight tremble. I knew I'd have to have a serious talk with him...and soon. And no, I still didn't know what I was going to say. Didn't even know if I had real feelings for him. Liam kinda pushed him aside and became front and center. Which isn't fair, isn't fair on Mark.

"Hey, Earth to Ash..." Erin asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Was lost in a train of thought."

"Grrr." She groaned. "I can't take it anymore, tell me what happened. Give me the quick version now..longer later," she said, reminding me I had yet to tell her what had happened with Liam.

"Oh..that." I started with that smile that couldn't help but to show itself again. "We kissed." I admitted after first checking around us that no one was near. Erin clapped her hands together and gave a little girly squeal.

"And..."

"And? That's it."

"No no..how was it? What was it like? Is he as good as he looks?" she added in a rush and an exaggerated flourish of her hand.

"It was like...I can't. It's going to sound so stupid." I stopped myself. Erin gave me a pointed look that threatened to always be there till I answered. I stared back at her, considering, and she began to tap her foot impatiently. "It was like I could feel every molecule in my body slowly lift one by one. Like he went through me. Like I could FEEL what he felt. It was...amazing." I trailed off as my body started to recall the kiss that it wanted so badly again.

Erin broke out into a laugh, breaking me from the memory of Liam's sweet heated kiss. "Sorry," she tried to apologized. "I wasn't expecting that one...you're not all, head over heels in love yet are you?" she teased.

"Of course not," I said, giving myself a good kick. _Why couldn't you just have said it was great!__There is no explaining that kiss!_

"So who kissed who?" she checked around again, seeing that we still had time to talk.

"We were talking, and it got kinda heated. So I was going to go and he stopped me, turned me around...and I pulled him in."

"What!? Get out of here." She playfully slapped me on the arm in disbelief. "Ash..you..took the first move?" I nodded my head proudly. "WOW! Well, heeeello Mr. Liam!" she said with pride. "First, Marky Mark stirs a little something. Then you make a bold move. SIGH. Kids grow so fast," she teased, wiping at a fake tear.

I smiled weakly. Erin reminding me of Mark hit a nerve. She shed some light that not too long ago, I was dating Mark. One date, but still. He made it clear afterwards that he liked me. And she was right. His kiss was something. I might not want to admit it out loud, but I should face it. If Liam never came into the picture, I'd probably be with Mark. Or at the very least, given him another try. The fact remains that we never would have made it, because his secrets alone would have ruined us eventually.

"Erin, there's a customer asking for you," Stella said, coming up behind us.

"A ladies work is NEVER done," she groaned dramatically before walking off with Stella. I smiled distractedly, and went to thumbing through the next coming orders as a way to busy myself once more.

"So..." Mark said, startling me from behind. "You kissed." He had his gaze down. Not looking at me.

"You heard that all the way from the kitchen?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah. Great eye sight. Great hearing. All kinda goes with the territory."

"Mark..."

"No..it's ok. I get it. Believe me, I do, " he said with cold eyes. "The guys been there for you." He suddenly came close in whispering range. "Just remember Ash, I tried to show you his true colors. Keep them in mind every time he touches you," he said through narrowed eyes.

"I need time to search the meaning of everything...about BOTH of you." I defended.

"No. There is no both of us. If you're in it with that monster, then you can NEVER be in it with me. Look...I like you Ash. I like you A LOT. And you..you deserve better than that kind of life. I may not be human, but I can give you a more normal life than he." Mark lowered his head, whispering closely. His breath tickling my cheek. "You'd be welcomed into my world. You'd have love, passion." His eyes turned heated for a second. "...even children. I may not have his money, but I have a big beating heart that's just dying to be given to the right woman."

"...please Mark. I can't. I can't do this now," I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Let go of me Mark." I warned. He pulled me up against his strong chest.

"With him..you'll die. He can't stay longer than 20 years in one place. Your life will be filled with blood, death, and looking over your shoulder. He can't control the thing that is inside him Ash. Do you honestly believe his lust for you will overcome all..even his craving for blood? And then what? You'll grow old..and he'll stay forever 30? Or are you going to change into the bloodsucking mindless monster that he is?" he whispered menacingly into my ear. I pushed myself away from him and glared at him.

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked hurt, snatching my arm away. He blinked several times in confusion, as if he was just coming to this realization. Stella chose at that time to come back around the corner. She stopped, staring at us in a heated conversation with her eyes narrowed at Mark. We both glanced at her and I took that chance to walk away, ignoring her curious glance.

She walked up to Mark.

"Hey you...big guy!" she said shoving him in the shoulder. "Don't let me ever see you lay another hand on her like that again." Mark took in a frustrated breath.

"...sorry. Just trying to make sure she listens to me."

"NOT like that you're not. EVER," she said jabbing her finger into his hard chest.

"I'd never hurt her," Mark said seriously.

"Oh I know. I wouldn't give you the chance," Stella said over her shoulder as she went back to work.

...

Mark walked into the kitchen and went straight into the freezer, slamming the door closed behind him. He walked to the back and kicked at the wall with all his might, leaving a big dent in the metal wall. _Sonofbitch kissed her_!

His ego had become bruised, and it was making him livid. He kissed her too, and she didn't have that kind of reaction. _I know I'm_ _a good kisser damnit! I should have went all in_**, **he thought as he began to pace the freezer.

_This isn't happening. I'm not being stepped over by a Vamp. Not THIS one at least! _He slowed his pacing and took deep, calming breaths. _This isn't over_, he thought. _I won't allow that leach to be happy. I can't!_ If Liam wanted Ash, and he now knew that he did, he wasn't going to make it easy on him. _I'm game._

...

Sherul put down her book, not able to keep rereading the same paragraph over and over again. She couldn't concentrate. _DAMN LARK. Damn you to HELL! He ruined this family's lives. Sure, I was able to get out of there, but the pain will always be there. Poor Stella. I didn't leave soon enough with her for her not to remember. Maybe if I did, she would be different now. Not so angry at the world. And she's right, it's not fair. He gets to carry on with his life as we lay damaged, left to try to put all our pieces back together...if we could find them all. _

She stood up and grabbed her coat, not able to take another second alone in this house.

When she got there, she didn't know why she was there. She knew she shouldn't look for him. What was she gonna say really? There was nothing. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he still affected their lives after all these years.

But yet, she found that she had been to two other bars in town. After sitting for a short while in each, feeling like some floozy, she would decide to go, but then would find herself headed to another...looking. Hell bent on an unknown mission. The third bar was the charm. He was there. He looked pathetic, FAT and OLD. _God did he look so old. Do I look that old? _

She walked up to the bar and grab a stool two seats away from him. Her nerves losing some of their stamina. He didn't even glance her way, lost in the TV over the bar.

"What can I get you ma'am?" The barkeep asked. Sherul withdrew her eyes away from the man who had ruined her life to look at the barkeep shamefully.

"I guess...any white wine you have."

"Sure. Any year particular?"

"07 if you have, if not..anything will do."

He smiled, "I think I can do that."

"I'll pay for that." A far too familiar voice said. The bartender turned around and looked at Lark, then back at me to make sure it was ok. My eyes widened.

"Oh come on Hun, what's a free drink? The guy comes in every night and never talks to anyone," he said, smiling sweetly and handing me my drink.

I looked at Lark with hatred and spite. He laughed.

"Still got that look," he said, moving a seat down closer to me. He put his hands together on the bar and looked me over slowly. My stomach felt sickened suddenly. "You look good Sherul. Jack must be taking good care of you," he said appreciatively. There was a hint of envy in his voice as he took a deep sip from his beer.

"You've gotten fat. Jack's a good man," I said bragging.

"I bet," he said grinning, looking at me sideways and ignoring my fat jibe at him. "So uh, what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this, huh?"

"I came here looking for you."

"Oh, and why would that be?"

"I want you to leave town. Stella is here."

Lark chuckled. "I've been here for a year. I'm not going anywhere. If Stella has a problem with it, tell her to just come on down and talk to me," he said winking. Sherul's mouth suddenly went dry and the taste of acid filled her mouth.

"...still a SICK, heartless asshole. I don't know why I came..you never did anything for anyone except yourself!" Sherul said getting up.

"How's MY daughter?" he asked suddenly. Sherul froze.

"She's NOT your daughter," she warned him. "Stay away from Ash!"

"Does she even know I'm here?" he asked slyly.

"Never!" Sherul turned and left. Ignoring him. Wanting to run far away._ This was a big mistake. Why!? Why did I come?_

Sherul went out to her car and got in. As soon as her headlights came on she jumped at the sight of Lark standing there with a beer in his hand. Smiling. She quickly locked all her doors and yelled for him to move. He didn't.

She pressed the gas petal down to rub the engine. He just stood there and smiled drunkenly at her. To Sherul's horror, for a split second she considered it. Considered running him over and freeing the world of him.

He took a step closer and swayed. Sherul gripped her steering wheel so tight that her knuckles began to turn white. She was on edge at wondering what his plan was, on what her plan was for that matter. _Don't do it Sherul. Don't. You're a better person than he, _she had to remind herself. He pointed his finger at her, mouthing something she couldn't hear from inside the car.

"I can't hear you, you idiot! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled, honking the horn several times. That's when a number of people came out of the bar to look and see what was going on. They took one look at Lark and Sherul and went to grab him. _Oh thank GOD!_ Sherul peeled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could and never looked back.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After work, the girls wanted to have a 'pajama party' just like we used to when we were little. In real, I knew it was just because they wanted to get caught up on all my Mark and Liam drama, as far as they were able to pick up on. I knew I couldn't tell them the whole truth..or at least the whole SkinWalker..Revenant thing. I knew that everything else I'd have to try to plug in with as many CLOSE details as possible. _It is time to think of some good lies_, which I was never good at.

"Ok, SPILL! Start from...let me think..." Erin trailed off as we all sat down on the livingroom floor with a pint of ice cream and a Channing Tatum movie on in the background.

"Liam's house, after you almost got attacked," Stella completed her train of thought.

Yeah! There. Start there." Erin digged in for a spoonful of ice cream that looked to be larger than her mouth. I held back a smile at her over indulgence. _Here goes nothing..._

"Well, as you know these guys came up..they wanted my money. When I refused them, they hit me...I fell and hit my head..and that's when Liam came. He must have scared them off, because I don't remember anything from there. I think I passed out or...or something."

"Uhuh..." Erin said, rushing me to continue so that I'd hurry up and get to the good stuff.

"Soooo, I woke up the next morning and there was Liam in the doorway staring at me, looking like he always does.." I said, smiling slightly as I remembered Liam's old menacing looks he used to give me. Recalling his letter, I realized just at that moment why he did- he hated that I made him care. _It wasn't me that he has a problem with, it was himself..._

"Annnnd..." Stella said, sneaking a grin at Erin at my sudden dazed look.

"Sorry...so anyways, I was shocked at where I was and that he was there. That he helped me AGAIN, and then he walks up to sit near me on the bed and smiles. Smiles Erin!" I said touching her arm in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, that would have been a shocker for me too. All the times we've seen him, the boy always had a permanent death glare," she clued in Stella.

"I was like staring...ogling even. I tell ya, I'm pretty sure he must have thought I was going brain dead," I said as they both laughed at me. "And that's when I realized how beautiful he is. I never realized it before, till at that moment."

"Right, and that cute accent has nothing to do with it," Stella teased.

"It does add to it," I admitted sheepishly.

"Ok, ok..let her finish." Erin shushed our playful gushing impatiently. "What did Liam do?"

"I don't know what got into me that morning. Even when I was there, I knew I was being rude. My body would just not listen. I was staring at the guy! And Liam...he just let me do it. Patient as ever. We talked a little, then towards the end, he was standing near me, and I find myself wanting him to kiss me, because I'm literally admiring his lips. So naturally, I freaked."

"Of course..." Erin agreed. Knowing me too well.

"And I left."

"Ok so..then Mark was going crazy, and he took you somewhere. You said he had shed some light on Liam. So...?" Erin asked.

I cleared my throat, having no clue on where I was going to go with this. "Mark heard about me sleeping over at Liam's...totally wrong idea," I said coming up with it as I went along. _Why, oh why, did I not take the time to think of a better lie?_ The girls knew what I meant and waited for me to continue. "He wanted to make sure I knew what kind of guy I'm hanging with and took me to Liam's club. And it's bad..." I said biting the inside of my cheek, wracking my brain for ideas.

"Bad..like how? Did you go inside?" Stella's brow furrowed into a deep frown.

"Phhft..of course. I...I wasn't just gonna take Mark's word for it. So, it was like...demeaning..." I paused.

"...you mean like...a strip club?" Erin asked, becoming more confused.

"Well, there was no stripping, but there was nudity and..uh...drugs and..uhh violence..it was real traaashy. Women were supposed to do anything and everything the customer wanted..curtains, there were several that were closed in fact." I sputtered, my full concentration on what I was NOT to say. "S & M," I said desperately. They both gasped.

"OOOOh it's one of THOSE clubs. I've heard about them," Stella said, finally understanding something of what I said.

"Liam? Really? I mean I heard he's a total bad ass, but I never pegged him for the S & M type."

"Yup. Total bondage..bite me..UH..spank me freak club," I muttered, horrified at what I was saying.

"Kinky," Stella nodded appreciatively.

"So, you went to go confront Liam about it?" Erin asked, frowning at Stella's inappropriateness.

"Uhuh, yup. We basically got into a heated conversation about what was right and wrong. The conversation wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to leave, but he stopped me by catching me at the door. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck, and..well frankly, it turned me on," I paused when they both smiled devilishly and looked at each other. I sighed deeply before continuing. "He told me that all that mattered was that he had feelings for me."

"AWWWW," they both gushed at the same time. I stared at them weirdly before continuing.

"...then he turned me around. Pleading with his face for me to see that it was true. I wanted, no needed, for him to show me..make me feel it. So, I pulled on his shirt, and he leaned down and kissed me."

"And...I can tell there's more," Erin said, looking at me closely.

"...hepressedhisbodyintomineandgroaned,whichisthemostsexiestthingIhaveeverheard,andIdidn'twantittostop," I said in a rush. Stella and Erin had no problem deciphering what I had just blasted from my mouth. Two of the biggest grins I've ever seen on them spread across their faces. "What?" I asked worriedly. Not able to take their smiles for much longer.

They both scooted near me and went back to paying attention to the movie in silence. "WHAT?!" I asked again louder and they laughed.

"Nothing," Stella chuckled.

"You're just sooo screwed," Erin laughed. I grabbed the pillow behind her head and yanked it out, causing her to fall backwards and to laugh even louder.

"Alright, alright. You had your laugh. Doesn't mean anything's gonna happen," I tried. They just gave me their best 'uhuh' looks, then went back to the movie.

"So, what was that thing with Mark today?" Stella asked after a few moments. I almost choked on my ice cream, having completely forgotten about that.

"...that was nothing. Really Stella. He was just concerned about me being with a guy like Liam and I didn't want to hear it. That's all you saw. He wanted me to listen to what he had to say. It was harmless...really," I said to her disbelieving face.

"Ok...I know what I think I saw, but if you say different..what can I do? JUST..if the guy does lay a hand on you...promise me that you'll at least rip IT off," she said seriously.

"...it's ok, but sure," I agreed, patting her leg.

"So, are you and Liam like a thing now?" Erin asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not sure if I should. The things he's into, the way he lives, I don't know..I just need time," I said lost.

"Take it from someone whose been introduced to his world before...especially since you've never...or gotten even close...it's looks scarier than it really is," Stella offered.

"Well, whatever you choose, just let me say this: I've never seen you smile this way when you talk about a guy," Erin motioned to my whole self.

A blush warmed my cheeks. I knew she was right. I had some major feelings forming for Liam, but I still didn't know if this was the path I should continue going down. What Mark had said earlier was starting to sink its ugly teeth in. I haven't even BEGUN to think about if I did start seeing Liam, what that would mean. What my life would be like. If he'd want me to become what he is.I shuddered to think. _Never,_I thought, thinking back to those black eyed monsters in the club.

Two days. _God has it really only been two days? Feels like a week AT LEAST. Liam was right, I need time._

...

The next day was so uneventful. It actually felt uncomfortable to me because of the past few days' fun-filled excitement and emotion. Last night, I made the decision that the only thing I could do about Liam was to get to know him better. I couldn't fight my draw towards him, so I might as well go with it. Getting to know him better could have its advantage and go either way for me. _Which was my plan._ If he was so bad, I wouldn't want him anymore. And if he was more..much more..then I could get something I've only always dreamed of. _Love_

AND Mark? Well, Mark will have to accept it. What it came down to with Mark was if I did have any such feelings for him, I wouldn't have spent half the date night wanting it to end. His kiss is what confused me. _Which I'm deciding to not look into...as it only confuses me._

He didn't show up for work the next day, which was fine by me. I didn't want to put up with his looks of disapproval and longing anyways.

By the third day, I awoke to a knock on my door. Thinking it was my sister or Erin, I moaned and told them to go away. _They know to NEVER wake me!_ The annoying knocker persisted. I bolted out of bed and marched to the door, flinging it open. "WHAT THE H..." I got cut off by Mark's finger in my face. He had one hand over his eyes with a big smile on his face, while the other was held up in front of him as some form of protection from my guns a blazing attitude.

"...Mark! What the hell are you doing here at...7 A to the freaking M?" I said, peeking at his watch on his outstretched hand. "And you can uncover your eyes, I don't sleep naked!" He peeked through his fingers childishly and looked my body over, pausing at my breasts. "MARK." I said through clenched teeth.

"Can I come in? This should be...uh...private." He glanced back into the hallway. "I brought coffee and donuts," he said, pointing to the spot on the floor between us with a big smile that said, 'pleeeease!'.

I stepped aside reluctantly as he bent to quickly grab the donuts and coffee and step inside. I heard him muttered something unintelligible. "What did you say?"

"...nothing. Was just commenting on your room here. Very...cozy," he said looking around at my frazzled, unorganized room. Stuffed animals laid about in a messy corner, clothes I've been meaning to wash for a week sitting in my vanity chair, books stacked inside of unpacked boxes, and Christmas lights still taped to the wall in a weird patterned from last year. _Ok so I've been meaning to get around to fixing up the room._

"Been busy," I defended. He put up his hands in defense.

"Not judging. It's cool with me. At least I can see the floor, or the parts we need to walk on," he tried to be charming.

"Yeah yeah, ok Mark. So, what possessed you to come over here at SEVEN, that couldn't have waited to, oh I don't know..TEN at least?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right. I want you to give me another chance," he said, handing me a coffee like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What happened to...'If you want anything to do with that monster then you can't have anything to do with me'?" I asked, imitating his voice as best as I could.

"I figured..why let the bastard win so easily." He grinned crookedly and then took a big bite into a donut.

"Mark...I made a decision last night." He stopped chewing as I had gotten his full attention now. "I'm going to get to know Liam better to see if this is what I want. I appreciate you watching out for me and all, but I should do this before I judge the guy," I finished, hoping that he wouldn't lash out at me again.

He swallowed his donut filled mouth slowly and took a sip of coffee before saying anything. "Yeah, I figured you'd do that. And it's good...really," he said at my skeptical look. "It's just...we only had one date..and I messed it up. I was really hoping to get that second chance after that amazing kiss we shared. You know, the one Erin said 'stirred something'," he teased. _Crap...always back to that stupid kiss._I fought through my embarrassment of him overhearing what Erin said, willing myself to ignored it and to not turn red in the face. _That would be giving him what he wants!_

"I'm not the kind of girl to date two guys at once Mark..sorry," I said with a disturbed frown.

"K..then no dates. We'll be just friends. All I ask is that you keep your mind open." He looked at me deeply. His voice hinting at the desire he wished that I reciprocated.

"Friends?" I gave a light chuckle. "And you won't have anything negative to say about Liam coming around?" I asked with a mocked look, already knowing the answer.

"SIGH..it'll be tough, I admit. But I promise...I'll bite my tongue," he said, raising his right hand in a promise.

I stared at him for several moments, contemplating. "I don't know what you're up to, but ok. If you really mean you want to be friends, then I can do that. But what do you mean open mind?" I asked, being cautious and wary of Mark's hidden loops.

"Just that, don't close me off..not just yet. If you do start feeling something towards me..then that means I too should get that chance. That's all," he smiled and leaned back on my bed. I shook my head at him.

"Won't happen. I tend to be a one track guy kinda girl. No tricks right?" I asked, pointing my finger at him to make sure.

"None," he said outstretching his hand for me to shake. I laughed at him and shook it.

To my dismay, Mark spent the whole day at the house with the girls and I. Erin went in for the morning shift around 10, and I was going to go in around 5 as we agreed. Mom and Stella were practically gushing over Mark's charm. He was winning them over with attention and laughter and being able to reach in high places that us poor girls couldn't. I was almost embarrassed for them. _Gee...like they haven't talked to a man in ages. _

Erin came around 4 into the bustling house shocked to see that Mark was still there. "Dang Mark, you haven't gotten bored yet?" she asked, coming into the living room where everyone was sitting on the floor looking through old photos, against my wishes. I sat between my mother and Mark to play defense, just in case an incriminating picture showed up I didn't want him to see.

He looked up at Erin's voice, "Impossible. I'm having the time of my life." He smiled wide at my mother as I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Time to get ready for work I guess. Mark you're off today right?" I asked to make sure he wasn't planning on following me to work as well.

"That's right boss." He looked up at me. "I'll drive you to work."

"No, that's ok. The bus is alright."

"Ash! The man offers to take you, you accept. It's a nice thing honey," my mother said, disappointed in my manners.

Mark crossed his big arms and gave a smug smile, happy to be letting my mother fight his battles for him. I sighed and agreed he could take me.

After going upstairs and getting ready, I came back down to find my mother alone in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Where's Mark and Stella?"

"He's showing her something in his car, I don't know," she chuckled. "Oh, Ash!" she looked to me with big excited eyes. "He is sooo wonderful."

I frowned at her. "You mean good looking," I corrected, understanding her true meaning.

"Well yes, VERY. But also a wonderful man! You sure you can't be with him instead of this Liam fellow?" _Greeeat...now he has my whole family rooting for him!_

"Mom, you haven't even met Liam!" I said, as I thought of how unsure I was of her meeting him anytime soon. _I not even for sure if Liam and I will become anything._

"Oh, I know that hun. It's just..Mark has such a way about him. I could see you two being great together. And I can tell the boy is crazy about you," she said pointing at me.

"We're just friends mom. Okay? I wanna date Liam for now. See if I can't get him out of my system."

My mother looked at me puzzled. "Well that's an odd way to talk about someone."

"I went on a date with Mark once, but I just ended up thinking about Liam," I clued her in on. "I figure if Liam is worth it, then great. If not..at least I'd know." My mother nodded trying to understand.

"Will I get to meet him at least? Before I go?" she pressed. I released a gust of air and shrugged.

"Lets just see how things go first. One thing at a time, ok mom?" I said smiling to her.

...

On the way to work, Mark was beside himself. I could feel the smugness coming right off him. Annoying the hell out of me. _He must have heard what my mother said._

"Do you always listen in on personal conversations?" I asked annoyed. He just smiled. Not taking his eyes off the road.

"I can't help what my wonderful hearing picks up from time to time," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"What were you showing Stella?" I asked curious. He looked at me sideways.

"Jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Mark." I scowled, quickly becoming tired of his games.

"Jeez...lighten up Ash. I'm just playing. I know you're not jealous..you have big strong Liam," he swooned. I balled up my fist and punched him in the arm. HARD. He just laughed like all I did was thump him. "Better?" he asked seriously.

I looked ahead and crossed my arms in annoyance. "Did you even feel that?" I asked a little pissed.

He paused a second before answering. "If you're asking me if I felt you pat my arm lovingly, yes."

_Phhhhft,_ I thought. _Stupid Skinwalkers and their no feeling asses. WAIT! Just like those guys who attacked me. They must have been Skinwalkers too!_ I came to realize. I looked at Mark suddenly, causing him to glance my way too.

"What?" he smiled. "Am I that beautiful? It's ok, you can stare, I don't mind," he added, enjoying trying to get a rise out of me.

"Mark..I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth, or I never want to see you again."

"Woh..what happened? Where did this just turn to?"

"Will you or won't you?" I pressed. He looked at me and frowned.

"Ok."

"Did you know I got attacked by two Skinwalkers the night before you came to show me Liam's club?" I watched him closely and saw Mark do a quick intake of breath. _All the answer I need._

"Yes, and they weren't supposed to hurt you," he quickly added.

"Wait...you KNEW them? You knew what they were going to do?!" I asked in an outrage.

"I knew them yes, but I didn't know what they were going to do! Ash, I'd NEVER let anyone harm you. EVER," he said pulling the car over suddenly.

"Then how come some friends of yours got the sudden urge to attack ME? AND after we had JUST had a fight MARK?"

"...because I called a friend and vented about what you told me about Liam," he admitted guiltily. "HE called those two guys, and they came up with a plan without my knowledge. It was supposed to be a test. For Liam."

"A test. A TEST! Beating me and RAPING me was a TEST!?" Mark twitched at the word rape. I looked at him wishing I never met him. I flew the door open and got out, storming off. I heard the faint sound of Mark's car door opening and closing as well. He caught up with me in seconds. "Not now Mark. I really need some space."

"Not till you understand I had nothing to do with it." He came up in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to stop me.

"This...FRIEND of yours..where is he now?"

Mark dropped his hands and sighed deeply. "He's gone. Liam got to him before I ever could. I swear to you Ash, if I would have known his part in it, I'd of killed him myself." _Liam...killed..._I shook my head, trying to get back to the present conversation. _I can think about what Liam did later._

"I don't care who killed him. I'd never wish for someone to be dead," I started. "I just wanted to make sure he was out of my life."

"That's why I came by that day, I needed to see that you were ok. I'll never forgive myself for spilling my suspicions about Liam to him...I was just...100 years Ash! Over 100 years he and I have been at this. You gotta try to understand that. Then, you come along and show me the impenetrable Liam has a weakness. I just needed to vent and I did it to the wrong person...please tell me I haven't lost you over that stupid mistake...please," he begged. I found myself not able to deny him. He looked as if his world would be torn apart, that this was his one wish, to not lose me. My anger suddenly dissipated into the air. _How does he do that?_

"100 years?" I tried changing the subject. "Just how old are you Mark? Thought you were alive?"

"I am. The more often I change, the slower the aging process goes for a Skinwalker." He stepped closer. "I can stop at anytime and grow old with someone," he whispered softly, looking at me so intimately, my legs began to tremble. "I'm a hundred and thirty five..by the way." _135!_

"...we're ok," I said, answering to his earlier question, while trying to contain my nerves. "I understand. I think. I know I'll have to learn the whole story one day between you two, but I have a feeling...not just yet." I didn't want to know just yet truthfully, because I was afraid it would change my image of Liam drastically...and I wasn't ready for that in anyway. I wanted to hold on to this good image for as long as possible. _Maybe I'm being selfish..._

Mark breathed in relief and threw his arm around my shoulder, leading me back to the car. "You gotta stop getting mad at me in cars," he teased, acting like his old self.

"Tell me about it."

...

Mark didn't like me telling him to let me make it home on my own after work. That a little me time was in order, since he'd been with my family and I all day. But it was true. Enough was enough for the day.

The last hour was surprisingly busy. As was the whole night for that matter. _Good to keep me busy and not to dwell on things too much._ After our biggest table of the night had left, leaving about five other tables occupied, I heard the bell jingle above the door, telling me that a new customer had arrived. I turned to tell them that it was a little too late to start new orders to find that it was a small group of guys and Liam right there in the center of them. He was staring at me as he talked to the guy beside him.

I had to stop myself from doing a dance right there, surprising myself with how happy I was to see him again. Here. At my work. In my disgusting work clothes. _URGH _

I stopped Cathy, my other waitress, from welcoming them. I told her I'd take care of this one personally, and I was rewarded with a very curious glance from her. Shrugging, I walked up to them, never breaking my gaze from Liam's. "Hungry gentlemen?" I asked, immediately feeling foolish, knowing that Liam probably doesn't even eat human food..and these are probably not human's that he's with. I looked at them closely to see if I could tell if there was any telltale of a Revenant, and found none. They all looked like any other customer that came in.

Liam stepped forward and gave a sexy crooked grin. "Just drinks I think."

"I can do that for you...guys." I added quickly, remembering too late that he wasn't alone. "What did you have in mind?" I asked quietly. "This is a yogurt/sandwich shop." I chuckled at the thought of what they could possibly want here.

He raised his eyebrows. "I know. Don't you not have a bar?"

"Of course, a small one," I smiled.

"Whatever you have will be perfect," he said, leaning in to whisper to me with a genuine smile across his lips. _God how I love his smile..._

I showed them to a big round booth and told them I'd bring them all something on the house. To which, one of them replied, "You most certainly will not! I fully plan on paying Mr. Pers here back for our lovely day we've had." An older man said, referring to Liam as Mr. Pers. I looked at Liam curiously and he shrugged. _Liam Pers_

After serving them their drinks, I left them alone. I sent Cathy home after there were only 3 tables left..including Liam's. That gave me the excuse to be up front and near him. Though I admit, all I was doing was staring at him. Admiring the way he laughs so freely with those men, the way he throws back his head and laughs wholeheartedly with little cute crinkles in the corners of his eyes, the way he talks so animatedly and full of life with them.

Every once in awhile, he'd catch my eye. Or I'd catch him after turning around or talking to a customer.

When there were two tables left, I went to the back hallway to check my phone. After seeing there were no messages from home I heard, "You've been staring at me all night." Liam's soft voice was not far behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"And so have you..." I flirted. _Flirting? Am I really trying to flirt?_

He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice so only I could hear. "Do you not like it when I look at you?" he asked in a low husky voice. My heart started to race and I felt a blush creep up my face. _If you only knew what your looks did to me._ He was close enough for me to smell that familiar cologne of his I've grown to love. Stirring up all kinds of good memories and hopes. He reached up and touched my cheek lightly. "I love this," he said, referring to my blush. "I'll never tire of seeing you blush," he smiled, while leaving a heated trail on my skin where ever he touched.

"...It's good to see you," I said, lost in the warmth of his voice, trying to have an honest moment.

"Is it?" he asked unsure. I nodded my head. "Good. Cause I couldn't stay away a second longer. Are you free tonight...to talk?" he asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow," I added, then felt ridiculous as it seemed I was flaunting myself desperately.

"Lucky me," he said with a huge smile walking backwards slowly, then turned to go back to his table.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After the hour, I sent everyone home in the kitchen. When I walked into the front, Liam was outside biding his friend's goodbye with the promise to see each other again soon. The one who wanted to pay walked up to me and bowed, catching me off guard with his silliness.

"Thank you for your lovely generosity Miss Ash. There's far too few humans that are comfortable around us," he smiled genuinely. "Due to the younger generation of our kind, I'm afraid. No control," he frowned deeply.

"Well, you're obviously a friend of Liam's. And I trust him," I said looking towards Liam when he glanced my way at the mention of his name. The older man gave his agreeable nod.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Lionel, Lionel Smarts. I've known Liam for many a century," he said, giving Liam a quick glance. "I've never seen him this way." His whisper came out with a devilish grin. Liam looked his way again, eyebrows raised in a pointedly manner, letting Lionel know he had heard him. Lionel Laughed a loud booming laugh at that. "I better bid you farewell before he comes over here to give an old man a whoopin. Next time we'll have to talk. Not everyday I come across a human that can intrigue him." I nodded my head and smiled politely, squashing the jealously that came with the image of Liam being 'intrigued' by someone else. Lionel bowed again before leaving, taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it. It was hard to not warm up to him, his charm was gushing over the rim, I liked him already.

Before parting, gave Liam a fatherly pat on the back as he got into the dark car with the others. Liam stood there with his hands deep in his pockets, watching them leave. I stood inside watching him, while admiring his salute in the moonlight. When they were out of sight, he turned towards me and gave a smile of relief. I couldn't help but smile back. _Who would have thought that Liam, the guy who is an expert at giving death glares, would have such a catchy smile?_

He walked towards me slowly, and I quickly began to feel bashful after realizing I'm finally alone with him, and remembering the last time we were alone together. His kiss in particular.

"Do you need anything from inside?" he asked, stopping just in front of me. That old familiar feeling of butterflies flapping around in the pit of my stomach came and rendered me speechless. _This is ridiculous. I forget how to talk just by him looking at me._

I shook my head, "Just my coat from the back." I turned to go get.

"Let me," he said, returning half a second later with my long black coat. _Ok, that's gonna take some getting used to,_I thought, referring to his speed. He came behind me and held my coat out so that he could help me into it. I caught myself smiling, loving every minute of this already, til his fingers lightly grazed my neck as the coat enclosed me in its warmth. My breath caught in my throat, and I fought the urge to close my eyes to relish the feeling.

Liam cleared his throat, ignoring the suddenly charged air around us. "There you go. It may be a bit chilly out. I'm not sure if it's too cold, been a long time since I've felt hot or cold," he smiled, awkwardly trying to make small talk.

"It's perfect," I mumbled, as I was busy thinking of all the different meanings his last sentence could also refer to. _Ways to make Liam HOT_**. **_Stop it Ash! Get ahold of yourself..._

"Would you like to walk with me then?" He interrupted my thoughts. I smiled ear to ear. _Heck yeah._

"Very much so." He smiled back and held out his hand for me to take. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much to me. This simple touch that any normal person does, felt so intimate just to be able to hold hands with Liam. The little girl in me did a little jig.

I grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers together. _Perfect fit,_ I thought happily. His hand was big and soft, and surprisingly, a little warm. He gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Lionel seems quite the character," I said at the start of our walk. Liam grinned. I shook my head in disbelief- this easy going Liam was going to take some getting used to.

"He's that alright," he said fondly. " I've known him for a long time. He's somewhat of a father figure to me...he found me when I was at my worst...helped me."

"Worst?" He glanced at me and nodded his head gravely.

"There was a time, in the beginning...about 400 years ago to be exact, where I was worse than those you saw in the club. I'm afraid you wouldn't have liked me very much then," he said honestly, looking at me warily. It was hard for me to picture exactly what could be worse than those Revenants in the club. For a moment, I became worried and wondered if I really wanted to know this about Liam.

_Yes, I do. I want to know everything about him. _

"There's so much...for you to know, but I don't want to scare you, and yet..I _need_ you to know," he admitted, hesitating in continuing with his story.

"You're right, I do need to know..." I sighed, nodding my head for him to continue. He looked at me hard, reminding me of the old Liam for a brief moment, then turned his heavy gaze to where we were walking.

"You say we have no regard for human life. Use them, right?" He wanted to paint a clear picture. I nodded my head, feeling guilty thinking back to the other night when I had accused him of not caring for anything. "They do that there, in my club...I did it anywhere I pleased, to anyone I fancied. Thousands of them, and not at all to do with hunger. I was truly a monster..and I deserved that name." He paused, letting the remorse wash over him as he thought back to that time. I watched him closely, and just as quickly as the sadness appeared, it was gone from his features. "After about 200 years of this, I was becoming quite bored. Started thinking." He emphasized the word 'thinking'. "You see Ash, your movies and books depick us as blood thirsty mindless savages, which some are, we all have something different that drives us. My hunger was to feel. I felt so 'dead'. HATED what I was. HATED my immortal life I had laid out before me. I even became jealous of the living and their simplicity. Which, I now know is a common feeling, but I didn't quite handle it well. I took it too far. My only desire was to feel anything and everything the way they could. Their love for one another; their hunger for money, sex, even the air around them; and their enjoyment over the simplest touch," he said glancing down at our hands and smiling softly. "I wanted it all, all of it back because I couldn't let go...my humanity, that is. But for some reason, no matter what, I just could not 'feel'. Every time I'd take a life, it was over too quickly- their need to survive, my need to have them...then there was nothing. All I could do was inhale them, let their warmth warm me, feel what they felt as I...," he paused, uncertain of his words so that he wouldn't scare me. "..toyed with my victims."

"Ahuh..." was all I could muster out of my mouth, as I had to remind myself to continue to blink at that point. _Toyed? As in tortured? Tormented? _My mind knew what he was saying was horrible, but it was like it was trying to numb the blow some and make it not to seem real, because it felt impossible that I could know someone who was like this. _Who had been like this, _I corrected myself. That there were people like this out in the world. Like Liam. _A monster..._and above all, that Liam was capable of being like this. The very man that now haunts my deepest desires. I glanced up at him, only to quickly divert my gaze when he looked back.

"More?" he asked gently. I nodded my head and gained my composure, looking to him once more. "Lionel came across me one night. I had a path of bodies and body parts, leading right up to my doorstep. My death wish of sorts, I guess. He's 200 years older than I, and there I was challenging him." He smiled and shook his head at himself. I smiled uneasily, beginning to see a clear picture of his old troubled self. A fact that I was trying not to picture fully. "You see, the older you are, the more powerful you become," he explained. I nodded my head that I was keeping up, willing him to continue. "He had me down on the floor in 2 seconds flat. I wished so badly that he'd just get on with it and kill me, but he didn't. The old bag wanted to 'talk'. Pissssed me off. He wanted to help me see that life didn't have to be that way and that I wasn't the only one that was feeling lost and alone...dead inside. He's the one who introduced me to this new way." He became quiet for a moment, thinking seriously of something I itched to know. "Lionel's way of life is much different from the one I was living before, but still just as lonely. If not more. But the best part, which is the only reason I was able to keep this up...being what I am...is because I can feel more now."

"Were the others like you, not able to feel before?" I asked out loud before realizing. Liam shook his head.

"We all had our own issues," he smiled.

"...in your letter, you mentioned how you hated me?" I asked timidly, avoiding his look he gave in my peripheral vision.

"Not you...I hated myself, Ash. I didn't want to want you," he added softly. "I was finally getting used to the way things were. Small you may be, but you came along like a hurricane, tearing it all down in one simple gust."

"...and so you left," I confirmed. "Why do you have to be alone?"

"My kind..tend to scare off the Revenants. They don't understand why we are the way we are, or why we chose to become what we are. AND I guess, I never found someone who could wreck such havoc in my world in these 500 years...until now." He slowed to a stop, his eyes boring into mine. An exquisite tremble made its way up my back, tempting me to lean in for a kiss.

"And now, what do you want?" I needed to hear.

Without skipping a beat, he answered, "More," he said in a gruff voice with a sexy me having to say anything, he seemed to have read my mind before the question popped into it. "People are selfish, loyal..but to a fault, dishonest, love so easily, and move on so easily...but I recognize you as the opposite of that. You and I have that in common. That is what was so hard to find. A beautiful soul such as yours."

"And you think that's me?" I found that impossible to believe. I would like to think of myself as that kind of woman, who wouldn't, but in truth I had no idea who I was. I've never been with anyone long enough to know. The world is a cruel place, and I've been too scared to give myself freely to someone without the doubt being there. So how could Liam see someone like me as such a woman?

"I know so." He looked at me weirdly for moment, before quickly resuming our walk and stopping me short from asking more.

"Can I ask something?" I wondered out loud. He gave his approved nod. "You've said that Lionel introduced you to a new way of living, and you keep saying your kind. Does that have to do with why you look different from the other Revenants?"

Liam gave a small smile before answering. "I used to be what they are. Even now, I'm not much different than they are. Though, they would very much disagree with that. It has to do with the way I feed, which is on the dying." At my look of confusion he continued. "Lionel and I, we no longer feed often, only when we need to, and never on a living soul. As in, living blood..like you. That's much too tempting for us, and we may lose control if we went back now," I furrowed my brows deeper, not understanding fully. He gave me a crooked smile. "This might sound ridiculous and be hard to follow."

"Try me," I said. Unconsciously rubbing his hand with my thumb. He glanced down at our conjoined hands with a surprised look, like he had forgotten we were still holding hands.

"There's an essence that a dying person gives off: one who is about to die. Us being Revenants, and coming back from the dead and all, have a little connection to that side of life, we like to think. I feed off of a human that is dying. No one is certain of what the glow is in our eyes, but it is said to be part of the human soul that we take with us. Even though we don't kill. We stop feeding at a certain point, when the blood starts to taste...different. Only a few Revenants can actually tolerate this kind of existence. It's not as...lets say, refreshing as a thriving young lad," he paused to look and see if I was keeping up.

"So, you just know? When someone is about to die?"

"Well, not all the time. Not on every occasion, like when someone is about to get hit by a bus or anything like that," he said laughing. "Something natural. There's like a humming sound coming from them, a draw, is the best I can describe it."

"And so you know, and that's who you feed from?" I confirmed. He nodded his head. "You don't kill?" I wanted to make sure. "**Death."** Mark's words echoed in my mind at that instant. _Is this what Mark really meant? Or was he just trying to scare me?_

"Nope. The blood has the taste of death at some point in those humans. You have to stop feeding or risk being dragged under into the pulls of death yourself."

"How often do you have to?" I quietly asked. Feeling slightly awkward with the topic.

"Not too often. Once or twice a month usually does the trick. Leaves me strong, but I can go...3 months, 4 before I start going mad."

"God, that's longer than I thought."

"The thirst is always there. But I've had 500 years to control it," he smiled triumphantly.

"When was the last time...?" I stuttered, uncertain if this was an okay question to ask.

"That I fed?" he asked. "Well, yesterday...and a month and a half before that. On real blood...a little over 100 years." His jaw clenched slightly as he looked away. Hiding his thought on that particular memory. My interest naturally wondered about it. I wanted so badly to ask more on the matter, but I chickened out.

"A month and a half? Why so long?" Concern laced my voice.

"Been a little busy I guess." He looked at me intently, hinting with his eyes that I knew of the reason. _Mark? Me?,_ I dared to hope. "And now I figure, if I'm going to be hanging around you more..if you'll have me..I should PROBABLY feed more often." I warmed at his concern and the fact that he was planning on being around me. All other thoughts and worries immediately flew from my mind.

"I made my decision. Though, I think you already know what it is."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy hearing you say it," he said playfully, making me blush slightly.

"I've chosen to get to know you better. What I feel for you is, well something I can't just ignore," I said shyly. He stopped walking again at that and stood in front of me, letting me finish. Looking at me with the deep pools of his blue eyes, tempting me to become lost in them. "You and I may have our differences, but I should try to understand them from your side. And I want to try." He reached up and grabbed a stray strand of my hair, running it through his fingers before tucking it behind my ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he said gently.

I sighed. "Is this crazy?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Honestly? Yes..very." His laugh taking away any tension. "But luckily for you, I'm very good at control now."

"As crazy as this might sound, I was never worried about you losing control and killing me, Liam."

He stared at me for a second in a naive/awed way. "Maybe that's because you don't fully understand the danger you are in. This is also my first time with a human..to try something like this..so it's ok to be a little nervous about it. I know I am." He had both of my hands in his, and took in the similar, yet different, ways our hands were. Distracting himself from his doubts. This was an issue I did not want to see become a problem between us. I know it was crazy of me to not care for what he is and what I am. If this was ever going to work, we couldn't do it by being afraid of one another...as scary as he was.

I held my breath and took a nervous step closer to him, surprised at my boldness I seemed to possess at odd times when I'm with him. I brought my hands to his face to make him look at me for what I was about to say. I stood awed at this woman I appeared to be, who wanted him to have no worries of me ever doubting him and my decision to start this between us. He closed his eyes and rested his head in my hands, reminding me of the alleyway. My heart gave a tug. "I trust you...I don't know why, but every fiber of me does." He licked his lips and finally opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Your confidence in me makes me nervous," he admitted. "But it means the world to me. I'd never want to hurt you Ash," he said, dragging my hands to his lips and kissing them. The touch of his full lips on my hands was almost enough to do me in for, but I held my cool. _Later Ash. LATER _

We continued walking after that and to my disappointment we were near my home already. He walked me up the few stairs and stopped at the door, finally letting my hand go. I immediately felt the loss. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled wide. "Bright and early, love."

_I hope he kisses me again,_ I wished to myself as I stared into his eyes. He brought his hand up to my face, his thumb lightly grazing my cheek. I warmed all over in my excitement that he was going do it. He was going to kiss me again. _Pace yourself Ash._ He pulled me to him, bending slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was much different than the other night. It felt so much more..sweeter. Patient. I could feel the deep longing and gentleness behind it clearly, as if he was holding himself back. _And it is just as sexy. _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into the soft curly hair that I've grown to love, willing him to let go of whatever was holding him back. He moved his hands to my back, holding me closer as he deepened the kiss. That's when I felt it again, like he went through me. I sighed softly. Loving the feel of his hard body against mine and the taste of his warm lips. _I wish this didn't have to end._ Just as I was thinking that, he pulled back slightly and smiled sweetly. Then kissed me on the forehead tenderly. "Goodnight, my sweet Ash."

...

Mark sat on top of the building across the street from Ash's. He saw Liam and Ash coming up. _Knew it,_he thought angrily of Liam's return. He wasn't blind; he could see the little happy bubble the both of them were in. And it killed him.

_It's gonna be tough to get her on my side,_ he grudgingly thought.

He knew if he continued to watch it would just make it worse on himself, but he couldn't look away. He had to know how close they've become. He watched intently and listened with strained ears as Ash asked to see him again, and felt a pang of jealously. A few seconds later, he was horrified as Ash stood there staring up at Liam.

_She wants him to kiss her, _he realized in disgust.

He watched Liam touch her sweetly, a side he has never seen in him in these 100 years. He didn't even think Liam had a sweet side. _Doesn't change the fact that I want him dead though._And Ash...

He didn't want to think about her and tried to push her out of his mind, and failed. She was so different with Liam. Like it was so easy to be with him. _And she obviously has a sick craving for him,_ he thought feeling sick, not wanting to EVER understand that one. _Maybe she just needed more time with me...damn you Liam!_

Ash went inside, locking eyes with Liam as she slowly closed the door. Mark watched as Liam touched the door and splayed his fingers out on it for a second before leaving. _Is he in love with her?_ the thought disturbed him more than he cared to admit. If Liam was, he knew what he'd have to do to hurt him. It would be so easy to do if he too didn't care for Ash. To kill her. Over a hundred years, the two of them have been at war, and for the life of him he couldn't see how he had let this one slip by. She would have been the perfect bait. But now he found himself recoiling from the idea of hurting her.

_That was an obstacle I'll have to try to overcome._

...

"Stella. Please don't leave the room." Sherul begged when she spotted Stella quickly turning in the other direction when she caught a glimpse of Sherul in the kitchen. "I promise I won't bring it up if you don't want."

Stella stopped and looked at her. "Good. Cause I don't," she said, coming back into the kitchen with her hands deep in her pockets. "Got any extra tea made?" she asked uncomfortably. Sherul smiled slightly and nodded. Erin came in then.

"GOOD morning ladies! How was your night?" she asked cheerfully, a bright contrast to the current mood in the kitchen. They both mumbled good and Erin looked at them skeptically. "Well, mine was awesome too..thanks for asking," she added to their quietness with a smile. They both looked up from the table and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Er. Lot going on in this noggin of mine," Sherul replied.

"So, why don't you ladies share...what happened? I'm not Ash. You can tell me if you don't want her to know," Erin tried. They looked at each other.

"We agreed we didn't want to talk about it," Stella answered for them both with a hard serious look.

"Secrets...can tear a person apart you know?" Erin said softly. Erin looked at Sherul, who was staring at Stella like she was contemplating something.

"Stella saw Lark...and then I found him at a bar North of town," Sherul said suddenly, making both gasp.

"Mom...you didn't?" Stella was horrified. Sherul nodded her head.

"I wanted him to leave. It was stupid," she said, focusing her eyes intently on the cup in her hands.

"Are you both ok?" Erin asked in concern, now fully understanding why they didn't want Ash to know. She didn't need to be reminded of the monster of her past that she has long forgotten.

"We're ok. Just..feels like we're suffocating a little..like the world is too small of a place."

Erin reached across the table and grabbed both of their hands. "Ash will never know he is close by. I'll do my best to make sure of it."

They all jumped at hearing Ash's bedroom door close, and quickly went back to acting normal. Ash came in light on her feet, smiling ear to ear. They all thought it. That she looked so happy and immediately knew the reason.

"Gooood morning girls," she sung as she all but skipped to the fridge.

"Well, aren't we in a GOOD mood this morning," Erin teased, placing her head in her hands dreamily. "Could this have to do with who I thought I heard you with late last night?"

Ash didn't miss a beat. "Yup. Liam came to my work last night and then walked me home." She had to resort to biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling so widely.

"Aww...that's sweet," Stella said forcefully.

"Does he know you're off today?" Sherul looked to her expectantly. Ash half rolled her eyes.

"Yeees mother. And I'm seeing him today."

"Good. Then I want to meet him," Sherul demanded.

Ash laughed. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I want to make sure my baby girl is taken care of when I'm not here. Boy's can be so heartless sometimes. I want to judge for myself what his character is..."

"Mom...she's 23. A grown woman. Don't ruin Liam for her..look at her. Have you ever seen her this way?" Stella pointed out. Talking like Ash wasn't even in the room.

"I like Mark," Sherul admitted, making all three of the girls groan. "Well, I do. I feel for the guy. He likes Ash and there is nothing he can do about it," she shrugged.

"OK mother. I'll ask him," Ash said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you baby." She patted her cheek.

"Sucker..." Stella mouthed to Ash.

...

I was elbows deep in sticky, soapy water when I heard the doorbell. _Liam._ I looked up helplessly at Erin, who was standing beside me drying the dishes. She gave me a big devilish smile before running to the door, knowing that I couldn't follow.

"I'LL GET IT!" she shouted excitedly. I panicked and quickly unplugged the dirty water in the sink and washed my hands and arms. Getting soap and water everywhere: on me, the counter, the walls, the floor. EVERYWHERE.

"Crap, crap, crap," I mumbled to myself, while quickly trying to clean up my mess.

I looked up from wiping the floor as Erin walked in with a big smile. "You have companeee.." she announced teasingly. Right behind her came Liam, looking uncertainly at me. _He probably heard all my scuffling and panicked 'craps',_I thought a little embarrassed with myself.

"Ash! What the heck happened to you?" Erin took notice of my state, and gladly pointed out my wet clothes. I gave her a look that said 'SHUT UP', which just got a laugh from her.

"OK. So, I'll just go and pretend NOT to listen in the other room," she said stepping back to leave, making Liam chuckle. Erin paused momentarily looking at Liam and his smiling face, something she wasn't used too as well. Then looked at me with a smile of approval before she was gone.

"...I would have called, but I don't have your number."

"Riiight. Something we never got around to, huh?" I said a little shaky, looking up at his handsome face. _He's here. Really here in my house,_the thought warming me like a fuzzy dream. "It's ok that you're here. I'm glad," I added. He walked close to me and touched my wet shirt, smiling.

"Look at you. You're a mess," he chuckled. "Startled you, did I?"

"Maybe a little. I don't know why," I laughed. "I knew you'd be here sometime today," I said resting my hand on his chest. His gaze went immediately to my hand, and after a moment, he covered it with his. Holding it there. Silencing my laughter at my unconscious touch I had made. _Things are starting to feel so natural with us... _

I looked at our hands together on his chest, realizing it was over his heart, and smiled, as did he, at our simpleness.

Then I heard the worst thing ever. Running footsteps from upstairs. THEY were coming down. I groaned, knowing that it was Stella, my mother, and Erin all clambering down the stairs to come meet Liam.

"Oh God. I'm sooo sorry for whatever happens," I apologized beforehand with a sad face. He smiled softly and touched under my chin.

"Can't be that bad," he tried to reassure me.

_Wanna bet?_

We stood there listening to the three of them run down the stairs. When they got right outside the door, they stood there whispering to each other to calm down. I covered my head in shame. If I could clearly hear them, then Liam most certainly could, he laughed. They walked into the kitchen like everything was normal.

"Hi again," Erin announced as she came in, looking as though her short hair was wind blown from all her running, her cheeks rosy from the excitement.

"Just coming in for some tea..." Stella gave as an excuse for her and Sherul's arrival. I crossed my arms and shook my head at them, telling them with my eyes that I knew what they were up to.

"So, you're Liam," my mother said as she took a seat at the table. She looked him up and down, and I knew she was already comparing him to Mark. I saw as the X's were made in her head, already preferring Mark without Liam having said a word yet. _Terrible..._

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure," Liam said, pulling out a chair for me.

"Oh, you're British. You're a long way from home, don't you miss it?" My mother asked, surprised by his accent. I went and sat down as Liam took the seat next to me. He glanced at me before answering.

"Not so much anymore," he smiled. "Been awhile since I've seen my homeland. America has been my home for a very long time now."

"Oh. What about your family?" she asked in a concerned and slightly pushy way. I mentally yelled at her to stop.

"They...died," Liam said with a soft look. My mother's face froze. Trying to hold a composed look and not show how guilty she felt for mentioning his family. She looked to me with accusing eyes for having not told her beforehand. I shrugged, like I didn't know.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she croaked out.

"It's ok..was a long time ago," he tried easing her tension with a genuine smile. My mother nodded, feeling better so easily for some unknown reason.

"SO, what are you girls gonna do today?" I asked, trying to change the subject while Erin laid out cups for everyone and my mother was currently distracted from her interrogating.

"Well, Stella and I are working the afternoon shift later," Erin answered, pouring us all some tea.

"I'm meeting with some old girlfriends," my mother smiled, taking a sip of her tea. _All of them busy...how convenient,_ I thought, wondering if this was on purpose. _They are so obvious sometimes._

"You guys don't have to get scarce because of Liam and I. We'll probably be out." I looked at him uncertainly and he shrugged.

"It does seem that way doesn't it," Stella laughed like the thought just came to her as well.

"Let me set the record straight," Erin pointed out. "If we COULD be here, we WOULD be here all up in you guys business," she said in a funny voice pointing to Liam and I. Stella and Sherul giggled suspiciously.

"Oh yeah. That's much better," I jokingly retorted.

We all sat there finishing our tea, having light banter and telling old stories. Liam was great with them, I noticed. He had all their attention as he talked. The more he talked, I realized, the more comfortable he seemed to become. As did the girls. I don't know if it was his accent or traveling stories, but they were fascinated by them and all the kinds of important and silly people he has met. People I didn't even realize my mother and sister knew of, as they had all kinds of funny little questions and reactions to his answers.

I sat there watching him with them. Welcoming this time to just look at him. Which is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to do. Taking note of the cute, yet sexy beauty marks on his neck. The way the ends of his hair curls up at the nape of his neck and around his ears. The little shy smiles that would cross his sexy lips every once in a while when one of them would compliment him on something. All the while, I never noticed that my mother was watching me watch him.

After a while, Erin stood. "Well, sorry to say this, but Stella and I need to get going." My mother looked at her watch and winced.

"Ooooh, me too. My how time flies!" She stood to grab the cups, but Liam was too quick for her.

"Allow me," he smiled charmingly. "I'll let you ladies say your goodbyes, and talk about me as if I'm not here." He grinned, making my mother blush slightly. I looked at him and shook my head. _He wants to listen in and know what they think about him, _I knew.

"Go and grab your coat Sherul. I'll drop you off on our way to work," Erin told her.

My mother motioned for me to come with her. So I told Liam I'd be right back and followed her upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind me and sighed. "Ash..." she said, shaking her head and smiling. "I understand now honey. He's certainly charming and has this wonderful way about him. I can see why you're so smitten with him."

I sighed in relief that at least she wouldn't be pushing Mark onto me anymore.

"But Ash..." she touched my face gently, "Are you in love with him?"

"What?!" I was surprised and quickly becoming fully aware that Liam could be listening in at this very moment.

"Well, I only ask because I was watching you in there..." I started to feel panicky again. Hands sweating, legs feeling shaky. I didn't want Liam to hear this. My sick obsession with him. And what was worse, I was about 99% sure that I was falling for him. Falling fast. He was always on my mind. The first thought when I woke and the last before I fell asleep. Even in my dreams I couldn't seem to escape him. I wanted to know every inch of him- his looks and the reason why behind them, the many different smiles he had, and most importantly, what he really wanted with me. But it was too soon. Much too soon. I'm supposed to be getting to know him, see if I can accept his world, not be falling for him. How can I have a rational thought if love is involved?

"...the way you look at him baby," she continued. "I've never seen you this way. Well, except over that singer," she laughed, remembering Luke McQueen.

"Mom...please. Not now. And he and I just got started out," I tried pathetically, not even believing myself.

"I know," she said with an understanding look that said she knew the truth. "Well anyways, I'm sorry about Mark. I won't mention you two again...maybe Stella?" She went off thinking more to herself. I laughed lightly at her absurdity. She touched both my cheeks again and looked at me for a moment, _she doesn't believe me,_ I thought before she turned to go.

Erin, Stella, and Liam were waiting for my mother at the door. Liam glanced up at me on my way downstairs with a gentle look that said it all- he overheard us. I cringed.

"Thank you for entertaining us girls this morning. That was lovely," my mother said to him fondly. "You must come for dinner tonight. I won't take no for an answer." She put her finger in my face.

"I'd be honored," he said, putting his hand across his chest. Reminding me of one of those old movies that took place in the 1800's.

"It's settled then. 8 o'clock sharp." She smiled wide, giving us one last approved look.

After the door had closed I had to look anywhere but at Liam. My embarrassment getting the best of me. "You can eat human food?" I asked, trying to get the awkwardness out of the air.

"Not much, or everyday, but every once in awhile it's ok. I'll have to yuck it up later," he said with a disgusted look.

"Oh...sorry," I laughed nervously.

"Part of the act," he said before looking to me seriously.

"Alright, I know you heard!" I broke the tension, not able to take his looks anymore. He laughed.

"You're so cute when you're frazzled. If you'd rather we pretend I didn't hear, I can do that." I nodded my head quickly in agreement, beyond relieved. "Alright, what would you like to do today?"

_Be with you..._"I don't care."

"I can take you to one of my favorite places, if you'd like?" He leaned in and whispered, making my heart beat faster by his look alone.

"Perfect," I said softly. The urge to kiss him suddenly overcame me. I realized I desperately needed to get out of close quarters with him, and fast, before I did something stupid...like tell him I was indeed falling for him.

...

He took me do a building that was still a working progress. I looked at him weirdly.

"This is your favorite place?"

He smiled and looked up at the massive building. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" I shook my head.

"You're with me, so why should I be?" I asked hypothetically.

"Glad to hear it, because it's up there. WAY up," he said, raising his eyebrows with the word 'up'. I looked up and got a set of fleshy goosebumps. _You can do this Ash,_ I tried to pep talk myself into.

Liam ran his fingers down my hand sweetly and intertwined our fingers, giving it a light squeeze before leading me towards the building. Simple as that, all scared thoughts flew away. "Are we gonna like..jump or climb up or something?" I asked confused.

Liam gave me a crooked smile. "No, we're going to use a little invention they call...an elevator," he said, opening the door when we got to it, smiling at me.

"Right. That would be much smarter." _Stupid Ash_, I mentally hand smacked my forehead.

"And easier," he teased.

"How normal of you," I teased back.

When we got to the top, he led me carefully across the beams to his favorite spot. The cool air was fresh and I could see the ocean on one side and the city on the other. "It's so peaceful." I couldn't believe his secret find.

"...and quiet. It's far away enough that I can easily block out all the noise. That's one thing I miss about the old days, things were A LOT quieter." He looked tentatively at me before hesitantly putting his arm around my waist, easily pulling me closer. My body immediately reacted to his sudden closeness. "...so you don't fall," he said at my look of surprise.

"You don't need a reason to hold me," I said softly, looking back towards the ocean to hide my blush.

"Good to know."

We sat there in a comfortable bubble of silence looking out at the peaceful city until my human body could not take the cold any longer and I started to shiver. Liam noticed and took off his coat, helping me into it. Then offered that we could go to his place and warm up, since it wasn't too far. I welcomed the chance of being warm again eagerly, before something occurred to me.

"After all these years, how is it that we live in the same city if your first need was to flee from me?"

"I always, kept a close eye, but a distant one..."

"Always?" I asked, a knot forming in my stomach.

"Not every waking moment if that's what your thinking," he smiled. "Just often enough, and close enough to know you were safe. Does that scare you?"

"Honestly? What scares me is that I had no idea..."

He smiled softly, "I made sure of that."

After that, he stood and helped me up, then without warning he pulled me against him and lifted me with one arm around my waist. Shocked, I was suddenly eye to eye with him and pressed up tightly against his body, I shivered. _And not because I was cold. _

"Ready?" He smiled, pointing with his eyes over the edge.

"JUMP...we're gonna jump?" My voice cracked. Liam smiled wide.

"You wanted something out of the norm. Trust me?"

I glanced over the edge and took in the height, imaging him dropping me halfway down. I quickly tried to swipe that image from my mind. _Liam is 500 years old, he knows what he is capable of._ And he was right, I was expecting some sort of show of his powers. "Yes," I said, putting my arms tightly around his neck. He put his other hand on my back, held my gaze, and started to count.

"3...2..." and he jumped. I gasped and tightened my grip as I felt my insides come up. The only thing that saved me from screaming was that Liam never broke eye contact with me. He held my gaze and kept me close to his body. Landing with a light thump on the ground.

An uncontrollable fit of giggles attacked me then. A reaction to my body being in shock perhaps. Liam started laughing with me and bent to set me on my feet. "I'm not cold anymore," I smiled.

He returned the smile. "Good. That was the plan."

When we got to his house, Liam started a fire in his gigantic fireplace. While I walked around the room and spotted a huge collection of movies on the wall. I ran my finger over several, noticing they were arranged by genre. _Very organized. God, what he must have thought about my room. I really need to clean that, _I thought worriedly, remembering Mark's earlier reaction to the mess and suddenly realizing I wouldn't want the same from Liam.

"Would you like to watch something?" Liam came up beside me with his hands on his hips in a sexy way, looking the wall up and down. I smiled at that thought, _Just chilling..watching a movie with a vampire._

"Sure. You have a favorite?"

"Of course, too many to name. Some from different countries even. But at the moment, Count of Monte Cristo. What's your favorite?"

"Pride and prejudice," I smiled. He took a second and brought out 4 movies. I laughed.

"I have 1940's, 1980's, 1995's, and 2005's."

"WOW. I should have known you'd have everything stocked up from over the centuries. You look like the hoarder type," I joked. Liam raised one eyebrow in a mocked tease. "Haven't seen the 80's or the 40's version," I finally answered.

"We'll start with the 80's...I'll break you in slow with the old stuff," he whispered playfully.

He went to put it in, and I took a seat on his large couch watching him, admiring his backside unashamed. He came to sit on the couch next to me leaning back happily and putting his feet up in front of him. Getting relaxed. _So cute,_ I thought, loving seeing him this way.

I sat there looking uncomfortably smiling at him. "What?" he asked, poking me in the side causing me to laugh.

"Nothing...just you." I stared at him with an unknown emotion overcoming me that was hard to push away. He lifted his arm slowly, welcoming me to come cuddle with him. The little girl in me once more squealed in delight. _I'm gonna cuddle up and watch a movie with Liam!_ I didn't need another invitation. I scooted closer and into the crook of his arm, laying my head on his shoulder. He brushed my hair aside and kissed my forehead. Then started the movie.

Through the whole movie, I was fully aware of him. It was like cuddling up to a soft statue. I know it doesn't sound great, but believe me...it was spectacular. Soft skin that's soft to the touch, but an unmistakable firm solidness of power underneath. He would rub my arm every once in a while and play with my fingers on his chest. Perfectly content.

When the movie had finished we didn't move. Both of us were reluctant to do so. We just sat there talking and out of nowhere Liam asked, "So..what's this I hear about an S&M club?" His chest shook from the light laughter he was trying hard to keep inside.

"Oh no," I groaned. "They didn't? They dddddidn't!" I rolled over and covered my face in humiliation, only making him laugh harder. He rolled me back and grabbed my hands to make me look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible liar. That's all I could come up with. I needed to tell them something solid of what Mark wanted to show me..." I pouted.

He placed his warm hands on either side of my face and smiled. "It just caught me off guard when they asked. You don't need an excuse Ash." Then he kissed my nose sweetly to show me it didn't matter. Then looked at his watch. "Oops..better get going, dinner will be ready soon." He stood and tried taking my hand. I groaned, not wanting the night to end and hugged the couch.

"Ok, I guess we have to," I sighed, as he pulled on my dead weight body.

...

Upon entering the house, we smelt all kinds of delicious spices. Spices I haven't smelt since my childhood. _Wow..she's going all out._ I turned to Liam in concern.

"I hope you brought your appetite. Smells like she's cooking a feast."

"I'll be fine," Liam smiled, patting his belly. "Smells great."

"Oh good, you made it." My mother came in, wearing her apron. She had flour all over her. Erin came in behind her, resembling my mother.

"Gosh guys. Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Nah. We've been having fun baking, frying, icing...flour fights." Erin motioned to the way they looked jokingly. My mother turned and swatted her.

"It's almost ready. Ten more minutes," she said, going back into the kitchen. Stella came down from upstairs then, looking like she just got out of the shower. _Is she wearing my shirt?_ I wondered, not used to seeing her in modest clothes.

"Hope it's ok?" She confirmed about my shirt. I shrugged.

"Looks nice on you."

"Hi Liam," Stella greeted him. "Look Ash..." she started with a look of stress. But then was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I noticed Liam tense beside me. Then Stella winced. She went ahead to the door and answered it.

"Hey guys," Mark said with a big smile. "I brought wine."


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Hey Mark. Thanks for coming," Stella said kissing his cheek and taking the wine.

"MARK! What are you doing here?" I asked, astonished at seeing him here. He looked at me with a deep crease set between his eyes.

"Stella invited me, of course," he said it with a hint of DUH in his voice.

"...how?" I asked through clenched teeth looking to Stella for answers.

"I saw him at work. He looked so sad and bored, nothing to do, so I thought why not come over..the more the merrier." She looked at me with eyes that said 'STOP it and to PLEASE understand.' "Besides, you know how much mom loves Mark," she added as a final excuse. She grabbed his hand. "Come on Mark. You need to say hi to mom." She led him pass us, right between Liam and I. The boys glared at each other and you could feel the hatred pouring off of them as they didn't break eye contact for a full 5 seconds.

"Sup Liam," Mark teased with a smug smile. Stella tugged on his arm, and he followed her into the kitchen without a care in the world- nothing getting to him. "WUH, smells gooooood in HERE!" he shouted when entering the kitchen. I heard an excited squeal come from my mother at that, followed by muffled voices I could not understand due to the kitchen door closing.

I looked to Liam in disbelief, who I saw was biting his bottom lip in frustration and looking up towards the sky in a silent prayer that he'd make it through the dinner. He ran his hand over his face, nothing working to calm him. I came up to him and grabbed his hands as a distraction.

"Liam, my mother knows nothing of you guys hatred towards each other..."

"I know. He's here purposely Ash. I don't know what he's thinking, but you have my word...I'll be on my best behavior."

SIGH "He promised me...no games," I said, glaring towards the kitchen again. "And Stella, it looks like she has a new crush." I pushed aside the pang of uneasiness I felt at that. It was inconceivable that Mark would move on from me to her. _Surely Stella would see right through that..._

"I'll have a talk with him," he said quietly. I whipped my head up to him, _That's a bad idea!_

"NO!" I said too quickly. "I'll do it. If he wants to be my friend, then he needs to explain himself." Liam was quiet for several moments, staring at me. Making me wonder if I was going to have to fight him on this.

"...ok," he finally said.

"Thanks," I said relieved, wishing we were back to an hour ago on his couch where we were nice and happy. He brought my hand to his soft lips and kissed the inside. Making me wish it was my lips. He looked to have a million things on his mind, as he suddenly turned and led me into the kitchen with a hard look set in his eyes.

When we entered the kitchen, I saw Mark had put on an apron as well and was happily putting toppings on the dessert with Stella. Mom and Erin were both at the stove putting finishing touches on the roast. Liam and I suddenly felt left out and awkward.

"Has the table been set?" I asked mom, while eyeing Stella and Mark enjoying themselves.

"No hun. Why don't you and Liam do that for us?" she said, turning and smiling sweetly.

I went and happily grabbed for the dishes. Liam took them from me, wanting to hold them all as I stacked everything we needed on top of them.

"ASH! Careful honey," Sherul was startled at how much I was giving Liam to hold.

"Don't worry Sherul. Light as a feather," Liam joked. _As far as she knew he was. _Sherul watched worriedly as Liam and I went into the dining room. "This is...a nice set," Liam joked as he was handed me the overly bright patterned plate. I smiled.

"Yeah. Stella and I got it for mom and Jack as a one year wedding anniversary. What would you expect from a 6 and 11 year old? Can't believe mom kept them after all this time. She gave them to Erin and I as a house warming gift." I smiled a little shyly at his poke fun of my plates.

"...suits you in a way," he smiled, and I playfully hit him in the chest. He got quiet for a second then, listening. "Dinners ready. Come on." He grabbed my hand so we could go help bring in the food.

"I'm gonna talk to Mark beforehand, ok?" I said unsure.

"Ok." His face and hand dropped as he looked back at me seriously, holding the dining room door open for me. I squared my shoulders and chose to ignore the sting that his look gave, knowing this was something I had to do no matter what.

When we got to the kitchen, I stayed in the door and whispered Mark's name under my breath. He glanced my way, and I motioned with my head for him to follow me.

"Excuse me a moment Stella. I'm going to go wash up."

"Ok," she said happily, not at all awares of what was going on. He walked past me and waited near the stairs. I gave Liam one last look and saw that he was watching Mark's movements very closely, confirming my suspicions that he would most likely be listening to everything that would be said between us.

"Upstairs," I ordered, walking past a smiling Mark.

"Oookay," he said in a deep low voice.

I took him to my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked at me in mock alarm.

"What the hell Mark?! Didn't you say no games? Because I remember you said NO GAMES," I said angrily. He put up his hands in defense.

"Woh, look Stella asked me. She looked real hopeful. I didn't have the heart to say no."

"Don't give me that horsepoo. You knew Liam was coming. DIDN'T YOU?" I said poking him angrily in the chest.

"...okay, yeah I did," he admitted. "Can you blame me Ash? Really? I just needed to see for myself how happy you are..is that so bad?" he asked.

"YES!" I said exasperated.

"I don't have an ulterior motive. I swear."

"And my sister? You playing with her? Because to me it looks like a lot of flirting going on down there Mark."

He raised his eyebrows. "Careful Ash..."

"Don't you say I'm jealous...cause I'm not!" I interrupted him.

"Ok...I won't," he said smiling smugly. "Look, Stella is nice. I could see myself and her having a good time. Sure. Is that better?"

"Don't...don't play Mark. If you hurt her, I swear," I threatened. Mark took a step towards me at that.

"You'll what Ash? Sick your little boytoy on me?" he whispered getting angry. A visual tremble rippled down his body. I looked at him, shocked he'd even think to suggest such a thing. _I wouldn't use his and Liam's hatred like that._

"Don't call him that," I said quietly.

"Oh, sorry," he said in a fake voice. "You two must be getting reeeal close," he said with a quick thought coming to mind. He grabbed my hand and looked at my arm suddenly, just like he did once at work. I gasped as he, not seeing what he wanted, grabbed me and pulled my shirt down slightly to look at my collarbone.

"Stop it! What are you looking for?" I asked outraged, trying to free myself.

"No markings," he said in answer more to himself.

"What markings?!" I asked, taking my arm back. He stared at me a second, contemplating.

"Bite marks. They show everyone that your HIS," Mark said seriously before smiling at some realization. _His?,_the thought warming me, though I'd never admit it.

Mark took another step towards me and grabbed me around the waist. I tried beating at his shoulders, but it was useless.

"What the hell are you..." I started, but was cut off by Mark roughly placing his lips on mine. I broke the kiss then slapped him. He laughed, putting his hands up in apology.

"Couldn't resist sorry..."

Faster than I could see, Mark was suddenly thrown to the other side of the bed, breaking my closet door with his head. I looked shocked and saw that Liam was now beside me. Seething and breathing heavily. Mark popped his head back up energetically, smiling.

"WOH. You getting SLOW Liam. Better watch it, I think that old age is finally catching up with you," he joked, popping back up onto his feet.

"Touch her again...and you'll finally get what you've been dying for for over a hundred years." Liam threatened in a low voice.

"You know, Liam, I'm about this tired of all your threats," Mark said, showing a small space between his two fingers.

"STOP IT! Both of you," I said stepping between them. I felt like a fool because in reality, I could do nothing if they started at each other. Liam tore his gaze from Mark's and looked at me guiltily. I had mixed feelings. I was angry one way, then again I was happy he had such a strong reaction on the other. So therefore, I was at a loss of words to him.

"I didn't see any marks. What's wrong Liam? She too repulsed by you to let you make her yours?" Mark egged on.

"That's NONE of your business!" I turned towards Mark.

Mark finally looked to me. I could see the shame he felt, masked by his anger. Like he couldn't help himself but to be this way. To do nothing but to sling mud from his mouth. "...sorry," he finally said meaningfully. "I acted before I thought." He shrugged. There was a knock at the door then.

"Ash? You guys in here?" Stella asked from the other side. I looked at the door worriedly, before looking to them both. Liam nodded his head, stepping back to open the door. We all put on fake smiles.

"Yeah..Dinner ready?" I asked in an equally fake cheery voice.

"Yeah. I thought Liam was going to get you guys, but he was taking awhile," she said looking around and then gasped. "What happened to your door?" Her mouth had fallen open as she gaped at the caved in closet.

"Oh, that was my fault. Happened days ago," I tried to shrug off like it was nothing. "They were helping me with it and it broke more. Men! What can you do when they think they can fix everything?" I joked with a shrug and walked past her so we could all quickly get out of this small room.

"Oh...right," she agreed a little confused and stepped back to wait for Mark. He half smiled and walked to her side. "You ok?" she asked, catching on to his changed attitude.

"Great." He smiled more believingly.

Dinner was a feast alright. Thanksgiving and Christmas had nothing on this. A giant roast, three baskets of dinner rolls, carrots, potatoes, green beans, corn, sweet corn (because it's my favorite), two kinds of gravy's, a huge salad, and 3 pies. I watched Liam and Mark apprehensively throughout dinner as they were sitting right across from each other.

Mark ate like a soldier. Quick and in big mouthfuls. Devouring everything on his plate to my mother's delight. Every once in a while, he'd look up with a challenging look at Liam's slow pace. Especially, after my mother would comment happily about his appetite. _So childish._

I watched with wide eyes as Liam started grabbing more roast, green beans, and a large spoonful of mashed potatoes to add onto his already half empty plate. Never breaking eye contact with Mark as the spoon went CLANK CLANK CLANK on his plate. Mark smiled wide with a mouthful of food, resembling a chipmunk. Happy the challenge was accepted.

"You liking the food Liam?" my mother asked, ecstatic that Liam was taking seconds already.

"It's delicious," he said stabbing the roast, green beans, and some mashed potatoes with his fork and taking a big bite. Mark smiled and did the same, trying to put more on his fork. _Great. Now it's a competition to see who can eat more. Liam's gonna be sick,_I thought uneasily.

"That's wonderful. Make sure you boys leave some room for dessert now," she said smiling.

"MMMM...always room for dessert." Mark patted his already bloated belly.

"Woh, looks like you're gonna blow there Mark," Erin mocked, making him laugh his loud booming laugh.

They both proceeded to taking big bites at the same time. Mark egging Liam on, and Liam showing Mark that he could keep up. I cleared my throat, hoping to get their attention to STOP IT, but got nothing. _Great._

"I just love a man with a big appetite. Don't you Ash?" Stella said, adoring Mark. Oblivious to what was actually happening at the table. Liam slowly glanced my way, finally coming back to his surroundings.

"...s..ss..sure," I stuttered. Hoping Liam knew that that didn't matter to me. _Please don't egg on more eating._ Breaking the awkward silence, the scrapping of Mark's plate could be heard as he tried to get every last crumb with his fork. Liam suddenly put down his fork on his almost spotless plate, and cleaned his mouth with his napkin. Avoiding my gaze. I saw a light sheen of sweat start to form on his forehead, and I knew then that the food was already starting to effect him.

"You alright there Liam? You don't look so good," Mark said with a satisfied look.

"My god. He's right," Erin agreed concerned.

"I'm fine. Long day. I just need to go splash some water on my face," Liam said standing. I stood with him.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is..."

"...it's ok," he said putting a hand up before leaving the dining room. I glanced at everyone, who was looking at me._ I wish I could give Mark a piece of my mind at this moment. He is SO lucky my family is here._ He looked at me feeling very satisfied with himself. I gritted my teeth and shook my head before leaving, following behind Liam anyways.

Liam stopped at the bottom of the stairs, aware that I had followed him. "You don't need to see this," he warned in a quiet disgusted voice. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave me a small sweaty smile before kissing me on the forehead sweetly. Then, moving too quick for my eyes, he went up the stairs.

I stood there debating if I should go up there or go back to the dinner table. I didn't really want to see Mark's stupid face yet, so I opted for upstairs.

The door was slightly ajar when I got to it. I took in a rattled breath before slowly pushing it open. When I looked in, I saw that poor Liam was drenched in sweat, rocking himself with his head in his hands on the floor.

Without a word, I walked over to the sink to grab the mouth wash and wet a rag before walking tentatively over to him. He had stopped rocking and was looking at me.

"I told you you didn't need to see this," he said quietly as I sat on my knees next to him. I continued to say nothing, but grabbed his chin gently and dabbed at his beautiful sweaty face. He stared at me, searching for something. "...I acted a fool. I completely understand if you're upset with me."

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm a little relieved," I smiled slightly. He looked at me in question. "That you're not so...perfect." He grabbed my hand, stopping my cleaning.

"I'm not perfect Ash. Far from it even," he said dead serious.

"...would you rather I yell at you?" I asked. He gave a weak smile.

"Well..yeah." I smiled at that.

"Ok, then you two were children," I started in a disapproving tone. " And you...you are over 500 years old. Haven't you learned by now how to NOT let people like Mark get under your skin? Look at you, you knew this was going to happen. You deserve this," I said seriously, placing my hand on my hip.

"Much better...thank you," he said with a smirk and taking the mouth wash. He gave his mouth a couple of rinses before spitting it into the toilet. Then he stood to help me up as well.

"You look much better," I said noticing he was looking more himself again.

"Recover fast don't I?" he said taking my hand. "Ash...maybe it's time for you to learn the whole truth of Mark and I," he started with a sad look.

I shook my head, not ready to lose what was between us just yet. "Not yet."

"Ash..."

"I will Liam. Not here..not now," I said, trying to control my tears.

"I didn't mean here. I meant later...tonight."

I knew he was right. That I did need to know. _But what if it changes the way I feel about him? I don't know if I can handle that. _

"Just...not now ok?" I said, hoping he would drop it. He looked at me torn, and I felt a sharp pang in my heart. He walked up to me and spoke near my ear.

"Don't wait too long Ash. It'll make it that much harder," he said for my ears only. He leaned his head on mine slightly. I leaned back and swallowed the tears that were threatening to come.

_He knows whenever I find out the truth...I might leave. _

"Can I have a moment?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

Without a word, he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I went to the sink and cried my silent tears. Staring at myself in the mirror to will myself to gain back some control. I didn't know how I was going to do this. He meant too much to me already. _What will I do if I can't see past what had happened? _

I was unaware as I cried my tears, that Liam was on the other side of the door. Resting his head back against it, beating himself up over my tears.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek. He'd give anything to not be the reason for her tears, but he knew it wasn't so. He heard me turn the tap on, and decided to go downstairs so he wouldn't intrude anymore than he already had.

"Get a grip Ash." I told myself one last time in an attempt to dry my eyes. "I can do this. I can do this." I repeated to myself in deep breath's before I left the bathroom.

When I got downstairs, everyone had their pies and was in the midst of telling their most embarrassing moments as a way to lighten the mood. Liam stood as I entered and pulled my seat out for me.

"Oh Ash..just in time," Erin said happily. "Stella just told us her most embarrassing moment, being caught stealing condom's in Walmart," Erin said nodding her way with a disbelieving look. "Though, I think your mother's presence here is stopping her from revealing the real moment," she smiled. Stella took a big bite of pie and said nothing. "Now, it's your mother's turn," she said turning towards Sherul and sitting back, getting ready for a good story.

"Oh goodie." I sat down and glanced towards Liam. He gave me a fake reassuring smile that did little to ease my worries.

"Right. So, I guess mine is when Tom and Brad caught Jack and I...you know," Sherul said, not able to say the words.

"Oh yeah, WE know. I remember Tom and Brad told Ash and I all the gory details. Thank you Jack, with your unforgettable birthmark," Stella said, looking up towards the ceiling and cursing Jack. Sherul covered her eyes in shame and laughed. "You remember that Ash?" she asked looking towards me. I gave a small smile and nodded, giving my mother a pitied look.

"Ok. Go on to the next please..." Sherul urged, trying to make us all forget what she had said.

"I'll go," Erin offered. "So, there was this guy..."

"You sure just one?" Stella asked under her breath.

"Yeeees," Erin said through her teeth. "So, there was this guy that I had liked for a couple of weeks. Ash finally got me to grow some balls...oops sorry Sherul," she winced at Sherul's presence. "I mean GOT THE NERVE to ask him out. You know, since he obviously was being too shy to make the move. I already had given him every opportunity. We did everything I could think of together. Carpooling to a concert, shopping for an outfit to his 10 year Reunion, even me pretending I needed help in unloading a few boxes at home. So anyways, I go to ask him out. I get all the words out about how much I think we connect, how he CAN'T deny the chemistry we have together...turns out...he's GAY!" she said sitting back dramatically in her chair with raised arms. "The ASS...sorry Sherul..the PRICK let me pour my heart out..THEN he tells me!"

"I think that was the closest you have ever gotten to a real man." I jived at her and her recent picks of men. She made a face, then wadded up her napkin and threw it at me. Missing by several feet.

"I have one," Mark said suddenly. "Though, it's not really an embarrassing story. More horrific," he said staring Liam down. Liam tensed slightly. Everyone got quiet, waiting for Mark to share. "A lot of the details are a little fuzzy about my mother. All but say one, our last day together," he started.

_ He's going to do it here...he's going to tell us all what happened,_ I realized in horror when I looked between them at what this really was.

"My mother was...a beggar. Everyday we went out offering to work for food. This particular day, we did very well. My mother wanted to go down to the beggars aisle that night and give food to the hungry." Tears started to fill his eyes. "I was only 5, so I couldn't really help that much, but I wanted to go. Just as we were finishing up, my beautiful mother saw one stranger we didn't get around to helping. He had his face hidden in the dark and was walking funny, so my mother got concerned for the man. Asked if he was alright. If she could help him. He motioned for us to come closer. Like he couldn't talk, he was in so much pain it seemed."

_He's talking about Liam. I have to stop this,_ I thought with no idea in how.

I didn't want to know this yet, but I couldn't turn away from what he was saying. I looked at Liam who was transfixed on Mark, appearing to not be breathing. "The man grabbed me so I wouldn't make a sound as he murdered my mother," he paused as the girls gasped. "My mother begged him to not harm me. To do as he wished to her, but not to touch me."

"...did he hurt you?" Stella asked quietly, touching his arm. Mark shook his head.

"No...somehow that monster still had a care," he said menacingly at the word monster, still glaring at Liam.

_Liam killed his mother,_I thought, suddenly feeling numb inside.

"He tore me away from her bloody corpse, took me to the first run down orphanage he could find, and left me there in the cold of the night, crying for her. His last words to me were, 'Don't waste your tears on her. Soon she'll be nothing more but a distant dream.'" Mark finished with tears rolling down his cheeks, still staring unblinkingly at Liam. "I grew up.." he turned his gaze abruptly to mine, "Thinking I was a freak, not understanding WHO I was, what was wrong with me," he said, knowing I'd understand that he was referring to his Skinwalker abilities. "And that monster was wrong, my mother didn't become some distant memory, as I had to relive that night almost every night while I was in that orphanage." Stella wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his arm in comfort. "Later, I began to think it was just a nightmare, but then one day I came across the man who was responsible."

"What did you do?" Erin asked sitting up in her seat. Mark's story had them all captivated.

"Made his life a living hell...as mine had been all those years," he finished, standing up and throwing his napkin on the table. His eyes bored down at Liam and I before walking into the kitchen with Stella quick on his heels, leaving everyone at the table at a loss for words...

_Mark has given me no choice now...it's time I knew._


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Sherul and Erin sat there looking after Mark as he made his way to the kitchen, while Liam and I sat there staring at the table, not able to look to one another. I frantically tried to gather my thoughts on what I had just heard, but it was like my mind had been knocked out cold and refused to respond to me or to have any sort of reaction to the situation.

Feeling cold and numb inside, I finally found the nerve to turn for answers to Liam, who I found was glaring at Mark's retreating form into the kitchen. His anger was clearly visible.

I too felt I should be angry at Mark for telling me in this way, but for the life of me I wasn't able to. He had lost his mother in one of the worst ways possible, and it was all because of Liam. _Liam was the bad guy here..._My body automatically shuddered to think of the possibility of having to say goodbye to him. _Which is just what I may have to do._

_What am I going to do?_ I thought at a loss.

Liam finally glanced at me, only to shamefully divert his gaze away, not able to handle the look that was in my eyes. _It's true,_ I realized in a daze. _He can't even look at me._ It physically felt as if my heart was starting to crumble. I covered it with my hand to help keep the pain in while I brought in a shaky breath. Liam must have gotten his own meaning at my intake of breath, because before I knew it, he shot up out of his chair.

"Excuse me," he said bringing the attention back to the table. _Where is he going?_ I wondered in alarm before seeing him march towards the kitchen. _Where Mark and Stella are! _I stood up too quickly, startling Erin and my mother.

"Ash?" Erin asked.

"Is everyone going into the kitchen now?" Sherul wondered out loud. "You think Mark is going to be okay dear?" she asked me, starting to become more concerned for him since everyone seemed to be going after him.

"...I'm sure he just needs a minute," I answered quietly. "I'll be right back. Don't get up." I added seriously. I was afraid that they'd walk in on something they shouldn't if they went into the kitchen.

When I walked out of the dining room, I saw that Stella was standing outside the kitchen door. I frowned and walked towards her, my worry only increasing with each step. "What's going on?" I asked her, confused at why she was standing out here. She shrugged in a daze.

"I just know I have to stand here and watch the door," she said in a funny voice. I took a step towards the door and she immediately put her arm up, blocking my path. She shot daggers out of her eyes at me, and I gawked at her, surprised at her behavior. "Stella," I tried lightly, and took another try at the door. She shoved at me roughly, pushing me into the wall. _LIAM,_ I realized, horrified at what was standing before me. _He must have done this to her._ I was remembering the conversation Mark and I had about Revenants.

"Stella," I warned. " .in." I said, trying to get through to her. She shook her head NO, standing her ground.

"LIAM," I said in a slightly raised voice I knew he could hear. "Tell Stella to let me in. NOW," I ordered, and got nothing.

"Mark!" I demanded more angry this time and heard his low laugh from behind the door. Then Stella slowly lowered her arm, shaking her head in a confused manner as Liam released her from his control.

"What happened?" she asked confused. I stood there open mouthed, amazed at what I was witnessing. _So this is what mind control is like._

_He's so powerful... _

"Nothing." No words of explanation coming to my mind. "Why don't you go back into the dining room and give Liam and I a chance to talk to Mark?" I offered, trying to get her as far away from this kitchen as possible. She nodded her head in easy agreement, and walked slowly away. Mystified to how she had gotten out here in the first place. I waited till she was gone before I turned back towards the door, preparing myself for what I may see.

When I pushed the kitchen door open slowly, I saw to my relief, that the kitchen was still intact. You didn't haven't to notice Mark and Liam standing at opposite sides of the kitchen to feel the tension in the air. It hit you in the face upon entering, raising all the little hairs on your body.

Mark and Liam took little notice of my entrance. They were too busy staring each other down, standing in defensive stances. It was far too difficult for me to look at Liam without feeling a crippling wave of sadness over what he had done. Which, was probably a good thing as he had that old familiar death glare permanently etched on his face. Mark was shuddering slightly, regaining his control with a cocky smirk on his face, happy to have me join the party and to see the real Liam that he has always known.

"Now, you weren't worried about little o' me, were you Ash?" Mark asked coyly. Never taking his eyes off of Liam.

"...at the moment, I'm more worried for my kitchen." I mumbled. Liam glanced at me with a guilty look, before putting his hands up in surrender to Mark.

"Let's call a temporary truce," he suggested with a shrug.

"Come on Liam, we're just exchanging a few words," Mark smiled, relaxing slightly. "We wouldn't start a fight Ash...not with your family in the next room," he said, half annoyed that I would think that.

"Well, I don't know about that Mark. You seem to have a knack for starting shit!" My anger quickly coming back. Mark's smile and playful banter dropped immediately. "How could you? Right there...at the table, in front of everyone!" I seethed with hurt and anger. I could feel it ripple through my body, causing me to shake slightly.

Mark sighed heavily and ran his hand through his thick hair. Uncomfortable with my anger being directed at him and not Liam. "I heard what you guys said upstairs," he admitted shamefully. "And I figured, if you were going to hear the story...you should hear my side of it." He looked back to Liam accusingly.

"She would have heard the truth," Liam said softly to him.

"...perhaps," Mark said, not believing a word.

"This isn't the place OR time for this. Let's say our goodbyes and go home and COOL off," I directed towards Mark, wanting to get them separated as soon as possible before one of them killed the other.

Mark turned to face me and put his hands deep into his pockets, looking as if he wasn't going to go anywhere. "Mark, my family is here. The least you could do is respect that," I tried.

"Fine," he said becoming frustrated with me. "But no more waiting Ash. It's time you knew, and I want to talk to you first. ALONE." He glanced towards Liam in hopes of seeing some kind of reaction from him.

Liam looked to me for an answer. "If that's what Ash wants."

I forced myself to look Liam in the eyes for the first time since I had entered the kitchen. His features noticeably fell at what he saw. The look of disappointment, hurt, and shame. Shame he mistakenly thought were about him and what he had done. The reality was, that it's about ME and my feeling of still not wanting to lose him. But nevertheless, it tore at his insides for me to look this way.

"...is it...is it true?" I asked, looking at him bleakly. "Did you kill his mother?"

Liam stared at me motionless. He always knew that this day would come...that when it had finally arrived, he could do little about it.

"...every word," he all but whispered. I nodded my head and looked down to swallow the huge lump that had permanently lounched itself into my throat. I already knew this stupid fight between them was something big, and that eventually I'd have to deal with it. But now that it was here_...I feel so numb._

"...I'll talk to him," I said softly in answer to Mark. "First, you guys have to leave, and I'll meet you outside Mark."

"Just leave your bedroom window open. I'll meet you in there later," he said, glancing at Liam once more to see if he'd dare to say something. At Liam's silence, he walked out with solid heavy steps, slamming the door behind him.

Liam stayed glued to his spot in the kitchen, not wanting to frighten me. "...Ash," he sighed softly. I closed my eyes at the sound of his beautiful voice and clenched my fist. I hated that I wanted so badly to be in his arms right now, to smell his scent again, and to have his face in my hair. _What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself. _I know he's done this horrible, horrible thing, and yet I still want him...If not more._ My body started to tremble at the losing battle I was having with myself.

I then felt Liam's hand on mine as he gently started to unclench it. I kept my eyes closed for fear they'd betray me and reveal what a horrible person I was for knowing I should be saying goodbye, when I really didn't want to. "Ash," he said again. "...look at me."

I shook my head and bit down hard on my lower lip in a pathetic attempt to keep the tears away, but I had no control as one tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Liam's glorious breath was on my face then. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and moved closer to me. _Why does this feel like the last time?_ I thought, realizing that I was trying to prepare myself for a possible goodbye.

I opened my eyes to see the blue ones that I'd never forget and that would be in my heart forever, waiting patiently. Without thought, I quickly stood on my tiptoes and curled my fingers into his hair, searching desperately for his kiss. He reacted just as desperately, needing mine, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly and lifting me off my toes.

Breathlessly he whispered my name again against my lips. "Shhh," I said against his. "Let me have this moment," I begged. He lowered me back down and rested his head on mine momentarily, struggling internally with himself, before he cupped my face and crushed his lips to mine. I sighed in pleasure at his response. Tears came freely streaming down my cheeks and over his fingers.

Suddenly he stopped. "They're coming," he whispered, quickly drying my eyes. _Of course they are,_ I thought, depressed at my luck. I nodded my head and wiped the little bit of lip gloss that was above his top lip. Reminding both of us of the alleyway. _Our special little beginning..._

He took a step back from me right as Erin came in carrying some dishes. "Hey guys. You wanna help?" she asked with raised eyebrows, curious at what was going on.

"Sure." Liam stepped past me. I helped Erin with her load and started throwing scraps into the trash. Anything I could do to keep my back to her so she wouldn't be able to catch on to my sadness.

"Everything ok in here?" she asked, catching onto my weird mood anyways.

"Uh huh," I confirmed.

"Ooook," she said simply with a mischievous smile. "Did I uh, interrupt a little smooching time?" she pressed. I glanced her way. _Good...she thinks I'm just hiding a little makeout time with Liam_**.**

I diverted my gaze back to the dishes as I asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, because your lips are looking rather red and plump, and Liam's looked a bit...shiny," she smiled wickedly.

I gave her the best smile I could and added, "Guess you caught us." _Come on Ash! Snap out of it or she'll catch on._

Right then Stella and Mark, followed by my mom and Liam, came marching in with the rest of the food and dishes, saving me.

"Now, I won't hear any more on the matter," Sherul was saying. "You boy's are our guest. We girls can handle the clean up. You two go on home," she said to a pouting Mark. Mark put the dishes down he was carrying and put his big hands on his hips.

"Well now, in my house the cook doesn't clean," he pressed defiantly.

"Well, good thing this isn't your house. Now get," she swatted at him lovingly. He sighed heavily and grabbed her to give him a motherly hug. She squealed in delight and swatted at him again. _Clearly, he smoothed everything over with them,_ I thought, clearly seeing Mark for who he was for the first time. **A master pretender.**

"Alright, but next time...I'M cleaning," he said, pointing his finger to all of us.

"Yeah, yeah," my mother was mumbling as she dropped her dishes off at the sink.

"Nice seeing you again Erin. Great dinner," he smiled to her. "Sherul..Ash." He paused on me with a hidden message in his eyes. "Catch ya later," his eyes not leaving mine. He waved as Stella walked him to the door. Liam stood near the kitchen door, waiting for his turn to say goodbye.

"Thank you all for dinner. Been too long of a time since I last sat and had a family meal," he said meaningfully. Sherul turned and beamed.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. If Ash keeps you around long enough, there'll be plenty more," she finished, not realizing that she was hitting a very sensitive nerve.

I glanced at Liam and caught his slight wince at her nonchalant comment. He played it off with a small smile. "Bye Liam," Erin said happily, waving like a crazy woman with soapy hands. He smiled softly, and I mumbled that I'd be right back. I walked him to the door.

Stella had just closed the door on Mark and came walking past us with a huge smile, suddenly reminding me of Liam's little horrific mind control. "Don't ever do that to her again," I warned under my breath. He gave me a small glance and nodded his head in understanding, already having big regrets over that moment of insanity.

"Bye Liam," she said sweetly as he gave her a small smile when she walked by.

We stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say or if we should even touch each other. _Which is ridiculous as we were just all over each other a few minutes ago, _I realized at the irony.

"...so, I'll talk to Mark," I said at a loss. He nodded his head, staring past me, lost in his own thoughts.

"When you're ready...I'll be here," he whispered, finally looking at me again. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around me, brushing his lips softly against my forehead. We stood there with our eyes closed, breathing in each others breathes for several seconds before he turned and walked out the door, and what felt like, out of my life...forever.

...

I took my sweet time in cleaning up. _Mark can wait,_ I thought as I decided to give him a little punishment of waiting. But when I started redoing what Erin had already cleaned, she started to complain.

"Did I miss a spot?" she asked exaggerated and breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked down and winced.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Just getting into it I guess," I said, now trying to busy myself with the trash. She came up behind me and cleared her throat.

"What's up? You've been acting kinda weird since after dinner."

"Guess, I just didn't want the night to end," I tried with a tight smile.

"Ash, we've known each other for a long time. LONG time. And I've never seen you lie to me, but I'd be damn if you aren't doing it right now..." She looked hurt. I turned around slowly. No words coming to mind. "Is...is it Liam?" she tried.

I stood there breathing like a fool with my mouth open, staring at her. For a moment I considered telling her. Telling her everything. _It would be so nice to be able to talk to someone about all this. But she'd think I was crazy._ "Er, there are some things I can't tell you."

"Right..." She turned and threw her rag into the sink aggressively. I sighed, feeling cornered at what to do. "I can understand that Ash," she said frustratingly, walking towards the door. "But we USED to tell each other everything. And this is obviously something...big...I don't know. Maybe I'm getting your signals all wrong," she said in a quiet voice, looking to me for answers...answers I couldn't give her.

At my silence she rolled her eyes with a small noise of dissatisfaction, and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving me feeling even emptier.

...

Not in the mood to take the trash out now, I walked to the bottom of the staircase and stared up at them like they were my biggest challenge in life. _Well, this is it,_ I told myself. Knowing after tonight, I'd never be the same again. _I can't doodle dawdle around much longer._

I walked slowly to my bedroom door, taking in all the little fibers in my carpet along the way. _When did it get to looking so ratty? _I thought, trying to distract myself with it.

Grabbing the knob, I turned it and pushed the door wide open. Everything in my room looked the same. All for say, the big Mexican lounging on my bed that was reading something. He gave me a big smile.

"Run out of things to do?" he asked. "I was just about to go down there and drag your butt up here," he said playfully, going back to his reading.

I looked more closely to what he was holding, and recognized Liam's seal on the back. I gasped and ran to him, grabbing for my letter. He smiled and held it out of arm's reach on the other side of the bed.

"That's personal!"

"I know..I read," he said proudly. "Should really find better hiding spots. I found it within ten minutes of being here," he said finally handing me the letter. I snatched it out of his hand and examined it to see if he had "MARKified" it at all. Satisfied he had not, I folded it back up and placed it carefully into my pocket.

"You make a habit of going through people's stuff?" I asked, shoving his feet off my bed. I hated that he looked so damn comfortable in my room.

He turned and sat himself on the edge of the bed then, not answering my question. He looked at me expectantly and patted the bed beside him. _NO!_ I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms, making him laugh.

"Alright Ash. Stand then. Do as you like."

"Oh be assured...I will," I said with attitude I was only half feeling. _It's already been a long night._

"...he was right you know," he nodded towards the letter in my pocket. "It wasn't safe for him to care for you."

"Right, because of you Mark," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, yeah. Well, it was both of our faults really."

"How about you stop talking in tongue and give me some real answers," I snapped, tired of him dragging out the truth. He stared at me for a second before standing.

"Ok..just wanna..get into it, huh?" he asked, motioning wide with his hands. A hint of attitude lacing his voice as well. "Alright, you ready for this Ash..READY?!" he said stepping closer. "...I would have KILLED you," he whispered with an overly pleased look. I shook my head no, not wanting to believe him...refusing to believe he could do that. He reached out and touched my hair softly. "Yeah...then I would have."

I stared at him unblinkingly, not daring to move while I whispered, "What makes a difference now?"

He paused and let go of the strand of hair he was playing with to step back and lean against my messy dresser, giving me space to become comfortable in again. "Because I care for you too," he said looking away as if he were angry with himself. "I wasn't aware of Liam's presence in your life, till after the fact. Something that's never happened in these long 100 years. I've kept such a close eye on him, so it's like a punch to the gut that YOU got past me." He glanced back at me with a clenched jaw.

"So, why didn't you just tell me in the beginning what Liam did? It would have saved you all this trouble."

He took a deep breath and looked up to my ceiling. Contemplating on how to word this. "I thought you would have chosen me after the club," he admitted. "Then I wouldn't have had to tell you about...what all I've done. Just have you focused on him."

"Live a lie. That's how you would have wanted me?" I asked, shaking my head.

"It became about winning, Ash," he said directly avoiding my question. "I couldn't let him just go off and be happy," he smiled rudely. "But you chose him. So then I had a decision to make: one I've been fighting over with myself since he walked you home that night..." He straightened and planted his feet firmly on the ground, staring at me in a way I've never seen him do before. I started to become aware that he has probably been there this whole time...watching. _Oh God_

"What decision?" I asked, stepping back at his look.

"If I should kill you," he said in a dead voice as he stared.

"Mark..." The hairs on my neck began to rise.

"I've done it before, his whole human family," he admitted. "...that's my big dark secret."

"...but that Skinwalker..at the club?" I asked, remembering that he had something to do with it. Not Mark.

"Helped me find them. Liam won't touch me. What I said at dinner...is true. He made a promise, and BOY does he keep his word." He walked past me to the window, thinking back on everything in silence.

"You're a murderer?" I thought out loud. I suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough air in the room to breathe. He turned to me, taking in my state, and kept his distance once more.

"Liam and I, we're the same," he tried pointing out. I shook my head profusely.

"No. No you're not," I looked to him with shock. "He kills because he loses control. I'm sure of it. But you, that's pure hatred and malice. Evil."

"He's retaliated and killed my friends..then what's that!" he asked, his anger rising.

"You mean at the club?! Cause to me that looks more political and justified!" I said raising my voice.

"Justified?! It's fucking ENTERTAINMENT!" he snapped back.

He suddenly looked towards the door and listened. Hearing voices. Before I knew it, he had opened the window and scooped me into his arms.

"Mark!" I gasped.

"We aren't done here," he said jumping out the window. He took off at a run for the building across the street. Within seconds we were behind it and he was shuddering. Changing right there with me squirming in his arms.

I froze when I realized what he was doing. Right before my eyes, in his arms, he was transforming. Suddenly, I found my arms were wrapped around a fierce looking gargoyle with great wings. I was speechless and afraid at what he was going to do to. The creature took one look at me and tightened its grip as it jumped up into the air, causing me to bite down a scream. Its great big wings went _WHOOSH WHOOSH_ as it pushed the air around us to the top of the building.

Once at the top, it took two big steps, then started to shudder again. Within seconds, I found myself in Mark's arms again. It took me a moment to come to, before I smacked him and demanded he put me down.

He smiled. "Yes ma'am," he said as he slowly put my feet on the ground. That's when I realized he was naked. Butt naked with the most mischievous smirk on his face.

"Damn it Mark!" I turned away.

I could feel him close the small distance between us from behind me before he whispered, "I'm just naked Ash."

His warm breath tickled my ear and my toes curled at the feeling. "This isn't some game!"

"Relax. I got some clothes up here," he said, purposely walking past me to give me an eye full of his ass before I had a chance to look away. **SIGH**

He looked back and laughed fulheartedly, knowing I saw him. "Okay. You can look now," he said walking back towards me a few seconds later. "Now, what were we talking about?" he asked, thinking a moment. "Oh right. Entertainment," he frowned. "...I think no matter what I say...you're going to keep on defending him."

"Don't worry, I'll demand an explanation from him too," I grumbled, crossing my arms at his accusation.

"Yeah, but you'll never see him the way I do," he sighed.

I threw my hands up into the air and walked towards the edge of the building. Looking out. "What do you want me to say? I can understand your anger Mark. I really do," I said turning to him sadly. "I couldn't imagine losing my mother that way, then having to grow up the way you did...feeling like an outcast. Not understanding why you were different."

"I don't need pity Ash. I turned out fine once I left that place. Found others like me."

"I don't pity you Mark," I tried. He looked at me knowingly. "Ok, maybe I do. But it's Liam." His name escaped my lips in a whisper. "He may have been a monster then, but now..." I stopped, as I could clearly see the pain behind Mark's eyes starting to show.

"So you made your decision. You're going to accept him and all he is," he said in a barely audible voice.

"I don't know," I said, truly at a loss.

"Oh, I know. I can see it. You've fallen for him!" he slashed out. I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing wanted to come out because I knew he was right. I had fallen for him. _Haven't I? _"I guess I wasn't interesting enough until I was a monster, and by then Liam had already beat me to it!"

"I'm not with Liam because of what he is, or friends with you because of what you are." Mark snorted and walked away to the other side of the building, needing the distance. He knew he had hit a nerve and that somewhere along there, he was right. I hated how it seemed he could see right through me, because this was one of my many worries, if I'm here only because of what they are.

"...you know what sucks?" he asked without looking my way. "Is that I'll never get the revenge I truely deserve. I think he'd die first, before going back on his word."

"Can't this ever stop?" I felt the tears starting to well up inside of me before I could get all the words out. He shook his head and looked away.

"Don't. Don't ask that of me. I'm not capable of it Ash...and neither is HE!" he seethed.

"Why?! When is enough, enough?" I countered back.

"When I see a certain satisfying look in his eye," he said through clenched teeth, taking some aggressive steps towards me. "One that tells me he has nothing left in this world and no longer wishes to be in it."

"If you ever really cared for me..you'd try to stop all this."

"Then maybe I didn't," he hit back.

"Right..so what you said earlier was what, lies? All of this was what? A GAME? Whoever wins me is the better monster to YOU?!" He stepped closer and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. Making sure I wouldn't miss anything that he was about to say.

"Maybe I was just tired of the same o' routine. He'd kill someone..then I'd kill someone..or two," he mocked. "If you could have changed this, it would have already been done. He and I...are mortal enemies. We're destined to kill one another."

"You can't win Mark," I said softly. He stood tall and let go of my shoulders, offended that I'd think he was too weak to fight Liam.

"No, but I do know his weakness now," he said softly. "Something that I've never really had in my arsenal." He bit the corner of his lip and smiled devilishly.

_He's talking about me..._

"I won't let you use me to hurt him," I tried bravely. He laughed.

"You won't have a choice when I do babe," he said lightly touching my cheek. I swatted his hand away in disgust.

"We're done here." I wanted him to leave me alone. To go and be out of my life forever.

"Yeah...I guess so," he said sadly. Then he turned and took off at a run, leaping off the building. I gasped and ran after him, looking down to the street. He stood there looking up at me for a moment. Then he shook his head and marched to his car. Only the sound of tires squealing could be heard, as he drove off in a rush. Leaving me alone on top of the building staring after him.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"I know there's no getting a real answer out of you, but what the heck...what was that with Ash? We both know if you really wanted to hurt her, you would of done it by now. Patience isn't exactly your fortea," Liam prodded.

"Now, if I answered that, where would all the fun and mystery go?" he teased, enjoying having the upperhand after what felt like forever.

"...you do like to test the ground with me, now don't you?" Liam sighed. "You know what I think..."

"I don't give a damn what it is you think. Why are you even here?!" Mark guestered around his small apartment. "No wait...let me answer that. We both know what I am capable of after all, and you're terrified of what I may do to your precious Ash," Mark chuckled, looking at Liam in mocked shock. "Now that I'm sure you listened in on Ash and I, mark my words...I will find out all I need to know to bring you down and make good on my threat!"

Liam's jaw clenched shut. He could clearly see that this conversation was going nowhere, it was always just a game to Mark. He silently walked to the table that was between them and causally grabbed a pen. Mark tensed, preparing for whatever he had planned- and he knew there was indeed a plan. Liam twirled it around in his fingers playfully, being indifferent towards Mark. First slowly, then quickly. In a flash, he threw it straight for Mark's head.

"Aaaargh!" Mark howled. Instead of catching it, the pen was now protruding through his hand. His body began its unmistakable shaking and trembling, skin changing, face hardening, threatening to lose control as he angrily tried pulling the pen out. That's when Liam chose to cross the room, pinning Mark up against the wall and grabbing the pen from the other side so he couldn't pull it out.

Mark's body gave a violent jolt, his fingers turned to claws and an inhuman howl came from deep within him. The being that was half Mark, half creature gulped deep lungfuls of breath- trying to regain composure.

Liam gave the creature an egotistical smile, and it spit into his face, slashing Liam's cheek with its clawed hand. Liam growled and grabbed the hand and broke it in one swift movement. "AHHH!" It roared. "One day...you just wait..." Mark growled through clenched teeth, watching the wounds on Liam's face quickly heal.

Liam leaned in closer with a dangerous flash in his eyes, "Of all my warnings...don't take this one lightly," he whispered. "If you even attempt to hurt her, I'll crush your head in before you'd ever get the chance to hear her gasp," he finished with now intense glowing eyes. "Where she is concerned, there will be NO hesitation."

That uneasy dark feeling he always got around Grim's started to creep up in the back of his conscious, threatening to render him immobile if he surrendered to it, but he shrugged it off, as he always did.

"Hesitation?" Mark sneered with a crude laugh. "You're one to talk. Why haven't you let her in on that _thing_ that's crawling to get out of inside of you...Grim!?"

Liam stared at Mark. His features quickly growing paler and turning into one of dismay. He was caught off guard by the use of what only a select few know his kind as. Before the anger set in he asked, "Who dare's to talk of such things with your kind?!"

Mark smiled once more. "Now, why would I willingly give that information to you?" He taunted. "You have no idea what's really inside, do you?"

"I can control it!" Mark gave Liam a look that said 'you poor fool'. Setting Liam off.

A fierce snarl escaped from deep inside of him. He knew if someone was talking after all these years, it would be only a matter of time before Mark found out what his weakness was. Endangering himself, Lionel, or worse...Ash. Liam's anger began to quickly consume him and he willingly let his body give over to the darkness within. He pulled the pen out, causing Mark to howl in pain and swiftly kick him across the room in retaliation. By the time Liam had regained his composure, Mark was standing with his whole body in a tense flex, fully focusing on NOT changing. Liam had to give Mark that at least, he was a master of controlling his form. Any other Skinwalker would have already lost it and had changed by now.

Liam looked around and knew then why Mark was not changing- neighbors. They both could hear them all starting to stir in the late night. _This is not the time or place to do this._ He gave a heavy sigh. "This isn't why I came over here. Though, we WILL be having this particular conversation again. And SOON," Liam warned.

"It's exactly why you came over here. You love these little confrontations as much as I do," he smiled, now having fully collected himself once more. He ripped the bottom of his shirt to wrap his slowly healing hand, ignoring Liam's other mention, and nodded towards his door for Liam to leave.

"Ash...she's different Mark, I know you've sensed it too," Liam said softly, stopping at the door. "That's why you haven't attempted to hurt her. We both could use a light to guide us from the darkness that has always been lurking in our lives."

"...she won't forgive me..." Mark said softly, trailing off. "...but you...you and I both know she already has," he glared, and then pointed for Liam to leave.

Liam turned from outside the door, feeling powerless and disoriented from Mark's sudden helpless admission. The conversation wasn't going as he had hoped, and he had no idea at where to go next. "In all these years...I don't think I ever apologized for what I did. I just let you do as you wished to me, but actually saying the words...I have not." Liam waited till Mark looked at him again, as he was trying his best to not. When he finally did, he found himself looking into Liam's torn eyes. "This word sounds so little, but from the depths of my soul...I am so sorry for what I did and for my part in what you have become."

Mark stared at him for a second, not daring to tread on this unknown ground with Liam, not having a single desire to do so even. And without a word, he kicked the door shut on him, wanting to forget the look on his face- one of true remorse. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone with his own sorrows of his dark past, of all that he has lost, and of all that he will loose.

...

When I awoke the next day, I did something I haven't done in weeks- I cleaned my room. _Anything to delay going downstairs...where Erin is...and to keep my mind off of Mark and Liam_, I thought sadly. A few hours of mindless work was just what I was in need of.

An hour and a half of that later, after all the grunting and sweating, I was finally finished. Boxes were unpacked, clothes off of the vanity and hung, and now you could see my floor. Everything looked great and in place. Everything except the caved in closet door I was going to have to do something about, and soon. _Don't need THAT particular reminder of Mark thank you very much! _For now, I just put it aside on the wall to wait till I came back with the right tools for the job. _Something to distract myself with later,_ I thought happily at the prospect.

_Ok, I know what you're thinking...what about Liam? When am I going to talk to him? I know, I know..I'm a big o' coward, but I'm just not ready. I need time to think and process everything, not to rush it or else I'm just going to do what my heart and body are SCREAMING at me to do. Which is to run into his arms and never let go. That's not going to help me understand anything and my place in all of this. Okay? Not to mention, I really need to think on what I was going to say/do about Erin. She won't take my avoidance for very much longer._

Not able to delay it any longer, it was time to go downstairs. Before heading down, I dropped the 8 boxes I had in my room off in the hallway closet. That's when I heard Stella and my mother's muffled voices in Stella's room. Curious, I walked to the door and gave a soft knock.

"Come in!" Stella hollered.

"Hey sleepy head!" Sherul said upon my entering.

"Been up for a while actually," I muttered, laying across the end of the bed, glad to be off my feet.

"Really? What you been doing in there? Were you...alooone?" Stella asked with very curious eyes that was rewarded by a swat from our mother.

"Stella!" she said as Stella shrugged.

"It's ok mom. And no.." Stella's face became very excited at that. "...I didn't have anyone in there," I added quickly to stop her from getting the wrong idea.

"Oh," she said with a disappointed look. As we sat there, I noticed that things seemed to feel uncomfortable. Like I had interrupted something.

"Everything alright? You two seem...to be acting funny," I asked.

"Fine sweety," Sherul said a little too forcibly with a forced smile.

"Ooook. Where's Erin?"

"Oh, she left really really early this morning for work. Said you could take the afternoon shift," Stella explained.

"Oh," I said slightly crest fallen, because I knew that I was the one and only reason for her leaving early. A twinge of quilt started to gnaw at the corners of my mind. _It's probably for the best since I can't really look her in the eye without feeling guilty anyways._

"So, listen hun." Sherul brought me back to the present. "I'm thinking of going back home at the end of the week. Tom's coming to visit."

"Oh?" I said sitting up. "Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like that. Maybe he's just a little homesick."

"Then we should do something before you go."

"Right, and I have just the idea," she said beaming, looking to Stella in excitement. "You'll have to take a day off work though," she asked to make sure.

"Of course," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Great!" she clapped excitedly. "I want us to have an old fashion girls day!"

I smiled at that, knowing exactly what she wanted. A day of junk food, overly expensive smoothies, shopping, a movie with loads of M&M popcorn, and topped off with our favorite Italian restaurant. "You got it mom," I smiled to her. "I think we all could use a day like that."

"Yup. So get together with Erin and find out a good day for the both of you to take off work," she added. I cringed. Not relishing having that conversation with Erin. _Or any conversation for that matter at the moment. _I nodded my head quietly with no comment.

"Well, I guess since I'm taking the afternoon shift, I better go get ready," I said standing. _And to get the heck out of here before I see Erin._

"OK." They both said a little too quickly, peaking my curiosity even more. I paused and stared at them. Debating if I should press the matter more. They both gave me a small smile and I could tell that they were waiting for me to leave.

"Stella...you going in tonight?" I ask, delaying my exit.

"Nope. David's turn," she said, expectantly waiting for my departure. With no more question's in mind, and the ever pressing need to leave before Erin showed up, I decided to just go ahead and go. _Leave them to their stupid secrets,_ I thought becoming tiffed at them.

After a quick shower and 15 minutes of readying myself, I was ready to head out the door and be on my way. As soon as I flung open the door, I saw Erin getting out of her car from across the street. "Shit," I said under my breath, closing the door back softly before she noticed. I took a moment to decide what to do and decided to make a run for the back door as quickly and quietly as I could. _That's what this has come to now, me having to sneak out the back door of my own house._

I tiptoed as best I could through the house. When I was almost there I started to feel relieved and relaxed more_...almost in the clear._ But then, to my surprise, the back door creaked open and there was Erin. She froze with her foot halfway inside, caught off guard at my awkward indecisive moment of 'should I stop or keep going' as I skidded to an abrupt stop in the hallway. I chose to play it cool, and act like I was just going into the kitchen for something- when clearly we were BOTH trying to avoid each other.

"Just getting some water before I go," I mumbled, heading to the fridge.

"I thought you would have maybe..left by now," she said, walking in and closing the door.

"Got carried away with some things upstairs. Maggy can handle the shop for a few minutes alone," I said defensively. She nodded her head, but avoided my gaze. We stood in awkward silence for a moment, with unspoken words that needed to be said. Both of us, refusing to say them.

"Mark quit today," she finally said. Looking at me with accusing eyes. "So, things are kinda busy. You might want to get a move on." She turned on her heels and stomped away. Leaving me shocked in the kitchen with my pretend glass of water.

Work was actually not what I needed today. With Mark quitting at the last minute, and a waitress out on sick leave, we were severely shorthanded. I was like a zombie, not helping matters AT ALL, having to ask customers twice what their orders were, getting food to the tables cold, or just plain not noticing when I had a new table arrive. _Didn't need to help the waitresses out today. I'm doing more damage than good._ After the rush died down, and I had apologized to Maggy over a dozen times, I made my way to the kitchen. _Where hopefully I can be of better use._

It was absolute chaos in there. All because they were one man short. _Damn you Mark! _Food was scattered everywhere, the counter tops resemble a landfill, and you couldn't tell what was a fruit, what was a veggie as they were all mixed together- sliced and diced. Empty cartridges from the food was sitting dangerously close to the fryer. Where I saw what looked like a whole jug of cooking oil had been dropped on the floor. The gunk from the mixers had missed the trash bin by several feet. Some of it was still dripping off the counters and onto yet more trash. Too many unordered meats were cooked and waiting to be put on plates by the off chance a customer would order it. _Is that a charred strawberry on the grill? _

"Guys?" I asked. Hoping they were still alive.

I saw Juan poke his sweaty face out of the fridge then. "In here boss," he said, before quickly going back inside. I walked over and opened the door where I saw Juan and Dave, two of my newest cooks, pressing their faces against the cold wall in the back of the fridge, trying to cool off.

"You ok?" I asked them.

"...I think..I'm just going to stay right here the rest of the night," Juan sighed.

"Dave?" I asked concerned, as his face closely resembled my hair color.

"Can't speak," he grumbled.

"Where the hell is Mark?!" Juan shouted suddenly to the fridge, startling me.

"Erin told me he quit today, guys. Last minute," I huffed, happily showing how displeased I was to a group of people who would feel the same as myself. Juan and Dave became very quiet then, I noticed. They just glanced at me with what looked like accusing eyes. _They know about us,_ I realized. It started to feel very uncomfortable in the little fridge. "...so if there's another rush, I'll come back here to help this time," I offered uncomfortably.

"No, that's ok," Juan said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. We got this," Dave added with an equally unsettling look. We all three stood there quietly with an obvious elephant in the room- Mark.

"...do you guys know...why Mark...?" I asked, hinting for clues to how much they actually knew. They both shook their heads NO with a look that said YES.

"Right. I guess it's a shock to us all then."

"Yuuuuuup," Dave said with a pop at the end. I nodded my head and turned to leave, looking back one last time. _I told Erin dating employees was a bad idea. Now look!_ I thought angrily. "I'll send one of the girls back to help clean up," I said as I hurriedly walked out, not wanting to spend anymore time with them than needed.

_Two places are mine. My home and this shop. BOTH of which had been compromised, and now I feel as though I'm not welcomed in either. What a week..._

...

Walking up the stairs to my home was torture because I knew what awaited me inside. **ERIN **Not to mention the fact that I'd have to pretend and act nice since my mother and sister were there. Oh yeah, and let's not forget about this thing with Liam. Any moment now, I fully expected my mother to mention him and I'll have to slap on a fake smile and try to act like everything was peachy. I had no idea what I was going to do about him yet. I haven't even given myself time to think about he and I. I paused on the steps and let the sadness wash over me. Being with Liam wasn't safe. That I clearly got from Mark's warning, but something inside of me was still holding on. And that something is what I needed to explore before I saw Liam again.

Once I was inside, right away I knew something was off. It was way too quiet for a house full of women. "Hello?" I shouted after closing the door.

"UP HERE!" Sherul shouted from upstairs. I dropped my keys off at the table next to the door and headed up, confused at why they were up there.

"Everything ok?" I asked, coming into Sherul's mother furrowed her brows at my entrance.

"Is everything ok with you? Because you seem to be asking that a lot," she noted.

"Right...I just found it odd to find you guys in your rooms I guess," I tried, while making a mental note to stop asking that.

"We ordered pizza," Erin said coming in behind me. "Saved some for you downstairs if you want."

"I ate," I said looking to her appearance. She was dressed and appeared to be going out. _Keeping herself busy and away from me probably..._

"How was work sweetie?" Sherul asked.

"Busy and shorthanded. So...exhausting." I sat down on her bed and started thumbing through her hair care products she had there for some unknown reason.

"Ah. Well, I guess you're bound to have a few of those. But it means you're doing good business wise," my mother said proudly. "But, guess what!" she started excitedly, sitting next to me- not able to contain herself with whatever news she wanted to tell me.

"Hmm?"

"Stella is on a DATE! Annnd you'll never guess with who!"

"Date?" I asked confused because she hasn't been seeing anyone lately. Which, I was proud of her for.

"Uhuh," Erin answered, with a funny look to me- trying to tell me something with her eyes.

"Who?" I asked curious now.

"MARK!" My mother beamed.

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. _Oh no. What is he up to now? _The thought caused a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Sherul's smile dropped a fraction at my attitude, that I quickly tried to hide. "What? I thought you were ok with Stella and Mark?" she asked me, standing and putting her hand on her hip._HELL NO I'M NOT!_

I nodded my head and smiled anyways. "Of course I am. Just tired from work...so I guess it came out funny," I lied horribly. "Where?" I looked to Erin, trying to get the subject off of me. She glanced at Sherul before she said, "I don't know." Then as soon as Sherul turned to put up the hair care products, she mouthed 'I KNOW'. I got it then that she didn't want my mother to know where the date was happening. _Odd..._

I looked at her exasperated. I was tired and not wanting to have to wait till we were in the clear to hear the real story of Mark and Stella. _If Mark is up to something, then I need to go do something about it. And quick..._My mind darted to Liam for a second. Then I shook that idea away. _NO WAY am I getting those two together. And there's the small fact that I don't know what to say to him at the moment,_ I thought with that familiar uneasy pang at having to face Liam again.

"What are you doing tonight mom?" I asked, wanting to get some form of an idea of how long I'd have to wait for the real answer.

"Tonight?" she looked at me confused. "Ash honey, I'm an old woman. What would I have to do outside past 10 o' clock?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I got an early meeting with the girls tomorrow. So, after this my tush is going to bed."

_Great!_ I thought_. I can quickly get a little mom gossip done, get the real story from Erin, THEN head back out to stop whatever Mark had planned from happening._

Fifteen minutes later, we had mom overly gushed out over her perfect match between Mark and Stella, and Erin and I were out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside my room.

All the Mark and Stella excitement had me forget the tension that was between us, but now that we were in my room with the door closed, it suddenly started to feel awkward again. "Ok..what the heck is going on?" I tried ignoring my feeling.

"First, you have to promise me you won't get mad," she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"About what?" I asked a little too loudly. We paused and listened for my mother.

Satisfied that she wasn't listening Erin answered, "For not telling you something," I frowned at her and she added, "It was for your own good, but now I don't see any way around it." _And she had the nerve to get mad at me for holding back things..._

"Ok, ok. I promise. What is it?" I shrugged at her, waiting.

"A few days ago Stella...saw Lark," she said, reminding me of a lost name I haven't heard in years.

"My biological father?" I asked uncertainly. Erin nodded her head, waiting for my reaction- like I was gonna break or something. I don't know if it was because of all that was going on with Liam, but to my surprise I had no feelings at the mention of him. Jack was my father in my heart and mind. Lark was a total stranger to me. I was fully aware of what all he had done to my brother's and sister...not to mention my mother. What confused me is why no one told me. "What happened?" I finally asked.

"Nothing. He didn't see or recognize her. Your mother though...she went to go see him."

"Why am I just now hearing about all this?" I asked, needing to sit down. Erin touched my shoulder.

"Can we continue this in the car?" she asked softly, causing me to become alarmed.

"Where are they?" I asked standing again.

"...I think Stella's taken him with her to see Lark," Erin said. I stood there confused as to why Stella would want to do such a thing before realizing...she wants to confront him.

_And she thinks Lark would be too chicken shit to do anything with big o' Mark there. _

...

Once in the car I asked my question again. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Ash, you seemed so happy recently. No one wanted to bring up a past that you had forgotten about," she said sadly.

"So, this is what's been going on between mom and Stella. We're pose to be a family. They shouldn't have to go through this alone just because they THINK that I don't remember him." Erin caught my tone on the word 'think' and her mouth dropped open.

"You remember him?" she asked.

"...only one day really. That night I got attacked kinda...brought a flashback of him," I said, trying not to think about my mother's screams in my head that night. Erin reached over and squeezed my hand. "What happened when my mother went to go see him?" I desperately wanted to know more on what my sister and mother have been up to recently.

"She wanted him to go. Leave town," Erin started. "He just laughed in her face and told her if Stella has a problem with him being here, then she can come talk to him about it," she said, her knuckles going white on the steering wheel as she remembered Sherul's face when she told her. "Then, Sherul stormed outside..and he followed her," she paused at my gasp. "There's no telling what he would have done if the other customers hadn't of come out and moved him from in front of her car."

_All of this happening right under my nose..how can that be? Have I been that fixated on Liam? _I thought horrified with myself.

"Did he...mention me?" I asked quietly. Erin loosened her grip on the stirring wheel before answering softly.

"I think that's the reason why she stormed out..."

The short distance to the bar seemed to have taken forever. Once we were there, I quickly caught sight of Mark's car in the parking lot and groaned. Erin was right, Stella had taken him here. Erin pulled up on the other side of the parking lot and cut the engine.

We sat there in silence staring at the bar and wondered what we were going to do. Knowing my sister, she would create a big scene either way, and it would get Lark's attention. I couldn't see Mark going for all this though. Troubling himself with our stupid family issues, when he had his own. _Why would he want to get involved in this? _So it made me wonder if she even let him know why she choose this bar.

"Plan?" Erin asked suddenly, bringing my attention back. I shook my head.

"Just...get them out of there," I said at a loss.

"Right. You want me to provide a distraction?" she offered.

"Maybe. Depends on what the situation is in there. How'd you know...they'd be here?"

"Well, I...kinda was spying on her when she was making a bunch of calls. Overheard her," she winced. "...you going to be ok?" She became concerned.

"Yeah, if I can just get her out of there without notice."

"No...I mean..cause you're about to see your father for the first time in 18 years."

I looked in her direction, looking past her and out the window, not really looking at anything in particular, considering what she just said. "He's not my father," I finally said in a low voice, before grabbing the door knob and stepping out.

Erin followed my lead inside. The smell of smoke and heat hit us in the face when we walked in. I looked all around, but for the life of me, I couldn't spot Stella or even Mark's tall self. Around my third scan of the bar, I paused on an old fat man whose salute resembled that of the man from my flashback. **Lark** I knew. I just knew it had to be him.

Erin caught the look on my face and followed my gaze. "Is that him?" she asked, in a slightly uneven voice.

"Yes," I answered flatly. "Do you see them?" I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Nope. I'm thinking I should go to the other side of the bar...just in case you need a distraction while you go over to the pool game area and look for them. It's the only area that's tough to see from here." I nodded my head in agreement, still staring at Lark.

"Ash?" Erin asked again timidly.

"I'm fine. Just go." I motioned to her. She nodded her head and reluctantly took off.

I tore my gaze from Lark and headed in the direction of the pool tables. The place was a lot bigger than I would have thought. There were at least 8 tables. All occupied. And in the waiting corner there was Stella sitting in Mark's lap with his arm around her. _Thank God! _I breathed in a sigh of relief, followed by a little alarm in my head that she was already sitting in his lap.

When I walked up to them, Stella guiltily jumped out of Mark's lap. "ASH! What are you doing here?"

"Erin had a hunch, looks like she was right," I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Hunch?" Mark asked, standing beside us now. I looked at him rudely.

"Family matters that don't concern you Mark," I snapped.

"Ash, please..stop," Stella begged. Mark looked at me and crossed his big arms.

"If you're talking about your father, I already know," he said with a cocky smirk. I whipped my head up at him, then glanced at Stella, who looked just as determined suddenly. Like Mark had sparked the fire under her butt once more. She stood her ground beside Mark. _How DARE he!_

I gritted my teeth and put my hand on Mark's chest, shoving him back out of ear shot of Stella. "And just what were you gonna do Mark, huh? Beat up a dirty, old, defenseless man for the fun of it?" The muscles in his jaws clenched noticeably before he answered.

"Well, I could use the release..." he said in a cold voice.

"That man over there," I said pointing behind me. " In not doubt, deserves what's coming to him, but not by you Mark! This is family business, and Stella...this will just damage her more," I said praying he'd understand.

Mark sighed heavily. Then gave me a pity laugh. "You really should be getting back to your special 'glow stick' you're so attached to," he said softly. "What I do...shouldn't concern you anymore." Pure venom lacing every symbol in his voice. He quickly darted his eyes behind me and raised his voice a little higher. "It's not like I'm going to KILL him Ash, GOD! Is this your opinion of me? I'M the monster now?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He was putting on a show for Stella who was standing right behind me. "I was just going to let Stella say what she came here to say, and stand close so he KNEW he couldn't touch her."

"It's true," Stella said, coming up and reveling herself from behind me. "Look Ash. I'm sorry I didn't tell you ok? But don't take this out on Mark, I'm the one you should be yelling at."

"You don't even know what's really going on here." I quickly shut my mouth before letting something slip out that she didn't need to lifted his eyebrows at me, curious at where I was going with this. "...you can't let him get the best of us," I tried in a pathetic attempt. "If he knows you came all this way, and went through all this trouble...he'll know that he won," I finished.

"Won what? What are you talking about?!" Stella asked.

"Of us never being able to remove him from our lives..."

"Ash...you're the lucky one. You got out. Nothing happened to you...me? I remember EVERYTHING. And I want him to know, that despite his efforts of trying to ruin me...he didn't," she said with glistening eyes.

I went and hugged her tightly. "I just don't want him to hurt you more," I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head.

"I know. But sis...this is something that feels good to me. I need to do this. I don't ever want to wonder 'what if' about this moment," she said pulling back. "And Mark...he's just a little insurance," she said with a small smile to him.

_God..she seems to really like him now, _I thought as he walked to her side, looking down at her with a big reassuring smile. _No, this is all happening too fast..._

"See Ash. We got this," he said not breaking eye contact with her. "So, we don't need mama Ash here," he said finally looking to me. _Jerk_

"No, she can stay...if she wants," she corrected him. He frowned at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." I was assuring him that I wasn't going to leave my sister alone with him. He shrugged slightly, but I could tell me being here was the last thing he wanted. _What are you planning Mark?_

"What was your plan?" I asked her, concerning about Lark.

"We were just discussing that before you walked up," she paused, looking slightly guilty. "We were gonna wait until he went outside, then corner him." she admitted.

"You were gonna ambush him? And you actually thought being outside, alone..was a better choice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Didn't want people butting in...listening," she said defensively. I looked to Mark then.

"I suppose this was YOUR brilliant idea?"

"...among others," he sneered.

"Great." I flung my arms into the air, clearly trouble was in the air. That's when I noticed Erin at the bar leaning as far away as she could from a guy that had come to sit near her. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was **LARK!** At my gasp, Mark and Stella turned their heads towards where my horrified eyes were staring.

"Erin? You brought Erin here?" I heard Stella ask. "Oh My God. Lark's talking to her!" she said, also catching who was talking to her.

"I'm on it," Mark said, walking past us and making a bee line straight for Erin. We watched from right where he left us, as he came up behind them and put his big hand on Lark's shoulder. Saying something close to him.

Lark looked Mark up and down as if taking in the size of him. Then looked as if whatever Mark said wasn't worth it. He shook his head and moved away. Erin gave Mark a grateful look then he motioned for her to follow him, leading her to where we were.

"God. That was gross," she said with her face scrunched up.

"What did he say to you?" Stella wondered. Erin noticeably shivered in disgust, looking as if recalling the whole ordeal would be absolute torture.

"He must of caught me watching, because the second I turned my gaze he scooted near me and leaned in...way in...with his nasty old man beer breath, ran a dirty chubby finger along my hand, and said 'Hey, you wanna fuck...' and at my hell no face, he quickly added '..ING drink?' As if his intent was purely innocent! " she said trying to shake off the memory.

That's when we heard Mark's deep throaty laughter from behind. We all turned in disbelief. "Sorry..sorry. Caught me off guard. Haven't heard that one.." he said trying his hardest to not smile, and failing miserably. "So, we gonna do this?" he asked at our silent death glares. I turned and noticed then that Lark was no longer at the bar, but making his way through the people heading outside.

_It's now or never. Let's get this over with..._

I turned to Stella and noted that her face looked to have lost all of it's color. She too realized it was time. I touched her gently. "You don't have to do this Stel."

"Yeah...I do," she said, grabbing Marks hand to help keep herself strong. Then she took the led, following behind Lark. Erin glanced at me wide-eyed with a questionable look. I grabbed her hand as we followed Mark and Stella out. On the way to the door, I clued her in on what Stella's plan was.

"This is a very very bad idea," she whispered.

"I know," I said back. "But what can we do?"

We both had no answer. We knew that there was nothing either of us could do. She wouldn't listen to us. Especially, now that she had Mark by her side being all annoyingly supportive. _Well, after this he is gonna get the hell out of my life...INCLUDING my sister's!_

Lark was almost to his car by the time we got outside. Erin and I paused at the door, staring after Stella and Mark marching towards Lark, confident and on a mission. "Hey Lark!" I heard her shout, her uneasiness clearly evident in her shaky voice. He stopped midstride and turned curiously, recognizing Mark, but not her.

"You wanna say anything to him?" Erin asked looking to me.

_Did I?_

I shook my head no. The truth was that I knew even if I did, I would be just a mumbling mess of incoherent jumbled words. What could a kid say to their father that was someone like him anyway?

_Whatever I did say, would it even matter? _

"Come on, let's get closer," I said, needing to be nearer.

"Do you remember me now?" I heard Stella ask to a gawking Lark. "Cause I remember everything," she said to him in a dark voice. "Every touch. Every whisper...every threat," her voice nearly breaking. Lark's drunken look of confusion slowly turned to one of recognition. A sick smile lite up his face.

"So, Sherul gave you my message?" he slurred, quickly recovering from the surprise. Stella's face fell slightly, having no idea what he was talking about. _Message? _That's when I saw Stella bring her hand back and slap him hard across the face, almost bringing him to the ground.

"Don't you DARE say her name! You lost that right the first time you laid a hand on her."

Lark straightened himself and scowled, taking a glance at Mark's big figure that was too close for comfort behind her. "Thank your lucky stars you got yourself a bodyguard little lady," he said icily, wiping at the saliva on his cheek.

"You can't scare me anymore. I'm not a defenseless little girl, and besides...you and I both know your threats are just that."

"You wanna test that theory?" he said standing tall to her short height. "Without your wetback to protect you there," he offered with opened arms.

"I don't think so," Mark said in a deep voice without making a move. Lark noticed Erin and I then, watching not far from behind Mark.

"What the hell does this look like?! A free fucking show?!" he yelled to us. "Get going. Mind your own damn business!" He pointed away.

I stood there momentarily frozen as I looked into the eyes of the man who was my father for the very first time. A blinding rage came over me. I hated him. I hated the look in his eyes, and it disgusted me to have some part of him flowing inside me. I felt Erin tugging on my arm then, trying to lead me away to some cars that weren't too far away.

Without realizing, I spat out, "You even try to touch her, then you'll have ME to deal with." Erin paused her effort open mouthed.

"Oh yeah? And who might you just be?" he asked egotistically.

"Your daughter," I repulsed.

Lark's face noticeably turned ashen white as he stared at me. Seeing me truly for the first time- the familiar eyes not so unlike his, Sherul's full mouth, and the same shade as his mother's flaming hair.

"What you did," Stella hurriedly continued, trying to bring his attention back to her and off of me. "...was your own special toxin that tried to work its way up to embed itself in me. You're a revolting, low life sonofabitch, and I prayed to God that you'd get yours. And looking at you right now...I can clearly see you have," she said proudly, suddenly becoming tearful. "So pathetic," she whispered in a small laugh more to herself.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he whispered with a lopsided grin. She stepped closer and grinned back.

"No, that's not all I wanted to say. I want you to take a real good look. What you see before you is a strong, beautiful woman, and that despite all the poison you tried to intoxicate her with...it did nothing to phase her," she said in a frosty voice. "...and one last thing, if you EVER touch another child...I'll make sure the whole world knows just what kind of monster you truely are," she whispered in a threat.

Lark smiled widely and put his hands up in defense. "Ok. Whatever. You were my one and only anyways...my best," he said, biting his lower lip with a voice filled with the sick satisfaction of the remembrance.

For a second, we all stood there as if time had stopped, his deeply unsettling tone taking root in the pits of our stomachs. Suddenly, I saw Stella's leg come up and WHAM him between the legs. He tried grabbing at her leg, but given his drunken state, he was too slow. He fell to the ground on his knees with a loud grunt, spitting at Stella and wishing her dead. I made a move to run towards her, but Erin stopped me, seeing that Mark was now at her side.

"What did I tell you?" he said pointing down at Lark. "DON'T TOUCH!" he yelled, slapping him with the back of his hand and causing Lark to fall against his car.

"AHHHHH!" Lark yelled angrily, helpless from his spot on the ground. "You two better watch your backs!"

Stella took the few steps she needed to him and knelt to make sure he looked her in the eye for what she wanted to say next. "This went as well as it could I guess," she whispered, searching her mind for anything left unsaid. "But never then less, I said what I needed to say, and now...you can go on living your sorry existence that you call a life. And we..." she said swinging her finger in a circle around to include all of us. "We'll go on living just as we had when we left you 18 years ago, happy...and now...with NO regrets," she said fixating on his cold stare and returning it ten fold. She stood and grabbed Mark's hand. They took one last look at Lark's pathetic figure on the ground as he sat there motionless, snarling at them. Then turned to walk away, giving me a glimpse of my sister's face. What I saw there was clear...s_trength._ A strength I have never seen in her before.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lark get up and go to the front of his car, bending to get something. Before I fully noticed what was happening, I saw something huge come flying through the air at an alarming speed- right towards Marks head. Mark reacted quickly and turned before I could say anything. The object hit Mark, splitting in two on his raised arm, leaving us all in awe. We knew if it was anyone else, it would have brought them to the ground.

Despite being able to stop the object, Mark's anger surfaced and he started to shudder-clearly losing control. _Oh no!_Lark stood there, unawares of the danger. Just standing there, shocked at Mark's reflexes and at how easily the thing broke without so much as an UMPH! out of Mark. Stella and Erin were all eyes, wondering what Mark was going to do next, but I knew. If he didn't stop shuddering soon, he was gonna change right here in front of everyone, revealing all his secrets_and possibly mine._

"MARK!" I shouted, bringing his gaze to mine. I shook my head from side to side, hoping that no matter what's happened between us, that the focus on me would be enough to help him stay calm. He stared at me and took deep breaths, trying with all his might to calm his shudders. The veins in his arms where starting to pop out in strain as he gripped his fist to his sides and fell to his knees. _He's gonna lose it!_ I thought terrified. I pushed past Erin and took off at a run towards him, skidding to my knees just in front of him and grabbed his face.

"Mark, concentrate on me. ME MARK!" I directed him, trying to get his gaze off of Lark. Amazingly, I could feel his skin under my fingers starting to feel liquidy. "Breathe...breathe...breathe," I fumbled, trying to breathe with him.

His body shook severely and he grabbed my shoulders for support. Staring into my eyes as I had told him too, and began to breathe with me. Then miraculously, as we knelt there breathing together, he slowly stopped shuddering with every breath we took. Mark continued to stare at me with a soft look that said a thousand unspoken things; and that quickly turned hard. Both of us did not want to feel thankful for the other being here. We were no longer friends, but enemies, as sad as it was.

He reached up and removed my hands that were still cradling his face and brought them down roughly, telling me with his eyes that he didn't need or want my help, before he got up and walked towards a confused Stella, leading her to his car.

"Come on. We better go before he gets some ideas," I heard Erin say beside me, referring to Lark. I nodded my head in agreement, _let's get the hell out of here, _and we took off at a fast pace to our car.

Lark watched curiously as both cars went flying out of the parking lot, jotting down the numbers for later use. He knew that this wasn't over with yet...not for him.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next day, I woke early to go into work, which was probably a good thing since I wasn't getting much sleep anyway. For once, Mark was haunting my dreams and not Liam. I kept replaying last night, where he had almost lost control, over and over again in my head and to be honest, it had changed something between us. I felt it, and I know he must have too. The Mark from the rooftop that night seemed to have shifted into someone else. I was beginning to have problems picturing him as the monster he so boldly showed me that night, and I sensed that's exactly what he wanted me to think him as, but why? Could he really be what he appeared to be that night? Or is he just like every other man with the mind complexity of a child that lashes out when he gets hurt or doesn't get his way?

But, no matter my pondering, having Mark in my life was impossible because of he and Liam. I don't think he could ever hurt me, and with that said, I had two choices- to either drop him completely out of my life for my own sanity and safety, or find a way to end this damning path they were on. The latter being what I was leaning more towards. They both had done something terrible to the other out of anger...and out of, what I hoped, was control. Enough was enough. It was time for them to call a truce, despite what Mark had said, I was going to make it happen! _As soon as I grow a pair and go to Liam..._

One other undeniable motive was Stella. I could sense something was definitely happening there...and I want her to be happy. If Mark was that guy, if he could do that for her...I'd bless them_...I really would_. The man I see in him at times is someone I could see making her happy by simply being able to accept her for all she was. It is something she has never had before, and God only knows she needs that more than ever with her record of men who wanted her face and body, but not her smart mouth or erratic behavior. The only problem was, that I could never let him be with her with this war still brewing.

KNOCK KNOCK

I paused my primping in the mirror, looked at my clock to see it was 6 a.m, and looked to the door curiously. _Who the heck is up this early? _

"Come in!" I shouted. A hesitant Stella walked into the room, dressed in what looked like oversized men's pajamas and last nights makeup still smudged on her face.

_OH, _I recognized the PJ's as the ones Mark had slipped on that morning not so long ago. I put down my brush slowly, and tried to look at her with no expression so she couldn't read my surprise. "You just now getting in?"

Last night, after the awkward silent ride home with Erin, we found Stella MIA. I figured she'd come home later that night and just needed some cooling off time with Mark. _Well, I guess I figured wrong..._

"Don't judge me Ash," she said, coming in and sitting on the bed. "I didn't feel like coming home. It's just that last night was..." she paused, searching for the right word.

"Too much?" I tried helping.

"No. You must think I'm crazy, but it was exhilarating," she corrected with a smile.

"A little, but I'm glad it was worth it to you." _As crazy and pointless as it seemed..._

"I don't know if I can say it was all worth it, but something has changed in me...that's for sure."

"...like?"

"Mom doesn't know does she?" she asked suddenly with a terrified look and ignoring my question. I shook my head.

"No, she was knocked out cold before Erin and I even left for the bar," I said. Stella sighed, and began to relax slightly.

"Goooood. I was worried about that on the way here. She'd never understand why I did it."

"Well, I don't know about that...maybe."

"No Ash..." she said with a shake of her head. "We can't tell her. That man has done enough to her."

"...I guess it's your secret to tell, so my lips are sealed," I said, visually zipping my lips closed.

"Good." She stood and walked over to the broken closet door, running her hand across the dent that was caused by Mark's head. I watched her from my mirror, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck starting to rise in alarm, hoping that she wouldn't figure out what that dent was caused from.

"Do you still have feelings for Mark?" she asked out of nowhere. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Last night, when you ran to him...there seemed to be...a moment," she said. I turned and looked at her from my seat on the vanity.

"That's crazy Stella. We're just friends."

"I know you say that, and that you have Liam...who I haven't seen in two days, but there seemed to be something going on there that I can't explain. Neither could he when I asked him."

"Liam and I are fine," I said softly. "Just a little busy." I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. Liam was the last subject I wanted to be reminded of right now.

"And Mark?" she pressed.

"SIGH..he and I just got into a fight and said we shouldn't be friends anymore. Then, last night...I realized I missed my friend, that's all you saw..I swear." _Please be enough._

"What was the fight about?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"Uh..." I tried to rack my brain. "Just an old argument about him and honesty. Mark's got a bit of a mouth on him sometimes," I explained.

"Oh yeah, he and I got that in common for sure."

"Wait..what? You two already got into fight?"

"No...just things he's said...about you...Liam." She stared at me.

"Oh." Is all I could say. _What the hell is the bastard saying to my sister?_

"Are you and Liam really ok?" she asked, coming up next to me and grabbing my brush. She motioned for me to turn back around so she could brush my hair.

"Yeah. I'm prolly gonna see him today." _...or tomorrow,_ I thought, feeling slightly sickened. I put on a believing smile. "Listen Stella..I don't know what Mark's saying about Liam and I but..."

"Nothing for you to worry about. I think it's mostly just his hurt feelings that Liam came in and swooped you out from under him," she interrupted.

"And you're ok with that?" I asked, knowing if that was me, and it was someone I was dating, I most certainly would not be. She shrugged and made a face.

"I'm not gonna lie; it does bother me a little, but look at him. He probably has never had that happen to him before," she said with a smile. "And he is a good guy. Funny...gentle," she said, catching my eye in the mirror. _Gentle?_"A lot better than what I usually end up with."

"Stella, you deserve more. You just don't realize it."

"Maybe..." she said putting the brush down and going off into her own world for a second. "But for now, Mark is fun, and fun is good for me. Maybe one day I'll swoop in and win his heart...or he mine."

"...take it slow with him..ok?" I cautioned.

"Always trying to look out for me, huh? You'd think you were the older sister," she smiled.

"Yeah, guess I can't help myself," I smiled back.

"Well, I guess I'll let you finish up and get ready for work. I'm going to go get some more sleep. Didn't get much," she winked, causing my breath to catch. _Did they already sleep together?_ I just nodded my head with an awkward smile and watched her leave. The biggest of smiles on her face.

...

As soon as Erin heard Ash leave for work, she snuck out to her car. Today she was on a mission. If Ash wasn't going to tell her what was up, then she was just gonna have to go and find out for herself.

Last night was a wake up call. _Something is definitely going on,_she thought after seeing Ash and Mark's behavior at the bar. _I can feel it. _The first person she could think of for answers, was who it seemed to have all started with...LIAM. She spent the whole night looking for a way to contact him without Ash knowing. She looked online, in Ash's room, even the good o' phone book, and couldn't find a thing- not even a Facebook page! Finally, she knew there was no other way around it: she was just gonna have to wait up and steal his number from Ash's phone when she went to sleep.

Now, here she was sneaking around, trying to find out more information from her best friend's boyfriend. She felt somewhat guilty because she knew Ash was gonna be pissed when she found out she went behind her back. _And she always finds these things out..._

She didn't want to make the call to Liam from inside the house, for fear Stella or Sherul would overhear what she was up to. So, as soon as she got into the safety of her car, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" she heard Liam's raspy British accent from the other end.

"Liam..this is Erin. I hope it isn't too early," she added quickly, realizing that 6:30 a.m could possibly be a BAD time for a lot of people. _Smart...real smart Erin._

"No, don't be silly. I always wake at the crack of dawn," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm calling in concern for Ash..."

"Has something happened?" he asked quickly, as she heard what sounded like covers being thrown off.

"She's fine, physically. I just wanted to have a chat..." she cringed at her British use of the word chat, it made her sound as if she was mocking him. "About her," she added.

"Oh...sure," she heard him say, slightly caught off guard by her request.

"Great. When is a good time for you?"

"Oh...I have some things to take care of this morning, so give me about two hours," he said, grunting from what she guessed was him getting out of bed.

"Ok, text me your address and I'll see you then." She shut her phone quickly and leaned back to take a deep calming breath.

Two hours was a long wait in a car. She knew she couldn't just sit outside her house the whole time or risk sneaking back out later. So, she started it up and decided to just go ahead and try to find Liam's place. _I'll find something to do after I make sure I can find it,_she thought, satisfied that at least no one she knew would see her there.

After 20 minutes of arguing with her GPS system, she just about of had enough.

"Stupid thing," she mouthed off. "What do you mean turn left. THERE IS NO STINKING LEFT?!" she yelled at it. SIGH

Erin reached over and started messing with the coordinates again in the hopes she might have mistyped something into the system. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she swore she had just seen Liam walking into one of the buildings she had passed. "Oh, heeey," she said happily. She received many annoyed honks at her illegal U-turn, before she pulled over to where she thought she had seen him disappear. _Problem solved..._

She rolled down her window and took a closer look at the building. It was a nursing home. "Huh?" she said confused to herself. "Thought he said his family was dead?" _Unless he does charity work,_ she thought, trying to picture the hard looking Liam she has only known, being all smiles and sweet with some old lady. _Well, at least I found him...or at least I THINK I found him..._

Erin got out of her car and quickly crossed the street, going into the building she saw Liam enter, or at least someone she hoped wasn't a Liam look alike.

"Excuse me. Do you have an appointment?" a woman asked Erin from behind a glassed in window upon her entering.

"Um...no," Erin frowned. "I uh...my friend. He just came in here, he left his..uh, . ," she lied pathetically, patting her purse.

The woman stood and looked confused for a second, flipping through her files on her desk. Then she came out of her glass box and looked down the hall. Erin looked around her to see what she could possibly be looking for. There was nothing but an old raggity chair in the eerily quiet hall.

"I didn't see anyone come in," she said, deeply confused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he came in here." _It was this building...right?_Erin questioned, beginning to doubt herself because the lady was giving her a crazed look.

"Well, he didn't check in. Is he a volunteer?" she asked with a crinkled nose.

"...yeeeah," she lied uncertainly.

"Wait here," she said, rudely pointing her finger in Erin's face before walking down the hall. Erin stood there debating with herself if she should make a run for it or not: she just wanted to solve her getting lost issue, NOT get into any trouble...yet, that is.

After ten minutes of standing there impatiently, Erin dared to go look for herself. _I don't have all day woman,_ she thought, annoyed at the nurse for taking her sweet time in getting back.

The place was small, so she knew she could quickly glance in all the door windows and have her answer about Liam being here or not. _Much faster than that nurse at least..._

The first few doors were empty. Making her task, that much easier. The next door, she caught a glimpse of a little old lady playing with her plants...alone. "No Liam here," she spoke to herself as she made her way onto the next. "Little old man sleeping...fat old men playing chess...one watching TV," she checked off as she went door to door.

She rounded a corner and saw that this was the last hallway, and still no sign of the nurse. _Must be helping someone. _Erin peaked in the first door and saw someone in a hospital bed, tons of wires and monitors hooked up to them. Erin felt a wave of uneasiness hit her, making her to feel that she shouldn't be peaking into doors. "Poor guy," she whispered. "Liam, this better not have been a waste of my time, cause this place is starting to give me the willies," Erin grumbled, continuing down the quiet, dim lit hall.

The next room she saw only a lone TV playing, with no one around. She shrugged. _I'll give this one a second glance when I back track._Just as she was about to go on to the next, the tv went black, taking its time in switching programs. In the reflection of the dark screen, she caught a glimpse of something glowing. Pausing, Erin took a closer look and that's when she was able to see that the glowing things were eyes...eyes that were set in a man's face that looked .LIAM. _What the...?_

Erin pressed her face up closer to the window, squinting her eyes for a better look. She was certain at what she was seeing now. Right there, on the other side of the room, was Liam. And he was standing behind a frightened old man with glowing eyes, lowering his head to him.

Erin gasped. That's when Liam, shot his head up and caught her watching in the tv. A furious growl unlike no other, came from the Liam with glowing eyes. She backed up in terror and hit the wall behind her. That's when the TV went back to its scheduled program, hiding whatever was going on on the other side of the room.

Erin stood there frozen, refusing to give in to the unimaginable and staring desperately into the room for any sign that she was seeing things. Not able to comprehend what she had just seen, a sinking feeling that she should get the hell out of there suddenly over came her. _This is crazy..._

She turned to make a run for it, and there, blocking her path, was Liam. But he was different, much worse than what she saw in the TV reflection. Not only were his eyes strange, but his face. She could not only see the darkness that he was but feel it in every cell of her body. She wanted to curl up and cry.

Liam looked to her with utter disdain and nonrecognition. He growled once more at her, causing her to back up. "Liam...?" she whispered.

He took a menacing step towards her, but the mention of his name seemed to have caused a reaction in him. He stirred with a shake of his head, in an attempt to clear it. Erin turned abruptly and took off, running right into the nurse.

"Ahhhh!" the nurse screamed, as they both tumbled to the ground.

"Oh God no, run!" Erin screamed at her, trying to scramble back up.

"Not so fast!" the nurse stops her. "I don't know what is wrong with you kids these days! This is not a place to play in. Learn some respect!" She grabs Erin forcibly by the arm and pulled her towards Liam's direction.

"NO! You don't understand..." Erin screamed, thinking Liam was still there. When she turned, she saw that Liam was nowhere to be seen. _Where'd he go?!_

"I don't need to...NOW, GET OUT!" she pointed towards a nearby exit that Erin is sure to put her alone somewhere outside. She stared at it in horror.

That's when the monitors, in the very room Erin had just seen Liam in go off, signaling to the nurse that something horrible had gone wrong with the patient. The nurse's face turned to one of sadness as she glanced at the room. She turned to Erin in a rush and told her sternly to LEAVE, before taking off into the room.

Against her better judgement, which was still telling her to get the hell out of there, Erin walked up to the old man's door, peeking in just like before. She watched as the nurse hurriedly pushed a button on the wall, and went to grab the Defibrillator. _The man died,_ Erin realized.

_Liam's a murderer...ASH!_

Erin glanced at the exit once more and chooses to make a run for it. The door flies open as she crashes into it, sunlight blinding her in the face. She shields her eyes for a moment before the overwhelming need to hurl overcomes her, and she goes to relieve herself into the bushes near the door.

"Oh God, oh God..." she can't help but say. She spots her car and a new surge of hope hits her because its only a short walk away. She takes a deep breath and grips her keys in her hands as a potential weapon, if need be, and walks briskly across the street.

As soon as she gets in, the passenger side opens up and a normal looking Liam slides in. Erin covers her YELP with her hands and quickly makes to get back out of the car.

"Erin stop..." he says, grabbing her arm with a gentle, yet firm, grip.

"Ooooo my God..." she whines, and closes her eyes tightly, knowing this is the end.

"Erin, what you saw in there..."

"Saw...I saw nothing," she said, shaking her head with her eyes still tightly shut. _Oh god he's gonna kill me. This is it!_

"SIGH. Don't be difficult. Get in, and close the door before someone hits you," he demanded.

Against her will, Erin found herself turning back in her seat and closing the door. She sat there wide-eyed, wondering why she had just done that. "What the hell?" She turned towards him for answers, only to flinch away at the look he was giving her that closely resembled the one from earlier.

"Well, this puts me in a tough spot. Makes things...tricky," he says more to himself, biting his lower lip in frustration.

"Tricky? What to do about what? I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

"This isn't the place," he says, looking around. "Start the car and we'll continue this at my flat," he demanded softly without so much as a glance her way.

_The hell we will! _But before she realized it, she found herself doing just as he said. She watched, horrified, as her hands started the car and pulled the car out of park.

"How is this possible?" she asked in a shaky voice as she looked for oncoming traffic.

"...just drive."

...

You know that feeling you get when you walk into a room where people have just been talking about you? Well, as soon as I walked through the door to work today, that's exactly what happened. Everyone in the room suddenly became quiet, and in the corner of my eye, I caught Juan quickly darting back into the kitchen. After my awkward pause in the doorway, they all started to busy themselves with work.

_Great!_ I thought, bouncing my hands at my sides in annoyance. I exhaled a loud breath slowly, not wanting to deal with this today, and got Marg's attention. She followed me to the back office when I stormed off towards it.

"Don't let it bother you," she said coming in behind me. "He's just siding with his buddy. We know the truth. Mark had no claim on you after just ONE date," she said, trying to make me feel better, while confirming my suspicions on what everyone had been talking about.

"Thanks Marg. I just keep hoping...it'll pass."

"It will," she nodded. "You're just the new gossip. But you know what the good thing about gossip is...another one always comes along," she smiled, before closing the door and heading back to work.

Soon after she had left, there was a knock at the door. I glanced up and laughed, "Marg, you don't have to knock if you JUST left," I teased, and just like from a dream, in walked..._LIAM._ I sat there staring dumbly at him, blinking my eyes several times as if I had something in them. Liam gave me a tentative look and closed the door softly.

My eyes couldn't believe it. Here he was, right before me, and I realized..._I've missed him._ By his look alone, I could clearly see all the hell I have put him through these past few days, and suddenly, I was furious with myself. Nothing made sense anymore, and the reason seemed to evade me at why I've been delaying seeing him.

"I'm sorry...I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important," he apologized uncertainly.

The sound of his voice was like a whip in the room, making this a reality, and not just some fantasy I happened to conjure up at the moment as I had so many times. I stood up abruptly, and like the graceful creature that I am, knocked my chair and a huge container that held all my pens and pencils, to the ground. We both stood there listening to them roll off the desk and hit the ground one after the other. I was there shaking my head like a mindless idiot, staring at him, not really paying attention to the pens so much, as I was busy taking in the beautiful feeling after finally being able to see him after all this time. My eyes took in as much as they could of him: the way the air in the room changed the minute he entered, the way his clothes hugged him in places I longed to touch again...the cute little curls that were curled upwards at the nape of his neck, right down to the apprehensive look he was giving me.

_This is real..._the thought sent a rippling warmth that made its way down to my toes.

Shocking both of us, without a word, I ran around the desk and tightly latched my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest.

Just as silent as I, Liam slowly put his arms around me, holding me tightly against him as he buried his face into my hair, giving both of us a moment that we dearly needed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. "I don't know why I haven't been to see you..." I felt him caress the back of my head and shake his head.

"...I was aware you'd need time," he whispered. But I could see in his eyes that these few days had been torture for him. I reached up and touched the sadness around them, searching for all that he has been through while he had to sit and wait on me to stop being a sissy.

"...but not when I know what happened wasn't your fault."

Liam looked to me in confusion and glanced away, before gently pulling my hand down. "...as much as I wanted to see you...and as much as you need to hear the full story, from my side...this visit is not because of us," he said, his voice laced with regret. "It's Erin, she saw me feeding," he said more seriously.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, his words turning my temporally happy world upside down. "Ho...how?"

"At the nursing home. Though, I don't think she has put it all together yet."

"Where is she?" I asked in alarm, hoping she hadn't run off somewhere I couldn't find her.

"It's ok," he calmed my panicking self. "I have her at my place...sleeping," he said apprehensively. "I know you don't want me to interfere with your families mind, so that's all I did, I swear..."

"Thank God," I sighed to the heavens. Despite the unnerving feeling I had with his weird and intrusive ability, I found that I was thankful he was able to do that much at least. Stopping her now was better than she running off and doing something stupid before I had the chance to talk to her, which is exactly what Erin would have done if she had been given the time. I took a moment to think of what could have happened, all the chaos she could have brought_...and all because I wasn't honest when she asked me to be._

"This is better than her being on the loose and us having to search for her," I tried easing his slight tension. "What was she doing there anyways?"

"I'm not sure, but she had called earlier to come over later to talk...about you."

"Me...?" _She's digging..._I realized, knowing my friend all too well. "Well, I better explain things to her before this gets out of hand. I have to come up with something. I'll tell Marg to take over today," I said grabbing my things. Liam nodded and opened the door for me.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this now..." he looked guilty. "This is the last thing you need."

"It's not your fault that I have such a nosy friend...it was only a matter of time before she figured something was going on."

"...I could have been more careful."

"Let's not start pointing fingers just yet. This is Erin, after all, and this isn't the first time she has gone looking for trouble."

Once there, I was all caught up on the details of what went down. To think that Erin had possibly seen Liam in his natural self-a small part of me envied her- a part of me I didn't want to ponder at the moment.

Erin was snuggled comfortably in one of his guest rooms, sound asleep. I walked to the bed and sat next to her, shaking my head in heavy disapproval.

`"What am I going to do with you?" I said angrily to her sleeping self. "Always butting in. God Erin! Couldn't...you couldn't just let me tell you at my own time, huh?" I then felt Liam's hand on my shaky shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I was going to make her forget, but I wanted that to be your decision," he said, kneeling down so I wouldn't have to look up at him.

"Actually...I was thinking of telling her," I carefully said. "But I didn't..I didn't think that she'd understand," I said in reference to my feelings towards him as well as what he was.

"...this secret can be a heavy burden, I know. And if you need someone to share this with, I stand by you. She's your friend. Maybe she can..."

"And then there's us...we haven't even had a chance to talk," I said, grabbing his hand and comparing it to my small one as a distraction from the pang in my chest.

He reached under and lifted my chin, so our eyes would meet once more. "I'm not going anywhere," he smiled. "Take care of your family." He understood. My heart reached out to him, not wanting to make us wait a second longer. Knowing that the longer I delayed this, the worse it was going to be. But I knew he was right, I needed to do this first so he and I would have no distractions. _One last thing..._

I looked back towards Erin and nodded my head. He stood and let go of my hand.

"She'll awake in a few moments. I'll go to the library and play a record loudly to give you two some privacy," he joked. I smiled at that.

"Thank you," I said, watching him back out of the room and shut the door. A few moments later I laughed out loud when I actually heard some music blasting from down the hall.

"What's so funny?" I heard a groggy Erin say from behind me. I stood and crossed my arms in a disapproving manner, preparing for the fight that I was sure was to come. _Time to do this._

"What did you do?" I asked her, and she looked at me confused for a second. "Better yet..what WERE you going to do?"

As she sat there, at first she looked to be confused, but then her eyes started to grow wider and wider as it all started to come back to her. Her hands flew to her mouth the moment everything was clear again. "Where is he?" she whispered frantically, getting to her knees and looking around as if he were hiding in the corners or hanging from the ceiling.

"I need you to listen to me Erin. Everything's fine."

"No, no, no...you don't understand. Liam..he's...he's...something terrible!" she whispered back. I walked back to the bed and gently pushed her back down.

"I know," I said seriously.

"...you know?" she repeated, and I nodded my head. "And do you know...what he was doing at the old folks home by chance?"

"...I can guess," I said hoarsely.

"You can guess?!" she asked wide-eyed. "I doubt it! And where the hell are we, by the way?" Finally taking notice of her surroundings, she got up and pushed past me to get back up. "We need to get out of here. Ash..Ash look at me," she said in a rush, grabbing my face between her hands. She brought her face close to mine and searched my eyes for something. I frowned at her.

"What?"

"I think Liam is controlling you. MAKING you love him..." she said in a dead serious tone. I burst out laughing.

"No Erin. He's not MAKING me love him...as you put it."

"Oh yeah? Because that's EXACTLY what a zombie person would say!" she said, heading towards the door. I ran ahead of her quickly and blocked her path.

"Wait! We need to talk."

"No, what we need to do is get you and I far, far away from here. Where, hopefully, you'll start to think more clearly," she said crossing her arms.

"Will you just shuuuut up and let me talk, GOD!" My anger started to rise.

"See...zombie person," she said, pointing her finger at me like my outburst was proof enough._SIGH_

"Look, he'd never hurt us. And whatever Liam made you do, it was probably for your own good."

"Phhft." she said, walking to the window and looking for a way to open it. "You're going crazy," she muttered. "You didn't see what I saw."

"He's a vampire Erin," I snapped, tired of her not listening. She paused her escape efforts and turned towards me with a look that said I was crazy. "That's what I couldn't tell you."

"Vampire?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, he calls himself a Grim, but yeah...vampire kinda...it's complicated," I said exasperated.

"My god, it's worse than I thought," she said, going back to her work on the window. "Got your crazy butt believing in 'vampires'," she mocked.

"Erin..." I said in a more serious tone. "It's true...before you say anything, he wasn't going to kill that man, he was already dieing. And before you try to talk bad about him, I don't care what you think. I'm not leaving him," I said defiantly. She stopped again and stared at me. She took in my look and weighed in her options of getting out since the window seemed to not want to open.

"Ok," she said, going back to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Talk. But then I'm leaving. Deal?"

"...deal," I said, taking a seat next to her.

"And I want to know EVERY lie you told me," she warned.

"...ok. That means I need to start back on the night I got attacked."

"Knew it!" she interrupted. "Sorry...go on, I'll hold all comments for the end."

"...you sure?" I teased, and she nodded her head seriously, all signs of playfulness off the table. "Or...maybe I should start with Mark," I paused, seeing her confused, scrunched up face. "He and Liam have known each other for a very long time. You know that story Mark told about his mother and the man who took her from him?" I asked, Erin nodded her head. "The man was Liam..."

Erin's eyes grew wider, but still, she said nothing. "But I don't think it was all Liam's fault," I whispered, Erin looked to me in confusion. "The supernatural world appears to be real Erin. I'm not sure of what ALL is real, but what I do know is that Liam is some kind of vampire, and Mark is a Skinwalker- someone who can change his form into...beast's or something of that sort. He and Liam have been at each others throats ever since that night Mark's mother died. And I was brought into all this that night those guys in the alleyway attached me. They were also Skinwalkers, friend's of Mark's...that I didn't know at the time, who were testing Liam. Liam had to do something to help me, otherwise I'm sure I'd still be there in that alleyway in pieces." Erin grimaced and gave me another rude look that said I was crazy, but remained lips closed. "That club...that I told you was a...S&M...it's not."

"Wh...!" Erin was about to interrupt, then changed her mind.

"Mark took me to Liam's club in the hopes I'd be scared away from Liam, because he could tell that there was something there between us...it was a Revenant club...Vampire=Revenant...whatever you want to call them, and it was Liam's. And I was horrified by what I saw, and that night you saw me sneak into his house to confront my disgust of the place and his mistreatment of humans..and Skinwalkers. Anyways, he told me I didn't understand their world, and everything there was needed...and the way the kiss happened..happened just like I told you. And that's it! That's the lies, everything else was just to cover my confusion in what I was going to do."

"Do?"

"...if I wanted to continue with Liam, and I just told you that I planned to."

"...so Liam didn't kill that man? And Mark and Liam have known each other...for a long time as you put it?" She asked first, I nodded my head. "Fighting and from what I gather...murdering?" I nodded again. "And from what it sounds like...something dangerous, and possibly life threatening to you, between them?"

"...yes," I said in a small voice.

"So, then my next question is, ARE YOU CRAAAZY? This is...this is not how life is supposed to be! What if this thing gets you killed? If not, what happens now Ash? You go off into happily ever after with an immortal...he's immortal right?" she paused, I nodded my head. "...that can't die? Do you change into a freaking vampire...Grim, whatever...I mean, what?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, if we ever got serious enough..married..I guess, yeah, I'd want to spend forever with him." I was on the defense, having yet to find the time to think all of this through with myself.

"Have you really even thought this through? What it would all mean?"

"Do YOU know what it would all mean?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well..um..NO," she said just as confused. "But what I saw today Ash...he didn't recognize me at first. I thought he was going to kill me."

"...he didn't?"

"HELL NO he didn't! I thought...this was the end. All because of this obsession you got yourself into."

"...he's not an obsession. And he wouldn't have hurt you...I know it because he would never want to hurt me."

" . ! He would have," she poked at me.

"...I don't know everything Erin. That's why I need to talk to him. I owe him that. To at least get the whole picture of what I'm getting involved with here first."

"Right, the talk that you've been delaying," she snorted, moving around the room again. "WAIT." She froze. "You...you're in love with him," she stated breathlessly as she came to this surprising realization. I stared at her speechless, feeling the tears starting to well up behind my eyes at the simple mention of that one little word that meant so much. " .God," she stared. "It's finally happened."

I opened my mouth to retort and deny all of what she just said, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her or myself anymore. _One glare...and I was his forever._

The tears started rolling down and Erin walked over, putting her arm around me. "...something in him has touched me. It's so rare and beautiful, that I know there NEVER will be another who can."

"...despite everything he has done?"

I nodded my head, knowing it only made me seem crazier. "I haven't figured everything out yet Er, but I will, WE will."

"...I don't know what else I can say to this...at least...NO more lying to me, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Because it feels good to be able to talk to you about these things."

"What are best friend's for if you can't talk about your vampire boyfriend?" she said sarcastically. I laughed at that. "So...long time, huh? What's he like...100 year's old?" I shook my head and pointed my thumb up, telling her it was higher. "Urgh! That's disgusting," she laughed and I elbowed her in the rib.

"You ready to go face him?" I asked after our giggles had died down.

"Uuuuuh." She was hesitant.

"He would never hurt you Er..."

"There's no getting around this one...is there?"

"Well, seeing that this is his house, nooope," I said taking her hand.

As we walked into his library, I noticed that Erin was trembling slightly. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and led her towards him. Liam jumped up from his comfortable chair as we entered, and went to turn down the music that he had blasting on high.

He gave a small smile to us and sat down the book that he had been reading onto his desk. "Erin," he nodded.

"Liam," she nodded back.

"Sooo...I told her. Now we can be normal around her," I tried breaking the awkwardness.

"Good, at least you have her to talk to about all this crazy in your life."

"Right," she said at a laugh. "I'm sure I'll be much help."

"I think you'll do more than you realize," he said looking to me. "...and I apologize for my behavior earlier...the Grim is...uh..." he struggled for the right word.

"THE Grim? As in it is it's own person..."she interrupted, stopping when I looked to her. "It's ok. Sorry about the whole, walking in on you eating...then running thing."

He nodded his head uncomfortably.

"...this thing, between you and Mark...is it gonna end sometime soon?"

"I'm working on it..." he said seriously.

"Working on it like you have been all these years?" she retorted.

"Erin," I interrupted.

"Ok," she said, letting it go. "And this feeding thing, it's legit right? I mean, I'm not gonna find our Ash drained or anything by 'accident' am I?" she asked, air quoting the word ACCIDENT.

"Erin!" I was embarrassed by her being so defensive.

"It's ok Ash. She's your friend and wants to make sure you're safe," he said, giving me a look that gave me chills. **The good kind.** He walked slowly to Erin, stopping an uncomfortable 5 feet from her, so she could clearly see into his eyes. "You and I...have that priority at the top of our list. Though, this is my first time..with a human," he glanced my way. "I think any possibility of me ever hurting her would never come to pass. I'd rather die..."

Erin stood there staring at him, swallowing noticeably and trying to remain at ease. "Better," she finally got out, trying to look tough. "And better do right by her..or I'll find a way to pay you back." She squared her shoulders.

"I wouldn't even put up a fight."

"...no matter WHAT you are, you seem to be who she wants, and there's no stopping Ash after she makes up mind. So I'll just say...it's not my place to stand in the way," she tried giving a genuine smile, but it turned out a little shaky. She cleared her throat and took a few steps back to get more space from Liam again. "With that, I think I'll leave you two to it. If I'm not mistaken, there is a much needed convo that needs to happen," she said, giving me a big hug and glancing at Liam. "Be happy...and safe," she whispered into my ear.

"He can hear you," I whispered back.

"Right, I guess THAT will take some getting used to. I'll just be getting home then, and make sure Marg is ok at work and all," she said, pointing towards the door.

"Erin..." Liam said before I walked her to the door. "Thank you," he said fulheartedly.

"It's what Ash wants. I meant that."

After she was gone, I started to feel self conscious and fully aware of what was about to happen here. _The thing I've been dreading most._ Liam came around the corner of the library and leaned against the doorway. Staring at me unblinkingly from my frozen spot by the front door. His beautiful blue eyes said it all, _he's terrified of what's about to be said between us..._

"Can you do one thing for me first?" I whispered, knowing he'd have no trouble in hearing me. He nodded his head slowly from where he stood. "...kiss me."

His body became like an unmoving statute, all for say the tight clench of his jaw, as he thought about my request and its meaning. I closed my eyes and let the tears come, tired of fighting and shedding them at the same time. In half a breath, he was before me. Wind whipped my hair back and his soft hands caressed my face. I trembled, not able to will myself to look at him, for fear of what I may see in his eyes.

He pressed his lips softly to my cheek, dragging them to my eyes and kissing my tears away. I latched onto his arms for support because his kisses were already beginning to affect me. He paused, waiting for me to look at him. When I finally did, I saw what I knew has been there all along, _Love._ A onslaught of more tears made their way to the top, not allowing my eyes to remain dry.

He slowly lowered his lips to mine, closing his eyes the moment we touched and showing me that special gentleness I know that he has only ever to shown me. He let me take control and explore as long as I needed, taking what I needed, and hanging on for dear life as I felt that unnerving feeling of him passing through me.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss. Closing his eyes tightly and breathing heavily, I reached and touched his face in concern.

"Liam?"

He shook his head slowly, unable to speak. "Liam?" I asked again. At that, he shamefully opened his eyes and revealed his beautiful glow. I smiled, feeling awestruck by his beauty.

"...I don't want to frighten you," he spoke, giving me a small glance at his fangs in doing so.

"Liam..." I whispered, shaking my head. I reached and tentatively touched his bottom lip with my finger, causing him to flinch away. "You have no idea what I see here," I said, marveling at him. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He gasped at my bravery, pressing down gently on my shoulders so I'd stay back. He didn't put up much of a fight as I lifted to my toes again and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, placing another gentle kiss on his lovely red lips. He smiled.

"This could be dangerous," he warned.

"You'd rather die, than kill me..remember?" I reminded him.

"That's right," he said seriously. His eyes started to change back to their normal color.

"It'd be good to know our limitations then..."

"...alright Ash. We'll try it your way, but if I bite you," he paused at the horrible thought. "You need to get far away from me. In fact, there's a painting in the library with a horse. Behind it is a special dagger that can hurt me. USE it," he said bringing my hand to a spot close to his heart. "Here...will kill me. DON'T hit here," he smiled.

I wrenched my hand away, horrified to know his weakness. _What if Mark finds it? _"Are you crazy? Keeping something like that here? In your house?"

"Never know..." he shrugged. "I trust you," he smiled again. "And I want to know your safe...that includes from me."

"...but Mark," I stopped, not able to complete my sentence.

"Even if he did find it, he wouldn't know what it was, and I could easily destroy it."

"You sound so confident," I said stepping back. I did not like this conversation one bit.

"He'd have to get lucky to sneak up on me to use it."

"So what makes you think I could?"

"Because I'd give you the chance. I know there'd still be a part of me fighting for you."

"Ok..enough. I...I don't want to be having this conversation," I shuddered. He closed the distance between us again and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he said. Then he motioned for the large couch in the living room, taking my hands in his. "Now, if you'll let me, I'd like to tell you my story now. From the beginning..."


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"...the beginning." I repeated, my will splitting in two: one part that craved to know, and the other that crumbled my heart into unrecognizable pieces.

"I need you to trust me, because the best way I think for you to understand...is to SEE it for yourself."

I shook my head in confusion. "How can I see it?" I asked, feeling I was missing the obvious big picture.

Liam lowered me down onto the couch with him, looking uncertain himself. "Now, you don't have to do it this way. I just thought perhaps it was the best way; I can just as easily tell you."

"Liam...just tell me how."

He opened his mouth to speak, then decided it was best to show me. And right before my eyes, Liam changed into the Grim. Glowing eyes that I once thought were the only sign of a Grim, was clearly not the case. At this close a distance, I could see it was more than just a glow. It was like smoking coal fogging those glorious eyes, and something else, something far more disturbing: soullessness. Italic veins climbed up his pale body, starting at his fingers and giving his skin a weird texture. If I were to touch him, it would ripple like water, as if he wasn't really here at all. There was this ever pressing feeling of darkness that I never noticed before.

Liam bit into his wrist and placed it in front of me, offering his blood to me I realized. I stared at the dark red that started to drip from him as if I hadn't a clue. "This is the closest connection I can give you to my memories, my thoughts...to what was going on inside of me."

I forced my eyes away from his wrist and looked into his soulless eyes, that I knew were anything but. I nodded my headed with a certainty I did not feel, and felt, more than saw, Liam pull me closer and lift his wrist to my lips.

_Breathe..._, I had to remind myself.

This was by no means, the way I thought this would happen. I had no time to think about it, which was probably a good thing because I would have most likely looked at Liam like he was losing it. To think that I would just up and drink his blood. BLOOD! _Urgh_, I shuddered.

The instant my lips touched it, an icy chill ran rapidly through my body, and I found myself laying in Liam, the Grim's arms. To my surprise, he tasted light and sweet, and before I knew it, I was drinking deeply from this creature. Suddenly, I felt my eyes wanting to roll into the back of my head on their own. "Don't fight it," he whispered, caressing my face.

I did as I was told and before I knew it, I found the Grim and myself deep within the woods, overlooking a very human Liam...

ENGLAND 1481

"Liam..get over here," Oliver whispered from behind the bushes. As quietly as I could, I fell to my stomach and crawled commando style to where he was.

"They out there?" I asked curiously.

"Ooooo yeah. Pickets, axes, and all," he said excitedly. When I got up next to him, I peered through a small gap between the lower branches of the bush. They were there alright. And from the looks of it, we made it just in time.

There was a nightmare of sorts...rumors about those that had died coming back to life, haunting and terrorizing those they had once loved. People were calling them Revenants. Of course, no one really believed it true, just made it up to be a fun horror story for later. But there were a few that did believe, and we laughed at those who did. They dug graves frantically, hoping to cut off the heads of the dead, terrified that the dead would come back to kill them.

There were three men out this afternoon, digging away and waiting to hack at their next suspect. The digger just finished and climbed out of the grave, exhausted from his work. The other two climbed in, axes at the ready.

"Phst! Liam!" Oliver whispered from up a tree. I jumped, having not noticed he had climbed up there. "Get your arse up here and take a look at this!" I stood and climbed the few branches I needed in order to see better.

The men had opened the casket, and I could clearly see a young dead girl at peace. _She is no monster, _I thought. It's a ridiculous belief that she could be. It was clear she had been dead and hadn't moved from the casket since they put her in there a week ago._ I wonder if the family is aware of what these men plan on doing to her corpse?_ I thought, already knowing the answer was a big fat NO. No one would approve of this.

One of the men suddenly raised his picket and brought it down hard on the dead girl's chest, stabbing her heart. The other man brought his ax down on her neck, severing her head off cleanly.

"Urgh," Oliver groaned. "Disgusting."

"She didn't come to life or anything. Doesn't that mean she wasn't one of the Revenants?" I asked, confused and a little disappointed that I didn't see any action.

"I guess. Maybe they think it wouldn't hurt to make sure." Oliver shrugged before climbing down. He looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Stupid," I said in answer. "If anything, those morons will raise the dead because they're angry at how they disrespect them."

"I'd stop that talk if I were you Liam. Someone might think you actually believe this Revenant stuff," Oliver said with a smile, feeling better now that we were on our way back.

"Yeah..right. Only if someone opens their big mouth." I smacked him on the back.

My life was finally going as I had planned at the age of 30. I was betrothed to a beautiful woman I had worked hard to prove myself. It was quite late in that time for someone that age to get married, but there weren't many prospects. I was also the youngest of 3 boys and a sister, which made it that much more difficult.

My family owned a shoe shop just outside of London. We weren't rich, and I was a nobody: an average Joe, and therefore not the top of anyone's pick. Life would become so bland and quiet at times. My friend Oliver was my only real source of entertainment. He was always coming up with crazy plans on the whim that we would do in secret, plans that had to stay a secret, otherwise the whole point of excitement and adventure would go away. It was his bright idea to go check out the Revenant hunters today, which quickly seemed to be a waste of our time.

Later that day, there was a nasty storm coming. Upon our return, my father requested that I go about to the neighbors and warn them to board up their windows. Like a good lad, I did so, but soon found the skies turning dark early. I decided to head back, but thought it'd take too long, so I took a shortcut through the woods.

I must have gotten turned around...or someone wanted me to. The next thing I knew, I had run halfway through an old cemetery, one I wasn't even aware was there. I was frozen in fright. Quickly thinking of the Revenant hunters and all those horror stories I had made such fun of.

Suddenly, they didn't seem so funny.

Thousands of scary things started going through my head. _Surely, the Revenant hunters weren't aware of this cemetery either. What if one of those things reaches up and drags me under. No one would ever find me here. _Or _what if dozens of them came and wanted to eat me. _

I decided to run. Go back the way a came..if I could find it. As soon as I made up my mind there was a loud CRACK. Then I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I looked down and there was a large bloody branch sticking through me. Blood was gushing out; I couldn't control it. I started to feel lightheaded and fell to my knees. That's when I saw her: a beautiful woman. She was walking in circles around me, observing me.

"Help me...please," I begged, not realizing that she was a Revenant.

She came up to me too quickly and grabbed my face between her cold hands. "No," she said menacingly. "I need YOU to help me."

Her eyes turned black and she revealed her fangy smile. I trembled.

"No..." I cried out, terrified. The stories were true. _How stupid of Oliver and I to think not._

"...don't worry. I have more plans for you than just mere feeding," she whispered seductively in my ear. "This will only hurt for a little while. Then, you'll be mine...forever," she hissed, kissing my shaking temple, petting my hair. _Oh my God! She wants to turn me..._

"Never!" I sputtered as she laughed. "I don't want to be of the walking dead!" I said more angrily.

"That's it, my pretty. Hate me. That's just the way I want you..." She pulled the branch out of me suddenly, and I screamed in agony.

I looked up at her, preparing myself to beg for mercy, and to my horror, she stabbed me again with the branch. I grabbed her shoulders to try to fight her off. She laughed at my useless effort, and stabbed me again.

Stab after stab, I soon found myself holding on to her for dear life, about to pass out from the pain and loss of blood. She pulled the branch out for the last time and ran a long, dark tongue up it, closing her eyes in pleasure.

The taste of metal filled my mouth before I found myself coughing up blood uncontrollably. I collapsed to the ground, going in and out of consciousness. I knew this was it. I was dying. The Revenant quickly turned me over and slapped me awake.

"Wake up now...no sleeping yet," she said ripping my shirt open to reveal my wounds. She admired her handy work momentarily. All the blood seemed to be too enticing for her. She lost control and started to lick at the wounds, moaning in euphoria.

I felt my body going cold and could hear my dying heartbeat in my own ears. Suddenly, she stopped her licking and bit her wrist, holding it over my wounds. Allowing her blood to mingle with my own.

She straddled me and lowered her blood stained face to mine. I grunted, wanting to stop her, but I wasn't even able to move one finger. She smiled, knowing I could do nothing as she bit into my flesh and drank deeply. I could feel the blood leaving my body in a quick like wave washing towards her lips. My fingers went numb, my arm's became immobile, my eyes became heavy, and a coldness swept through me as the last wave washed towards her lips.

Forcibly, she threw herself off of me, stopping at the point where she was able to taste her own blood that had united with mine, before she'd suck me dry.

She waited.

His dead body laid there for two days. She began to think it hadn't worked...that she hadn't given him enough blood. _Just a little while longer_, she convinced herself. The villagers were restless. Searching for him. She couldn't wait here much longer, for fear one of them would find her. Or worse, him.

In the late afternoon, she heard someone scuffling in the woods. She stood, worried for her yearling. He needed more time. She grabbed his lifeless body and ran, deciding she'll have to bury him and come back later for him. She couldn't travel with a yearling in its first year during daylight anyways.

**Later that night...**

I awoke to darkness...and something else. A stink. _God, what is that smell and where the hell am I? _I felt around me. Wood. I was inside of a wooden crate for some reason. I tried moving around and felt something under me. Every time I moved, the smell got worse. I felt along on the sides, and that's when I touched a hand.

A cold lifeless hand.

_I'm in a coffin!_ I realized in horror. _With a dead body. I'm gonna be sick._

"HELP ME!" I screamed and banged from within. "IN HERE!" I kept banging as loud as I could. I kicked and wreathed in the small space. I punched at the roof of the coffin as the smell continued to get worse. Finally, I heard a crunch. _I CRACKED IT!_ I thought in relief. I punched it again and again till dirt came caving in on me. _I'VE BEEN BURIED!_I started to hyperventilate as I desperately tried to stop the flow of dirt.

There was nothing else I could do but dig my way up, I realized after some time. The thick dirt was sticking in between my nails, getting into my mouth, my nose, and between my closed eyelids. Big rocks got in the way, making my progress that much harder. When I finally reached the surface, I collapsed onto the ground, wiping furiously at my face so I could see again.

I laid there looking at the beautiful night sky, taking deep breaths of the cool night air. That's when I noticed I did not recognize where I was. I was on some hill top, in a very old cemetery. It was eerily quiet. Even the night bugs were refusing to make a sound.

My throat was so bone dry it hurt to swallow. That's when my memory came back. The tree branch and that woman...that REVENANT! I quickly looked down at my bare chest, and saw that there was nothing wrong with me. I was healed. _Am I like her now?_ I thought, suddenly feeling sickened. I looked around again. _I don't feel any different. Maybe it was a dream. Then how did I get here?_ I answered my own question.

Tired of playing 20 questions with myself, I got up and ran. I ran for the nearest lights I could see from up there. It would be my one shot at answers and civilization.

Walking up to the first house, I knocked on the door urgently. A little old man opened the door with an annoyed look. He took one look at me and quickly became concerned. "Mary, get the hot water," he said to the little old woman behind him. "Come in lad. What the Jesus happened to you?"

I stepped in and SIGHed, relieved to be safe in someones home at least. "I have no idea. I awoke in a...the woods," I corrected myself. _The last thing I need is someone thinking I'm a Revenant here to suck their blood. _

"Here, here...take a seat. Marg here will fix you a plate and something to drink. We'll fix you right up."

"Thank you so much. It smells wonderful," I said catching an extremely enticing smell. "May I ask..where am I?"

The man looked at me confused. "Why you're in Lichfield," he said proudly. _That's over 100 miles from home! _

"Right," I said dumbfounded. Mary set a washing basin in front of me and handed me the rag. "Might you have a washroom?" I asked, a little embarrassed to clean myself here at the dinner table. The old man laughed.

"Sorry lad. We aren't that lucky to have our very own washroom," he said shaking his head. "Go on now. Don't mind us. We'll give you plenty of privacy," he said going back to building a fire.

I cleaned my face and hands as best I could and scrubbed at my chest with the rag, noticing light red whelps on my chest. _Where she had stabbed me._They were almost healed now.

The old man came up and threw a shirt at me. "Here you are. Doesn't fit me anymore," he said happy that he had kept it. I thanked him and happily put on the over sized shirt with shaky hands. The old man noticed my trembling fingers and looked at me in concern. "You cold?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe just need some warm food in me. Then I'll be right as rain," I tried to be convincing. "Might I have some water? My throat is killing me."

The man happily poured me a glass and set in front of me. He watched me closely. I eagerly took the water and gulped the whole thing down, only to have it come back up in a cough. "Watch it now. Not to fast," the old man warned.

We all sat at the table awkwardly. I stared at the food realizing this soup couldn't have been what I was smelling. It smelt okay, but nothing compared to what I thought I smelt when I entered. I pondered at what it could have been. _Are they making something else? _

Mary and her husband dug in hungrily. After a few bites, they paused and stared at me. Taking notice that I haven't even touched my spoon yet.

"Is something wrong with the grub?" he asked.

"No! No, sorry," I said grabbing my spoon and putting a big helping into my mouth. "Mmmm," I said, though it barely had any taste at all. After a few bites, my stomach growled in protest.

I put my spoon down starting to feel sick. Mary gawked at me, about to obviously say something when there was suddenly a loud WAIL from outside. The man stood up and walked to the window to inspect. "It's the alarm. Something's happened," he said looking back to me.

For a split second, I became worried that I had been found out. "You two stay here. I'll go check it out," he said, grabbing his shotgun next to the door and leaving. I stared after him, silently freaking out over his big gun. Praying that he wouldn't use it on me. _It'd blow my head clean off..._

"What's the alarm for?" I asked Mary in as normal a tone I could muster.

"Emergencies. Someone may just need some help," she said simply. "Go back to eating now." She waited to see if I'd continue eating. I looked down at my soup disgustedly, not wanting to ever touch it again.

"Might I have some bread?" I asked, wishing to eat anything but this. She stared at me in thought before sighing. I caught a glimpse of cleavage and her elongated neck as she stood to push the loaf nearer to me. My eyes zeroed in on the steady pulse beat on her neck. THUMP THUMP THUMP, it beat to its very own music. My mouth suddenly became watery for no apparent reason. Then, my stomach lurched towards her, telling me what it wanted. I knew then it has been her blood that I've been smelling and thirsting over this whole time, not the food she had cooked. The alien Revenant in me wanted what was behind that beautiful rhythmic THUMP.

She caught me staring at her and a deep frowned set on her face as she sat back in her seat. She looked towards the door uncomfortably, wishing her husband would return soon.

I sat there gripping my chair, fighting myself. Feeling the wood of the chair embed itself between my nails. If I let go of the death grip I had on it, I knew I'd go at her. I wouldn't be able to stop myself _I don't know if I WANT to stop myself,_ I realized, horrified that I was already losing myself to this curse.

"You alright there?" she asked, taking notice of my tense state. I said nothing.

"It's trifling hot in here, isn't it?" she said to fill the uncomfortable silence when I didn't answer. She started to fan herself with her napkin, unaware she was sending her mouthwatering scent in my direction.

I fought with my body as it tried to lurch forward on its own. She jumped at my sudden undecided movement. Then she let out a scream at my now black eyes. I felt something come over me, and I instinctively went at her, covering her mouth to shut her up as we fell in a heap to the floor.

She writhed beneath me to try to get out from under me, stretching her body every which way. She smelt too good. I started to breath in heavily and felt a sharp pain as my fangs descended for the first time. Her eyes widened in fright.

Wrenching her head back forcibly, I found myself enjoying her pain. I took a deep breath near her neck, relishing the smell that has been calling out to me for the past half hour. Sinking my teeth in, the woman went rigid, submitting to me as I drank this sweet liquid from her.

Wanting more and more, but not getting enough, I torn her neck open savagely so I could. The blood came flowing out uncontrollably and I happily let it fill my mouth.

Too soon she went dry. I sucked out as much as I could. Licking every drop that got out.

Horrified at what I just did, I sat back and observed. _What have I done?_ I thought of the dead woman on the ground. She looked as if she was attacked by a wild dog with her neck hanging open, eyes staring in my direction. I became disgusted at what I had just done. I reached over and closed her eyes, not wanting her to look at my shame.

But I felt so much better now, and something else, strong. My senses were starting to feel awakened again as my body was slowly making its final transformation into a Revenant.

My body tingled as it slowly became aware of all the people outside, feeling their presence with every breath they took and every beat of their hearts that I could hear. It was almost as if I could choose to become one with them if I wanted. I closed my eyes and breathed in the pleasurable sensations. Slowly, my subconscious wasn't regretting killing Mary. _I've never felt so ALIVE!_ I argued with myself. _Maybe this is how it is supposed to be. I could do so much with this power..._

I heard her husband's voice outside then. I stared at the door, afraid he was going to come back in. The man was talking to another about the alarm. Someone had spotted my hole that I had to dig myself out of. They were worried a Revenant was lose, but were not sure since the dead body was still in the grave. Revenants tended to go back to their own graves, not ones that were already taken. _Well I don't have one,_ I thought, wishing that I did so I wouldn't have had to wake up sharing a coffin with a smelly corpse.

I took this time to get up and look for another exit. To my horror, there was none. Only the one door and window on the same damn side of the house.

I listened intently to see if they'd move away from the house, giving me my moment to escape. "I have a drifter in my house...he was covered in dirt," the old man told the other. I could hear how terrified he had become, thinking about his wife being left alone with me. The other became silent, understanding immediately what that meant. Then I heard more feet rushing towards them. _He must have called them over,_ I realized.

The men were huddled now. Whispering, unawares that I could still hear them. I stood there marveled with the fact that I could.

"Alright lads, Franklin here thinks he's got one of them in his house. We have to be smart. Mary is in there."

"Why don't Franklin walk in there like nothing is wrong. That way, he can be there to protect her if it is one of them," another whispered back. I glanced at Mary again and grimaced. Knowing as soon as he opened the door he'd know it was too late.

Taking precautions to not be seen, I snuck over to the window. They weren't too far from the house, but they were all huddled together, not looking this way. _If I made a run for it now...I could make it,_I tried convincing myself.

Just as I had talked myself into making a run for it, Franklin turned around and started walking towards the house. I ducked back quickly. "Shit," I said banging my head on the wall, knowing my one chance was now gone.

The other men started to run around the house to surround it. Some headed towards the outskirts of the forest in front of the house. I knew then, this wasn't going to end well.

Franklin paused outside the door, taking a deep breath. I braced myself against the wall, getting ready for it. _I guess I deserve to die now don't I?_ I thought, already giving up all hope.

Franklin opened the door slowly and stepped a half step inside before stopping. I didn't move an inch, hoping he would continue to not see me. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the bloody heap that was once his wife. He suddenly fell to his knees and a horrified sob escaped him.

I wave of remorse washed over me. I almost wished he'd be able to avenge her. To kill me.

Franklin's head snapped in my direction suddenly. We stared at each other, wondering what the other was going to do. He started to fumbled with his rifle, while I debated jumping out the window or letting him kill me.

Franklin found his composure again and aimed the large rifle at me steadily. _No_, _I deserve this,_ I thought, stepping away from the wall. Giving him a better aim. "I'm sor..." There was a loud BOOM cutting me off as he fired his gun, sending me flying into the wall.

Miraculously, I was still alive. I felt my chest where he had shot me. There was a large bleeding hole, but somehow I still felt strong enough. I heard Franklin fumbling with his gunpowder, trying to refill his gun again, and many footsteps running back towards the front of the house. I looked up at Franklin with renewed hope that I could still make it out of here. _Gun shots can't kill me!_

Franklin aimed his gun again. Faster than I thought possible of me, I moved out of the way just as he fired his second shot. I stood on the other side of the room, surprising both of us. I was starting to see that I had more than just strength and super hearing, that I could in fact get out of here with no problem. _I don't have to die..._renewed hope filled me.

But the longer I stood there, the more I began to feel my power leaving me. _I'm losing too much blood, _I noticed at my still gushing wound. Men were suddenly at the door, guns aimed cautiously in front of them. Spotting me, they all fired at once, shoving Franklin out of the way. I could see and hear it all in slow motion. The clicks of their rifles one by one, the loud boom as smoke came from them, and many bullets flying towards me. I ran around the bullets and pummeled through the men, sending them flying in every which way.

I took off at a sprint for the trees, but much too slow. I couldn't figure out how I had moved so fast before. The other men from outside caught up with me easily and grabbed at me. Another swung an ax, just missing my head. I flung the one who had grabbed me, and grabbed the one with the ax by the neck. Feeling my fangs come out, I snarled at him angrily and he screamed for help.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my back as someone had stabbed me with a large hunting knife. I howled in agony and threw the ax welder 20 feet away. Falling to my knees, the guy from behind me pulled the knife out and went at my head. I ducked and turned to grab him. Sinking my teeth in him, livid with rage.

I instantly started to feel better. Feeling all my former strength returning. I realized then that blood was the key. If I wanted to live, I had to feed. If I wanted to heal, I had to feed. I brought the man closer and drank deeply.

What sounded like ten men, were running towards me, hollering at the top of their lungs. I threw the limp knife welder away, and turned towards the brave men. Daring them to challenge me.

My blood covered state did nothing to deter them as they continued heading towards me. I heard a WHOOSH WHOOSH sound as something was thrown at me from behind. Quickly, I ducked and found that the ax wielder was back for more. I quickly caught up to him, grabbing him again and flinging him like a sack towards the ten stampeding men. Three went down like bowling pins. The others started throwing their knives at me, missing by inches.

_If they want a monster, then they'll get one._ I had enough of these games.

I didn't stop just at the men who were fighting me. I had enough anger in me to kill everyone in that poor small village: anger over what had happened to me, anger over what I had become, and anger over what they themselves had done to me. I slaughtered everything that had a pulse: men, women, their children, and even their stupid livestock. By the time I was done, I had become what I was created for. I had turned off my thoughts and feelings of remorse and had become the beast I was always meant to be:

A Revenant.

1715

234 years. Such a long time to live, especially when you hate everything that you stand for. Even after all this time, my humanity is still here, sure to remind me of all of what I have done, what I have become and who I once was. It lurked closely behind and refused to leave the beast in me alone and at peace with its killings; sending me further down into this dark, dark hole of mine with no way out in sight.

Over the years, I had gotten better at keeping my subconscious quiet and locked up tight in a small box, afraid to let it speak to me. But lately, it's been seeping out. Torturing me with nightmares of those I've taken over the years. Haunting and exciting me at the same time to where I didn't know which feeling I preferred. Should I feel the horror, or simply relish in those past moments that once gave me such joy? OR should I relish in both for the simple fact that I'm feeling anything at all.

Something else inside of me has taken hold ever since that first night where I slaughtered everyone. It held on tightly and threatened to fully take control if I so much as blinked. Sometimes, I wonder if I should just let it; Liam Pers is no more, after all. There is only one human emotion that remains, anger. The rest have been fully taken over by my lust for blood, and I can't help but feel that just maybe...it would feel great to just succumb over to whatever this thing was.

If you're wondering whatever became of me after that first night, I'll tell you. My maker, I found, had her head cut off shortly after burying me. Apparently, someone saw her covering my hole and assumed she was just covering her own tracks, not at all aware that she was hiding her new yearling. Imagine their surprise to find the hole dug up again after I had come out of it. It took me over a year to discover the whole truth of what had happened to her. That I'd never be able to get my revenge for what she had done, was truly a disappointment.

Now, I wonder from city to city, country to country, bored out of my mind and growing ever more tired of all the blood. In all this time, the endless heap of time I now have, I've come across only a few other Revenants in these 234 years. They weren't too keen on welcoming others, besides for a quick fuck. They were very private about the way they lived. So I had to make due and discover myself as I went along. The first year was the hardest. Discovering daylight hours were too much for me. I had to stay underground for that one year. After that, life and feeding became that much easier, to my delight.

My first desire was to return home. I discovered my family happy, my sister had married off and was expecting a baby, and that Oliver had married my fiance. That everyone had moved on, . . .

An uncontrollable feeling of rage and jealousy came over me. Oliver had MY life. HE got to move on and become happy and I...I was this..thing! This unfeeling, uncaring, blood thirsty monster. _What did I do that was so deserving of this punishment?_ I thought angrily to God.

I left just as quickly as I had arrived there for fear there'd be a repeat of my first night as a Revenant, and I'd kill off the only family I had left in this world.

Why haven't I taken matters into my own hands and killed myself, you ask? Well, it wasn't from lack of trying, I assure you. There seems to be this natural self preservation in me, and I just end up stopping myself, or fighting back. Whichever predicament I had found myself in at that moment. Now, here I am, years later, welcoming anyone to come and cut off my head: but there have been none to step forward, none that were strong enough at least. I make it so obvious that I'm not human: openingly feeding, carelessly throwing away my victims, walking around with blood stained lips, but it is as if everyone is turning a blind eye; Or they are simply afraid of me. _What I wouldn't give to find those Revenant hunters from 200 years ago._

"Hello handsome. Lonely tonight?" A beggar whore asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm never lonely," I toyed, whispering into her ear. She laughed fakely and thrust her boobs forward flauntingly. I looked down at them, already bored, and ran a finger lightly across the top of them.

"Do you like what you see?" she offered, grabbing my coat and bringing me closer.

"I prefer bigger," I said rudely with a smirk. Her mouth dropped open hurtfully.

"Why...I never!" She stormed off. I smiled and followed slowly behind. She glanced back and saw that I was following. "Humph," she said, hurrying her pace ahead of me, letting me know she was no longer interested. She turned the corner and I took that chance to come up on her. I grabbed her and brought her into the street for all to see. She screamed for help, but no one was around I noted sadly.

I reached and caressed her shaking head. "Shhh," I purred. She instantly shut up, letting my control wash over her. Her eyes became the size of saucers when I revealed my true self to her. Bringing my lips slowly to her breasts, I bit down hard, feeling that familiar feeling of completeness and satisfaction the only way feeding could give a Revenant.

I let her go purposely. She stood there at a loss, not knowing what she should do while her blood dripped down, soaking her dress. I smiled my bloody fanged smile and she screamed again, taking off at a run. Doing just as I wanted her to do: bring others out.

I heard someone nearby, and I sped up to them, ripping their head off and throwing it towards the still running girl. She let out a blood curling scream, and ran faster when the head went flying past her. I laughed, loving this new game.

"Come on, love. It's just a head!" I shouted after her playfully.

She went through the town square, sobbing uncontrollably, as I had found two more heads and arms to fling towards her. She finally collapsed, breathing heavily and trembling. I came on top of her quickly, and she let out a shaky sob.

"Pl...please," she begged. Her whole body shaking now. "Don't..don't."

"Hey, hey. Enough of that," I whispered to her. "That was fun," I smiled at her. "Didn't you have fun?" I asked sadistically. She started to shake her head till I frowned, then proceeded to nod frantically. "Hmm..well see, now I don't believe you," I said sadly.

She kicked at me uselessly when I grabbed the back of her head. "Thanks for the game pet," I said before ripping her head off and throwing it carelessly behind me. I stood and grabbed her foot, dragging the body with me to leave a bloody trail in its wake. _See if this will get someones attention _

I went about ripping off little parts of her body: A finger here, a thigh there, discarding them behind me as a little trail of sorts to my current home to ensure they could find me and daring them to come.

That night, I had a visitor, but not of the kind I was expecting. A Revenant, I presumed. _I don't have time for this,_ I thought, not wanting to deal with a useless old Revenant I knew I could easily take.

He walked in with a deep frown on his face. "My boy, what do you think you are doing?" he asked quietly. "You'll doom us all," he said firmly. A slight dark feeling started to creep through me once I looked to him. I shook it off, not caring to think more of it.

"Good." I stood. "We don't belong here!" The old man looked at me pitifully.

"I'm not here to harm you," he said, taking a step back.

"Well, that's too bad, because I have other ideas in mind for you and I!" I ran at him. He easily took one step with a powerful outstretched hand and grabbed me by the neck, lifting and throwing me to the ground at his feet.

I layed there shocked at his power. He had stopped me so effortlessly. I tried to go at him again, but he brought his foot down hard on my chest before I could even lift a shoulder off the ground, holding me there. That's when it hit me that he could do it, he could be the one to kill me, and a sudden feeling of relief washed over me.

"Now, as I was saying," he started like nothing had happened. "You obviously haven't a worry in the world."

"Worry..for what? That the humans will kill me? Good riddance," I seethed.

"...it doesn't have to be this way, you know?" he whispered softly.

"Are we going to stand here chatting all night, or are you going to get on with it?" I interrupted, not caring what he had to say.

His eyes suddenly turned the strangest color. He lowered his head menacingly and I found myself taken back. _This is no Revenant!_

"Is this really what you want boy?" he asked in a dark voice.

"...are you the devil? Have you finally come for me?" He laughed a throaty laugh at that, lifting his foot off of me.

"No. I'm just what you are. A Revenant, but a little...more." He paused to help me up.

"Your eyes..."

"Are a sign of what I am," he said simply. "You, I can clearly see, have not been properly taught. Where is your maker?" he asked seriously with a strong look of disapproval.

"I'm over 200 years old. I don't need a maker."

"Well, you act like a yearling," he said, tisking and waiting for his answer.

"...she died before my transformation was complete."

"AH," he said, now fully getting it. He took a seat and motioned for me to join him, to which I did not. He put out his hand anyway, "I'm Lionel," he said. "I'm 350 years old, and I'll be happy to show you the _light_."

Mexico 1879

_Against my better judgement, here I was again in this disgusting drunkard bar, with all these pathetic humans. Maybe I'll be so turned off by them, I'll finally have my fill of self torture and leave this hell. Then again, maybe I'll finally allow myself to live again. That moron Lionel, knows nothing of living. I can't stand to take his way of surviving for very much longer. His silly rule of only feeding off of the dying.__I need blood. REAL blood,_ I thought hungrily.

I'd been coming to this bar for over 2 months, sitting alone in the far dark corner and imagining killing those that caught my fancy. I dreamt of their warm blood filling my mouth and warming my body. OH HOW I MISSED THE had been a full 9 months since my last feeding, if feeding is what you'd call it.

A particular whore was becoming one of my favorite imaginings. I itched to taste her, but knew it wouldn't be JUST a taste. If I went back now, it would all be over with. I'd go right back to where I was 200 years ago, loathing myself and becoming uncontrollable again. Lionel says I'm this way because I refuse to accept what I am. Going beyond being Revenant and becoming a Grim needed to mean something more to me if I was ever going to make it.

But tonight, she smelt SO good. A new perfume perhaps. _It mingles deliciously with her,_ I thought, licking my lips and feeling that familiar urge to sink my teeth into something. She walked right by my table, paying no attention to me. She hoped someone would take her offer soon so she could go home to her son.

She got lucky as the next gentleman agreed to pay her 5 pesos for a blowjob, taking her from my sight. I watched as they went to the back and shut the door. I decided I had enough. With her being in the back, it was much easier for me to leave and return for another night.

A month later...

Having fed off of a dying old woman a few weeks ago, I was starting to feel a little more like myself. Or so I thought. But here I was, finding myself outside the bar again, waiting and not really realizing that I was or what my purpose was.

Then I saw her. The whore. Every part of me became alive with need. If I wanted to stop myself, **and I didn't**, I wouldn't have been able to do so. I followed her home, enjoying the sensual sway of her hips as she walked, the loud CLICK CLACK of her tired worn out shoes, and the way she always seemed to be fiddling with the fabric of her skirt as she walked.

Tonight she was in an extremely happy mood. She all but skipped home, making her all the more mouthwatering. She entered her house, and a few seconds later, she came back out with a little boy. _She's a mother,_ I tried, hoping it would be enough to convince myself to back off.

**It wasn't.**

I followed them. They went around the corner to a food market, buying little cheap Knick Knacks to hand out to the poor later. No matter what I told myself, nothing worked. I wanted her, and so I would have her, boy or no boy.

He happily helped his mother to carry the food. "Are we going to the slums mama?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"You bet Mark. When the good lord gives you a blessing, you should help spread it," she said, grabbing his hand and leading the way across the street.

"Yeeeeees," he said excitedly. "I wanna see Nini."

"Ok, we'll be sure to stop by her corner," she said, knowing she too had a soft spot for the crazed old woman.

When they got to the slums, they started handing out their knick knacks to everyone they saw. Mark ran over to Ninis' corner first thing and knelt near her boxed in entrance. "Nini?" he asked uncertainly. I heard a grunt from within. Then I watched as little Mark crawled into the boxes bearing his gift.

Mark's mother wasn't too far away from him, keeping a close eye on things as she busied herself by handing things out or quietly leaving them beside those that were sleeping. Mark came back out of the boxes with a huge smile on his face, bearing a gift of his own.

"What do you have there Mark?" she asked uncertainly to what was in his hand.

"She gave me her teddy," he said happily holding up the dirty old doll. Mark's mother grimaced.

"Oh..that was sweet of her. We'll have to wash it when we get home though." She made sure he knew it wasn't going anywhere but straight to the wash when they got home.

"Duh mom." Mark rolled his eyes. "Finished?" he asked, ready to leave now.

"Ye..." she started, till she spotted me in the opposite alleyway. I quickly put myself against the wall, hoping they wouldn't come over. "Well, no. Looks like we missed one." She grabbed Mark's hand, and led him over to where I was. _Shit_

"Hi," she said softly. "You hungry?" she asked coming up slowly to me. I turned my head away, and crossed my arms to keep myself from grabbing her. She touched my shoulder softly, almost making me go over the edge right then and there. "You ok?" she asked, fully concerned now.

_God she smells SO good,_I thought. _It's just one woman and child..._

I turned and grabbed her. She let out a soft gasp before I willed her to stay quiet. I grabbed the open mouthed boy and did the same to him, tossing him back as he wasn't who I wanted right now. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew this was the end.

I wiped away her tears, loving the feel of her warm skin under my fingers. I tingled with the excitement, knowing that I was about to taste her. FINALLY

I paused at the base of her neck. Fangs descended, debating. Lionel's stupid voice intruded my conscious. _**'You don't have to live this way**_**. **_**We don't have to kill. We aren't monsters.'**_I angrily told him to shut up, making the woman jump, before I sank my fangs deeply into her.

_Heaven. This is what heaven must feel like._ I was sure by the taste of her unbelievable blood.

It was all coming back to me: the warmth, the connection, the satisfying feeling. It was like the first time all over again. I held onto her body tightly, praying she wouldn't dry out yet. _Not yet._

The sobbing boy in the corner brought me out of it. I removed my fangs from her and stared into her now almost lifeless eyes. I glanced at the boy, with his tear streaked face, who was reaching out for his mother and a wave of remorse washed over me. I started to cry. Horrible sobs escaped me at my realization of what I had done. _Look at what I did! How could I?_ I was horrified with myself.

The woman reached up and touched my tears. "Please..." she pleaded with difficulty. "Don't kill my Mark." I nodded my head.

"You have my word. No harm will come from me," I swore in a shaky voice. Every fiber in me knew that would be the very last thing I'd EVER do to her child. She sighed her last breath, and her hand went limp, swinging to my side. I put her down gently and howled angrily towards the sky.

I walked to the wall and punched at it, sending brick flying everywhere. _Lionel..damn you! I told you I wasn't strong enough for this. You should have just killed me._

I heard the boy calling for his mother over and over again, and I turned to see he had his face buried in her neck. He kept asking her to wake up and telling her that they could go home now.

I slowly walked over to the boy. _What am I going to do with a kid?_ I thought frantically, barely remembering where I had last seen a boy's home. I touched him lightly and he shoved my hand away. "Get away!" he cried out. I motioned for him to stand, and he shook his head. "You hurt her!" he yelled, grabbing onto her more tightly.

I bent and willed him to forget what he had just seen. His mind was a little difficult to get to, but I eventually got through, assuming it was just my shocked state. I forced his tight grip from his mother and I picked him up, bringing him to the boy's home I had once passed so long ago.

I pointed for him to go inside, and he shook his head, being difficult.

"GO!" I shouted, tired of dealing with this stubborn child with the strong mind.

"No! Then my mother won't know where to find me," he said crossing his arms and crying. I bent eye level to him.

"Don't waste your tears on her. One day, she'll become nothing more than a distant memory," I said in a flat voice. Then I pressed through his difficult mind once more making sure he'd have no memory of this night, and forced him to go inside.

I watched and listened from a distance as a woman found Mark inside. He said he couldn't find his mother, and she offered to help him. _Poor boy will never see her again,_ I thought, getting angry and becoming sickened with myself once more. I walked away, not ever wanting to return to this place again. I knew I would live with this regret for all of eternity. I made sure I would never forget this night.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I came to struggling to find my breath, bolting out of Liam's arms and gasping for air. He moved from next to me, coming into view to try to calm me.

"We're back Ash...we're back now, deep breaths..." he tried to sooth.

It took me several minutes to steady my breathing and to remember where I was, who I was, and to stop recoiling from Liam like he was some horrible monster- much longer than he had anticipated, because he was looking rather panicked.

He grasped my hands and brought them to his face to help me along. I shuddered at the unwanted touch. "It's me..." he whispered.

I looked at the man, who I had just witnessed kill a defenseless woman, with an uneasy suspicion before it all started to come back to me. Recognition hit me hard and fast.

"...Liam," I croaked. "...you knew...it wasn't an accident," I whispered in disbelief.

Liam's eyes turned solemn. "Yes..I was well aware of what I was about to do, and I didn't care."

"...and Mark? What were you going to do with him before you made that promise to his mother?"

"...I honestly don't know. Before Lionel...I would have killed that child, but around that time...my clarity was everywhere...there's no telling."

"...and you had no idea he was a Skinwalker?"

Liam shook his head. "None...if I would have paid more attention, I would have, but then I surely would have killed him. Skinwalkers and Grim's didn't need more fuel to add to that already raging fire."

I let Liam's words hit me, imagining little Mark, watch his mother brutally slaughtered. _It isn't right!_ the small voice in my head nagged. "...so did your promise mean anything? Or was it more of you just trying not to cause more hostility between the Grim's and Skinwalkers after you discovered what he was?" My voice hinted at sarcasm.

Liam's face gave nothing away. He carefully kept his feelings guarded at my sudden attitude. "Both," he answered. I wanted nothing but honesty from him, but that did little to keep his simple answer from rubbing me the wrong way.

I couldn't sit still any longer, and stood with this new heavy burden now weighing down on me. Mark was only alive because of these two reasons. Why did it seem to not be enough? Any other Revenant would use all they have done to one another as justice to kill him. They both knew the consequences of what their taunting actions would do, and did them willingly. Things too horrible to imagine. Why wouldn't Liam just make it some sort of accident to the other Skinwalkers, instead of putting up with all this heartache?

Mark's mother intruded my thoughts then, and I was once again brought to that moment, feeling that agonizing moment for what it was...

I turned back towards Liam, who reminded kneeling on the floor, not daring to move. "...I could feel your struggle, your need to feed." His heavy gaze moved to mine as I struggled to admit. "...feel is an understatement. I don't know if would have had the strength to fight it either." My hands flew to my mouth at this horrible admission. "God...that's terrible to say. That's why you wanted to show me, cause it was the only way I would really understand. To have me stand in your shoes."

Liam stood slowly and nodded his head gravely. "So this is what it's like to be you?"

"No. That's what it's like to be me fighting to not feed on live blood. A Grim's diet...is very strenuous. But, I haven't had a drop of live blood since then. My body cringes at the very thought of that night, actually helping me master becoming a Grim...which, is another reason why I'd never harm Mark...he is the reminder of what I could be."

_...and there it is._

"...and ever since, you two have just been going at it, back and forth- he keeps trying to find your weakness to kill you, and you keep killing off anyone who helps him?"

"...among other things of the like...yes."

"...this is never going to end...is it? And you will never be able to hurt him, will you?" I realized.

Liam thought with great discomfort at the thought, and shook his head. "...I'd never let him harm you."

"...I know. But then you'd have to kill him, losing that reminder that holds you to the Grim."

"Possibly...I don't know what would happen to me."

I laughed darkly. "This sucks," I breathed. Liam diverted his gaze to the ground, so I couldn't read the pain that registered in them.

"...well," his pain wrapped around my heart tightly. "If that ever happens...then I'll just have to make sure you remember you have something to live for," I said, coming up to him and taking his hand.

"...are you sure you want this?" he asks.

"I'm sure I can't lose you...not now."

I watched the tension leave his broad shoulders and the hope return back into his eyes as he brought me closer and ran his fingers along my cheek. "This will work. I'll find a way," he vowed.

...

Mark bolted up in bed, grabbed his stomach, and groaned. It's happening again, he thought as a nasty taste started to form in his mouth. He looked towards the bathroom and debated if he could make it.

_Won't know until i try..._

He carefully got out of bed, lifting the covers as little as possible as not to wake a peaceful sleeping Stella, who had snuck over late that night requesting some **Mark lovin'**.He knew this relationship was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Stella, because he did, but this thing between he and Liam has reached a new high. Then again, he deserved some fun. And that, Stella most certainly was.

He took off at a run, barely making it in time to lean over the toilet. He thought the vomit would never stop. It did not until he had nothing left. _And it's all because of those stupid dreams. They're back again_, he thought, walking weakly over to the sink. He knew it had something to do with Liam's apology, cause ever since the night he slammed the door in his face, the dream's started up again- the dream's of his mother, of Liam's family, of all that he has done. It was all starting to come back on him and he was sick to his stomach because of it. He was tired of hearing the screams and cries of those he had took from this world. _Even Liam's disgusting anguished face is in them._

As he stood there, looking at the pathetic piece of crap that he was, he started to think back. To remember memories he had buried, and those he had harbored as fuel for his anger.

_Was it all worth it?_

THE AMERICAS 1890

"Mark! Are you paying attention?" Thomas had asked me for the third time. "Look man, if you're not up to this. Tell us now, don't you DARE wait till after we get inside to wuss out."

"I can do this," I argued. Thomas put his hand on my shoulder and came in close, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Just stay close to me. I'll show you what to do." I nodded my head and swiped at the sweat that had began to form on my brow. _There's no room for weakness in this game. _

"Lets go!" one of the others said impatiently. Thomas glanced at the others and held up a finger to them.

"Close," he reminded me again. I nodded my head and glanced towards the others who were eyeing me nervously. I heard one of them mutter something along the lines of 'He's going to ruin this for all of us...'

"NO. He won't Jax," Thomas said, turning. "You guys have trusted me this long. Don't start doubting me now. Mark will do fine," he said to them. "Just...fine," he eyed me with a knowing smile.

Going into the dark building was nerve racking. There was this loud pounding and cheering coming from the crowd, giving it a Colosseum feel in the way the seats climbed higher and higher. In the middle, there was cage, and not just any cage. It was built specifically for us. There was no possible escape, no matter what we turned was closed off tightly with thick chain-linked steel, ceiling to floor, topped off with spikes. There were bright lights I took notice of- _big bright lights, so that they can clearly see us tear each other into shreds..._and a red buzzer in the middle of the cage- the buzzer that could save my life,I grasped on to where it was located, putting it to memory of how far I'd have to run.

I felt sickened suddenly when I looked to the already building crowd, knowing they came here for a show- a show to the death, possibly my death.

Revenant versus Skinwalkers, winner take all.

_Is it worth it? _

_ Thomas seemed to think so._

I liked Thomas. His appraisal of me always boosted me up. I would never want to let that man down. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be trapped in that God forsaken orphanage. He saved my life, and I would do anything to stay in his high praises. If he said I could fight, then I would have no doubt in my mind. _No matter what the others were saying._ Thomas saw something in me and that's all that mattered. I didn't feel like a freak anymore, and I owed it all to him.

This will be my first meeting of a Revenant. They were fast, strong like no other, and blood thirsty. But Thomas assured me that they deserved to die and that we'd have a hell of a time doing it. I took a deep calming breath and followed the guys toward the cage. I felt my body already going soft, preparing for the change that it knew it was about to make.

As we approached the doors of the massive cage, the crowd roared its approval and cheered wildly that the fight was about to begin.

"How many of you?" a funny looking man I assumed was a revenant asked Thomas.

"Four," he answered proudly.

"That one," the Revenant said pointing to me. "How old is that one?"

"HE is fifteen," Thomas corrected him. "And fully eligible to fight," the Revenant eyed Thomas skeptically.

"You know the rules Thomas. Lionel will have my head for letting in someone who hasn't even had their strength for a year yet!"

"Actually, I've had my abilities for three years now," I interjected. "Early bloomer I guess," I smiled. The Revenant eyed me sideways, trying to decide if I was worth the risk of Lionel's wrath. Then Thomas bent close and slipped the Revenant something into his hand. "A peace offering," he whispered to him.

The Revenant smiled widely then and cleared his throat. "Ready for four!" he shouted to some unknown person, receiving loud excited screams from the crowd. He stepped aside and opened the doors for us to enter. "Good luck," he said behind me as I passed. "You're gonna need it," he mused.

"Now, you remember the rules right?" Thomas asked close by. I nodded my head, not able to find my words just yet. He looked at me, waiting for me to recite them. I rolled my eyes.

"One Revenant will be willing to accept our challenge. No leaving the cage. If I try to leave they'll start lowering the spikes." I paused, looking up to the massive spikes that hung above us.

"And the button?" Thomas asked.

"Any time I wish to change form, I must touch the button FIRST."

"And..."

"...and keep my hand or foot on it. The Revenant can't touch me as long as I'm touching it."

"Got it." Thomas smiled, slapping his hand on my back. "Now, first we'll all get a five second window to change, but after that, ONLY change when your touching that button," he said seriously.

"Or what?" I asked, needing the reminder.

"You kill us all," he said looking up towards the spikes. I looked up with him and swallowed hard. _Those are some big fucking spikes..._

"Well, wouldn't want to do that.."

"You remember their weak spots?" he asked. "Head and heart."

"Or I can rip a spinal cord out," I finished. Thomas laughed at that, and clapped me on the back again.

"Like I said. You'll do just fine..."

"Good evening. Ladies and Gentlemen...especially the delectable ladies," the announcer purred, stirring up a few screams from the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm your host, Lionel Smarts," he said as a spot light swung around to the VIP box. "We have quite the treat for you. It looks as if Sir Thomas has not had enough yet, and is back for more." He smiled happily and pointed to Thomas. Thomas squared his shoulders and pumped his fist into the air. The crowd went wild with an equal amount of hatred and cheers for him. Lionel laughed. "Well Thomas, still haven't won them all I see," he said directly to him. "Maybe tonight."

"Definitely." Thomas smiled back, making his fans cheer in agreement.

"Always the cocky one, that one," Lionel laughed with a shake of his head. "Well boys," he addressed to the rest of us. "I have a treat for you too. I'm sure you'll find your challenger most acceptable." He winked. "Behold! Kronos!" He shouted over the roaring crowd.

I had to pick my jaw off the ground when out walk Kronos. He was the biggest being I had ever seen. I don't know how anyone could see him on the streets and NOT suspect him inhuman, because as I stood there in awe of him, I saw nothing in him that resembled a human being. He was at least 3 feet taller than my 6'4, with little bulging dark eyes and a huge mouth. _Better not let him sink those chompers on me..._ He had a severely scarred face, and a hard raspy voice as he turned towards the crowd and chanted with them, throwing up his big, vein bulging arms. The ones in his face and neck looked as if they would blow any minute now.

"Alright Gentlemen. You know the rules?" Lionel asked, waiting for us all to acknowledge him with a yes. We all did so, stealing glances at the other.

To me, none of the others looked the least bit scared, like Kronos was just an everyday fight for them. But me, now I'll admit it, I was terrified of the power he probably possessed. Sure I was fast and agile, but would that be enough to defeat him? _Thomas is crazy,_ I started to fear.

Thomas came closer to my side while the others went and choose their sides of the cage. "Alright Mark. When the bell sounds, choose your form. You'll only have five seconds before his bell sounds, remember this. Keep your choice in your mind, and DON'T be freaking out by going indecisive. He'll kill you before you knew what hit ya," Thomas said to me seriously.

"I know!" I shouted above the crowd, bouncing on the balls of my feet and trying to shake off any tension so I could get my head fully in the game. I heard Kronos' deep laugh then and turned my gaze to his corner. He was staring right at me, having heard what Thomas said.

"Fresh meat," he cheerfully said. "Coming right at you boy..." He said pointing a large stubby finger in my direction.

"I'm right here with you Mark," Thomas reminded me. "Don't let him psych you out."

The crowd's excitement got bigger and bigger, waiting for that moment when Lionel would lower his hand to the bell. He stood there looking around, savoring the moment that all eyes were on him, until finally:

BING

Thomas looked to me and began to shudder. I started to do the same. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jax burst through his clothes and shoot up towards the air as a large Griffin like creature. The other, David, lurched to the wall with frog like movements in the form of a creature I have never seen the likes before. It had three dangerous looking claws on each foot and a row of slimy teeth as wide as its head.

Thomas blurred for a split second. I gaped at what was before me. A creature that looked to have belonged in hell. A demon that resembled a huge, bull, like human, with two great twisted horns, long arms and legs, and a huge toothy mouth centered in his head between two bright red glowing eyes. His skin resembled that of under flesh, that moved with every breath he took. Thomas looked my way and roared the moment the second BING went off.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of it, to transform into something...ANYTHING. Thomas took a step towards me and pushed me out of the way of a charging Kronos, knocking Thomas to his knees instead.

I watched horrified as Kronos' eyes went black, grabbing Thomas by the neck, preparing to rip his head off. The crowd became excited, chanting his name. Out of nowhere, David leaped onto Kronos' head. Latching on for dear life as he tried with all his might to sink his slimy teeth into him.

Kronos released Thomas, receiving disappointed "AWE's" from the crowd. Thomas fell to his fours and stared at me with his small red eyes, hitting me back with the reality that I'm still in human form. I began to shudder again. Turning into the only thing my mind could get a clear picture of at that moment.

A werewolf.

The crowd suddenly roared with laughter at my choice. In my embarrassment, I almost changed to something else right there, till Thomas put up his long clawed hand and stopped me, pointing up to the spikes.

"ARGH!" Kronos yelled. I looked around Thomas just in time to see Jax come soaring down with a loud screech, grabbing Kronos by the head and taking back off with him in tow. Kronos punched and pulled with all his might to get his head free, but not soon enough. The great Griffin did a somersault in the air, flinging Kronos up towards the spikes. Kronos yelled, covering his face for impact, but then he started to descend just shy of the spikes.

_The Griffin let go too soon..._I realized. The crowd came to life, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

But little did they know, that was our only plan- Jax would injure the Revenant with the spikes, and on its way back down, we'd finish it off. Simple and easy. _Now we just pissed him off more._ Kronos landed with a great BOOM, leaving a great sink hole near the red button.

We all four took off at him. Taking advantage of his temporary vulnerable state. David was closest and choose to take off for the button, turning into a giant saber toothed tiger. Jax soared high into the air and plunged down at full speed, wanting to make up for messing up the plan. Thomas kicked his heels back and knelt his head down, preparing to run at Kronos like a bull as soon as he stood. I ran for his eyes. _Surely these teeth and claws can do something there..._

Kronos layed there unmoving. It was as if we were all moving in slow motion. All had one target. Jax would hit him first, David and I together. Then Thomas in for the kill. Right through the heart..

Jax hit him dead center. There was a loud BOOM! and sand flew up everywhere, blinding our vision for a second. The crowd went quiet. Eerily quiet. As the dust started to thin, I heard a loud roar from the Saber.

Jax was in trouble! Kronos had his arms wrapped tightly around the flaying Griffin, who was snapping and scratching wildly, trying with all its might to escape. My breath caught in my throat as I heard it- Jax's back breaking. We all tried as quickly as we could to get to him, but we were too late, we knew. As soon as the crack came, Jax went limp, turning back into human. I heard Thomas and David both cry out in anger.

Kronos tossed Jax aside, just in time to kick the saber away. He went flying into the cage wall, bouncing back up with ease. Kronos stood, I was nearer now and leapt towards him while all his attention was still on the saber. Sinking my teeth in the place between shoulder and neck. Kronos howled in pain and reach behind him, trying to pull me off.

The next thing I knew, Thomas rammed into him, pushing us both into the cage wall and just missing his heart. I Let go of Kronos when he hit the ground with his knees. Thomas roared in frustration, that he missed his heart and kicked Kronos to the side, taking him away from me.

I knew that I needed to change, so I took off at a run for the button as fast as I could. Right when I was about to touch it, Kronos threw Thomas at me, flinging us both to the other side of the cage. I heard his booming laugh and the crowd got louder, chanting him on. Thomas looked to me and nodded towards the button, telling me that he was going to give me a shot at making it. The saber joined our ranks.

Now we were a solid defense. Saber, creature, and werewolf. Kronos planted his feet firmly into the ground and smiled, motioning us to come with his hand. The saber and creature roared to life and took off. I took off shortly after them, heading straight for the button. I knew what monster Thomas wanted me to become and I couldn't believe I didn't choose it the first time. Once I reached the button, I made sure to plant my foot firmly on it, then began to shudder. The crowded shouted at Kronos, warning him of my change.

That's when I saw him, up in the VIP box, right next to Lionel. The man from my nightmares. My shudders stopped immediately and my full attention was now on the man who was watching the fight closely, leaning in to whisper to Lionel every now and again.

_It has to be him..._

Vivid flashes of that night started hitting me. My mother, his face, her blood, him telling me to forget her like she was nothing. The longer I stared, the more my rage built. A blinding fury rippled through me, and I took human form. The audience started to murmur, wondering what I was doing.

In my mind I saw the tears in my mother's eyes. Then she asking the most absurd thing, for him to not harm me. I lifted my head up towards the spikes and shouted my anger. I stumbled away from the button, tears starting to stream their way down.

There was no shuddering this time. My body BURST into my beast the instant I had him in my mind. Wings stretched out and hands turning into stone like claws. The man next to Lionel took his gaze off of the fight with Kronos and held mine.

The spikes started to lower a steady slow pace.

I roared at man in the crowd, and he frowned, not understanding what I was up to. I took off at a run towards him, running into a backing Kronos, who was in my way of the man. With one sweep of my hand, I cut Kronos' head off, not missing a step.

As one, the crowd took a shocked gasp. Kronos' headless body fell to the floor, already beginning to shrivel up. The spikes stopped. Thomas and David came to an abrupt halt, just as stunned as the crowd.

The crowd suddenly started to shout a cheerful battle cry at my killing, chanting Gargoyle over and over again as they didn't know my name. I payed no attention to all of this. My goal was only the man in the crowd.

I leapt onto the cage wall and pointed at the man from my dreams. "YOU!" I shouted in my beast voice. The crowd suddenly went deftly quiet. Like I had done something so unheard of. The man's frown deepened and he rose slowly from his seat. All eyes were on the both of us. Him confused and me fuming mad.

I turned back into human form, wanting him to clearly see me. "I WANT YOU!" I dared.

Thomas was behind me quickly then. "What the hell are you doing?! Do you know who that is?" he asked hypothetically.

"I don't care!" I said under my breath. Lionel stood at that.

"My dear boy, are you challenging my friend?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head, never taking my eyes from the man's. "Your skill and strength is great, by far, but son, this man is not like the Revenant you just fought. I'm afraid it'll be an unfair match..." He finished in a heavily concerned tone. "Thomas," he pleaded, turning to him, wishing for him to explain to me.

Thomas pulled me down at that and forcibly moved me away from that end of the cage, forcing me to break eye contact with the man. "WHAT!" I shouted at him. Shoving at him aggressively.

Thomas grabbed my head between his hands so that I'd look to him and calm down. "Mark! You did great! Wonderful! Don't get cocky and press your luck, ok? He is several 100's of years old, much much stronger than you and I put together," he whispered to me. I shook my head at him, refusing to listen. "Stop it!"

"You stop it! This is personal and nothing to do with you," I growled. Thomas gaped at me, pleading for me to listen. I looked back to Lionel and the man, and lifted my hand again. Pointing to him. The crowd went wild.

The man stopped Lionel from speaking again and nodded to him, walking out of the box, and making his way to the cage.

"Alright, out you two!" The gatekeeper commanded to Thomas and David. "You know where to pick up your winnings." Thomas looked at me again with pleading eyes.

"Don't do this kid," he tried one last time. "A talent like your's shouldn't be wasted..."

"It won't," I said simply. The gatekeeper grabbed Thomas by the arm at that and ushered him out.

The man walked in shortly afterwards, arm's opened in a friendly manner. "Personal?" he asked. "I don't recognize you."

"You wouldn't," I sneered.

"Name's Liam," he said, offering his hand.

"I don't care," I said, turning my back on him, going to my corner. The crowd OOHed at my disgrace. Making Liam smile lightly at that, putting his hands up to them to show it didn't matter. He didn't need my respect.

He removed his tie and coat with grace. He neatly folded them and handed them to the gate keeper. He nodded towards Lionel, who then rang the bell.

BING

I started to shudder again, turning back into my beast. Within two seconds, I was finished and took off at him. All the while, Liam stood there rolling up his sleeves one by one, not in the least bit worried at my charge.

I reached him just before his bell went off and he simply took one side step, causing me to miss him.

BING

I roared my disapproval, and he smirked. The crowd cheered his name. I came in hard and fast, taking swings at him with my claws outstretched. He simply blocked everyone of them, or missed them all together. It appeared, the harder I tried, the easier it seemed to be for him, making me all the more angrier.

He suddenly swept his leg under me, pushing with all his might for me to go backwards. My body gave easily to his strength, and went crashing to the ground, sliding several feet. Before I had came to a stop, he was on top of me.

"Had enough yet?" Liam asked.

"Don't hold your breath..." I said, rocking my legs back and kicking him as hard as I could. He went flying off of me, nearly hitting the wall behind me. Only to regain his composure too quickly for my liking. I got up quickly, not wanting to be caught on the ground again. We stared each other down, circling the cage, taking the same small steps.

"You're strong, but you're arrogant. That will be what gets you killed kid."

I squared my shoulders and pointed my wings back, motioning for him to take a shot at me. Liam had a small gleam in his eye that quickly went away. _He's taking it easy on me..sonofabitch!_ I growled.

Liam took off towards me at a run. Ducking my hit as I had anticipated. I brought up my knee as hard and as fast as I could, hitting him square in the jaw. Liam's head went sideways momentarily. Then he turned back to look at me with blood on his lip. The crowd made a disgruntled noise.

He touched his already healed lip and smiled. "Haven't seen that in a long time..." he mumbled about his own blood. He looked to me then, catching me off guard when he looked back at me with these glowing eyes.

_Glowing..not black like the others..._

Liam smashed into me, pinning me up against the cage wall. I lost my concentration and turned to my human form again, grabbing for him to release his grip on my throat. "Wh..what are you?" I stammered.

"Now..now you want to talk?" Liam teased in an angry voice. "Who are you?" He asked.

The last thing I wanted to do was tell him who I was. I spit in his face and the crowd roared with laughter. Liam gritted his teeth and began to squeeze. I started to squirm and gasp, not able to breathe. Liam kept squeezing till my eyes began to feel like they were popping out. "You killed my mother.." I sputtered and he loosened his grip. "Ten years ago...left her there like she was nothing," I said, a huge lump forming in my throat.

_I will not cry in front of him!_

Liam stared at me, glaring for several moments, before his eyes started to dim and his face soften. He released the hold he had on my neck and stepped back like I had struck him. I fell to all fours on the dirty ground, wishing I was dead. The crowd BOOED, wanting to see a kill, not mercy. "Mark?" he asked so low that I almost didn't catch it. I nodded my head and he fell to his knees in front of me. "You're a Skinwalker? How did I not know..." he trailed off.

The cage door open then and in came Lionel, sweeping in next to Liam. "Liam. Liam? What's wrong?" He asked him in a concerned tone. Liam said nothing, just stared at me wide-eyed, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is done with," Lionel ordered to the both of us, grabbing under Liam's arm and leading him out.

The crowd became furious and began throwing things at them as they made their way out of the cage. "Please. Calm yourselves," Lionel begged of them. They became even angrier, shouting they wanted a KILL, and that there is no MERCY. Several tried to come up on Lionel and Liam, but he was too fast for them. With one hit Lionel had them all on the ground, eyes glowing the same color as Liam's. He shouted for them to stay back, and grabbed Liam's arm. In a split second they were gone, never to be seen again in this town.

_What are they?_


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I awoke to this obsessive buzzing in my back pocket, and to find that my body was sprawled out in a VERY embarrassing position over Liam's body- i.e. belly down, arm hooked around and locked in a tight embrace, right leg flung over and restricting both of his, head resting...not to mention slightly drooling...on his chest, and somehow my left hand had wedged itself under him and into the waistband of his pants!

_What the hell?_

Last night- snuck up on me. I didn't even remember falling asleep. My head carefully looked up and found an adorable sleeping Liam. I smiled, saving this to my memory.

The vibrating persisted, and all I could think was _'please don't wake up, please don't wake'_. I dared not move my wedged hand, but released my careful hold of him to snake my hand to my back pocket.

"I'm awake..." I heard him say, eyes still closed and a smile playing on his lips. He lifted his arm that held my waist so that I could get to my phone easier. I felt a blush warm my cheeks, and as if on cue, my wedged hand started to throb in protest at being confined for so long.

"Well, in that case..." I said, making a quick move to roll off of him and out of bed, effectively removing my wedged hand in the process. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 2 missed calls from Erin. "It's Erin. I better go call her," I said, looking to him and seeing that he still had his eyes closed with a trace of a smirk dancing across his face. He peeked at me with one eye and his smile widened, nodding his head towards the bathroom. My face turned a darker shade of red, and I wordlessly headed for the bathroom.

"There's a very loud vent in there..." he teased.

I stumbled in embarrassment and flipped it on, closing the door securely behind me.

"Er?" I asked into a silent phone.

"Ash! What the hell is that noise? Are you ok?"

"It's the bathroom vent," I whispered loudly into the phone.

"...I'm not gonna ask," Erin said. "So, it's good that you're awake."

"Well, no, we weren't," I grumbled. I could practically hear the smile on her lips then.

"..."

"I know...details...later," I said before she could. "Now, where's the fire?"

"Fire? What fire?" she asked suddenly in a panic.

"That's what I'm asking you...not a real fire!" I spoke loudly into the phone.

"Huh?"

Giving up, I walked over to the vent and shut it off. "Better?" I asked.

"Much! You weirdo," she joked.

"There's no fire. Now what is it?"

"Well, sorry to be the one to cut your fun short, but your mother has been bugging the crap outta me about her girl's day. I already went ahead and made calls to see what we could arrange and sadly...today is the only day we can do this thing. So..."

"Today? Damn. Is it terrible that I forgot all about that?" I asked hypothetically. "Okay, it's fine. My mom and us deserve some fun so...yeah, I'll be on my way soon," I told her.

"Great!" Erin exclaimed in relief. "So...yeah. See ya soon then I guess," she added, sounding uncomfortable.

"...okay," I said, feeling the sudden uncertain tension she was trying to hide. "Hey Er..."

"...yeah?"

"Everything's going to be alright..."

"...it always does," she tried at being a little more convincing. "Listen, gotta go. Need to let Stella know what's up. Later's."

She hung up.

I stared and fiddled with the phone for a moment, before deciding to not let her get to me. I looked around Liam's spacious bathroom and saw that there was a set of unopened toothbrushes and other toiletries I just knew he had gotten just for me. _YES! _I was relieved he had been sweet enough to think of my human needs before I had.

Fresh breath and a freshly scrubbed face later, I walked out to see Liam was missing from the bed. I frowned and called out his name, receiving no answer. I walked to the bed and that's when I noticed he had left a little note on the pillow.

**Be right back ;)**

"Hmm, oooook," I said to the room.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided I'd go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. Along the way, I paused just outside the library. Memories of last night started going through my head. My eyes paused on a painting on the back wall.

_The horse painting... _

Before putting much thought to it, I started walking towards it, curious as to what made this special dagger so 'special'. I easily found the way to pull the frame back, revealing a hidden shelf with a dark looking stick, rather than a dagger, on a stand. I looked behind me stupidly to see if Liam was home yet. Satisfied that he wasn't, I tentatively reached for it.

It was light, feeling almost fragile, and had old markings all around it, reminding me of Native American stuff. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the pointy stick looked familiar to me.

I was so busy inspecting it, I didn't noticed when Liam came up beside me. When I did notice, I jumped and let go of the stick. With his quick reflexes, he easily caught it before it had a chance to hit the ground.

"Sorry!" I winced. "Was...just..." I stuttered shamefully. Liam looked at me as if I were the fragile one.

His eyes never left mine as he leaned forward, causing me to lean back. He placed the dagger back where it belonged. A playful smile traced his lips. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Perhaps." His smile grew wider. My eyes naturally darted to his lips and lingered. That's when I felt it, the special pull between us.

I don't know who made the first move, but I soon found myself molded to Liam's body, hands tugging on his hair, and his arm's wrapping tightly around me, holding me closer as his lips claimed mine. I wanted more, but I couldn't get close enough to him. He must have sensed it and backed me up fully against the wall, hooking my leg around his hip.

"Liam..." I sighed, nibbling on his bottom lip. He groaned, and I felt a part of me come alive like never before. I felt strong, powerful, sexy, and above anything else, I wanted Liam. He was mine now. I was his. And Lord did I love that fact.

That familiar feeling of something passing through me came suddenly, bringing about goose bumps all over. The hand that held my leg to his hip slowly moved down my thigh, grabbing ahold of me as he firmly pressed his hips into me.

I gasped in pleasure, breaking our hungry kiss, and saw Liam's Grim before me. He immediately took a step back from me, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

"I apologize. I didn't mean for that to get carried away like that," he said at a distance as if I would be scared.

"Apologize for what? That was wonderful," I added breathlessly.

Liam quickly gathered his composure and shook his head at me. "That is something we aren't ready for just yet," he warned.

"Oh..." It was all I could say, feeling wounded.

He walked back to me and caressed my face gently. "I'm not saying never," he soothed softly. 'Just...I'm not sure...if I have the kind of control I'll need to be with you...YET." He smiled softly. I nodded my head, and went to pouting my lips in a playful way in the hopes to lighten the mood and to hide my disappointment.

Liam gave a low chuckle. "Insatiable." Then he lowered his head and gave me a gentle kiss. "Come. I brought you breakfast," he smiled.

"I should have known that's where you ran off to," I muttered at the table, spying two coffees, chicken biscuits, and a bowl full of fresh fruit.

I watched as he stirred my sugar and cream into my coffee and smiled. He sat the cup in front of me, and I smiled back. That's when I started to take notice of the absence of something. _The dread_, I realized. It was gone. FINALLY. Leaving peace as we sat there in silence drinking our coffees and munching on our biscuits.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat with me," I smiled softly.

"I happen to like doing these kind of mundane things with you. No forcing is necessary," he smiled, taking a huge bit of his biscuit and waiting until I did the same.

Soon after, my mind started to wonder back to the picture, and I couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

Liam glanced to the picture as well. "Human bone," he said simply.

"Urgh...what," I asked, sitting my biscuit down. Liam eyed my biscuit, telling me with his eyes that he wasn't going to continue unless I ate. I quickly picked it up and let it hover near my mouth.

Satisfied with that, he continued. "Our one weakness happens to come from the same thing that can give us life- a human. Lionel always loved that, thought it was kinda poetic."

"It's the only thing?"

"Yup, to Lionel's and my kind anyway. What did Erin want?" he smartly tried changing the subject.

"Today is gonna be a girl's day. So after breakfast, I have to go. What are the markings on it?" I shifted the topic back.

Liam sighed and shoved the last of his biscuit into his mouth. "You really want to know this now?" I nodded my head. "Finish your breakfast first, please," he said eyeing my half eaten biscuit. I quickly disposed of it in big bites, cheeks filling up like a chipmunk storing food for later use. Liam couldn't suppress his smile as he watched me with amusement trying to chew the last of it down.

"Ok. Go," I said, once my mouth was free.

"...you remember that I said it was once believed that our glow was part of the human souls we took?" I nodded my head. "The optimistic ones believed it was a way to ensure that those souls were released and allowed to go where they belonged, robbing Death of what he wanted, and therefore keeping him at bay."

"..from?"

"...basically, we were either working with him and doing his bidding, so that one day, he would be strong enough to roam the Earth of his own free will, or we were keeping him from accomplishing it."

"...which do you believe?" I asked uneasily.

Liam shook his head, "Just superstition Ash, nothing more. The markings don't even need to be there to kill us."

"...yeah but, even you said you feel there is another presence there when you become the Grim. Maybe...what if there is some truth to this?"

Liam reached over and grabbed my hand, running his thumb along my palm. "If I was taking a part of a soul with me every time, I would know that that is what I was doing...or so I hope. Either way, this is the only way I can live. I can never go back to what I once was."

"Why not?"

Liam looked at me intently. "Is that what you want? Me to become a Revenant again?" I shook my head. "Its never been done. It's hard enough just to become a Grim. Why go through all of that, just to go back?" he asked softly. "And you saw what I was like...I couldn't bare it if I did something to you."

"But you won't be alone this time, you'll have me."

"I'll have you, I'll be blood thirsty, and you would see a side of me that would disgust you...yes, it would," he continued when I was about to object. "I was not good at being a Revenant. My thrill didn't come from feeding, but from playing. After you would see that, you wouldn't be able to stand me, and I would do something to make sure you did. Be it forcing you to become one of us, or worse...kill you."

"I understand," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. I didn't want him to become a Revenant again, but I also didn't like the sound of him doing the bidding of the Grim Reaper. It was a no-win situation.

Liam leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly. "Bit serious for the morning. A girl's day sounds like just what you need," he tried, changing the subject again.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"...you are quite the bed hogger, you know? I may need a day of rest myself," he teased. I felt the tease of a smile forming on my lips and my cheeks burn.

"...is that why the only place you could fit was under me?" I bantered back. He let out a loud laugh at that, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually, I gave up fighting for a place and just let you do as you wished."

Wanting to get off the subject of being in bed with Liam before my mind started to go to other places and to things I could have possibly done, it went back to the dagger behind the painting. _The human bone dagger...urgh._ I shuddered noticeably making Liam raise a curious brow at me.

"Was just thinking about...that," I motioned towards the painting.

"I didn't take it off someone, if that's what you're thinking," he laughed softly. "It's very old. I took it from Lionel once he told me what it was, and that alone took over a 100 years to get out of him. For the longest time, he was terrified I'd take my life.

"What about the other Revenants? The ones that aren't like you and Lionel."

"How to kill them?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "Oh, much easier. Just a simple removal of the heart or head will do. You can use anything you put your imagination to." He paused, thinking to himself for a moment. "You're a very odd woman, Ash," he smiled. "Wanting to talk death and how to kill Revenants first thing in the morning."

"It makes a very interesting day," I smiled back.

The memory of his horrid club suddenly intruded my light mood, wiping the smile clean off my face. Liam didn't miss this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"...just...have to get used to the idea of clubs like yours being out there."

Liam thought about my statement for what felt like minutes, never taking his deep blue eyes off of me. He was carefully thinking of a way to word his reply. "Their ways must seem barbaric, but they can not control their thirst. The club's there so they can get whatever it is out of their system..and in the process, I can make sure it doesn't get too out of control. I used to have those urges too after all..."

"I can TRY to get that they need to do what they do, though I think that in this day and age, their nourishment should be enough. That they can get blood by...blood bags..or something...and not have to treat humans like...like..." I struggled for the right word. "Their own personal toy. But what's hard for me, is that the man I...am with...helps them to this." I swallowed. My throat was dry now, beating my head over my close save. _I was NOT about to say what I think I was going to say...I am NOT in love_, I argued with myself.

"...you must understand something first Ash," Liam answered, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "Though we were once human, now we are not, and this kind of thinking...of raw desire...is just part of what makes a Revenant. They are merely embracing what they have become- something I could not- and you saw the outcome. It's best to let the Revenant take over."

"...and so with that, I have to accept that my boyfriend provides this kind of hell, a safe place, for Revenants to do their dirty deeds?" I accused, as my anger started to build. "For the life of me, it's so hard to get past Liam..." He reached over and touched my hand once more, tracing the curve of my finger with his. I could feel him hesitating over something.

"...I'm not so different from them Ash," he said, confirming a hidden fear of mine. "Just better at control. Doesn't mean I too..don't have those urges. I want to help them."

"I know," I said sadly.

The ride home was quiet. Both of us were lost in the conversation we just had. I was beating myself up over the awkwardness I had made, and at the same time thankful I hadn't brought up his relationship with Mark. _Why did I have to say those things?! Couldn't just shut my mouth..._

Once we got to my place Liam pulled the car over and walked me to the door, dragging out the awkwardness. We walked silently, hand in hand, to my door. I caught him glancing at me sideways every now and then. As our feet hit the last step, he was about to say something, until front door swung open. "ASH! LIAM!" Sherul beamed. "Come in. Come in," she motioned for us, while walking towards the kitchen before we could protest.

"Wait. Mom!" I shouted after her. She shook her head and hand, motioning for us to follow her into the kitchen. Liam gave me a small timid smile and waved with his hand as if to say 'after you.'

"Ash, I was beginning to worry if you were coming at all!" Sherul exclaimed upon our entrance. "Now, go on upstairs and get ready. I'm going to have a little chat with Liam while we wait for you and whenever we track down Stella."

"Stella? Where'd she go?" I asked, glancing at Liam and wondering what my mother would want to talk about with him. He looked just as confused.

"Phhft. Beats me. Girl didn't come home last night. AGAIN, according to Erin. I swear, that girl..." Sherul closed off her mouth, not daring to finish her sentence.

_Mark..._, I then knew.

"So, is she going out with us?" I asked, barely paying attention to what I was saying.

_Mark...again?_

"...beats me," Sherul sighed. "Don't worry, if she is, she is aware of what time everything starts so..." She flung her hand into the air in defeat as an exaggeration, and went back to fixing tea. "Well.." she said, turning back and looking at me expectantly. "Go..shoo," she motioned for me to leave and smiled at Liam.

I looked to him and he gave me the ok, stepping up to the seat that Sherul was motioning for him. "Lord, thought she'd never leave," Sherul said, after waiting several seconds for me to go down the hall and head up the stairs.

"She's a bit protective over me..." Liam smiled.

"Obviously, which is ridiculous really because I like you. Here, you'll appreciate this more being British and all," she smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea and taking a seat. "Anyways, this will only take a moment, and I wanted to get this out before I left," she said, taking an awkward sip of her tea.

"Well, in that case. What can I do for you?" Liam asked, cheers her, and then also taking a sip of his.

"I want to thank you," Sherul said, placing her hands together on the table like a mother talking to a young child in serious manner. Liam frowned in confusion and leaned in closer.

"For what?"

Sherul narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm well aware of everything that you have done for my daughter. Erin filled me in on it last night," she answered. Liam tensed. "If you hadn't been there to save my daughter, BOTH times, she wouldn't be here now...I'm sure of it." Liam slowly sat back in his seat, feeling relief and embarrassment wash over him.

"...I'm lucky I was there both times. I'm sure anyone else would've done the same." Sherul stared at him with a knowing look.

"...perhaps. But all the same. I thank you. I've always been a strong believer in that things happen for a reason...so maybe that reason is you. Do you believe in that Liam?" Liam eyed her thoughtfully, feeling as though this woman could see straight through him, past his carefully placed masks just like his long forgotten mother so many years ago.

"I too, believe that things happen for a reason..." It was all he could think of to say.

"It was more than twice Liam," Sherul wanted to explain. "...a mother's greatest wish for her daughter is to see her dreams come true. To see that LOOK," Sherul said quietly. Sherul reached across the table and touched Liam's arm. "..and I see that in you too," she said even softer. "Thank you. From the bottom of a mother's heart. Thank you." Sherul placed her hand over her heart. "I've watched Ash all these years, just watching life pass her by. Not taking chances on anyone, and I feared for her, I really did. And now..." she smiled. "For once, I can leave her without that fear."

Liam sat there silently, understanding at where Sherul was getting at. For once in his long life, he was speechless, truly at a loss for words. To think that this human mother was thanking him, a Grim, for being in her daughter's life, was absolutely absurd.

"You don't have to say anything," she quickly added, seeing his perplexed expression. "Now, go," she smiled. "I'm sure Ash is waiting to hear everything that was just said. I just wanted to get that off my chest, and now I feel much better." She stood and took both cups to the sink. Liam stood slowly, watching her walk cheerfully to the sink, looking as though something heavy had been lifted off of her shoulders.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, but at this moment, she reminded him so much of his own mother and the last time he had spoken to her- how outspoken and honest she was about his choice of a wife. It made him love and respect her that much more, and brought about unwanted human emotions he hadn't felt in such a long time. It made him feel as if something were wrong with him. He had accepted his mother's passing long ago and hadn't thought of his human family much since. Liam walked up to Sherul, wanting to say something...anything.

"...I" he paused, his words caught in his throat. Sherul turned with a motherly look and touched his cheek at his loss for words.

"I know sweetie. I know," she smiled sweetly, then motioned for him to go upstairs, releasing him from having to say anything at all.

...

Stella awoke to an empty bed feeling like shit. She knew she shouldn't have come over to his house again, but she couldn't seem to control herself. She knew she needed to start doing what was better for her, and that Mark definitely wasn't it. She was well aware of his feelings for her sister; she wasn't stupid. She could clearly see that look in his eyes whenever she mentioned Ash, which apparently she did a lot.

Stella sat up in bed and looked around for him. "Mark?" she asked. _Did that asshole actually leave me here?_

She got out of bed angrily, bringing the sheet with her to the bathroom. _Fine! Two can play at this game..._ she thought, wanting to best Mark at leaving her with no note or word.

Once she entered the bathroom and turned on the light, she jumped at seeing a sleeping Mark curled around the toilet, totally out of it. She sighed, wondering what this was all about _We didn't drink last night_. She walked up to him carefully and bent over him, touching his peaceful face.

"Mark?" she asked in a soft voice. "You ok?" Mark Jumped at her voice and grabbed her hand roughly, a fierce growl emanating deep within his throat, startling her. "Jeez, Mark!" Stella said, pulling her hand away quickly and rubbing it.

He blinked his eyes several times as if trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. "Sorry..." he mumbled, pinching the spot between his eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked. Mark frowned.

"Well..I walked obviously," he snapped, getting up.

"...you know what I mean," Stella snapped back.

"...I wasn't feeling well. It's nothing." He tried shrugging it off.

"...and what about the last time I was here...you were sick then too," she pressed. Mark looked at her. "What? Didn't think I noticed?" she smarted off.

"No. I didn't. Look Stella, it's my business, stay out of it..." he said, walking out of the room. Stella laughed rudely.

"Well, sorry I was showing ANY bit of concern. God forbid!" She slammed the door closed behind him and slumped up against it, wondering what the hell she was doing. Why was she being so touchy with him? She knows he isn't all in. Not into her, anyways. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him to be. Dep down, she wanted what Ash seemed to have found in Liam.

_ Look at me. Since when do I want what everyone else wants? Weak..._she thought of herself. _Men aren't capable of loving..._

She shook away her uneasy feeling and stepped into the shower, hoping to wash away any girly feelings that so unwelcoming surfaced.

After the shower, she felt 90% better. The other 10 percent was because she needed to find a way out of the apartment without it being uncomfortable.

She stepped outside like a new woman. Mark was making breakfast and asked if she'd like any. "No thanks," she answered, grabbing her clothes that they had thrown on the floor the night before. Mark glanced at her and smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" She paused at her gathering, turning to look at him.

"Thought it would be for the best," she said, going back to look for her panties. Mark made a whistle sound so she'd look back at him. She turned to see a smug looking Mark holding her panties up by his finger.

"Looking for these?" he asked playfully. Stella held in her smile and sauntered over to him. Reminding herself to not let his cute sexiness talk her into staying longer. _That would make things messy..._

"Yes," she said, grabbing for them. Mark quickly snatched them away, raising his eyebrows playfully. "Don't," she warned.

"What if I was wanting to keep them. You know...for those lonely nights," he said in a seductive voice. Stella couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're terrible." She placed her hand on her hips seriously. "Fine," she turned. "Keep them. I don't care..." she said with a wave of her hand. Before she had reach the door to the bedroom, Mark was in front of her, just as she planned him to be.

"So...you're going out all...commando," he said smiling devilishly.

"Wouldn't be the first," she said, walking past him with a smile playing across her lips. Mark laughed at that, smacking her on the booty and watched her walk away towards the bathroom, locking the door securely behind her.

Within three minutes she was back out and ready to go. _Till the next time I cave..._she thought, already hating herself. She walked back out to the kitchen and saw that Mark was standing at the counter eating, waiting for her with a knowing look. They both knew what was going to happen next, as it has happened three times before. She'll make up some excuse for why she came, then make up another just so she could leave with her dignity, only to end up coming right back here and into his bed.

"So last night was..." she started, not really knowing where she was going with it.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Stella," Mark interrupted. He walked up to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come over anytime. We don't need words."

The words came out so simply and effortlessly from him. To Stella's surprise, it infuriated her. She knew he really didn't mean anything by it, that he and she both knew what this was, but it got under her skin and wouldn't leave her alone.

_He never wants to fucking talk!_

"...no words?" she repeated in a monotone voice. "Like we both just get what we want and leave it at that. Wam bam thank you ma'am, kinda thing?" she asked, her anger rising.

Mark looked at her, confused as to where this hostility was coming from. "Stella. Come on," he tried lightly. "You know what this is..." he said, motioning between them.

"...am I not good enough for you?" she asked suddenly, hating that she just revealed her inner most insecurity. Mark sighed heavily, running his hand through his already sexy disheveled hair.

"Stella. I thought you of all people would know better. You can clearly see I'm not in any position to be in anything serious."

"Me of all people? What does that mean? Like you know me or something..." He stood there and stared at her, debating something in his head.

"Oh, I know exactly what kind of girl you are..." he said grabbing his wallet. To Stella's dismay, he reached in it and brought out a hundred, shoving it into her bra. Stella stared at him, open-mouthed, in shock.

She clenched her fist and brought it to his face as hard as she could. Mark's face turned with her punch, only to come back laughing at her. The tears started to burn behind her eyes. She blindly reached into her bra and brought out the 100 dollar bill, wadding it up and throwing it in his face.

"Better get going. Your self respect is fading quickly..."


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Don't do it Ash. Don't," I repeated to myself like a personal prayer in the safe confines of my bathroom. I couldn't take my eyes off of the cellphone in hand, with Mark's number on the display. All I needed to do was hit the call button. Erin has had little success in reaching Stella. She had been trying all morning with no answer. We were all getting frustrated and had even begun to decide to go without her: she had an 11 o'clock deadline.

My phone started to beckon me, telling me, "Call him! Call him!" over and over again with worried thoughts of her and Mark, particularly Mark and what his devious mind could possibly think of to get back at me. I looked at the cell angrily, knowing I was going to call now against my better judgment. _It's not like her to not answer her phone,_ I reminded myself as I speed dialed Stella for the fifth time since I came upstairs.

No answer. **SIGH **

_Mark..._

Before I had a chance to talk myself out of it, I found myself calling him. "Yeah?" he answered on the second ring.

"...hey," I said uncomfortably.

"...hey," he said after a long silence. I could hear the shock in his voice at hearing my voice and imagined what his face must look like.

"Mark, is St...Stella there?" I stumbled.

"No," he laughed rudely.

"...have you seen or heard from her?" I asked, quickly becoming annoyed.

"She left about...ten minutes ago," he said, as I pictured him looking at his clock.

"Damn...ok," I sighed.

"That it?" he asked. I laughed at him, not liking the way he was acting...or the way it was getting to me.

"Yeah Mark. We've been calling her all morning, and she won't answer. So yeah, just calling to see if maybe she was with you...still."

"Nope. Maybe she's on her way home now," he said simply.

"...did you guys...get into a fight or something?"

"..."

"Hello?" I asked at his silence.

"Why? Being nosy?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "...just trying to understand why she won't answer out calls."

I heard a small snort come from the other end of the line. "I know that's not what you really want to say...I can _feel_ it."

"...you know..we used to be friends, and right now I'm having a hard time seeing how that was possible."

"Used to being the point," he replied smartly. "And to answer you, yeah...we had a little spat, and no...I didn't hold her hand and make sure she made it home ok, so no...I don't know where she is."

"I'll try her again, I guess..." I trailed off.

"...bye," he snapped, hanging up on me. I sat the phone down, feeling shaky and drained all of a sudden. I couldn't help but be surprised by my reaction to talking to Mark again- a hurt and angry Mark at that.

_This isn't good..._ I worried. _An angry Mark does stupid shit..._

I tried Stella one more time, and of course, got nothing. _Maybe she is just on her way home like Mark said,_ I thought hopefully, finally leaving the bathroom.

Upon entering my room, I saw Liam standing over by the closet, examining the still broken door. "You've been busy," he gestured to my now clean room, tearing his eyes away from the door. He looked at me uncertainly. For a moment, I worried about him overhearing me talking to Mark, before realizing I had nothing to worry about- _I had a legit reason to be calling him._ Then, this morning's argument came back to me, turning my mood sour once more.

"...I did it again, didn't I?" I sighed, my guilt overcoming me. "I really have NO idea what came over me this morning. This is the same conversation we have had before, and there I was being an..." I sputtered to a stop. Liam stood before me, his long finger brushed my lips, silencing me. A warm flutter started in my stomach at his look. The room became very quiet then. The only sound was the unsteady breathing coming out of my frozen gaping mouth.

The air around us became charged and he darted his piercing blue eyes to my lips. He slowly ran his finger back across them, moving his head ever so closer. My breath came out in excited gasps I couldn't control, and his hand quickly slipped through my hair as he pulled me against him, crushing his lips to mine.

Something wasn't right, this kiss was...off- sadness consumed it. An alarm started to go off in my head and I was forced to make myself stop the kiss. He didn't look at me but closed his eyes.

"Liam? What is it?" I asked concerned.

He pulled away slowly, shook his head, and laughed at himself. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me..."

"... I've had PLENTY of time to mourn. Only...my mother," his eyes went off unfocused for a moment. "...Sheryl just brought on some old feelings I have long forgotten," he trailed off, a look of utter abandonment etched on his handsome face. I closed the distance he had made between us and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He sighed and rested his chin on top of my head.

"...you must feel like time was stolen from you, taken away too soon. That would kill me..." I said sadly, thinking of how I'd feel, if it had been my mother and my family.

"You'll never have to feel that way. I'll make sure of that," he said from a top my head, awakening a little voice of concern in my head.

_Never? _

I had the distinct feeling this _never_ had more to do with me becoming a Grim than with me having time taken away with my family. Yes, it is an issue I'm not quite ready to face, but one I didn't want to have taken off of the table yet either.

"It was long ago. Those feeling's came and went quickly after I buried myself in what I had become. Being with you though...is bringing some odd things back. Perhaps, it's a good thing," he said, kissing the top of my head. I nodded my head slowly. Still thinking back to _Never_.

_He'll make sure of it? As in..he will never let me become what he is... _I thought, surprised by how sad I felt with that option being taken away from me, feeling as if I wasn't good enough for eternity with him.

_No..that can't be what he meant. He wouldn't just make that decision on his own..._

"...what did she want?" I asked, trying to change the subject and ignore the disturbing sadness that he wouldn't want me to become what he is.

"To thank me," he laughed softly.

"Thank you?" pulling me out of my funk. "For what?" I looked up at him.

"For saving you..." He held my gaze. I opened my mouth to comment, but couldn't think of anything to say. My mother must have become aware of everything he has done for me. _Erin..._I pondered at what she could have been doing.

Before I could get more details at what was said, there was a knock at the door, and Erin entered. "Hiiii," she said awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt. I've called Stella like 10 times and she still hasn't answered, so your mom just wants to go without her."

"It's girl's day. We can't just go without her," I protested, completely forgetting about my earlier musings.

"I said the same thing to your mom. She says that Stella knows what today is. I figure if she calls us while we are out, we can just come back and get her."

I looked to Liam, trying to impart my concern to him. "...I guess, that's all we can do."

"Right...so...whenever you're ready..." she said, backing out of the room slowly. "Liam.." she greeted oddly. He nodded his head with a soft warm smile.

I turned back to Liam, and before I could voice my worries about where Stella could be, he said, "I'll go check around Mark's if it'll make you feel better."

"Yes," I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine," he smiled softly and leaned in to give me a soft kiss. "Have fun today," he whispered against my lips. "Don't worry one second about us. WE are fine," he added, kissing me again, smoothing my hair down where he had messed it up.

"Will you come tonight?" I asked suddenly, already needing to see him again. He gave me an adoring look and nodded his head.

"I'll see you tonight, love." And in a flash, he was gone.

...

_MEN! I HATE THEM!_ Stella bitterly thought to herself on the way to the bus stop. "Why!? Why do I let myself get so involved when I know better. You'd think a girl would learn by now..." she continued to mumble on her way across the apartment parking lot. _Might as well put a big freaking sign across my chest that says 'EASY'._

Stella was so lost into her own troubles, she did not take notice of the man who had been following her- someone who she never thought she'd have to see again. He had been keeping a very close eye on Mark's apartment, and was _very_ happy to see her out alone.

Just as she was passing a clearing near some trees, he grabbed her and pulled her deep within them, covering her mouth to muffle her screams. When he felt he was deep enough, he threw her down onto the ground. Stella hit the ground hard and turned, furious. Her heart sunk when she saw who it was.

"Lark!" she whimpered, quickly backing away from him as all her childhood freights resurfaced.

"If I were you...I wouldn't scream," he laughed maliciously, pointing a knife at her.

"What do you want?!"

"Oooo, you and your friend left the other night before I got to put my own word in," he sneered, bending close, breathing his hot breath on her. "Payback's a bitch."

"Get it over with then, you sick fuck! You can't do worse than what you already have," she snapped back, wiping angrily at the weak tears that had started to fall.

Lark frowned. Not liking her being strong. He was counting on her begging, crying, pleading with him, not THIS. He reeled his hand back and hit her hard across the face to smack some sense into her. It has been too long since he has felt this kind of power.

TOO LONG.

Stella rubbed her cheek and glared at him, glancing down at the knife he held in his hand. Lark could clearly see that she was a fighter now, no longer the submissive little girl she once was. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Don't get any ideas now," he warned her. Stella spit at his feet and smiled at his obvious annoyance of her. He roughly grabbed the back of her head and wrapped her hair around his hand, bringing her face to his feet to wipe up the spit she had placed on them.

Stella cried out, punching at him uselessly. It was too difficult to find a way for her to swing hard enough. He smashed her face roughly against his dirty boots that reeked of beer, piss, and oil. She wanted to gag.

"That's about enough of that!" a voice boomed from behind. Lark turned abruptly to find a furious Mark standing just behind him. Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him several feet away, smashing into a tree trunk. Lark laid there motionless.

Mark looked down at an embarrassed Stella, who was trying to clean her face with her shirt. A sob escaped her lips. He reached down to help her up, but she flinched away, not wanting him to touch her.

Mark stepped back, a torn expression on his face. He so wished he could take back what he had said to her earlier. He gently crouched down beside her, and out of nowhere, Lark jumped him, swinging his fists wildly. Stella let out a scream, petrified to the spot as Mark backed up clumsily with Lark attached to him, not able to reach him on his back.

The next thing she knew, Mark went crashing towards the ground. Both laid there unmoving. Then, slowly, Lark started to get up. Mark grunted in pain, reaching for some unseen object in his back.

"Mark!" Stella cried out. Lark was now hovering over him, giving him a good kick in the side. Mark howled in pain, his body already starting to tremble all over. He rolled to his side revealing the knife that was protruding from his ribcage, and Stella screamed for Lark to stop, frantically looking around for something, ANYTHING, she could use as a weapon.

For a moment, Lark looked worried, as if he was just as surprised to see the knife there. For that split second, Stella stupidly let herself hope that this madness was over, but then he let out a psychotic laugh, paying her no attention- a mere woman was the least of his worries. All that mattered now was his chance to pay back Stella's little friend.

Stella stared at Mark with blurry eyes, wanting to go to him, but fearing what Lark would do. He stared at her desperately, wanting to scream for her to run! His body was shaking uncontrollably, he was grunting in pain, the words would not form. He was covered in sweat as he fought to control his body, but he knew it was too late. He was too far gone now.

He was going to change...

...

Liam looked down at the unrecognized number, curious as to who it could be. He hit the button and brought the phone to his ear without a word.

"...get over here. NOW!" a voice ordered.

Liam stared at his phone, anxiety rolling through him. Mark sounded distressed, and he knew Mark reaching out to him was not a good thing. Something had to be terribly wrong.

_Stella..._

He looked back at Ash's house, finding little comfort that she was safe at the moment. He gave her house one last look, and in the next instant, he was gone.

...

"GIRLS DAY!" Erin shouted out the window for the third time. "WOOHOO!" she honked. My mother sat back in the front seat gripping the 'OH SHIT' handle above the passenger window. It took great effort on her part to not shout at Erin to pay attention to the road. I lounged in the back seat, rolling my eyes at them both, letting it drag out just a bit longer for my mother's benefit. A payback for what she did to me with Mark. After awhile, I took pity on my poor mother's nerves.

"Ok Er, roll up the window, and stop before you give my mother a heart attack," I laughed. Sherul looked at me defensively.

"I was fine," she lied. She turned to look back out the window and pried her hand from the handle.

"Uhuh," I muttered.

"Party pooper," Erin grumbled, rolling her window up. That's when Sherul sighed heavily. Erin and I caught eachothers eye in the mirror before asking.

"What's the matter?"

"...just doesn't feel right without Stella," she said heavily.

"If she doesn't call us while we're out and before we go to have our dinner, we'll have another special dinner tomorrow night, okay?" I offered, trying to comfort her. "She didn't disappear off the face of the Earth," I secretly hoped.

"Ok Ash," she sighed. "I leave the day after tomorrow though," she reminded me.

"Hey, hey. None of that," Erin whined. "All this Stella talk is putting a damper on the mood today..." she paused, searching for a perfect song on the radio. She let out a squeal, looking to the both of us knowingly when our childhood fav came on. No Doubt's 'It's my life' blasted through the speakers as she cranked it up. "It's funny how I find myself...in love with you," she started singing along.

I shook my head at her, despite the smile that had formed. Erin took little notice of our discomfort as she just kept on singing, waiting for us to join in. _What the hell?_ I thought, as I joined in on the chorus. My mother burst out laughing at that, then, to our surprise, she quickly joined in.

_The day is going to be great..._ I thought, now feeling slightly better.

After a pit stop of some much needed Breyer's ice cream and a matinee at the movie theater, our spirits were quickly going back down as there was still no word from Stella. At the Italian restaurant I could see that Sherul was forcing herself to remain in good spirits. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We'll have another girl's dinner tomorrow night, ok?" I told her. "And we'll make Stella do all the cooking and cleaning..." I laughed.

"Oh God no. Stella can't cook!" Erin reminded us with a shudder. "Don't you remember what happened the last time she tried to cook? Brownies..simple Betty freaking Crocker in a box BROWNIES," she whined like it was just yesterday.

"You know why that happened don't you?" Sherul asked with a smile.

"I forget, but prolly had something to do with a guy. It's ALWAYS a guy with her," Erin said with an eye roll.

"Yup. She just wasn't paying attention and reading what ingredients she was putting into the batch. Busy thinking about Rob,Todd, or whoever the hell it was. Mom...do you remember what it was she put in it?" I wondered.

"Bleach! I was the one who tried them afterall!" Erin said, bringing us all back to the memory with a laugh.

"That's right!" I said, smacking the table with clarity.

"Well, in her defense, the oil bottle did look a lot like the bleach bottle," Sherul laughed with a sad sigh at the end. That's when my phone started to vibrate. I quickly looked down and saw that indeed, it was Stella.

I smiled and waved my phone at them. "Stella," I informed them. Everyone sat up and became quiet, waiting for me to answer it.

"AND WHEEEERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I answered.

"I'm so so SO sorry," she started as expected. "I got into a fight with Mark, then...I guess it took awhile getting home.." she trailed off. My teasing mood instantly vanished and was replaced with alarm.

_She GUESSED it took awhile to get home?_

"A fight? Are you ok?" I asked, getting a worried look from Sherul, and a near panicky one from Erin. Her eyes told me all the possible horrors Mark could have unleashed onto her with his unknown special abilities. I frowned at her, sensing this was some selling point in Erin's head- an 'I told you so' of not being around Mark and Liam.

"...other than the fact that he's an ASS who I wish to never see again, yeah, I'm ok," Stella answered. "Listen, apologize to mom for me. Tell her I'll make it up to her...somehow."

"Put her on speaker..." my mother demanded sharply. I looked at her, debating with myself if that was the best idea.

"Go ahead," Stella said. I unsurely switch the phone to speaker, sitting the phone down on the table between us.

"Now, what happened?" Sherul asked, a little too loudly into the phone, not yet grasping that Stella could hear her fine the normal way.

"The same thing that always happens. What'd ya think? Mark just wanted one thing..." she said angrily. Erin glanced at me with a look of confusion. Sherul frowned, finding it hard to picture the Mark she liked so much, was just as bad as every other guy that entered her daughter's life.

"...well, why didn't you call us before now?" Sherul asked.

"I passed out when I got home, I guess I needed a moment. Sorry mom. I wasn't planning on sleeping so long..." she apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, we already have a plan," Sherul laughed, looking to the both of us. We quickly plastered fake smiles on our faces before she went back to the phone. "You're cooking tomorrow."

We heard a low laugh from Stella. "You sure about that?" she teased.

"I'll supervise," Sherul laughed.

After the call had ended, I quickly suggested that we get our orders to go, in the hopes we could get home sooner and find out what happened to Stella. We all agreed, and in 30 minutes, with four to go dinners in hand, we were on our way bringing the party home.

...

Soon after, Liam arrived on Mark's doorstep, feeling on edge. Without having to knock, Mark opened the door for him, stepped back, and waited for him to enter. Mark looked just as Liam pictured him on the phone, distressed. Liam paused on the doorstep, not sure if entering was a good idea.

"Let me just say, if you have any tricks up your sleeve, I WILL fight back," he warned. Mark scoffed at him.

"If I wanted to fight you, I'd be a hell of a lot smarter than doing it here," he said. Taking Mark for his word, Liam finally took a step inside. His excellent hearing quickly picked up on another slow heartbeat from down the hall.

"Who's here?" he asked.

"That's the problem," Mark said, shutting the door and leading him into the back room.

Inside, Liam stared mortified, at a blood soak Stella. She was sprawled out over Mark's bed, somewhere in between consciousness and sleep. Due to habit from all those years at the club, Liam immediately stopped breathing. He felt sickened, and thoughts of Ash protruded his mind. He turned on Mark, eyes blazing, before flashing to her side. He inspected her carefully and saw she had deep gashes all over her face and body, but nothing that would be fatal.

"What happened?" he asked angrily.

"...I lost control," Mark said softly.

"Lost?! What the hell do you mean lost? You're not a newling!" Liam fumed. Mark swallowed hard at that, his guilt building.

"Look! It was hard enough to get myself to call you. Don't make me regret it!" Mark yelled, starting to shake again. Stella flinched at his voice.

"Mark. Get ahold of yourself," Liam said calmly, standing up slowly. "You don't want to hurt Stella anymore than you already have."

Mark tried with all his will to calm himself, needing to tear his eyes away from the one man he loathed more than himself, Liam. But he couldn't seem to find his control. His mind kept veering off, focusing on what had happened- the old man, Stella shouting his name, a sharp pain in his side, followed by instant relief when he had changed...and then Stella's scream. To his horror, Stella laid unconscious on the ground, blood everywhere. That's when he realized she had gotten too close when he changed. He hadn't seen her, and now...she was hurt...badly. Not to mention, she had SEEN what he had become.

His body gave a violent jolt, nearly dropping him to his knees. Liam tensed and stepped protectively closer to Stella. That did it. It was enough to bring Mark back. Seeing Liam, the Grim acting a protector...and from HIM! He was not the one to be afraid of, he thought. His trembling subsided, spastic shudders coming and going slowly.

Liam straightened and nodded towards him. He quickly tore his wrist open with his teeth and brought it to Stella's still lips. Mark recoiled, the smell of death filling his nostrils. "Her injuries aren't that bad, but this will heal her," Liam muttered, watching her wounds already starting to heal.

"I need you to...remove the memory. That's why I called..." Mark said from the corner of the room, staying far away from Liam's disgusting blood. Liam straightened again at that.

"That..might be a problem," he said. Mark gawked at him disbelievingly. "Ash doesn't want me to mess with Stella's head again.."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Ash wants. How are you going to let a little human tell you when and when not to use your abilities?" Mark asked astonished. "This is the right thing to do! I thought surely, Liam and I could at least agree on THIS. Stella doesn't need to know my secret!" Mark shouted, pacing the room now.

"...are you sure you don't want her to?" Liam asked softly. Mark stopped pacing, looking to Liam like he just grew two horns.

"I don't need companionship. So no, I don't want her to know. Are you going to remove it? Or am I going to have to make...other arrangements?" Mark asked in a dark voice that implied Stella wasn't going to leave there with those memories one way or another. Liam eyes flashed his warning glow, his anger quickly building as well. "And hey, what Ash doesn't know, won't hurt her," Mark finished for affect.

"Surely you're not THAT lost to the world, to go about killing everything!"

"...don't test me! I imagine your sweet Ash wouldn't like you playing juggle with her sister's life..." Liam gritted his teeth, feeling his fangs slide out with his frustration. His Grim itched to come out, but as usual, he squashed it where Mark was concerned.

Mark laughed rudely. "Stopping fighting it," he whispered in Liam's face. "I know there's a part of you that wants to fight back. What are you waiting for?"

"I already told you- if you want to die so badly, I won't be the one who does it." And without another word, he walked over to Stella's sleeping form and laid a hand gently on her head. He saw all that had played out before her eyes, before finally fainting. He grabbed it with his minds eye and took it with him as he removed his hand from her head. Mark stood smugly from his corner again.

"What happened to the man?" Liam asked from beside her.

"...is it done?" Mark threatened, ignoring his question.

"You can stop with the threats, I've done it. Besides...if you wanted to harm Stella, you wouldn't have called me..." Mark stared at Liam dubiously, itching for a comeback, but found none. Stella's hurt look kept coming to mind.

"...he got away. Then some police officer picked him up near the apartments," he answered.

"And what do you plan on doing about that?"

"Nothing yet. They think he's crazy, ramblings of an old drunk..." Mark smiled. Liam nodded his head, and thought about if he should interfere with the old man or not. Thinking better of it, he stood and swept Stella in his arms.

"Don't do anything stupid," Liam warned. "I can easily fix this. If you need me, I'll be there," he said in a flat voice. He gave Mark one last glance and then looked back at Stella before quickly vanishing.

Mark slumped against the wall, his body shaking from this pressing sadness that was threatening to consume him. He has never lost control before. He always prided himself on that fact because it was such a rare thing.

_ What was going on?_


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

As soon as we got home, I offered to be the one who went upstairs to get Stella. I had my own secret agenda- to find out what really happened between she and Mark without my mother lurking around.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I found her door was already ajar- probably in the hopes of hearing us when we arrived, but apparently she hadn't. I gently pushed the door open more, and to my surprise, Stella was sitting Indian style on the floor surrounded by what looked to be all her possessions.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Throwing out junk that needs to go," she said without even glancing my way.

"Your clothes? You love your clothes," I stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, sometimes a girl needs a change to make a real difference in her life..." she trailed off and I caught the underlining of hurt in her words.

I came up and knelt beside her, grabbing the closest garment and holding it up in front of me. It was a pair of holey jeans, with an emphasis on holey, as there were holes strategically placed in all the wrong places: almost completely around the knees, giving the impression the legs could fall off at any moment and become shorts; over the front pockets, revealing the whole pocket underneath as well as a taste of skin; and two rather large slits just under where your buttocks would be, hugging them ever so nicely. I cringed, remembering this particular pair of jeans as her all time fav to go out in. They drove me nuts, but now I found myself worrying if she was actually going to throw them out. I held it up in front of her with a silent question I knew I didn't have to ask.

"Trash," she said with a quick glance.

"But you love these," I said holding them like they were suddenly fragile.

"Yeah, I did. And clothes like that is the EXACT reason why I always find myself with losers," she snapped. I touch her shoulder gently, stopping her folding efforts so that she'd finally let me look at her.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding calmer than I felt.

"The same thing that always happens- I act a moron by being an easy lay, then have the audacity to expect more from a guy...from MARK no less! I don't need to tell you how he is. Things are gonna start to change." She swiped the jeans from my hands and tossed them into a rather large growing pile in the corner of the room.

"...Mark." I cursed.

"Can't just blame him Ash, not this time," she said, looking to me.

I did a double take. Stella, taking up for a _guy_ was unheard of. "Stella, there is no reason why you shouldn't have expected anything less from him. Nowadays, men are well aware that women get into it emotionally when sex is involved."

"Ash just...stop it, okay?" She looked to me pleadingly. "I don't need you to try to make me feel better. What I need is a change. My God, I thought you would have been jumping up and down with joy that I'm FINALLY going to listen to you guys." My frown deepened. She was right, under any other circumstances, I would probably be happy to hear this. Her sudden change, however, made me suspicious, especially with Mark involved. I've learned where Mark was concerned, nothing was by coincidence, and for him to be able to get her to change her ways after all the times I've tried meant something bad must have happened...really bad. "I knew..." she continued. "Hell, both Mark and I knew that he still had some hangups over you...sometimes I even see it in your eyes when you're together..." She gave me a look that dared me to deny it. I swallowed and didn't dare say a word, despite the absurdity. "The point is, from the get go, he and I agreed on what this was." She finished, going back to the shredded tank top in her hands and tossing it in the corner pile.

I wanted so badly to argue this subject with her, but something inside of me was telling me to back off- that she didn't need me to push her, that just maybe, this was the push she needed to open her eyes about the way she had been living. So instead, I zipped my mouth closed, and we silently went to sorting the trash out of her life.

...

"Come on in Liam," Erin said, giving him a wide berth to enter the house. "Ash is finishing something with Stella upstairs."

"Did you ladies have a pleasant evening?" he asked, a warm smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Would have been better if Stella was there for it." Erin glanced back, seeing that Liam was following her into the kitchen. She paused mid-stride, turning towards him suddenly. "You wouldn't know anything about that now, would you? 'Cause Stella is up there acting very strange," she added, her voice laced with accusations.

"Strange how?" he asked, expertly hiding his guilt.

"...as in, how she suddenly sees the light and error of her ways, strange," Erin explained. Liam's attention went to upstairs, telling Erin that someone was coming. The next instant, she heard two different footsteps clumping their way down the stairs. "I'll never get used to this," she muttered, as she turned to go to the kitchen before, whoever they were, came down and saw them awkwardly standing by.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean," Liam said softly to her once they got inside the kitchen.

"Girl's day has been transformed into 'A Skank No More' day. Like she's trying to better herself all of a sudden..." she explained quickly, while leaning back in her chair to see if anyone was coming yet.

Liam stared blankly at her, mulling over the days events in his head. He knew there was no possibility that Stella had remembered what had happened this morning. He made sure of that. All she should remember is getting into a fight with Mark and then coming home and passing out.

"No, I can't say for sure what has brought about this change in Stella," he said simply.

"Well, I don't believe you." Liam gave her a look that said he wasn't going to discuss this with her further. Erin eyed him down skeptically, wanting to press the matter some more. She knew that having a vampire..or as Ash says, a Revenant/Grim..around now, was going to bring strange happenings and leave a lot of unanswered questions laying around. And she didn't like it one bit. If she wasn't afraid of him still, she would have cornered him with her cunning ways to get what she wanted out of him. But as it was, he gave her the heebie jeebies. So they sat there silently staring at each other until someone walked in.

It was Ash, and she sensed tension right away. "What's going on in here guys?" She asked, coming up behind Liam and placing a loving hand on his shoulder. Erin stared at that hand, trying to hide her disgust at the way they both vibrated warmth within proximity of each other.

"Just talking about Stella..." She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Ash said, looking to both of them. Erin mumbled her agreement and Liam busied himself with Ash's hand suddenly. Erin took notice of his sudden avoidance. "I think she's taking this thing with Mark hard," Ash reasoned, looking really guilty all of a sudden.

Liam gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You couldn't have stopped it anyways," he told her softly. "Would have risen her suspicions."

"...have you ever thought about just telling her the truth?" Erin asked. "You told me."

"I don't want her freaking out like you, her emotions are already hanging by a small thread."

"Like me?" Erin scoffed. "Hey. I don't think I handled that too bad..." she defended. Ash snapped her head at her.

"You're still _handling _it."

Erin opened her mouth to protest, but her once awesome ability at comebacks, seemed to have abandoned her. With a big huff, she crossed her arms. "Fine. Stella doesn't need to know yet," she reluctantly agreed.

...

After all the frustration with Erin was over, I soon found Liam and I walking arm in arm to my room. As much as I loved Erin and my family, at the moment, they seemed to bring out the stress in me, the worse in me, and I didn't like that fact. It shouldn't be this difficult to talk to them.

Sure, meeting Liam again is the reason for some of the said stress, but it was there WAY before him. To be honest, he had become my only sense of calm- my inner peace. And now, more than anything, I itched for him to know me. Really know me, and I him, for the simple fact that I now knew who and what I wanted. My life could finally begin, this is the moment I've been waiting for, and what everyone has been telling me to live for, and what to take that chance for. So why the hell were they making it so hard on me? _They- being Erin as she is the only one who knows the truth._

Liam interrupted my silent musings with a question about my mother's whereabouts. It immediately brought to mind his distraught behavior with their earlier conversation together. My heart gave a light squeeze. "Having a last visit with a friend," I said softly. "It's going to feel so different without her here."

Liam gave me an understanding look, and placed a comforting arm around my waist. Pulling me in closer, his scent completely filled my senses and heart. I took in a deep breath, _Peace._

Upon entering my room, I noticed that my closet door was no longer cast off to the side. It was put perfectly in place on its hinges, minus Mark's head dent. I quickly turned to Liam in question and he smiled.

"Thought it was the least I could do. I'm the reason it was broken, after all."

"Thank you," I said softly, closing the bedroom door. Flashes of that night ran through my mind- Mark kissing me, Liam furious, me witnessing first hand their hatred for the other- all bringing me to this morning and how I had the audacity to condemn Liam for what he was. "Again, I want to say sorry for my behavior this morning," I said, having the overwhelming need to apologize once more.

He looked at me for a moment, deciding something in his head. "I closed the club."

"Since when?" I asked startled.

"Since, after that night you came." He occupied himself by running his hands down my arms slowly. "I signed over the rights to a mate of Lionel's so he could open a club in another nearby city," he said, reminding me of the visit he had made to my shop.

"Those men you brought to my shop?" Liam nodded his head. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, starting to feel stupid for those times I had made such a big deal about his club.

Then, the guilt started to trickle in. _I made him shut it down. _He started to run his hands slowly back up my arms, under the sleeve this time, making it that much harder to stay on topic with this sudden skin contact. "You didn't have to close it..."

"The way you looked at me that night," he paused, thinking back to it. An unmistakable sadness appeared in the depths of his eyes. "I know Mark over played it quite a bit, but I never wanted to see that look again in your eyes." He brushed my fingers with his. "Now, the problem is you separating me from being a Revenant," he whispered. "I _need _you to not forget that I too, am not far from what they are. The fact that there isn't a small ounce of you that is terrified of what I am, worries me," he paused his trailing up my arm to look at me seriously. "I know I'll never harm you, but I still need you to be aware of my Revenant side. Of possible..dangerous, obstacles we may have."

"Well, obviously I have a lot of faith in you," I said laying my hand on his chest and staring at it, still getting used to the fact that he was mine. "And I haven't forgotten what you are, it's just..." I sighed in frustration, trying to find the right words. "We're in this together. Whatever happens, we will pull through it. Okay?"

A sudden crazy idea came to mind. "Maybe..we should test this..." I said, uncertainly moving a shaky hand down to the hem of his shirt.

_OH MY GOD. Am I really about to do this?_ I thought, already doubting what I was about to try. Liam stood there with no idea with what I was about to do.

Before I had the chance to chicken out, I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt the cool, smooth, hardness of his chest. I slowly moved my hand up. A tingling sensation started in the pit of my stomach, the woman in me coming alive. I could _feel_ the power that laid beneath my hand. Not just the power of the Grim, but the power of the man in him. I desperately willed my breathing to stay calm and the blush I felt creeping up to go away- to not ruin this moment by being bashful and inexperienced. I forced myself to look him in the eye.

Liam stood there stiffly, now aware of what I meant. He had been completely caught off guard and was struggling to control himself. His eyes flashed quickly, but I caught it, and it told me that he wanted this as much as I did.

At his silence, _not objection_, I reminded myself, I lifted to my toes and brought my lips to his tentatively. I wanted him so badly to give in to me, to not fight me on this. _Not this._ He barely moved his lips with mine. I slid my hand up further, running it across his soft chest hair. His stone like body, gave a slight tremble.

A warm shiver rippled through me, filling me with the little bit of encouragement I needed to help bring my confidence out.

I brought my other hand up to start unbuttoning his shirt. A tight looked etched across his face, and at that moment, he regained himself. He quickly stopped my hand.

"I don't think I'm ready for something like that," he whispered in a gust with wide eyes. At his rejection, my ego shattered.

_Stupid Ash. So stupid_

"I just thought..." I said, desperately trying to not sound hurt. _You thought what Ash? That he was actually going to make love to you? _I removed my hand awkwardly from under his shirt and took a step back, trying to busy myself with something on my dresser, and to hide my embarrassment.

I felt Liam's hesitancy behind me before he spoke. "Ash." I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me to look at him once more. "You don't actually believe that I don't want you, do you?"

At my silence he stepped closer with a deep look set in his eyes, mirroring his inner turmoil. Slowly, he began tracing the outline of my face, before carefully moving my long hair to one side. I closed my eyes at the gentle feel of his hands in my hair, trying to keep thoughts like **What does he see in me?** out of my head.

"Don't ever think for even a moment that I'm crazy enough to _not_ desire you," he said in a husky voice that only confused me more. He suddenly tightened his grip on my hair and started to lower his lips to mine, placing a soft kiss on my willing lips. "Don't move..." he warned against them. I nodded my head in a confused manner.

To my surprise, he pulled roughly on my hair, tilting my head to the side, exposing my neck. He started to trail his lips under my chin, sending a chill up my spine before making his way down to the base of my neck. It was exquisite.

My breathing quickened, sounding loud even to my ears. He pressed his tongue to my neck, leaving a molten lava trail of fire across my skin that tingled. I quickly grabbed for a handful of his hair in one hand and a handful of his shirt in the other. "Liam." I sighed breathlessly, wondering on where he was going with this because I wouldn't be able to take much more. My mind quickly went to the thing Mark had said about marking a human. _To show they're theirs. _The thought suddenly excited me. "Do it," I whispered. "Mark me as yours..."

Liam's movements stopped suddenly. A low, frustrated growl came from him and he pulled himself back. "Are you trying to test my every resolve in one night?" he asked. "I can never do that, Ash. NEVER," he warned desperately. "If I taste your blood...I don't know if I'll be able to stop," he said more gentler, his tight grip never easing up on me.

"I'm s..sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. If I was even thinking at all." I so wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole at this moment. I pulled out of his grip, considering the bathroom as a possible refuge. "It was stupid and selfish of me to want that. I know you haven't tasted real blood in over 100 years. And even then, you lost control..."

"Ash...I don't have to mark you, to make you mine," he tried to sooth. "Mark was just being a twit."

"Yeah. A real twit," I agreed half mindedly. "Can you give me a moment," I interjected, hurriedly walking towards the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I slouched up against it and slid to the ground, head in my hands wanting to pull the hair right out. _Well, there's the first. Two rejections in one night. I bet no one can top that! I knew he was just testing me to see what he could handle, and what do I throw in there? "Hey Liam, how about you BITE ME!" _"Smooth Ash. Real smooth," I said outloud to myself.

There was a soft knock on the door then. "Ash?" he asked to the door.

"Hum?" I mumbled, not willing to open the door just yet. That's when I heard him slide down to the ground on the other side. I let the image of him sitting on the ground in a similar position as I, come to mind, and turned to rest my face on the door. I wished so badly to know what he was thinking about me at this moment.

"On the up side, I was able to handle that little...endeavor," he said with a smile on his lips I could only imagine. I couldn't help but smile too at his small accomplishment. At my silence he continued. "Maybe you're right, I'm stronger than I think. After all, I did work around blood in the club. Maybe I'm not as sensitive to it after all these years," he paused, listening to my calm breathing. "If you come out now, I'll try anything you want..." he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh back. "Bribery?"

"Anything," he said again. I bit my lower lip and shook my head at my stupidity. "Going once, twice.." he counted down. I quickly unlocked the door and moved to pull it open. Liam slid his back to the bathroom's cold floor upon its opening with a big smile on his lips. "Just in time," he teased.

I swatted at him playfully and he grabbed me, bringing me down on top of him. A half laugh, half gasp escaped me.

I hovered over him with my hair framing us as I memorized his face at this moment: the look in his eyes, and the feeling of my body pressed so closely to his, was something I wasn't ever going to forget. He looked so _carefree._

He lifted his hand and moved my hair to one side again, leaving his hand firmly in place behind my neck, waiting for me to make my move. I fought off a swarm of butterflies in my stomach that were threatening to have me chicken out. I didn't want to chance a third rejection in one night.

I wanted to be as close as possible to him, to never forget him, no matter what the future may hold for us. Knowing what our limitations were with one another was a must in order to get us jump started. _Can we be like any other normal couple?_

I lowered myself more onto him and delved my tongue into his mouth. Another low growl escaped him, but this one was different. It wasn't a growl of frustration, it was more carnal, needing.

He slipped his other hand into the back pocket of my jeans, pressing me closer to him. A moan escaped my lips at his light squeeze. His other hand brushed down my back slowly and slipped under my shirt. Then it traveled up my bare back, causing an array of goosebumps to pop up on my skin. He smiled against my lips at my reaction.

He then grabbed hold of me tightly and rolled over onto me, balancing most of his weight on his forearm, nestled perfectly between my legs, eyes glowing. The thought occurred to me then, that this could really happen. He could actually make love to me, or try to. Desire suddenly overcame me at the thought. A powerful emotion I really had never experienced before until now.

My heart now beat twice as fast as he stared down at me with his half glowing eyes. He intertwined our fingers and lifted them above my head, watching me as he traced a lone finger down my bare arm, stopping just above my breast and going across my collarbone. I groaned in frustration and he laughed.

"Patience love. In due time we will try, but not tonight."

All thoughts of possibly making love tonight vanished. I knew by his look, he was serious, and I didn't want to push him all at once. _The wait would be worth it,_ I told myself. The moment I'm able to tell him I love him, will be the right moment. _The perfect moment, _I realised, wanting it that way more than anything.

That night, we curled up in my overly bright, girly sheets, just as we had the night before in his bed. I was sound asleep in minutes. Somewhere in between, awake and sleep, I heard a voice. Liam's voice. And it said as softly as the flutter of a birds wing, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Ash laid curled up next to Liam with nothing in the world to disturb her. Liam, on the otherhand, was wide awake because he couldn't shake Stella from his mind. Stella was still Stella, yet, something was off.

Why would she be acting strange? He'd made sure there was no trace of what had happened in her mind. Sure, tampering with ones memory could have its own effects, but nothing this extreme, and nothing this noticeable. It should have been just the adverage 'I must have been so upset, things are kinda fuzzy', act, or even the typical 'I don't care enough to think about it anymore'. Unless...

_Mark_

It had to be it. Stella had had strong feelings for Mark, and it was a very real possibilty that he did too. After all, Mark did call him for help- something that was WAY out of character. Liam couldn't help but feel relief for what this meant. If it were true, then there was a very _real_ possibility for he and Ash with no repercussions.

How he hoped it were true.

Liam knew what must happen next, and his gut naturally sank, as it always did, when he was about to enter some kind of confrontation with Mark. He had to tread carefully here, but knew if he did nothing...whatever feelings there were for Stella...Mark would push them far to the back of his mind where they couldn't get in the way. Liam would have to act fast before this happened.

He grabbed his phone and gently stroked Ash's hair, willing her to roll over off of his arm so he could get up. He smiled at her moan as she rolled to her other side and grabbed a pillow to clutch in place of him.

Once outside, Liam dialed the unknown number Mark had used before. He answered on the first ring.

"Miss me already?" Mark teased from the other end.

"What happened with Stella?"

"...you know what happened with Stella," he said, quickly going on the offense.

"...whatever happened before the attack, it's made her..."

"What makes you think I care?" Mark interupted, making a point to show zero interest.

"The fact that you called _me_," Liam stated the obvious and was rewarded with laughter.

"...what is this? Are you actually trying to help _me_? I gotta tell ya...our newfound relationship is making me all quezy inside."

"Look...I was just returning the favor okay?" Liam snapped, realizing too late that his anger was surfaceing.

"Don't do me any favors. I shouldn't have asked in the first place! I obvisoulsy didn't think it through, because there's no way in _hell _I want to be in your debt."

"That was you asking?"

"The closest thing you'll ever get to it! And since I got you here, there's something else, if I may?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Please," Liam said, leaning up against the back of the house, getting comfortable for a long Mark rant.

"...in all these years, never have you been the least bit worried around me."

"I wasn't worried," Liam interrupted. Mark laughed knowingly.

"Face it Liam, you've gotten vunerable," Mark chimed in happily. "Oh, and Liam...I know," Mark turned serious, his voice dark. Liam's grip on the phone tightened. He waited to hear what exactly Mark knew, but there was only one thing Mark had been searching for all these years...a way to kill him. "I know I'm getting close," he whispered into the phone. "...it's only a matter of time now until I find it, and you know I always do."

"This is what you felt I needed to know? To tell me that you know there is something, that you have no idea what it is, that you're getting close to finding. Well, thank you Mark. Thank you for that bit of enlightenment. I'll take it to heart," Liam said sharply. His tone told Mark he was about to hang up. His mind raced; he knew in his gut what Mark was like. Mark has a sense for this kind of thing and won't give up once he knows he's close. Liam's mind quickly pictured what would happen if he found out the secret to killing a Grim. Everything would change. Revenant, Skinwalker, and the like would seize the chance to bring the Grim down from the top.

It would be total chaos. Revenants would finally come out, as they've always wanted, and the Skinwalkers would try to regain control, something they almost had before the Grim.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Mark continued. "...I won't hestitate this time. I will kill her in order to get that bit of information," Mark snapped. Liam pushed himself from the wall, quickly forgetting the point for the phone call. "I've come too far now to let one lone girl take this from me," he continued with his taunting.

_That's it!_Liam thought, as he let his anger take the wheel, and took off at full speed to Mark's.

He burst through the door, rage blinding him and eyes flashing. That's when he heard his phone buzz again. Ignoring it, he listened carefully, and knew in an instant that Mark was not there. He stepped back out, just in time, to catch a rather large hawk flying off into the distance.

He answered his phone wordlessly, aware that Mark was toying with him. All he heard was a laughing Mark on the other end. "Damn, you getting predictable now," he laughed. "Really, it's embarrassing." He laughed again, with what sounded like several others in the background. Liam knew then where he was. _The bar..._and debated if going there alone was such a good idea. He continued listening to Mark's and the others taunting laughter.

_Difinitely_**, **he thought.

Once there, he barged in, swinging the doors wide open. He found Mark and twenty others hanging around like it was just any other night- playing pool, drinking at the bar, playing darts, and there in the center of them was Mark. He looked up from his card game and smiled. He motioned the few who had began to tremble to halt.

"You've been busy," Liam said in reference to Mark's growing army.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. You made it extremely easy for me. Liam, meet the families of your favorite pass time," Mark said, reclining in his chair and intertwining his fingers behind his head. Liam glanced around again, and sure enough, those who stood before him were intent on revenge. He could see the hurt, the anger, and the need for justice in each of their eyes. He could only imagine what stories Mark had conjured up for his benifit.

"And are they fully aware of what they are getting themselves into?" Liam asked, while eyeing down one who was slowly moving closer with each passing second.

"We know what you are!" A Skinwalker yelled from not far away.

"You took my only heir!" another spat from behind. Liam stood ther glaring, at Mark through narrowed eyes, wondering if Mark was just going to let these Skinwalkers die by his hand. They had to be unaware of the unfair fight that stood before them.

_Surely he isn't that far gone..._

"I'm not here for you," Liam said to them, never taking his eyes from Mark. "You're loss is great indeed, but mine was greater."

Mark made a wincing sound at that. "Oh Liam, that's cold. First you kill our friends, THEN you have the nerve to close the club, and now you claim YOUR grief is greater. TISK TISK TISK," he said, wagging his finger at him in an annoying way.

"The club's not coming back," Liam warned.

"Alright," Mark said, finally standing. "I'll admit to that one. It was probably my fault, I brought the human there after all," he apologized to the others. "I had a hunch about her," Mark explained in a funny voice, pointing to Liam. He came around the table slowly then, taking a seat on it. "Boy, was I right," he whispered in a low deep voice, that Liam knew everyone had no problem in hearing.

This was too much. Now Mark was openly speaking of Ash in front of others. For Mark to so carelessly put Ash in danger...how had he ever thought Mark was changing? Liam resisted the urge to rip his head off.

"A human?"

"Disgusting..." Another shuddered. Liam gritted his teeth, he was about to lose it. _How dare they speak in such a way to me..._

"Mention her again..." Liam threatened. Before he could finish, Mark angrily kicked the chair he had his feet on towards him. It started a ripple effect. They were quick, but not quick enough. Their only advantage was in numbers, and Liam's only worry was that they'd wear him down.

Liam quickly broke the chair Mark had kicked at him, breaking it against two, gaint, teeth-baring wolves, before suddenly feeling a sharp pang in his side. He grunted and reached, pulling out a broken chair leg he had in him. He quickly flung it towards the one who was retreating away, the obvious culprit.

That's when he noticed the whole room started to vibrate. He turned to see that everyone in the room was shuddering, coming at him in pacts. He chanced a look at Mark, who was still at his spot on the table, watching with a savage hunger in his eyes.

Liam stood there, holding his gaze, while the others charged at him as monsters and beasts of their choosing. Liam hoped Mark would stop this before he'd have to kill someone.

_He's testing me..._he realized sadly. _He's not going to stop this!_

With this sad realization, Liam bent, readying himself for their attack. A sickening feeling took hold of his every nerve with the thought of Ash. _She wouldn't want this, these people to die._ Liam swallowed the acid taste in his mouth just as they had all jumped him.

He felt several bites. A sering pain soared through him as one ripped off a part of his skin near his neck. Liam struggled to contain his anger when he reached to fling them off of him, telling himself over and over again to not do what was natural for him to do- smash their heads in. He found it difficult to move his arms. There must of been at least four beings on each, trying to hold him down. All the while, he had that same creature trying to tear his limbs off.

Liam snarled, his body shuddered with anger and the control he was quickly lossing. Ash was slipping from his mind. He knew he couldn't let this go on for much longer. He felt the Grim take hold and let out a warning growl. Those closest to him recoiled ever so slightly, naturally wanting to distance themselves from the Grim. Liam gathered all his strength and power in his center, released it and sent several of them far away. Others would faulter then come right back.

Eye's glowing, teeth bared, and his patience withering, Liam grabbed a gnarl, the one who had wounded him by the neck, and squeezed. It snapped almost too easily and instantly turned back to its human form. Liam threw his limp body at Mark's feet hoping this would encorrage him to stop the fight.

"No more!" Liam shouted fearsly. "No more Mark! How many other's will have to die because of this ridiculous feud we got going on?!" Liam asked, fighting off a big burly bear like creature.

Mark stood then, a funny look in his eyes. "Who am I to deny them their revenge?" he asked. Liam was forced to look away from him because of an ax wielding woman. He darted just as she took a swing for his neck, only to be rammed into by something huge and powerful. It took him through the doors, and outside the bar.

Liam looked at the creature, his eyes laying upon one he hadn't seen in years. _Mark's Gargoyle..._ It brought him back to 1890, the last time he had seen it. Mark's strength seemed to have grown twice as strong since then, because it was difficult to move his arms out from Mark's grip.

The Gargoyle had that same savage look, hell bent on something. Liam roared, struggling to escape from its clutches. The gargoyle roared back, twice as loud. Once outside, he headed straight up towards the sky, climbing higher and higher until all they could see were stars and clouds.

Liam dug his nails into the Gargoyle's back and it howled angrily. "What are you gonna do Mark? Take me to space? You and I both know, you'll lose consciousness before you can get there!" Liam shouted at him, digging in deeper, latching onto him. Mark's growl was deafening. His breath coming out in visible huffs now.

Mark dropped his arms, and tried beating Liam off of him uselessly. Liam hung on for his dear life, his slashes and hits healing quickly.

Slowly, Mark's hits started to die down, and his eyes became heavy. "Mark!" Liam shouted, slapping the Gargoyle awake. The Gargoyle grunted awake and slapped him back- one big clawed hand nearly taking his skin off. "Fly down you moron!" Liam shouted at him, but Mark did not listen. His great wings carried them ever higher.

Liam started to feel funny; his arms felt stiff and became difficult to move. He subconsciously removed his tight grip from Mark unconsciously, before quickly realizing what he was doing, and latched back on. He noticed Mark didn't even flinch. Suddenly, his wings stopped moving, his head fell back, his arms dropped, and he faded back into his unconscious human form.

Mark slipped out of Liam's grasp. Liam gasped and grabbed for him, just missing. "MARK! Wake up!" he shouted, towards his free falling body. Mark was falling too fast, much faster than he was. Liam concentrated on falling towards him. Every fiber of him was afraid Mark wouldn't be able to survive this fall, and he couldn't let that happen...

Liam placed his arms to his sides and his feet close together. Then he shot towards him, quickly picking up speed. Once he was in arms reach of Mark, he grabbed him and encircled him into his arms. Liam looked behind him, at the quickly approaching ground, and knew there was no time. Mark wasn't going to wake up in time to get them out of this mess.

Liam took care in positioning Mark, so that he would receive less of the impact. "You stubborn git!" Liam grumbled, as he readied himself for impact.

...

Liam woke in a daze, with Ash's name on his lips. He blinked several times to find the blinding sun in his face, an aching body, and something gnawing on his leg. He quickly looked to find a starving coyote trying to make his broken leg, lunch. Liam stared at the animal, hunger overcoming him. He fought with his emotions that were needing and wanting to feed off of the animal. He was so close to losing the control that took him so long to build.

The coyote took no notice of Liam's movement, so when he reached for the animal, it came as a complete shock. It let out a startled YELP before Liam sank his teeth into it.

Liam closed his eyes and felt the warm current that only something alive could bring. GOOD GOD did he enjoy the warm flow too much. The coyote supplied what he so desperately needed.

"Urgh! Disgusting!" a weak Mark groaned nearby. "Damn. This is gonna hurt," he moaned, trying sitting up. "Yup. Hurt," he grumbled, laying back down. He laid there, biting down his pain, as he put his arm back into its socket. A sickening feeling overcame him when all he heard was Liam's slurping as he was trying to get every last drop of blood. Mark looked over, about to spit out another retort, until what he saw left him speechless. Liam bolted up and was trying to get more than the coyote had to offer, savagely ripping it open to lick its insides.

_Interesting..._Mark thought. This Liam so much reminded him of the monster that took his mother- the last time he had seen Liam this out of control.

Liam felt the life flow in his veins, awakening every nerve from what felt like a long slumber. He tossed the coyote aside and closed his eyes in euphoria, willing his bloodlust to go away. He prayed this wouldn't send him back to live blood again and his mind went directly to Ash. He could seriously hurt her if it did. His chest tightened at the thought. He couldn't bare to lose her.

"Does this mean you're not a Grim anymore?" Mark asked with a weak satisfied smile. Liam looked to him surprised.

"Is that what your purpose was?" Liam asked. He was becoming amazed with the lengths Mark was going to find out his weaknesses. "Just because you finally know what I am, doesn't mean you know everything about it," he grunted, trying to hide his unsettled thoughts so Mark wouldn't catch his concerns. He straightened his twisted spine.

"Well...it was worth a shot," Mark smiled, still too weak to move. "Anything to make it _that_ much easier for me."

A panicked thought came to Liam's mind. That maybe Mark had finally figured out how to stop him. _He found out what I was after all this time._ When Mark had found that answer, he set the dial for the rest to eventually follow. He was that much closer to finding the answer he needed. Liam's mind went back to Ash, and to what she said about him keeping the bone dagger in his home. _What if Mark finds it?!_ she had exclaimed.

_What if this was a distraction?_

Liam wiped at his blood stained face in frustration, popped his knee back into place, and straightened his twisted leg so that he could stand. He dusted off his dirt stained riped clothes before saying, "...how'd you know I'd come?"

Mark chuckled, lifting his head slightly. "The old man...but you suprised me with Stella," he added, a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked back towards the sky.

"I already had someone deal with him...you should know better by now."

"Yeah, well...I guess you're not as predictable as I thought," he laughed, causing a fit of coughs to start blood coming up. Liam's eyes widened slightly.

"URGH," Mark rolled to his side and spat on the ground before giving Liam a bloody smile. "Scared I'm going to die?" Liam shook his head at Mark's lightness on the matter. _He's fine..._

"...I'm not going to let you point the finger anymore."

"About what?" Mark asked, sitting up slowly.

"You know what," he said through gritted teeth. "You've gone beyond redemption now Mark. Crossed that invisible line. This feud is no longer about me killing your mother," Liam said taking a step to leave.

"You're right..." Mark said softly, halting Liam. "You ruined my life. Took everything from me. I had no one, nothing when It could have been _so _different. But the thing that's worse..." Mark said, standing with difficulty. "...is that I am the way I am now because of you. My abilities came WAY too soon setting the course of my life, and you...you went right on living, like she and I were nothing."

Liam looked at Mark with a dreaded look before speaking. "Appearances can be deceiving," he said, thinking back to those horrible days after that life changing mistake. "That moment, will forever haunt me. It is the very reason why you still stand before me."

"...and what if that's what I want? You to fight me, to end it..." Mark said with a heart wrenching look that caught Liam off guard. He shook his head at Mark.

"You don't mean that."

"How would you know what I mean? All those times I tried to kill you. Your family. Don't you think that I KNOW I'd never stand a chance against you...makes sense doesn't it?" Mark said giving a sadistic smile. "I can't stand the way I am. I have this anger in me that drives my very being. You know I won't ever stop until I get what I want."

Liam had an array of complex emotions cross him, including one he was surprised at: sorrow. Mark was right, of course. He was every bit responsible for the way he was, starting with the tramatic death of his mother, right up to the early awakening of his Skinwalker abilities as a child. The problem was, he _couldn't_ let Mark die. He needed him to live. To be. Mark is the only thing that held him to his Grim. The very thought of what he had done as a Revenant was enough to keep him. The fact that Mark wanted it to be him that ended his life, would be hell...which, was probably Mark's goal.

"Never," Liam said to him seriously. He knew he'd never be able to do it, no matter what Mark dished out.

"Liam, Liam, Liam," Mark sighed with a shake of his head. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you..." He placed his hands on his hips, a deadly threat behind his eyes. Liam knitted his brows in frustration. _Will this game ever end? _ "I have nothing to lose, but you...well, now you do."

Liam closed the distance between them, recognizing this far too familiar threat. Mark stood his ground, unblinkingly. They both knew what, or who, Mark was referring to. He didn't need to say her name.

However, there was a small part of Liam that felt Mark wouldn't be able to do it. That Ash wasn't just his weakness, but a small part of Mark's as well. Liam would never dare say those words out loud, because Mark was just that kind of person who would set out to prove you wrong.

Thinking it best to not say anything at all, Liam left in the next instant, leaving Mark alone in the dessert. Once he got to his home, he emptied his pockets to find his crushed cellphone, and swore. "Shit!" Going to his house phone, he made a call.

"Olly, it's your turn," Liam said into the line.

"Just Mark?" he asked.

"No, put someone on Ash as well. I need to know that she'll be protected when I'm not around."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"...find out who's been giving Mark information."

"He knows?" Olly asked astonished.

"He's getting too close," Liam said, hanging up the phone.

...

Liam found that Ash and everyone else were just as he had left them-fast asleep. Ash had given up cuddling with the pillow, and had commenced to taking up the whole bed.

Liam smiled at her, thankful that she had not noticed his absence. He wanted so much to tell her what she truely meant to him, but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that. She needed time, normalcy, a life before she'd be ready to accept what she already knew deep down- that this is not just any other relationship, that he loves her, and that she can open fully to him. All of it would play into the decision of whether or not he should turn her, and if so, when? Of course, this would have to come later, because he wasn't capable of doing a turning himself, if she'd want that kind of life, or if he wanted her to be that way.

If someone would have asked him seven years ago if he wanted that, his answer would have been a simple and quick yes. It was only natural to want to spend all of eternity with the one that fills that void in you. But now, he wasn't so sure if damning her was in his capability. She was so good, so pure and honest. A rarity. Perfection. He didn't want her to have to suffer in any way and if she turned, that's exactly what she would do. She'd lose her family, friends, have to watch them die over time, and the blood...by God the blood would have to come first before she would have the strength to become a Grim...if that's what she'd want, to be like him.

He laid gently on top of the covers at the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb her. She moaned anyway and rolled over, facing him. Her eyes fluttered open and a beautiful smile crossed her lips.

"Hi," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi," he said back.

"I had the weirdest dream..." she yawned. Liam smiled and asked what it was about. "It was about my birthday, the night we first talked," she smiled. "Which reminds me, why did you come that night?" she asked, suddenly seeming wide awake, eagerly rolling onto her belly to better look at him.

He reached and tucked a lone strand of hair behind her ear, causing an enchanting shiver to caress her body. Images of last night intruded his mind: the way she tasted, the way her warm skin felt under his touch...the steady rhythm of her pulse under his tongue. He felt his teeth slide out on their own accord, surprising him. He quickly swept those thoughts aside and turned his head away ever so slightly, trying to refocus on the conversation at hand. "When I heard Mark was courting a woman named Ash, I had to come see if it was my Ash, and it was," he said distractedly. Ash smiled at the word courting, and even bigger when he said 'his Ash'. Liam's discomfort was so miniscule that Ash was oblivious to it.

"You could hardly call it courting. The first date didn't go over too well," she said, absentmindly fiddling with his shirt.

"...maybe all he needed was another shot, but I came around," Liam said, while idly wondering why he didn't feed before coming here. _What's getting into me? I'm never this careless_

"No. Uh uh. Don't do that," Ash said, sitting up. "Mark already dug his bed before that."

"Alright," Liam said, happily letting the topic go. "While we are on the topic of Mark..." Liam paused, thinking of how to word it carefully. "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

Ash took hold of her composure, preparing to stop herself from revealing her true reaction, if need be, and braced herself for what he had to say.

"I saw Mark after I left yesterday, as well as this morning." Ash frowned.

"Why?" she asked softly. Liam sat himself up in bed before continuing.

"It was about Stella...something happened." He swallowed hard at Ash's look. "He lost control in front of her...and some man who had attacked her."

"Attacked?" Ash asked shocked, hanging on to his every word. "Lost control?" Liam bit down the pang of guilt that hit him, pulling her into his arms, and ran his fingers lightly over her skin.

"She's was fine when I came, just a bit scarred up. I'm not sure who the man was, but I assume it was your biological father. Mark stopped it, then the man stabbed Mark, and he lost control. She was trying to help, and before he realized who it was, he had thrown her."

Ash bolted up. "Is that why she was in her room, going through all her things, acting funny?"

"I have a theory, but honestly its just that. I gave her my blood to heal her and took the memory away for Mark and her sake," he mentioned causally.

"What's your theory?"

"There had to be something real between them, and she went through not one, but two dramtic experiences that morning. I may have erased her memory up to their fight, but I think perhaps, her lingering emotions have nothing to grasp onto...thus, now she's searching."

Ash cafefully made no expression, and had to remind herself to breathe. _Something real?_ She scorned herself for the weird bit of jealousy that slowly seeped into her. _This is why friends... AND siblings...shouldn't date their friends ex's. It's too weird and complex to see that someone lusting after someone else._

"...what happened to Lark?" she asked for a quick change of subject.

"He's locked up at the moment for psychiatric reasons. Mark's keeping an eye on him, but I already had someone deal with him."

"No one believes him?" Liam confirmed with a shake of his head. "And Stella remembers nothing?"

"Nothing. Just the argument she and Mark had," he said, then quickly added, "I'm sorry I had to do it, but I believe it was for the better. For both Mark and Stella." To his surprise Ash grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his, thanking him against his lips.

Liam happily obliged and brought her back into his arms, much preferring this reaction than the one he originally envisioned. "There's no telling how she'd be right now if she had that horrible memory haunting her. She already has enough of those with that man."

He purposely left out the fact that Mark threatened to kill Stella. He didn't want to have to give Ash anymore reason to hate Mark, or to have her go confront him when he was so unstable right now.

"Why did you have to see him this morning?" she remembered suddenly. His gut sank then, quickly wondering how much he should reveal.

"He was being Mark. Trying to get a rise out of me..."

"Did he?" Her face screamed worry.

"Yeah," he admitted shamefully. "He brought..." he sighed, moving Ash so that he could get up. "I need you to be careful now. Mark's not alone anymore. He has friends that now have the same agenda as he."

"What happened this morning Liam?" she asked getting scared.

"...they ambushed me," Ash gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. Liam went back to the bed, pulling her up into his arms in a tight embrace. "It's ok. I'm ok. I'm here," he comforted. "Mark's alive too," he added for clarity.

"I'm tired of his games. Hasn't he done enough! He's gotten his revenge!" she said hysterically.

"I know," he soothed, holding her tightly. "He's dealing with his own demons at the moment."

"Right," she laughed. "The Mark way. Sometimes I wish I never met him," she whispered, leaving Liams arms. "..but then you wouldn't have walked into the bar that night. We wouldn't be where we are now."

"...I sometimes think the samething."

...

Mark crashed onto the pavement. His body rolled and bounced several feet before he finally lost focus and transformed back into his human form. He crashed into one of the massive trashbins behind the apartments. The bin screeched loudly in the quiet morning in protest to being moved across the concrete. He layed there exhausted; the flight back had taken almost everything out of him.

Mark forced an eye open and looked around in a daze. He vaguely recognized a bright pink, old ratted up bathrug laying carelessly on the ground next to the bins. He reached for it, grabbing it with the tips of his fingers and quickly covered himself with it.

He took several heavy breathes and forced himself up to his feet. A dizzy spell hit him, and he braced himself against one of the bins, wrapping the rug around him as best he could.

He knew he needed to get quickly inside, before anyone saw him. He'd have hell from the landlord if he was caught prancing around naked again. The last time, the landlord's wife caught an eye full. He later found her husband banging on his door demanding answers. He gave an answer he had perfected over the years, "I was sleep walking."

Mark couldn't help but smile at that. He had found the landlord's wife waiting out there for a whole month at the crack of down, in the hopes of catching a peek again. Mark learned to use the other side of the building.

Once inside, he slammed the door shut and braced himself against it, feeling the need to hurl overcome him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay steady. _I need food_, he immediately thought and took a shaky step towards the kitchen. His knees buckled out from under him, sending him crashing into his glass coffee table. Shards went flying everywhere across the room. He felt the warmth of his blood trickle under him, nothing else. He knew then that he was in real need of substance and quick.

Despite all the glass around him, he rolled over onto his stomach and crawled towards the kitchen, feeling the sharp pinch of the glass as it dug into his flesh with every move. His body was healing slowly, slower than it should because of his weakened state, so there was a heavy trail of blood in his wake.

He flung open the refridgerater and was releived to see he still had a burger in there. He grabbed for it and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, hardly giving himself time to chew.

He needed more and grabbed at anything and everything he could- lunch meat, stale bread, cream cheese, froozen pizza from the freezer, anything. After several minutes, he sat back against the counter and sighed, feeling the energy and strength come back into his bones.

The days events started to play out in his head. Understanding and satisfaction overcame him. Thanks to his revelation, he knew that now was the time to kill Liam, if there ever was going to be one. Liam wouldn't fight back, he was sure of it. He saw it in his eyes. _She made him weak_ A pintch of guilt started to quickly eat away at him at the thought of Ash. He shoved it away, as he always did, burying it deep behind his hatred.

He picked up his phone and dialed, going directly to voicemail. "Juan. Get ahold of your contact and get it out of them on how to kill a Grim. If they don't know, then they must be able to point us in the right direction. Someone has to know something." He hung up.

_I'm so close..I can feel it!_

The next instant, his phone started to ring. Mark picked it up on the second ring. "Yeah?"

"Mark...she's dead," Juan said in a hushed voice.

"Damn it, why?!" Mark asked in outrage.

"David got a little carried away with the interrogating...I don't know what else to say man. We can get another Revenant easily," he said simply.

"NOT one that knows about Grims!" Mark hissed into the phone. At Juan's silence, he threw the phone at the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. _WHY!? Everytime I think I'm close...something always sets me back!_ He stood there fumming, staring at his trashed kitchen. A frustrated yell erupted from him, and he punched the granite bar. A crunching sound came from beneath his fist, and with it a pang of satisfaction.

Needing to feel more release, he ripped, threw, and kicked anything that came into his view, until finally he had nothing left. Nothing but emptiness.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Ash couldn't believe it. Here she was, standing in front of _his _door, against all better judgement. Of course, Liam had no clue she was here...in fact, no one knew. As she stood there awkwardly, she started to second guess that decision. This would be the first time seeing Mark since that night at the bar with Stella, and it made her feel antsy as she prepared to see his face again. She prepared herself for the worst possible thing he could say to her, that way when whatever he said came, it wouldn't come as such a shock. After her third knock, she heard a muffled voice telling her to enter. She grabbed the handle, took a calming breath, and entered.

A holy mess greeted her upon the doors opening. "...Mark?" she called out to the room. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise when she heard nothing. It looked and smelt as if the room had been like this for weeks. _Oh God. There must have been a fight._ The thought immediately sparked concern, but for the life of her, she didn't know why she'd waste an ounce of heart on Mark after everything he had done. "Mark?!" she called out again, stepping over an upturned coffee table. She heard a grumble come from the kitchen, and made her way towards it as fast as she could. Horrible thoughts came to mind on what she would be confronted with- would he be bleeding? Hurt?...Dying? She quickened her pace...

When she entered the kitchen she saw that Mark was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the cabinets drunk. He didn't even look her way, just sat there staring at a spot on the floor lost in his own little world. He didn't seem to be harmed, but she wasn't quite sure. She came up and knelt beside him and touched his shoulder gently. He stirred and jumped, and she saw a vunerability in his eyes that she didn't think he was capable of.

"Mark, what happened?" she asked gently. Anger flashed in his eyes once he realised she was actually here and not just a figment of his imagination. He gave her a simple shake of his head and went back to staring at his spot on the floor. Ash sighed, _He clearly isn't going to talk. _So she took a seat next to him and mimicked him by staring at the same spot and waited.

Ash had every intention of yelling at him today, to offically end their friendship. And yet, here she was, feeling sorry for him. She preferred to see the same o' arrogant asshole she was used to, not to be a witness to this.

_Not this. This isn't Mark..._

"I failed. At everything," he stirred suddenly. "...she would be so disappointed in me," he said sadly, taking a sip from a vodka bottle Ash hadn't realized he was holding. He turned his head towards her then and offered her a sip. Ash stared at the bottle before grabbing it uncertainly, wincing against it's strong bleachy smell when she put it to her lips. "I tried everything to kill him, you know?" he whispered. "And yet, he STILL wouldn't bring the hammer down." He smiled, clearly intoxicated. "And then there's you..." He pointed an unsteady finger at her, and then started to laugh at himself- a laugh that grew intensity, causing Ash to flinch.

"I'm aware of what you think of me...and yet, I know you don't really want to hurt me," Ash said quietly to him, handing the bottle back with hope she wasn't saying the wrong thing that would set him off.

Mark mustered up an evil smile. "Do you now? Because I have a feeling you aren't taking me that seriously...I meant it when I said I'd use you as his weakness...that's ALL I've been able to think about." He turned serious. His voice was laced with all the evil malice for what he had in store for them. His eyes scrutinized for any kind of reaction from her. Little did he know, he wasn't going to be getting one out of her tonight; she came prepared.

Though, with that one look, Ash was able to see all the things he has thought about- all the horrid scenarios that had played out in his head at Liam's demise, and possibly her own. A cold chill made its way up her spine and coiled in the pit of her stomach. _Coming over here was a bad idea, _she began to worry. He sighed and thankfully looked away at the masked look she just recently mastered. "If you only knew, you wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me...and now the dreams are back," he trailed off as Ash struggled to keep up with him. "The damn dreams!" He suddenly shouted in outrage, throwing the bottle at the wall. Ash cried out and covered her face from flying glass.

Despite being drunk, Mark had somehow gracefully moved in front of her. He placed his big hands over hers and gingerly brought them down. Now, she was staring back into his blue green eyes that were full of an emotion she hadn't seen in a long time: warmth. Her breath caught in her throat. "...then again, are you foolish enough to be testing me?" Ash shook her head slowly, her voice had yet to find itself. "Then answer this, if Liam never entered the picture, what do think would have happened between us?"

She tried to focus on his question, but he was throwing her off. He was still holding both of her hands, she realized, because he had suddenly stroked them. "Wha...what?" she had to ask him to repeat. He smiled and did so with that same warmth, glowing behind his eyes. The question was an easy one that she already knew the answer, but she suspected saying it out loud would not go over so well. She swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure. "I told you...it never would have worked out. You're too cocky," she joked, trying to lighten the truth. "Irritating," she added, and he smiled at that.

"A real answer Ash. Why? What is so wrong with me?" She saw the warmth was slowly creeping away, to be replaced with his famous impatience.

"...besides there being too many I don't knows? I guess...nothing." She held her breath, anticipating his reaction. He held her gaze and waited for more. "...I would have wanted to give you a chance, but you know...you never would have opened up to me...not about this," she motioned to his heart. "Your pain...your anger...everything that has happened."

"Well, maybe it's better this way. Liam would have taken you from me anyways. This leaves me open to be just like you said, a monster," he said dryly. Ash frowned.

"I never said that."

"Yeah. You did. You said what I've done was pure malice, evil. A.K.A a monster." He motioned to himself. "And you were right.." He interrupted her rebuttal. "I murdered innocents, and no matter what I try to say, I can't delude myself. My misconduct is far greater than Liam's, and now I'm paying the price." He reached in the box beside us for another bottle.

"Mark.." she started, only to be interrupted again.

"You just wait, you're going to bear witness to just how much MORE of a monster he can be," he poked her with an accusing finger.

She reached for his hand and he swiped it away as if her touch hurt him. They stared at each other and she reached for his hand again, refusing to give up. He wasn't as quick to snatch it away this time. "Let it go Mark," she pleaded. "You have SO much anger in you. Please don't let it ruin you...ruin us," she said sadly. She knew she shouldn't be saying anything like this to him, but she had to try everything in her power. "I'm this close to giving up on you..."

He looked away, hiding his face. She tugged on his hand for him to look at her, and he turned to her sharply, the pain evident on his face. He closed his eyes tightly and brought his hand to her face. Before she realized it, he had his lips pressed to hers. But this wasn't the usual forceful kiss, this felt more like a sorry: sorry for being this way. Ash was too scared to push him away, and yet, she hated to admit that there was a small part of her that was curious if she'd feel anything as she once did...so long ago.

To her surprise there was something. She felt sadness at what he could have been, knowing he could have been something great; sadness in picturing what could have been between them- she suspected it would have been something difficult to leave behind and yes...there it was, that small kindling she had once felt. It was a goodbye.

Mark stopped kissing her and looked to her, shocked that she hadn't stop him. She was just as shocked. "...I suppose our earlier deal is no longer valid, but I'm pretty damn sure you felt that too."

It took Ash a second to recollect what deal he was talking about. **"If you do start feeling something towards me..then that means I too should get that chance." **Mark's insane logic came to mind right then. Ash opened her mouth to explain her stupidity, but he cut her off.

"Save it. Even _that_ isn't going to stop me. I don't _want_ to stop," he hissed, ruining it.

Anger flashed in her that he would think she would use her body to get him to end this ridiculous war. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think you know what you want. Have you thought about once this is over, then what? Are you going to finally start living? Will Liam be enough, or will you go after the rest of the Grims?"

Mark smiled sadly. "See...I knew there was a reason you appealed to both of us. Always the intuitive one." Then, the hardness was back. "The goodness in me is gone, Ash. STOP LOOKING FOR IT! I have no other care in the world but this, and even you can't take that from me!"

"No," she said once more and grabbed his face so that he'd look at her. "I saw you at the bar that night. I know I saw it in you. There's still good there!"

He brought his hand over hers and held it there, looking at her intently. For a moment, she thought she was finally getting through to him and small spark of hope ignited in her. "A good person wouldn't have tried to kill your boyfriend this morning," he said casually. Ash recognized this reaction for what it was: a way to keep her mad at him. "I didn't even care if I got myself killed in the process."

"So now you're saying you have a death wish?"

"Did he tell you about Stella?" He ignored her question, fighting his case more. Ash nodded her head, this was not a conversation she wanted to be having with him. Her new mission wasn't to be mad at Mark, but to reach out to him, and this subject matter was not going to help with that. "And did he tell you I threatened to kill her?" he smiled and she flinched. Only he could so carelessly talk of killing her sister. He looked away then, satisfied and busied himself with opening his vodka bottle.

"No, he did not..." she said, trying to think of Liam's possible reason for not telling her. It only took her a breath to know it was his way of protecting her, but it didn't stop the onslaught of anger from bubbling up inside of her over these two men. "You know what Mark? I've been around you long enough now, and I've come to a realization: you behave this way because you're trying to hide what you're actually feeling," she said, pushing him away and standing angrily. She wondered why she even bothered to try with him in the first place when all he wants to do is hurt. "You got it in your sick head that that's the only way to get your message across, and it's pathetic." She looked down at him. "Here's what I came here to say: as far as Stella is concerned, she IS better off...and I am too," she lowered her voice, and turned to leave.

Mark suddenly broke the neck of the bottle he couldn't open against the countertop, startling her. Ash watched him as he just sat there and tried to pour the liquid into his mouth like some cave man, like he didn't care he was losing her for good. She felt like she finally had him pegged after all this time, so she added, "Only you have the power to stop this Mark, because Liam doesn't need you to hang on anymore. You have the chance to make a change and to start living your life. Try being happy for once..." she trailed off as he paused his gulping to look at her as if to say 'are you finished yet?'

When he said nothing, her heart plummeted, and she took that as her cue to leave.

...

"He's gone too far this time Liam!" Lionel protested. "How much more of this are you going to make us all endure?"

"I know you are growing impatient, but please continue to trust me for a little while longer. I'm feeling like it could go either way for Mark," Liam pleaded.

Lionel sighed heavily into the large room. "If it was anyone else asking me...I would have ended this a LONG time ago." Lionel shook his head at himself. "I can't believe I'm going along with you on this, AGAIN."

Liam smiled, "Just you wait." Lionel studied Liam for a moment then.

"You don't look so good," Lionel said, concerned. He took in Liam's pale face and dark eyes, recognizing the signs. Liam turned towards the minibar, hiding his smirk.

"That's funny, because I've never felt better."

Lionel paused midseat, staring at him abashed. "Don't kid on things like that," he warned.

"The urge will pass as soon as I've fed and the blood leaves my system. Then, everything's back to normal." Liam waved of a dismissive hand.

"Remind me again, why on earth you have only had one feeding since that reckless fall?" Lionel chastised.

"You very well know I couldn't just leave her."

"Then leave NOW. I'm here. She'll be in very good hands," he shoed.

Liam sighed, giving him a sidelong look as he poured their drinks. "...I have a strange feeling."

"Ah. Another one of those," Lionel said sarcastically, as he accepted the drink.

"I still claim I was in the right the last time." Liam smiled, as Lionel huffed loudly. "AND I still claim that you'll see him again. He can't run from you for all of eternity."

"Won't stop him from trying," Lionel breathed under his breath.

"My old friend..." Liam paused. "Do you still not see that it was for the best?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't mean it's an easy thing to live with, letting your only son go."

Liam took a seat across from him and leaned forward. Giving his dear friend a serious, all kidding aside look. "He'll come. You'll see."

Lionel frowned and waved a dismissive hand at him. "Enough talk of him. We were talking about you," he said, pointing his finger. Liam sat back in his chair smiling, knowing that Lionel wasn't going to let the topic go. "Go tell her what's up. Then leave and come back when you're ready. You'll do her no good if you can't control yourself," he said, silencing Liam when he was about to interrupt. "And don't argue, I know what that blood did to you."

"Yes...father," Liam teased.

"If you were only so lucky," Lionel hit back, standing to leave. "I'll be around until you return." Liam gave him a soft, appreciative look, that Lionel knew meant a lot. He put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before silently leaving.

...

She didn't feel any better. Not at all. _And what the hell was that kiss? _Ash thought uneasily on the way to her car. She fumbled with the keys in the lock with an unsteady hand and dropped them . As she bent to retrieve them, another hand shot out ahead of her. Startled, she looked and found Liam's beautiful sad eyes.

The tears she hadn't realized she'd been holding came out, rolling one by one down her cheeks as she stared at him silently. He reached and brought her to him tightly.

"How much did you hear?" she asked into his shoulder.

"Everything," he said with a catch. "I have someone watching the both of you."

Ash pulled back and frowned. "Since when?"

"This morning. After Mark's little antic, I thought it best." She nodded her head and looked around, feeling as though she could feel their eyes on her at this very second.

"I don't know if I like that..."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Yeah. And you also didn't tell me the whole truth about Stella," she said with accusing eyes, pushing herself away.

"...I wanted to avoid this very thing from happening," Liam said with a soft look.

Guilt jabbed her in the gut. "Liam...the kiss..." Liam shook his head.

"I don't need to know."

"Aren't you mad?" she asked astonished.

"Yes...livid," he said calmly. "...but I'm aware there was something there before me that I interrupted...and that something is what's holding Mark back. So, therefore, a part of me also feels I should be thankful for that something. Very complicated," he smiled. "Listen Ash...Mark's very unstable right now..."

"I know. I just saw...I'm so scared at what he's going to do next." Ash crashed into his chest again as her heart pounded, making her words ring true.

"Don't worry, I have hope that this will end soon. He's holding on by a very small thread. I'm keeping an eye on things, but I need you stay away from him." He pulled her face into his hands so that she'd look at how serious he was. "It's not safe. Not with all these new Skinwalkers in town."

Ash slowly nodded her head understandingly and kissed him, needing to feel the warmth that only he could bring inside her. Much too quickly, the kiss started to turn heated with each stroke of their tongues. She was unclear at who turned up the heat, but the need was reciprocated.

Liam's breathing came in stronger, his lips harder than usual. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was his way of reclaiming she was his. And before she knew it, she felt his fangs extend. She knew then he would stop soon, only he kept going, if not more fervently.

_Why isn't he stopping?_ she wondered.

She kept going anyway, running her hands through his rumpled hair and bringing him in closer. If he wasn't going to stop it, well she certainly wasn't. This is what she wanted after all, to test their limitations.

She opened her eyes a fraction and caught a small hint of his beautiful glowing eyes behind his closed lids. But something was off. He looked different somehow, and the energy around him was different.

He suddenly took full control and pressed her body up against the car, trapping her so she couldn't move an inch.

_Not to be complaining, but there is definitely... .God this is wonderful, _she struggled to keep her thoughts straight as that wonderful feeling of him passing through tickled her.Liam was usually much more careful with her, not so rough as he was now. His arm slid around her waist, holding her to him. While the other ran down the length of her neck and across her bare shoulder. Her body reacted immediately and leaned more into him.

She brought her hands to his face, telling herself to hell with it- this felt too good to stop. His lips left hers and turned towards her wrist that was near his mouth, hovering there as he ran his lips over it. He barely grazed her skin with his teeth as he inhaled deeply.

That made Ash hesitate. "Liam?" she asked, bringing him out of his stupor.

His eyes grew wide, and he quickly pushed himself away. His expression told her to stay back, so she didn't dare move. "I'm sorry," he said, tearing his eyes away from her and brought in deep lungfuls of the cool air around them.

"It's the coyote, isn't it?" Ash had an inkling. Liam nodded his head shamefully, turning towards her, but kept his distance.

"I need to go. I'm going to leave things in Lionel's hands for a few hours, a day at most. I need to feed, to try to get it out of my system," he said with difficulty, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"How far away will you be?" she asked softly, hating herself for not wanting him to leave her, not even for a few hours.

He gave her a soft look before answering, "Only as far as I need."

"Ok," she said, looking at her hands. "And Lionel's here?"

"He'll be there if you need him." He came back to her and grabbed the hands she was staring at. "Before you know it, I'll be back to my old boring self again." He smiled.

Ash snorted. "You're a lot of things Liam, and boring isn't one of them," she said, looking to him again.

"Whatever it takes to get you to smile," he whispered. "Listen. Just promise me, you'll stay home tonight. Enjoy your mother's last night. Then I won't have to worry as much." Ash nodded her head, trying to hide her need for him.

_ I can handle a day. Just a day Ash._

...

_If love can exist for my mother and Ash, then so be it. I've tried everything and I just can't take the disappointment any longer...maybe I'll just be one of those cat ladies,_ Stella thought as she scrubbed the same burn spot on the pan with more force than needed.

_Look at what I've brought into my life all of these years. The same guy, just in a different form over and over again. I'm so tired..._the thought paused her task, and Mark came to mind for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "Asshole." She shrugged him off and went back to her work.

Stella snorted at herself. "Since when do I, Stella Harper, want what everybody else wants?" That's when Erin and Sherul barged back in. Stella quickly plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to them with an eye roll.

"I can surely clean a damn pan without someone watching over me. I do know how to do THAT at least," she fake laughed.

"Just want to make sure you can get that burn out dear," Sherul said, pushing her aside and taking the scrubber. Stella threw her hands up in the air.

"That's it for me, I guess. I'll never be one of those wives husbands brag about." She laughed. Erin was quick to join in with her.

"Not that you really wanted to be someone's wife," Erin teased, going towards the fridge. Stella bit down the pang at Erin's light tease. She knew it was her fault they thought this way of her. That's the impression she gave everyone. But up until recently, there was always the hope of _what if_, not that they knew that...obviously.

The other night with Mark was it for her, and she saw that things needed to change. Man or no man, she was no longer going to take the easy street. 

_ I'm through waiting..._

"Well, I still have hope." Sherul smiled to her, stopping her musings.

"Don't hold your breath," Stella said snidely. The little voice in the back of her head telling her to stop it, that she was going to worry them, but she seemed to have no control over it.

"Hello ladies!" Ash came in overly joyful. _Now why does she have a fake smile?_ Stella had no problem in picking up because she knew her sister a little too well.

Ash came in next to her and took a seat on a barstool, never giving Stella a direct look. Stella nudged her with her elbow softly, asking her without words if she was ok.

"Did you grab the bread?" Sherul asked as she finished up the burnt pan.

Ash gave Stella a reassuring smile while avoiding her gaze, and told her mother yes as she held it up between two fingers.

"Good," Erin said, taking it. "I want some garlic bread with the pasta...or whatever THAT is on the stove Stella has made for us." She looked apprehensively towards it. Ash burst out laughing, smiling knowingly at her sister's cooking skills. _Trying too hard Ash,_ Stella noticed yet again. She sighed heavily and walked over to the pot, giving it another good stir.

Ash studied her every move, amazed that there were no signs Stella had been through an ordeal. Other than the weird clothing thing, she seemed perfectly normal. _Good, _she thought with big relief. If she could wish anything, it would be for her sister to no longer be plagued by Lark. That night at the bar should be her last memory of him:A pathetic, sniveling old man, and she, a strong woman he couldn't touch.

"Ash! Did you hear me?" Erin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Stella turned from her stirring, curious. Her suspicions now confirmed that she was spot on about Ash faking it with them. Erin wasn't far behind from catching on as well.

"Sorry...was thinking about tomorrow," Ash lied blatantly. Sherul turned from her wiping and looked at her daughter sadly.

"I'll miss you too sweetie," she said, coming to give Ash a hug. Ash let her mother envelope her into her arms, needing the comfort for reasons other than her leaving.

"As I was saying," Erin continued, eying Ash warily. "Sherul is having a friend come and take her to the airport, so tomorrow morning we'll have to say our goodbyes here."

"Ok," Ash said with a nod. Sherul released her daughter and walked over to her oldest one. She placed a soft hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper something that Ash and Erin couldn't hear. Stella looked at her mother with a weird look, before giving her mother an one armed hug.

"Hey now!" Erin complained. "It's not time for goodbyes yet! We got dinner, movies, facial masks, boy talk, and all that girly stuff!" She placed a firm hand on her hips, refusing to let the mood turn sad. She suspected something more was going on with Ash, and she made a promise to herself to find out what later. For now, she knew it was time for her to take the reins and make this night a good one.

...

The next morning, the girls all woke where they had fallen asleep in front of the television: hair askew from restless sleeps, chip and cookie bags still lay open and unfinished on the coffee table. Sherul lay comfortably cuddled up on the couch happily worn out from a night of being one of the girls and not worrying about thoughts of the past.

There was a loud knock on the door and a car honk sounded from outside. They all looked at each other wide-eyed. "WE'RE LATE!" Erin shouted, jumping up to help Sherul. Sherul swatted at her and told her to open the door.

The house was utter chaos for fifteen minutes. Everyone was running around to gather all of Sherul's things, bringing her bags down from upstairs, and triple checking if anything was left behind.

Once everything had calmed, they stood at the door feeling the sadness creep up. "I'm not going across the country," Sherul laughed at their faces. She grabbed each one of them and squeezed tightly. "I love you all. Take good care of yourselves for me."

"Let us know when you get in," Ash told her.

Sherul walked away with a small smile, looking back at her girls, feeling satisfied that their lives were headed the right direction, and that this was the right time to go and let her daughters live their lives. And with that, she could be happy.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Liam pulled up to a wooded area and closed his eyes to help him taste the air around him. He could feel it; the death was calling to him. It reverberated through him, tugging him in the right direction, and it was close.

Already, he could feel his body start to recoil from it, not wanting to go back to the 'dead blood'. _This time, it's going to be harder to go back.._.he thought apprehensively.

_It's going to be a long night._

He wished he could just feed once and say he was fine, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Lionel would know it wasn't enough. He was going to have to overfeed himself, get the fresh blood out, and then all will be right in the world again. He tried to think of Ash as a bit of enticement to motivate himself. He let her come into his mind, as he often did, feeling the familiar longing, needing to touch her, smell her...to taste her.

His fangs descended at that. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought of tasting her, licking his suddenly dry lips.

_Get ahold of yourself Liam..._

He went back to what he was doing and took in his surroundings. He listened. After a few moments, Liam was able to connect with the one who was dying, an elderly sleeping man. Liam listened closer, the man's breathing came in shallow and irregular breathes. _There you are,_ Liam thought before taking off.

Upon arriving at the cabin, Liam knew the man was the only human inside. He easily stepped in and noiselessly entered into his bedroom. The elder man saw him enter, and was staring at him helplessly, his weak heart suddenly beating too fast. Liam came to his side and hushed him. "I'm not going to harm you," he soothed.

"Are you...an angel?" The old man asked with difficulty.

Liam smiled softly. "Hardly," he told him. The old man stared at him, understanding hitting him.

"I'm dieing," he stated. Liam neither confirmed nor denied it. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked after taking in a ragged breath.

Liam slowly shook his head. "It'll be like going to sleep."

The man nodded his head slowly. Closing his eyes against the onslaught of pain that started to overtake him. He winced and looked to Liam one last time, telling him to get on with it.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand gently behind the man's frail neck to lift him closer. He subdued his pain with his mind's eye. Soothing them over, willing the man to sleep. Within half a second the man went limp, resting in a deep slumber. His face no longer contorted with pain, but peace.

Liam used to envy this, the peaceful way they got to leave the world. He knew if, and when his time came, it wasn't going to be anything like this. It would be painful, he'd feel everything shut down one after the other until every last blood cell had stopped. He knew all this because that is exactly what he had to go through to become a Grim...and it was excruciating.

Unlike when Lionel and he were made, there are stories of the Grim now. Most think it insane to choose this life, having already accepted becoming a Revenant. Yet, there are a few who crave more, for better and for worse. The before mentioned, Lionel takes under his wing and helps them, just like he had helped Liam. The latter never make it, the Grim has its own standards: you must have a pure reason, like Liam's wish to not have a repeat of what happened to Mark. It's a rough road, and not many can survive it, but its moments like these, that remind him why he had chosen this life. Their death satiated him unlike blood ever did. It started when his Grim picked up on death nearby, and ended when he had fed. That was it, it was over, unlike when he was a Revenant and nothing would sate him.

A strong part of Liam hummed for death right now. Then, there was his body. It was rebelling against him. He could feel it fighting him, tightening up, threatening to hurl at any moment with him just sitting near the old man.

He closed his eyes and let the Grim come forth, and he felt something inside of him wake. It was always there when he was near death, and only when he was near it. It wasn't something he had control over, and it was the very thing Mark had referred to that was dangerous. It was something Mark should never have known about. Only Grim's knew of this dark presence, which could only mean he was getting his information from a Grim...or someone close to one. Liam felt a wave of remorse when he thought of Lionel's reaction to this. He was furious and in denial that one of his Grim's could possibly betray them, and now, he is watching Mark closely. These revelations made Liam uneasy. Lionel works SO hard to help those who wish to become a Grim.

As I once told, it is not easy to become one. The first Revenant to become a Grim wished to kill himself so that he may die with his mortal family, and with Revenants having a strong survival instinct, it was impossible for him to do it himself. Of course, he didn't realize at the time what he had gotten himself into. It was a 'when all else failed' kind of situation. He fed on the one thing his body seemed to have a strong dislike for in order to kill himself: the blood of the dying.

It takes many deaths to feed on to become a Grim, and it's never the same for any one Revenant (which is where we loose many who try to become one). Upon that first feeding, his body finally accepted. He felt full, but lacked the energy that live blood gave him. He felt different, and closer to being human again. This gave him a new kind of hope, that maybe he had found some kind of cure. So he went searching for more death, and when he got around to his 12th feeding in just a few days time, he noticed his mind was more of his own than it had been in a long time, but something was off. Something was wrong. When he looked into the mirror and saw for the first time his glowing self, he went mad.

He was so desperate to become human again, his new Grim had drank every last drop of its next feeding, and the dead blood pulled him under- a point in which a dying person's blood runs cold, and drags you with it into eternal slumber.

Now, Liam's body was fighting him at full force. It was fully aware of what he was trying to do to it, and it didn't want the death, it wanted more of the live, free flowing coyote blood. Liam could feel his every cell clam shut as he lowered his lips closer to the man's neck. His body began to shake, but he knew better than to stop now. If he did, it would only make it that much harder to cleanse his system.

He bit into the flesh and immediately started to gag. It tasted so much worse than he had remembered. He came up for a quick gasp of air and dived back into the man's neck. The warm thick liquid burst into his mouth and made its way down his throat and into his body, but that was all he felt. He kept waiting for that moment when that mystery feeling would grab ahold of the blood and revive itself in it, but it never did.

_It's not enough. Not even close!_ Liam realized with a dread.

The blood quickly ran cold and Liam laid the still, peacefully sleeping man, back down onto his covers. He looked to the man and watched his steady breathing, looking as if nothing had happened.

Before Liam knew what was happening, his body hunch over and began to violently regurgitate the blood onto the hardwood floor.

Liam fell to the ground and groaned, knowing this was not a good sign. He knew this was going be a hard process, but with his body refusing the blood, it was going to take that much longer. _Ash,_ he thought of longingly. _I need to get back to her._

The fact that Lionel was there overseeing things was the only thing that kept him from stopping. He knew if he wasn't there he'd quickly lose his nerve and return back to her. He'd have bet anything Lionel had predicted this was going to happen, and knew to stay so Liam would have no reason to come back. If not, Liam would right now be telling himself that he could get back to feeding at anytime, and all that would do is weaken himself for another taste of live blood.

...

"When can I get the hell out of this place!" Lark banged on the desk that sat between him and his lawyer.

"Soon," he replied. "You passed the psych test. Now it's just a matter of time until the judge rules for them to set you free."

Lark slammed his palm onto the desk. A loud WHAM vibrated off the walls in the small room.

" . .here...now!" he demanded.

The lawyer leaned in closer and whispered, "Well if you stop ranting about a monster with big wings..."

"I know what I saw," Lark said through gritted teeth. His lawyer sighed heavily and began to shake his head, as he had so many of the times he's been here to see Lark.

"Look at it from their point of view then. You were stark raving mad, covered in blood, and ranting about some beast in the woods. They went back and checked, and saw nothing but your campsite. They are standing their ground with the theory that you were cutting yourself."

"LOOK! I know what it sounds like. I took the damn test. I clearly have all my marbles..."

"Then when you get out...prove your story." The lawyer interrupted. "Until then, shut it."

...

"Why don't you take some time off. Stella is getting better now, you can go back to your studies," Erin hinted at, as they closed the shop up. Ash felt saddened that it felt like a long time since the last time they had done this together.

Ash closed the freezer and turned to her slowly. "Do I look that stressed out?" she wondered.

Erin shrugged. "A little."

"...it's Liam. He's been gone for over a day now." Erin threw her rag into the sink with a long sigh at that. "What?" Ash asked confused.

"Nothing. Just with Liam, you're either one way or the other: If you're not happy, you're the direct opposite- miserable. There's no...in between with you two," she said, her body showing her frustration. "What's going on now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Ash stood there, staring at her friend, feeling as though something else was at the bottom of this weird little outburst. "Isn't that how it should go?" she treaded carefully. "At first anyways..."

"Yeah, but you're with a vampire. Miserable CAN'T be good. Now tell me..."

Ash looked to Erin, and at that moment, she didn't know if she wanted to confide in her because of her attitude, and there was no way in hell she'd mention that she kissed Mark. She wasn't in the mood to be chastised. "To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I want to talk about it with you anymore." Ash turned and walked to the kitchen door and poked her head outside to make sure the shop was clear. _Empty..._

"...sorry," Erin said after a few awkward moments. "I have this horrible image of you dead..." she said with so many emotions behind it. Ash didn't know how to react- pity, anger, dread, worry, loathing. "..and I guess I just can't get used to the idea of you dating a vampire."

"Grim," Ash corrected.

"Is there really a difference?" Erin asked exasperated.

"Well, from what I've seen. Yeah. A lot," Ash thought about the blood thirsty Revenants at the club and compared them to Liam and Lionel. _There's a BIG difference_ "...he would never hurt me Er," Ash told her. "He's fighting so that there can be an us. And as long as he's doing that, I'm not going anywhere."

Now it was Erin's turn to stare at her friend. Ash seemed so different to her now: strong, hopeful, a romantic. She gave a small smile at that. "What?" Ash asked, smiling back hopefully.

"Look at you. Who would have thought this time last year, the girl who wouldn't take any chances with NO man, would be where you are now."

"Just takes the one," Ash smiled.

Erin smiled back and sighed to clear the air. "Alright, I'm sorry," she said more believingly. "Now, tell me what's going on..."

Ash then commenced to including Erin in on all that has happened since the last they had talked. Starting with Mark and his Skinwalkers. During her tale, there was a loud crash that came from the dining room. Ash and Erin stared at one another in shock, before taking off to see what had happened.

Once they opened the door, they knew instantly that something was amiss. The whole dining area was too dark to see, and there was a broken chandelier swinging just feet from where they stood. Ash grabbed Erin's arm, her instincts kicking in, and ran towards her office down the hall. They felt their way along as carefully and as quickly as they could.

All that Ash could think about were Liam's words to her **"Lionel will be there if you need him." **She prayed he was right, because every cell in her body warned her of the danger she was in. She sensed that something, or someone, was in the room with them and her mind went to the last conversation she had with Mark. _This is it...he's finally going to do it,_ she thought as tears prickled behind her eyelashes.

When they were just feet from her office, there was a movement just in front of them. The noise was too close and the office still too far away, so their steps faltered, not knowing if running was even an option at this point. Erin was Ash's main concern. All she could think of was that she was in this mess because of the choices she had made. She knew, if anything, that she needed to give Erin that chance to make it out. _She can't die because of me._ Ash felt those tears pool at her eyes with the thought.

_Liam..where are you?_

Ash gripped Erin's hand, and she felt Erin look in her direction. Ash let Erin's hand go and shoved her back. "Run!" she shouted, trying to block whatever was in front of them from stopping Erin's escape. But nothing was there. Whoever or whatever made that sound, made no movement to stop Erin. Ash knew they were there though; she could feel them looking at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Erin complained, a few steps away.

"Erin please! Go! I'm who they want..."

That's when the sound of a lighter and a small flame formed just inches away from her face. Ash flinched against the sudden bright light of the flame and watched as it was brought up to someones face she recognized instantly.

"Juan?" she heard Erin say in a confused way.

He gave a perverse smile before lighting his cigarette. "Now, when did you get so smart boss?" he asked Ash, completely ignoring Erin. Ash noticed the absence of his clothes, and realized then that he was Skinwalker. Ash thought how stupid it was of her not to have realized sooner that they were Skinwalkers.

"Let her go Juan," Ash begged. "...and I won't fight you."

Juan chuckled at the thought. "I'd like to see you try doll."

"Tell Mark...he's such a coward," Ash said under her breath, hating Mark with every fiber of her being.

"AH!" Erin shouted suddenly from behind. Ash turned around quickly, with Erin's name on the tip of her tongue.

"Dave?" Juan asked to the dark room. Suddenly, he grabbed Ash by the back of the neck. Ash let out a groan in protest, but couldn't get much else out because of the pressure he was putting on her neck.

Juan shoved her in front of him and brought her up against his naked body as a shield. Ash knew then that someone had showed up to help. _Lionel, _she thought of the goofy, debonair older Grim and wondered just how powerful he could possibly be, hoping he was stronger than he looked.

"I know you're there," Juan said to whoever. "You can keep that one, but this one... is mine," he hissed into her ear. Ash squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Lionel would make it before Juan killed her.

_Liam's going to kill Mark for sure now..._

She was shocked to find that the thought still bothered her, and it wasn't just because she knew what Mark's death would do to Liam. Sure, Liam would chance losing the one thing that held him to his Grim, therefore losing his humanity, but there was this insane irrational part that told her she'd miss Mark. Yes, Mark was nothing but a bully, but there was a point in time when they were actually pretty good friends. And that friend gave her hope that he could be bigger than this. She wasn't giving up on him just yet...even now.

The image of Liam stood before her, and she could see it all stand before her- his beautiful glowing blue eyes, now dark and black. It was a haunting sight, and to think that this would be the aftermath of her death...she couldn't let that happen either, she had to stay alive.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open, and the light from inside flooded the dining room. Ash opened her eyes and watched as Lionel stepped out from behind a wall on the opposite side of the room. He looked so different. Ash almost second guessed herself in who he was. His face showed no emotion. His eyes unblinking. His voice so dark it gave her chills.

"You better rethink what you're about to try," he warned in his dark voice.

"You! I heard about you," Juan said in awe. Ash felt his body tremble and caught the hitch in his voice as he recognized who Lionel was. Ash couldn't help but wonder what exactly Juan had heard about the older Grim that Liam was so fond of, who acted so gaily and friendly with her. What would make him so afraid?

"Good. So you know your place," Lionel hissed.

"I not afraid of any Grim," Juan stood strong, tightening his grip again.

"Then I'm afraid...there's only one way this can end." Lionel stood tall and his eyes turned that brilliant color. Now that Ash was experienced in seeing the Grim, she just barely made out the faint glow lines across his skin. Then, that ever pressing feeling of darkness overcame her that made her want to curl up in a ball. She knew Juan was feeling it too, because his body went rigid as he aimlessly fought against it. It was unlike anything she had ever seen- the look on his face was like he was petrified. She stood in astonishment, never having seen this on Mark with Liam.

Faster than Ash ever thought possible of him, Lionel was before them. Ash had enough time to see him stand near her, before he tossed her behind him. Ash screamed as soon as she saw that she was going to crash into a group of glass tables. But at the moment that should have landed right into them, she found herself in Lionel's arms.

Ash stared into his glowing eyes, that were identical to Liam's, and heard a slippery sliding noise from behind him. She looked over his shoulder and saw Juan's body split in half and fall to the floor. An agonized look frozen on his dead face.

A horrified gasp came from Erin in the kitchen doorway, as she stared at the mangled pieces of Juan on the floor and then to the glowing eyes of Lionel. He sat Ash down carefully and took a step back, bowing his head slightly. Ash ran to Erin, grabbing her by the shoulders and backing her out of the room.

It was like she wasn't responsive. She just stood there staring past Ash. Ash clapped and snapped her fingers in front of her face, calling her name over and over again. Until finally, Ash slapped her across the face, she started to blink in response.

"She's in shock," Lionel said in a soft voice that Ash finally recognized as his.

"Erin. Erin," Ash repeated.

"Will you please stop saying my name?" Erin shouted suddenly. Ash exhaled in relief and gave her best friend a hug.

Erin looked behind Ash at Lionel and recoiled away. "Sorry," she apologized, not able to look at him.

Lionel took several steps back from her, not wanting to scare her more than she already was. "That's quite understandable. I can't expect all humans to be like Ash," he said, understanding Erin's reaction to him, more than he'd like to admit.

"She's just shocked at what she saw is all. It's not you," Ash tried.

"No Ash. He's right," Erin interrupted. "It's him I'm afraid of."

"No. He's ok Er. He's Liam's friend." Ash comforted. Erin swiped Ash's hands away angrily.

"I'm scared of him too Ash!" she said, baffled with Ash's stupidity. "Haven't you noticed!?" she yelled, getting up from her chair and walking towards the exit. "This isn't normal Ash. This isn't how life is supposed to be!" She pointed down the hall to Juan's body, not daring to look that way again.

"I know," Ash said faintly, tears coming to her eyes. Erin paused before leaving, staring at Ash's torn face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I need to go."


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"What is taking so long?!" one of the many disgruntled Skinwalkers complained.

"Why should we just sit here?" added another.

"...because it was the one thing Mark had asked of us, and so we will give it to him for a little while longer, out of respect. He said he'd try to take the Grim out, and avenge our families," an older woman with a hoarse voice said to the room in the attempt to settle their restlessness.

"...and he still hasn't!" the first one interrupted by slamming his fist onto the table.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Mark has been a Skinwalker for over a century. He is stronger and faster than all of us. There is nothing you can hope to achieve that he can't."

"I agree." A deep voice rang through the room that belonged to one very rough looking man. A commanding air of authority was in his voice that made the room suddenly go quiet. You could tell just by looking at him, he was one you wouldn't want to mess with. He didn't bother to stand; he knew they would all listen. "If anyone of us try to fight that Grim, we will surely fail. No one knows their weakness yet. Therefore, the Grim will have the upperhand, no matter how many of us there are. We can cut, bite, rip his arms out of his sockets...and he'll just heal and become angrier. If Mark says he can find a way, then we must wait. It's the only chance we got."

"...he said...he said his reasoning for killing them was justified." A small girl who could be no older than 16, whispered uncertainty in the back. When the others turned to her, she looked as though she was shocked that she had spoken. When she looked up, she found that everyone was staring at her. She swallowed her nervous jitters.

"Say that again and I'll rip your head off myself," one near her threatened. Several of the others raised their voices and made their agreement with him known as well. They yelled that she was betraying her own kind, and threatened to turn on her, abandoning her for all time. "How dare she side with a Grim!"

"STOP!" The commanding voice spoke again, standing from his chair this time. The ground quaked beneath their feet, stopping them from their bullying. "NOT AMONGST OURSELVES!" he shouted to them. The room became still and quiet again, though the tension was still thick in the air. He motioned for the girl to continue. "What were you saying newling?" At her hesitancy, he added, "You're in a safe place. This is now officially a council meeting, and NO harm will ever come to you for what is said in this room. Agreed?" His tone dared anyone in the room to disagree. Everyone agreed, even the ones who protested earlier, not daring to defy the commanding man.

"I...I was just saying. That the Grim, he said that their killings were justified. I thought that was curious, that's all," she said softly.

"And why is that?" one asked harshly, causing her to flinch.

"Because I knew my brother. I'm not blind to the way he was. He was never one to follow our ways..." she trailed off. "Just..not far fetched if you try to think about your own loved one."

"Are you saying we should ASK the Grim why he did it?" A young man asked from near her in a surprised voice.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get the story...before we killed him anyways," she said a bit stronger.

"Grim's are no better than the Revenants they once were! It's in their blood to kill. We must take back what once was ours! No need to ask why, when the answer is right there staring us in the face!"

"It's no secret they hate us," another added.

"Well then why!? Why have the club's to help us? Why the counselling? Why not just kill us all?" The girl shouted to the room. "It doesn't add up!" she tried making her point to them, but was failing miserably because of her frustration.

"Grim lover," one spat after a few moments.

"Disloyal brat!"

"Why do you speak so of the Grim? Do you know him?" the older woman asked her.

"Of course not! I have a friend..." she whispered, stopping her words and she looked into the eyes of disdain all around her. Her lips trembled. She could clearly see in some of their eyes that they were this close to outcasting her.

"A friend who what..." the woman pressed.

"I know a Grim," she corrected herself. The room gasped in shock and disgust. "They're not all what we think..." she pleaded softly, before they wouldn't allow her to speak anymore. "Maybe we should give him a chance to explain."

"Are we going to let a traitor help to decide the fate of what happens to this Grim?" A lanky old man asked in disbelief, pointing his dirty finger at her. His skin gave a noticeable shudder. The whole atmosphere in the room quickly changed. Their anger about to get the best of them all. To think, they had a Grim sympathizer amongst them this whole time.

"I'm not a traitor!" the girl spat to the old man. "I'm just not simpleminded like you all!" At that the room began to quake. Her superior attitude being too much for them to handle.

"ENOUGH!" The commanding voice spoke, placating the ominous atmosphere. He studied the girl under heavily guarded eyes, mulling over what she said and thinking of what to do with her. "Are you offering to go to the Grim and ask him yourself?" he asked. The girls eyes grew wide. She quickly cast her eyes down and shook her head no. The others began to laugh. "Then we'll have no more talk of this. No one but you wishes to hear the grueling tale of our loved ones deaths." He looked among the others for agreement, to which he was answered with the Skinwalker salute- palms raised forward to signify an animal paw. It was the Skinwalker sign of unity. The sign that signifies of death to come.

...

"Five more minutes." The security guard warned Lark.

"Sure," Lark said, turning to give the guard an award winning smile. As soon as the guards attention was off of him again he entered 'How to kill a beast?', into the ancient computer's search engine one last time. He got a slew of results and groaned, and began to search frantically. How to kill the beast, Can a beast be killed?, How to kill werewolves, Are beast among us?, etc...

Lark had been at the computer every day for his allotted hour, searching for anything and everything he could find on monsters and demons. He wanted to leave prepared. To hunt and take down that _thing_, and regain his sanity back before it came for him.

He couldn't take the stares people were giving him, like he had lost his marbles. What really got to him, was that he shouldn't have suspected anything less from Stella. Of course she was a satan worshipper. He sensed that in her when she was little and saw to it to punish her.

He closed his eyes, remembering that long forgotten feeling. He knew his weakness had been sitting dormant, and he hoped that after all this time, it would have gone away. But as soon as he saw Stella, it all just came rushing back.

He wished he could have just left it all alone, but no, no man could just let someone walk away as smug as they were that night at the bar. _Now look at where it got me. In jail! Which is where that little wench has wanted me all along._ Lark's searching was momentarily distracted, and he considered for a moment that it all could have been staged. That some lavish trick had been played to fool him into thinking her friend was some demon. _No, she's not that good_, he thought, resuming his searching.

He scanned through everything he could think of. Jolting down anything that stuck out. Before he knew it, the guard was behind him again. "Times up Lark. Aren't you gonna be out tomorrow?"

"Damn straight," Lark answered, ripping his page off of the notepad and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Get everything straightened out then?" The guard asked, referring to the paper.

"Yup. Friend of mine will be coming to get me tomorrow. Bright and early." He smiled widely to the guard.

The guard clasp him on the back, a concerned expression on his face. "Stay out of the woods there Lark, ok?"

Lark had to stop himself from snarling. He knew that acting out in front of the guard would not help his situation any. So he held in his snide comment, grunted, and gave an innocent smile to the man.

_They'll see. All of them. I'm not crazy. _

...

"You're saying you think Mark had something to do with tonight?" Lionel asked Ash behind sorrowful eyes.

"Who else could it have been?" she laughed rudely. With the attack and Erin's leaving, she was beside herself with shock. "I just didn't think he'd actually ever do it," she whispered, staring at her fingers in her lap, her throat threatening to close up from the strain of holding back tears.

_How could he?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you," she apologized shortly after, because she felt she owed that to him at least. Not to mention, they really didn't know each other that well to be shouting at one another.

Lionel gave her a dismissive wave of his hand and took a seat next to her at the counter in the shop's kitchen. "Perfectly understandable. I'm more impressed at how well you're handling yourself at the moment," he said with a gentle smile.

"What? That I didn't run off like my friend did?" Ash asked sarcastically. "All what I can expect to be part of Liam's world I guess," she tried bravely.

Lionel sat there staring at her. A tender look upon his gaze. "He'd never wish this life on you," he said gently. "I know it troubles him. You being in the middle of this thing between he and Mark."

"I know it does," she said softly. "I thought it troubled Mark as well at one point. That he really did care, but BOY was I wrong."

"You care for him too." It was a statement, not a question. "How interesting." Ash turned her gaze away from his all knowing look, afraid he'd see things she didn't want to see for herself. "He is a Skinwalker. They are very fickle creatures," Lionel sighed, cleaning something Ash's eyes couldn't see on the counter with a swipe of his hand. "Especially around their full moon."

"Their full moon?" Ash asked confused. Because he made it sound like only one certain full moon affected Mark.

"...this is the month Mark's mother died that ill fated night. The night that triggered his Skinwalker side at such an early age. As it is, Death, sacrifice, murder, any and all kinds of tragedies is always what trigger the Skinwalker gene in their blood lines."

"So it's true, if Liam didn't kill Mark's mother...he wouldn't have triggered his Skinwalker gene?" Ash breathed.

"He was only a halfling, so he could have lived his whole life without being aware of what rested in him. What he passed on to his children..." Lionel confirmed.

Ash sat there for a moment, remembering all of what Mark had once said. Liam was the reason he was a Skinwalker, the reason why he had to endure being an outsider. **"A freak,"** she remembered him saying. Liam not only took his mother from him, but took his chance at a future...this she already knew is what drove Mark and his actions today.

Yet again, she found herself understanding Marks side of this. She could see his anger, his hurt, his need for vengeance clearly set out in a path before her, adding another point for his side. Tears she didn't want to admit were for Mark, started to make their way to the surface. She swiped at them angrily. She didn't want to understand Mark more, to see his side of things. She wanted to hate him because it would be easier that way. But she couldn't. Something in her would still...even now...not allow it.

"You forgive him," Lionel stated again as he studied her. Ash looked to him in shock.

"How..."

"I can read people fairly well. Perhaps you and Liam are a great match after all. He has the same infuriating tendency," he laughed.

"How annoying."

"You have no idea," he laughed louder. "Don't think too much on it. Mark has that effect on people. It's hard to argue when one has such a solid reason for what he does."

"So...what did you mean by _their_ moon."

"Well, every year, there is a time when everything is heightened. The time the gene was triggered. They feel aggression, anger, remorse, attraction.." he said, numbering them off with his fingers. "They feel it ten times more, but Mark is an unusual case, because he has so much to feel about. And he's feeling it all at the same time. Also, he's seeing a new side of Liam- a happy, sincere Liam at that. Something he probably doesn't want to taint that evil image he has of him. That's why he is the way he is now. He's on overdrive. Like a ticking time bomb," Lionel said with a sorrowful shake of his head. "That's what the club was there for...as a release of sorts," he added, looking to her carefully. "I know you didn't agree with Liam having anything to do with the club, but that is the first reason it was created. As a release, a place of freedom for the supernatural...for Mark."

"And now he doesn't have it because of me," Ash stated the obvious. The guilt sank its ugly teeth back in.

Lionel gave a soft smile. "It's only an hour away. They don't have to go much further. I just wanted you to fully understand why he was the overseer of the club. I now oversee things, and will hand it over to a trusted friend of mine. But there are those, like Mark, that are refusing to go, and it has begun to trouble me. What will they do with all that emotion running through them? Which is the reason why I have stuck around, being there are an outlandish amount in town. Just in case."

Ash nodded her head. "I have feeling Liam would have you here anyways with whats happened to him."

"All in a good days work," he joked.

"...Juan said he heard of you."

"Not surprising. I've been helping some adjust," Lionel explained. "...and some forcefully," he frowned. Thinking back to those he had to confine. "Can't have them endangering the humans. Wouldn't want that on Liam's conscious too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think how it would affect everyone with it not being here. Liam was right- I really had no idea," Ash apologized. Lionel held up his hand, stopping her.

"I know. He told me of the reason why he wanted it gone. And I can't tell you how happy I was to know that he was searching out his own happiness for once." Lionel smiled. Ash began to ease again. The guilt melting away by Lionel's reassuring smile. A small blush took its place because of the way Lionel looked to her then- with pride and awe.

"You're beautiful," he said seriously. "I can see why they both fight over you."

Ash's head snapped up. "They don't fight over me..."

Lionel shrugged and gave a crooked smile, "...I'm sure your name has come up."

"They fight because of their past. Not me," she continued to defend.

"Please, don't think I'm saying you're the reason they fight. Because it is not. But I think you are the reason for the change."

"Change?"

"The change that will end this."

...

Stella was up in her room, watching a movie when she got frightened by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Her ears strained for the sounds of footsteps, a voice, anything at all that could tell her who had entered the house. Silence is all she heard.

Stella didn't know why her body's reaction was so intense. A dark chill ran through her that she couldn't control, warning her of something she wasn't aware of. She hit the mute button on the TV and listened carefully for any sign of Ash or Erin. Usually, they came in announcing themselves.

Then she heard it, and jumped again at the sound of the closet door from down the hall slamming shut. She got up and went to check it out, peering around the corner to catch a brief glimpse of a frazzled Erin. "Thank God," she sighed in relief, startling Erin. "I didn't know who it was. Why didn't you say?" Stella demanded a little too aggressively for a reason she couldn't fathom why.

Erin stood there, a bag in her hand, blinking at her. "Because this is my house..." she spat back, and turned to go towards her room.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Stella asked, catching onto the bag in her hand.

"I need to get away for a little while."

"What about the shop?"

"Pfft," Erin said with a dismissive laugh. "Something tells me, remodeling is in the near future."

"Wait so...I won't have a job?" Stella asked in disbelief.

Erin sighed at that and turned. "You'll have to ask Ash about that. She seems to have everything figured out already."

"Ok," Stella said confused. Erin grabbed her now packed bag and paused, fighting her complex emotions. She didn't want to just leave Stella unawares of the dangers that surrounded her. It just didn't feel right. But she had no idea on how to warn her. She agreed to not tell.

"Tell Ash...I'm sorry," she said walking past Stella. Stella followed her to the front door, feeling as though something terrible had happened. That she should stop Erin, but had no idea how to do it.

"Does Ash know you're leaving?" Stella asked suddenly when Erin laid her hand on the front door.

"I'm sure she does," Erin said, without turning to look at her.

"Well, when will you be back Er? What the hell happened?" Stella asked, desperately searching for answers.

"I don't know," Erin said with difficulty. "When I feel like it. And as far as to what happened...there are somethings we just can't tell you." Erin used the same messed up line Ash had once given her. She turned and gave Stella a pointed look, and secretly hoped it would give her that same jibb it did to her when Ash fed her that line. Would make her want to dig and find out more like she did? She prayed it did, so that when Stella did find out everything, Ash would have the two of them talk her out of this dangerous life she was diving head first into. At the very least, so Stella could choose for herself if she wanted any part of it in her life. "Bye Stella. Keep yourself safe, ok?" Erin turned remorseful and turn her back to her as she disappeared into her car, leaving Stella, Ash, and everything she had ever known behind.


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Mark tossed in his sleep. A light so bright suddenly blinded him in his dream. He squinted against it, not knowing what it was, but felt the clear threat behind it. Excited, his body rippled with the possibility of changing again.

"I'm...NOT...afraid...of you," he warned the person behind the blinding light. "I can take anything you've got. So bring it!" he shouted with bravery he only half felt. He pounded his fist on his bare chest, hoping it would not only show he was ready, but that it would relieve the unnerving feeling he couldn't shake. That's when he felt it- the mind numbing, searing pain shooting through his chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath and collapsed onto his back. It felt as if he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. With each deep gasp he took, the pain only got worse.

His body fought to change, to defend itself, but something was stopping him. He couldn't do it. He could _feel_ something was inside of him, moving around. Mark looked down and saw it- a huge bug-like creature had latched itself onto his chest. Mark grabbed for it, using all his strength to pull it off of him.

It made this high pitch screaming sound that hurt his ears. He could feel his eardrums burst with excruciating pain every time they healed. As he pulled with all his might, he could feel whatever it was that was inside of him drag along his insides, trying to latch on from the inside as it scraped along its way, damaging what it could.

Finally, it ceased its screaming when Mark was able to pull it free from his body. Long tendril like things came with it, along with some of his insides. It flailed wildly, looking for something to make contact with again. Mark tossed it as far as his strength would allow and collapsed back onto the ground, willing his body to heal quickly.

Then he heard her. Crying. He turned his heavy head towards the sounds of her tears, and there she was, Ash. In all her beauty and something more, glowing eyes! She was breathtaking, resembling something that could only be an angel. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She laid, cradling a form he couldn't quite make out, before he realized it was Liam. He laid there, unmoving, as she rocked his head back and forth in her arms, caressing him as strained sounds came from her. He's dead.

Mark was shocked when he felt his heart pang with grief instead of victory. This angel didn't need to cry. She didn't deserve this sadness. Then he started to worry at what would she do now without him to guide her as a Grim? His mind went to overdrive. What she would do to herself? He knew that she knew the Grim's weakness. He saw it in her eyes, so he was certain. What if she killed herself? God, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her do that. He's done so much to her already.

That's when his eyes began to focus again, and he saw it. Protruding from Liam was one of those bugs. He can live! Mark tried shouting to her to just remove the bug, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn't move. He became terrified for her. She'd go on thinking that she had lost everything. All she needed to do was to remove the damn bug!

He wanted her to live. He wanted her to be happy. No more tears. She didn't have to kill herself. Then, just as a nightmare should be, Mark saw Ash grab something. She brought it to her chest. Mark reached with his hand for her, but a gurgle sound was all he could make. He tried to yell harder, yet only a gurgle escaped from his lips.

Then she did it. She shoved as hard as she could, the object she was holding, into her chest. Mark wanted to scream, and felt tears drip down his turned face. He watched as she turned ashen before collapsing onto Liam's motionless body.

Mark's eyes fluttered open. He and his tangled sheets were drenched in his own sweat and tears. He felt hollow inside, as if he was the one who had lost someone, and laid awake the rest of the night.

Didn't the dream show him what he has always wanted? Liam dead. He was so confused. As soon as he thought it, he already knew the answer. Ash. She was always the answer to his current problems. Why not in his dreams as well? He finally gets what he has always wanted, and there she is to ruin it.

Some strong part of him still cared too much, and it sickened him that he hadn't been able to rein it in after all this time. It made him doubt himself as well as his coming plans. But something other than Ash crying and being left without Liam had gotten to him in this dream. Something felt too real about it. He didn't want to think too much about it, but he had a feeling it wasn't finished yet...

...

"My crew is here," Lionel said with an apologetic look. "I should see that they know what to do." He told her as he stood.

Ash nodded her head and watched as he swiftly made his way out of the kitchen. She dared not to go out into the dining hall where she'd see the bodies and all the blood again. She wouldn't be able to handle it. It would just bring it all back, and she had just gotten it off of her mind.

Sitting there with Lionel had helped take her mind off of the current situation. He had a way of calming her. She didn't know if he was using a bit of mind soothing control on her, or if he was just that good and knew the right things to say.

More than anything, right now, all she wanted was to get this all over with. To have Liam back and to get Mark out of their lives, forever. She was so angry at Mark, that she herself wanted to hurt him, but then again, she was terrified at what Liam would do. All communication with Mark had to stop. There could be no in between with him anymore, and she was going to listen to Liam where Mark was concerned and embrace his over protective actions. It was all she could think of to do.

She heard Lionel and his "crew" go back outside. _Probably to talk about what had happened so that I won't have to hear it again, _she thought with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard a buzzing sound at that and looked around, but she couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. As she focused on identifying the source, she knew that it was coming from just outside the kitchen door.

_A phone..._

With Lionel and the others outside, she figured she was the only one at the moment who could find it while it still buzzed. She braced herself for seeing the gory room and placed her hand on the door, giving it a hard push.

There, in the dark corner, where she knew Juan's dismantled body lay, was the the buzzing sound clear as day. _Of course..._, she groaned. Afraid the buzzing would stop, and therefore losing her chance at easily finding it, she took the few steps, without a second thought, towards his body. Ash tried her best to focus all her attention on the phone and to ignore all the blood and flesh around her, gagging only once along the way. The buzzing was coming from his upturned back pocket, she happily realized. She reached in with just two fingers to retrieve a small black phone.

On the screen staring back at her was MARK's name in big bold letters. Her hand began to shake at seeing his name. _He's calling to see if the job is done!_ she thought, rage suddenly blinding her.

She answered the phone without a word.

"Juan? Where are you?" he asked in his deep voice, she recognized as his authoritative tone.

"How dare you..." Ash's voice trembled into the phone, her sorrow quickly took over her anger.

"Ash?" Mark asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Sorry your boys here failed. I'm still alive."

"...what?" Mark asked dumbfounded.

"Don't," she laughed, and felt her hands begin to shake again. "Don't play dumb."

"Ash...failed at what? What do you mean you're still alive?!" he shouted, a hitch catching in his voice.

"Liam said, he said you were dangerous. I didn't want to choose sides, but now I see that I must..."

"Ash...wait...listen," Mark begged.

"Goodbye Mark. Forever this time."

"As...!" She heard him shout as she hung up the phone. She dropped the phone in a daze, not really comprehending what had just happened. The phone bounced off the body and landed into blood with a disgusting _mush _sound. Ash suddenly felt hollow inside, like someone had just walked over her grave.

She turned slowly to find Lionel staring at her, having heard everything. His eyes filled with worry as he thought of everything that could be the outcome of that phone call.

"I need to get Liam," he said seriously, the wheels turning in his mind. "Bring him back. It's too dangerous for him to be away from you at the moment."

Ash could tell this was the last thing Lionel wanted to do. Liam needed to fix himself right now; he wasn't stable. And now, she has unintentionally set things in motion again.

_What have I done?_ she thought, horrified with herself.

"Why did I do that?!" she said, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock.

Lionel came and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her intently. "It's done now. I'm going to take you to Liam's. It's safer there."

"Why? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I really can't say. But at least there, we will have protection."

"You think he's going to send the others." It was a statement, not a question about the many Skinwalkers that were in town. With Ash having severed all ties to Mark, there was nothing to hold him back now. Lionel nodded his head.

"I can only imagine so," he said. He quickly stepped away and had his cell to his ear in the next instant. She vaguely heard him say Liam's name. "Find him. Bring him to me." She heard him say. And just like that, she felt as if she was the worst thing that could have ever happened to Liam.

...

Once Lionel had gotten Ash into the safety of Liam's house, he assured her once more that she would be safe there, and that someone would be watching. No Skinwalker would enter a Grim's house because they feared the death that always lurked around a Grim. Lionel told her of his plan to go to the Skinwalkers and to find a way to get them out of town, and that he was having Liam sent to her as soon as someone found him. She wouldn't be alone for long.

Ash stuck to the library, feeling an odd comfort there knowing this was Liam's favorite room. She sat at his untidy desk, running her fingers along the polished wood. Her eyes strayed to his seal, the very L he used to seal her letter with. The letter she always kept in her purse. _How things have changed,_she thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the cool brass. No matter what happened now, she realized she wouldn't have taken any of it back, even if she could no longer see how her presence in Liam's life was a good thing for him. _He doesn't need to be worrying about me. He needs to take care of himself right now._

The idea hurt too much to think about. Her feelings ran on such a deep level, she knew it was love that she felt for him. And now, she could never tell him because he'd never let her go. He'd push aside all his needs and put her front and center, and she just couldn't let him do that.Not now.

_Lionel thinks I'll be the change, but I think I'll be what ends him...or Mark, therefore ending both of them anyways. There's no winning here._ Now that she knew that Mark's death at Liam's hands would hurt him more than anything, she had to get out of the picture, at least while Liam struggled to regain his Grim side. He said he'd be back soon, but if the past repeats itself, this one could take years...if not a century again. She'd only be in the way and endanger him.

"Ash." She heard a familiar voice say into the quiet room. Ash turned and saw Mark's large figure in the entryway of the library. Startled, she stood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a stronger voice than she thought possible. He put his hands up to show her he meant no harm and took a step into the room. He might as well have run at her, because she still jumped back from the desk and knocked over the chair over she had been just sitting in. A pained look crossed Mark's face at her reaction.

"I had to see if you were alright and to tell you I had absolutely NOTHING to do with what happened tonight."

"I don't care enough to even try to believe you. Just stay away from me...Liam will be here any minute and he won't like you being in his home," Ash threatened.

"I don't care about him anymore. I just had to let you know even after all those stupid threats I made, I'd never harm you...EVER Ash." He sighed the last. But all Ash heard was the part about Liam.

"You don't care anymore?!" she laughed. "When did this revelation happen Mark? Or is this just another one of your sick games..?

"I..."

"Let me tell you what I think is going on here," she interrupted. "You're getting desperate Mark. Your first plan with the Skinwalkers, failed. Your crazy..on the whim plan to drop him from above, didn't work. You can't find what you're looking for, and what you're looking for is a way to kill Liam. And you either think I can help you figure that out, or that I'm a way to hurt him. Well, guess what Mark...I can't help you there," she lied. "You kill me and you'll just anger him more, and hurt yourself in the process."

"...you finished?" he asked, after her brief pause. Without waiting for her to answer, he continued, "And I meant...that my biggest concern right now is you and me. Besides..." He paused for effect. "I already know what can kill him...and where it is in this room." He stared at her intently. Testing her.

Her quick intake of breath told him his suspicions were right, she did know...and he got lucky guessing it was here. He knew Liam was cocky enough to keep it right under his pillow at night. Only, now that he knew he was right, it didn't make him feel any better. There was no triumphant surge of energy. There was no joy in the fact whatsoever. If fact, he felt saddened.

His next move he had to make carefully. He could easily choose a direction and walk towards it, hoping it was in the direction of the weapon and hopefully, she'd freak and try to beat him to it. At least, that's what the old Mark would have done, he found that the longer he stood there, the more he realized he no longer wanted it. Not at this very moment, at least.

That damn dream did something to him. Hit him hard. All he wanted right now was for her to believe him. He didn't want to play this game with her, not anymore.

Just as Mark was about to confess he was lying, he heard a noise from behind him. A click of a gun. Mark turned, and the gun was fired right into his ribcage near his heart. A searing pain swept through him, a pain unlike anything he has ever felt before.

"Mark!" Ash screamed, taking a run for him. That's when Lark came out of the shadows, stopping her in her tracks. She was frozen. Her feet could no longer move.

Mark looked into the crazed eyes that so resembled Ash's. His mind slowly comprehended what was happening. "Come on you demon, show yourself!" Lark spat. Mark tried to change forms then, but his body would not allow it. The pain was too much, and he fell to his knees. Lark started to throw things onto Mark like a crazed man: Holy water, garlic, pigs blood, salt, and saying incantations all while kissing his cross he wore around his neck.

Mark heard Ash shout something, but he didn't comprehend what it was. He fell into a haze. Ash stood there frozen, wondering why Mark wasn't changing. She realized then that she didn't know Mark's weakness, so she had no way of knowing if he was ok. But there had to be something wrong. He was just kneeling there, staring lost at Lark.

She went with her gut and took off for Lark. Suspecting that he was too focused on Mark to worry about her. But as she got to him, he turned abruptly and hit her hard on the head with the bunt of his gun. "Stay out of this Ash!" he shouted to her unmoving body on the floor.

That snapped Mark out of his funk. When Lark turned back around, he found Mark standing, his hand half transformed into a beastly claw, it was all he could manage, and he swiped at Lark, cutting his torso open. Blood went everywhere. Lark took the gun and shot Mark again, in the chest this time.

The blow of this bullet was too much. Mark fell to the ground, unmoving. His breath was shallow.

...

300 miles away, in a home he had no idea where its location was, Liam lay in a pile of blood. His body would not accept a drop of blood from the dying. And he was starving, crazy starving with exhaustion. He felt as if he wasn't in his own body, but rather, looking down upon himself with a disgusted feeling.

The Grim in him felt further away than it has ever felt. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad because it felt wonderful to not crave the death of a human for once, and bad because that meant his body wanted live blood and wouldn't accept anything other than that. He knew he shouldn't cave in and give in to it, but oh how he wished he would.

He tried reminding himself what it was like to be a Revenant- the crazed lust for blood and only blood, the consuming loneliness he felt, the anger and aggression. He didn't want any of that back. He liked being a Grim because it had its own peace about it. The cravings were there, but not for blood, for death, and it only overtook him when he was near it. He could be more like himself this way. He could keep Ash...

Now lost in thoughts of her, he heard a movement near him. Knowing it couldn't possibly be the frail old woman he had fed off of, because her heart had stopped awhile ago, his senses were on alert.

`"Oh my God." He heard a woman's voice. Liam blinked several times to clear his blurred vision when finally, she came into view.

"Leevey? he asked groggily. Only just recognizing the newest Grim to Lionel's group.

"This is bad. Real bad Liam," she said, carefully kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine." He lied. Then it hit him at how and what she could be there for. He sat up quickly, causing the room to twirl. "What's happened?" he asked, as she tried to steady him.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, not wanting to say. Liam grabbed her shoulders tightly and squeezed, causing her to yelp. "Tell me damn it!"

"Liam.." she cried, trying to get away. "Please."

"Just tell me Leevey," he commanded. "Why has Lionel sent you?"

"...it's Ash. They made an attack on her." It was all she had to say for Liam to force himself up and head out the door on wobbly legs. She quickly followed behind him, trying to help if he would let her.

"Let me at least help you," she complained.

"How long?" he asked without stopping.

"...you must feed," she pleaded.

"Leevey!" he shouted, turning towards her, eyes glowing that incredible color of his.

"Two hours ago," she said in a soft voice. "I tried to find you as quickly as I could."

He stared at her a moment, eyes dimming slowly. "You did good Leevey; Lionel would be proud." And before he took off he added, "Thank you." Then he was gone, leaving Leevey alone and feeling helpless in the wooded area.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sound of a gunshot stirred Ash from her stupor. She heard something heavy hit the ground not far from her and her eyes fluttered open. Nausea grasped her in its unweilding clutches, so she rolled over onto her side to let it take its course. In doing so, she felt something warm run down the length of her nose. When she brought her hand back, she stared in awe at the blood she saw. She quickly wiped her hand on her shirt and looked around, frowning at what was happening mere feet from her.

Mark was lying on the ground. His chest showed his labored breathing as he shut his eyes and grunted against the obvious pain he was suffering. Lark stood with his back to Ash, barely managing to hold his own weight as he lifted his gun in unsteady hands. "...so this is your weakness." She heard him say.

Mark didn't try to fight, move, or anything. To Ash's dismay, he just laid there staring up at Lark with a vile sneer. _Why aren't you doing something?_ Ash wondered frantically. She then heard possibly the worst sound ever: the click of a gun. Panic threatened to overwhelm her. "Wait," she tried to shout, but her voice caught in her throat. Never before has she seen Mark weakened. In her mind he was just as indestructible as Liam. _Liam...he still needs him!_

She blinked back tears and cleared her throat to try again. "Wait!" she trembled, trying to get up, but her body gave out.

Mark's eyes caught hers, and she felt a sudden resentment towards him for what she saw:

_He's given up..._

The thought was enough to bring her to her feet. "Mark!" she shouted as she took notice of Lark bracing himself for the kick of the gun. She flung herself at Lark and caused the bullet he just fired to just miss Mark's head. "NO!" she shouted at him, gripping the gun with all she had.

Lark stared in disbelief, almost dropping the gun. "Are you crazy!? He's a monster!"

"He's no monster, you are!"

Lark glowered at her. "I should have known you'd be just like your sister! No daughter of mine would be so..."

"Daughter!? I am no daughter of yours!" Ash yanked for the gun and screamed for Lionel, for anyone, to help.

Lark wrestled the gun from her. Despite his wound, he was still much stronger than she. As soon as he got the gun from her, he shoved her out of the way and turned the gun on Mark once more...

...

As soon as Liam got to the house, he immediately saw that things were not right. There was one of Lionel's new trainees lying unconscious near his door with obvious signs of a scuffle around him. Alarm reverberated through him, and when he opened the door, a distinct smell engulfed his senses...

_Blood_...and lots of it.

All else ceased to exist as he felt his hunger take over. He rushed inside, pausing only briefly at the scene. There stood Ash, struggling with her blood father for a gun. Mark lay unmoving on the floor, his heart beat slow. _He's dying_... Liam thought, almost going to him, but his hunger took hold once more. Blood was everywhere: on the floor, splayed across the wall, pooling around Mark, and dripping from the two lone human's struggling in the room. He could have his choosing, so who was that delectable smell coming from?

His eyes strayed to Mark once more, but his control was slipping. He pushed harder when he finally comprehended that Ash was in danger, but the need to feed strived to be his main focus.

Lark became successful in getting the gun from Ash, and still, Liam watched idly by as he shoved Ash and turned.

Liam saw the blood trickling from Lark's chest, and in that instant he was between Mark and he. Lark stood there startled to find someone suddenly there. He froze at the glowing eyed creature that exuded power, and that was now standing between he and his target.

Ash stood rooted to her spot. Relief washed over her at the sight of Liam. But the longer Liam stood there looking Lark over, the more she noticed something was off. It was like no one else was in the room but Lark and he. Upon further inspection, she saw that Liam was covered in an alarming amount of dry blood, telling her that his feeding didn't go well.

Lark fired his shot at Liam instead, startling Ash out of her inspection and Liam from his assessment. Liam looked down to the gaping wound that was slowly healing on his chest, and if possible, his eyes glowed even more dangerously. Lark took a step back.

A deafening noise rose out of the Grim, bouncing off of the stone walls and bringing Ash to cover her ears. In the next instant, Liam tore open Lark's neck. It took a second for Ash to realize what was happening, and then she covered her mouth in horror.

_ He's fine, he knows what he's doing...he hasn't lost control_, she tried to rationalize, but the longer she watched she saw Lark's head tilt back and drop his gun from his tight grip. She knew then that Liam wasn't going to stop and had in fact lost control. She needed to bring him back!

She took several warily steps towards him, saying his name as gently as she could, and placed a quivering hand on his strong shoulder.

Liam lifted his head slowly. Then he whipped his head to her. He grabbed her hand roughly, while still managing to hold Lark like some precious toy he didn't want to share. He looked at her in such a hostile way that she barely recognized him. She looked his blood stained face over; she did not see Liam in his glowing eyes whatsoever, just annoyance that she had interrupted him.

"Liam?" she asked timidly once more. He stared at her for several seconds before she saw his fiery features turn soft as the recognition slowly came to him. "...it's me, Ash," she helped, and touched his cheek lovingly. He turned his face into her hand, and Ash smiled, relieved that she got him back.

Then, she felt Liam run his long tongue up her palm. She shivered from the shock his titillating tongue caused.

"..Mmm," he moaned. "I shouldn't have waited so long to taste you," he said in a disturbing tone.

"...what?" She suddenly felt disoriented and remembered that she had used that hand earlier to wipe the blood on her clothes.

He looked her over. All signs of recognition were gone. Starvation evident in his eyes as they rested on her open head wound. "...Liam?" she tried again. She slipped her hand out of his and took a step back. She looked to Mark and saw that he was still on the ground in bad condition. Lark lay there looking pale as ever, and she had no idea if he was still alive. Then, her eyes darted to the horse painting and Liam's words rang through her, **"I want to know you're safe...that includes from me."** She bolted for the painting, trying to remember where he told her not to hit. All she needed to do was hurt him to snap him out of this...she hoped.

She heard Liam laugh behind her, that laugh she loved so much turned into something sardonic, and knew he was only giving her a head start. So she was amazed that he had actually let her reach the painting. She chanced a look back to see if maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong, and that thought vanished as soon as she saw the evil smirk on his face. He was toying with her.

Ash had to try. She quickly reached behind the painting, and as her fingers wrapped around the dagger, she felt him behind her. She turned, ready to protect herself, dagger at the ready. Liam stood before her in all his glory and strength. His beauty and power emanated from him, just as it always had, and she found herself captivated by him. She felt there was something more than just her love for him that was making her to hesitate. He was using his influence to stop her.

_How stupid I must be..._the dagger trembled in her hand. A small part of her couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was being forced into this position of having to hurt him. _Maybe I don't have to...NO!_ she corrected herself, trying to shake off his influence. She couldn't let him in. _Stay strong Ash!_..._What if I kill him by accident?_

Ash's eyes widened, and she almost dropped the dagger. She tried to convince herself that wouldn't happened, but the doubt had already sunk itself in. _Liam wouldn't have told me if the dagger would kill him if it meant saving me versus saving himself. _**"I would rather die,"** he had told Erin once.

Tears filled her eyes and the dagger slipped from her hand, as she looked to her Liam who was standing there smiling triumphantly.

"You'd let me kill you, wouldn't you?" she asked more to his old self, than to the actual Liam who stood before her. Liam simply stepped over the dagger and stopped just inches from her face, his lips parted in excitement.

"Don't be afraid Ash," he whispered, his breath caressing her face. "This is what you wanted, remember? To have you in my arms, feeling me taste you,...and _loving _it," he whispered seductively.

"...do it," she breathed, elongating her neck for him. "Because I sure as hell can't hurt you."

Ash closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She only half felt him pull her to him, and braced herself for what was to come next...only it never did. She opened her eyes and she saw it, a small flicker of his resistance. He was fighting himself. _He's still in there!_

She struggled with what she could do to help, if anything at all. At the moment, he seemed to gain some clarity. She quickly saw his face turn to agony. Confused, she grabbed him, and that's when she saw the dagger protruding from his side. Not far behind him was Lark with an elated look.

Ash heard screams, not realizing they were coming from her until Liam slipped to the ground and went rigid. She fell to the ground beside him, and pulled him into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no. Liam please!" He wasn't moving. His body was already cold and was growing paler by the second. He looked dead, and she wanted to die right along with him. She just couldn't go back to her old life. He was all she wanted.

She was rocking Liam back and forth in her arms when Lark went for his gun again. Ash eyed him with pure loathing as he took a step towards her.

Mark laid there, having just regained consciousness. He knew he was close to dying because he could feel the silvers poison slowly making its way up to his heart. He turned his head in the direction of muffled noise, and his blood ran cold. Ash was on the floor holding Liam in her arms...just like in his dream, with the same pained look as she looked up at her father. She was protecting Liam in a way that made him worry.

Mark spotted some kind of stick protruding out from Liam, but he knew Liam wasn't dead because he could still smell the stench of death that always followed a Grim.

"Get out of the way Ash. It's time I did something right for a change and save you from this life of damnation."

Ash laughed crazed. "You talk of damnation to me? How dare you!" she hissed. "Get that gun away from me. You've done enough!" she gestured to Mark and Liam in explanation.

Mark tried with all his might to focus on what was going on, but everything was coming and going. He could barely make out their voices anymore and had to squint to focus. He saw Liam's fingers twitch...he thought, but of course, Ash didn't catch it. She was yelling at Lark now, her eyes crazed, reminding him too much of his disturbing dream yet again with that look.

"... ' ! You'll have to kill me too then!" he heard Ash yell as she turned ever so slightly to put herself between Lark and Liam.

_What is she doing?_ Mark wondered angrily. He saw that Lark was quickly losing patience, not to mention strength the longer he stood there arguing with Ash.

Lark yelled something back, but Mark couldn't hear it as he faded from consciousness again. Lark proceeded to drag Ash away from Liam. Ash went wild: thrashing, clawing, gnawing at any part of Lark that dared to touch her.

Mark hardly recognized her. Then it hit him on what she was doing: she thinks Liam's dead and is going to protect him or die trying. The thought pained his already weakened heart like never before.

_ He's alive! You don't have to die you idiot! _he wanted to yell at her, but his mouth refused to work.

Lark fell to his knees in exhaustion and glared at Ash as she scooted Liam and herself back. He suddenly looked as crazed as she. He was disgusted that his blood flowed in her; a masochistic whore. _Better she be dead_, he thought. It was the least he could do for the daughter he had failed.

Mark saw the thought clear on Lark's face and tried to will all his strength to get up. He had no desire to just lay there and watch her die as he had in his dream.

Ash saw it too and flung herself over Liam. "I love you," she whispered, clutching Liam's still cold body, as tears stung the back of her eyelids.

Lark stood up and raised his gun. Little did they know, his intention was to graze her with a shot enough so she'd back off. Then he could lay in to this demon's face for good measure.

Without realizing it, Mark found himself on his two feet and stumbled in between Ash and Lark just as a shot rang out.

All was quiet in Mark's ears, then Ash's scream slowly became clear. Mark felt nothing and had worry that maybe Lark had missed him, but then he felt it, that same mind numbing pain as in his dream. The bullet had punctured his heart this time. Mark felt the blood come up as his body tried to push the poison out uselessly.

Not wanting to miss his last chance, Mark took one last hit at Lark and heard a satisfying crunch of his neck between his fingers. Lark's mouth went limp and he released him, watching as his dead body fell to the floor.

The next thing he knew, he found Ash over him with tears streaming down her face, saying something he couldn't understand.

"Why Mark? Why did you do that!?" he finally heard.

He tried to speak to her, but it hurt so much. He moved his mouth slowly, "Couldn't. Let. You. Be. Stupid." His eyes darted to Liam's body behind her, as did Ash's. "Take. Out." It was all he could get out.

Ash reached for the bone dagger and did just that, throwing it far away as if it were poisonous. "He's alive?" She watched, hoping there'd be instant results, but still there was no change in Liam.

"Wait," Mark said, sucking in a big lungful of air before more blood started to come up.

Ash turned her attention back to him, trying to help him to his side. He waved his hand at her and then reached up to caress her cheek, running his thumb across her tears. He was surprised that she'd even bother to shed some for him. She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, wanting to feel his warmth for as long as he had it. "I'm SO sorry Mark," she finally said. Mark shook his head slowly to her, and silently pointed his thumb to himself, saying that he was the one that was sorry. "Can't you just do one of your annoying tricks and pop right back up from this? We can't lose you Mark...please."

Mark smiled weakly, going in and out of consciousness. "It's better this way," he said with great difficulty.

Ash shook her head. "Don't say that..." Then she thought back to the past days events and felt sickened, because he was right. After Juan and Dave, Liam was going to be livid. There was no telling what he would have done.

"...wasn't. me ," Mark said, reading her thoughts about tonight.

Ash stared at him. "If you didn't order them to do it, then who?" Mark shook his head, only to be overcome with coughing again.

That's when Liam appeared at her side. Ash gasped as he grabbed her and held her tightly, staring at Mark over her shoulder with grieved eyes. Liam could hear his heart was about to give. His body could sense the death that was about to come.

Ash was in shock. Mark was dying and Liam was alive. She didn't know whether to feel grief or relief. She held onto Liam as tightly as she could and held Mark's hand in the other.

Mark and Liam stared at one another. Two mortal enemies for over a century that were now grieving for what was lost between them.

"If anyone...was going to kill you...", Mark said, not able to finish his sentence, he just pointed to himself.

Liam's eyes slowly started to glow as tears pooled into his eyes. He nodded in understanding as Mark's eyes slowly dripped closed, and his grip loosened from Ash's.

Liam and Ash stayed with Mark long after his heart had stopped beating. Both needed the time to feel the loss and to say their quiet goodbyes, not ready to face the change that the morning would bring to both of their world's.

...

"Friends please, listen to me," Lionel pleaded to the Skinwalkers. He had been at this for over half an hour already.

"You may have a lot of influence Grim, but on this matter, we are not listening," one yelled from the crowd.

"Wait!" the commanding man spoke out suddenly. He had been curiously quiet since Lionel had come, deciding to wait until he heard what the old powerful Grim had to say. "I've heard of you," he spoke to Lionel. "You're one who has been helping our kind, and others like us."

"Yes," Lionel sighed, happy at seeing someone who had some kind of rational thinking present. "That's what I'm trying to do now. I just want to talk with you all about Liam."

"I've also talked to Sylus...your son," he interrupted, curious as to how Lionel would react to that information.

Lionel's face noticeably hardened, "Oh?" is all he said.

"Yeah. He had a lot to say about you and your 'helping'." The man smiled. Lionel gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk about his son. This wasn't the place, and it sure wasn't the time to do so.

"I'm sure he does," Lionel said under his breath. "As this man here has heard, I only wish to help you all. Liam is not to blame for your loved ones death's," Lionel spoke to the Skinwalkers. "I am."

You could feel the shock of the room by the sudden silence that fell. The commanding man narrowed his eyes disbelievingly at Lionel. "It was my resources that led Liam to each and every one of them. He had my approval after what had happened to his family. There is unfathomable proof that they were all involved in the murders of Liam's human blood line, a crime you all know means instant death. We have to stand by our laws, unless risk another war."

"Liar!" someone shouted out.

"I want to see this proof!" another said. Other's agreed with him.

Lionel held out his hand to silence them, "I can show you the proof. I'm having it shipped to the new club in the next town over. The war you have declared on Liam is unjust. He simply had to do what was needed. It's in our laws, as well as yours."

"Then I want to see this proof." One stepped forth. Lionel sighed, releasing his tension, and then motioned for the door.

"I can meet you all there." Some of the Skinwalkers immediately turned and went out the door, while others were hesitant on believing Lionel, wary if this was a trick to punish them. "...if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it with you all gathered here. It'd be much more simpler that way."

As Lionel stood and watched them all file out slowly and hesitantly, the commanding man lagged behind. "My names Trek," he told Lionel.

Lionel glanced at him and gave him a once over. "One of Sylus' friends, I assume?"

Trek smiled at that. "Sylus doesn't really have friends now, does he?" he countered back. "Is there really proof?" he asked once the others had cleared out. Lionel nodded his head. "Why do you do it?" he asked suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Lionel turned to him with a quizzical look. He already disliked this Trek guy for the simple fact that he knew his son. "Do what?"

"Try to make more Grims out of Revenants?"

That answer came easily for Lionel. He had been recruiting Grims for such a long time that he now pours his whole heart into it. "Why be savages when you can be something so much more?" he said simply, before turning to leave. As he got to the door, Lionel paused, not able to help himself, "...how is he?" He knew it was enough. If this Trek guy really did know his Sylus, then he'd know what he was asking. Lionel knew he shouldn't ask it, that he had no right to know, but he couldn't help himself. Any connection to his son was like a lifeline to him.

Trek grew silent for a long while before answering, "The last I saw him was over a year ago. If you think we are scared of your kind...you should see those who have come across him. Sylus...he is unlike anything we have ever seen."

...

"This is a nice spot," Ash said, barely speaking above a whisper to Liam. "I think...he'd like it here," she said, not quite ready to say his name out loud. Liam solemnly nodded his head, intently watching the grave diggers as they lowered Mark's coffin into the ground. Ash looked to Liam concerned. The only words he had spoken since Mark's death ten hours ago were to the grave diggers. He has not said a word since then. Not a single word. It was starting to scare her so much that it had cured her mourning, and now all she could do was worry about the effect Mark's death was going have on him.

At first, she welcomed the silence, needing time herself to mourn and to just have Liam hold her. Then she had remembered that she had confessed her love to him, and had no idea if he had heard her: a small fact that was driving her nuts and one that she'd never have the courage to say again.

As his silence went on, she began wonder if her confession was part of the reason he wasn't speaking and for the distance he had been noticeably keeping from her. Maybe he didn't want her to love him, because he didn't love her. Her mind even went as far to think he possibly wanted to leave her now because of it, and he was trying to think of a nice way to do it. All these crazy thoughts had been running through her head for the past eight hours, and she was about ready to start pulling her hair out.

Long after the grave diggers had left they still stood there, hand in hand and in utter silence. So when Liam had let go of her hand and started walking in the opposite direction of their car, Ash was lost at what to do. "Where are you going?" she called after him. He had taken several steps before finally stopping.

Ash could see his glow from where she stood. Relieved that he was finally showing some form of emotion, she tried to go to him, but he put up his hands to stop her. "No," Ash refused, and still took the steps she needed to stand in front of him. She couldn't let him distance himself from her anymore. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ash..." Her name came out hoarse, finally breaking his silence. "I'm not safe to be around. I almost..." He swallowed, not able to say it.

"But you didn't." Ash tried. "You fought it, and you were winning," she said, going to touch his face, but he stopped her once more by grabbing her hand. "So what? Are you leaving me?" she asked as a dull ache set in.

"Look what I have brought into your life. So much pain. More pain than you should ever have to endure."

"Yeah you did Liam," she agreed. "...but you also saved me. What I was doing before wasn't living."

"No Ash. Someone good would have come along."

"Good...but not you," she said, as the tears started to well up. "Don't you dare make his death the reason for this," she whispered.

Liam fought the urge to hold her against him and make her tears go away. "All these years, I've kept him alive for what? So he could die in place of me and to save the woman I love?" he asked with an anguished face Ash couldn't bare. "It's not right. Not after all I put him through." He turned to go before his resolve wavered, and he'd go to her.

"No!" Ash shouted, her anger rising. Liam paused, turning to look to her against his own accord. "No...you don't get to say you love me like that and then just go. I'm not accepting it. I told you I loved you too damn it, and I'm not losing you over this...not both of you. We've been given a second chance Liam." She went to him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, despite his weak effort to keep her away. "Then don't make his death for nothing," she whispered, gripping his shirt collar.

Liam's defenses were quickly dissolving. His body trembled as it struggled to hold onto it, but Ash made it impossible. What she was saying would be so easy to accept- to just let go and think that this is what was supposed to happen, and that this was the way it was supposed to happen. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more he found himself leaning towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and finally pressing his lips to hers.

Here he is, trying to leave for her own good and just that easily, she kicked his wall down. Small and fragile she may be, but she was his weakness. He desperately pressed her body to his, hating that he couldn't leave her. She was his and he was hers. Forever.

She broke the kiss, needing to come up for air, and rested her head against his cheek. He felt with each breath her chest rise against his and the desire for her kicked in. He felt his glow come right along with his starvation. The condition he was in made it harder to control it. He pushed her away quickly, not able trust himself.

Ash looked at him, confused, until she saw his glow. Understanding came to her eyes. She suddenly squared her shoulders and came to him again. "Ash," Liam protested with a shake of his head.

"I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me. Cause I'm not," she said, taking his face into her small hands. Liam frowned. Still she was not aware of the danger he was to her. "I'm not afraid, because if you ever do lose control with me, I want you to change me." She finished, holding her breath for his reply. At his silence, she added, "I want to be yours, forever."

"I'd never wish this life on you Ash," he whispered sadly.

"A life without you is no life at all. And I don't want you to be alone anymore. We'll do this together, till the end of time." Ash felt as if this was her final moment to give it her all or nothing. Either Liam would accept her proposal to one day change her, or leave her forever. She crashed her lips to his again. Liam sighed against her, holding her tightly. She could feel he was giving into her will. His resistance was fading.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I always have."

She looked into his dimming eyes and felt the full force of his words, "I know. Sorry it took me so long to catch up." She smiled. "Now we have all the time in the world."

MORE TO COME IN BOOK TWO


End file.
